Return To Fantasy
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Zeitreisen gibt es nicht, oder? Das hatte Elena zumindest immer geglaubt. Doch wieso ist sie plötzlich in einer seltsamen Welt in der es Elben, Zwerge und Zauberer gibt? Disclaimer: Alles von Mittelerde gehört natürlich J.R.R. Tolkien.
1. Eine Blöde Wette

**Return To Fantasy**

**Eine Blöde Wette**

Endlich war es soweit: die letzten Besucher verließen die Grabkammer von Maes Howe und das Besucherzentrum wurde abgesperrt.

„Wieso habe ich mich nur auf diese dämliche Wette eingelassen!" flüsterte ich, als ich mich Richtung Eingang schlich. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und das Steinzeitgrab lag im Schatten. Vorsichtig stieg ich über das Tor und huschte die restlichen Meter zum Eingang. Hatte sich da in der Dunkelheit des Grabes nicht etwas bewegt? Puh, nein, das war nur ein Schatten.

„Ich hätte mir gestern vielleicht doch lieber nicht ‚Die Mumie' anschauen sollen."

Behutsam kroch ich in den niedrigen Gang der zur Grabkammer führte.

„Autsch!" Fuck, war der Gang niedrig.

Endlich war ich in der innersten Kammer. Ich suchte mir eine Ecke, legte meinen Rucksack neben mich und wickelte mich in meine Decke.

Nach einer Stunde wurde mir langsam kalt und meine Beine waren bereits eingeschlafen. Stöhnend setzte ich mich anders hin.

„Wie konnte ich mich nur auf so eine blöde Wette einlassen!"

Meine Freundin Katya und ich waren bei Katyas Oma auf Besuch, die auf den Orkney Inseln lebte. Ihre Oma war echt cool, sie zeigte uns jede Menge Steinkreise und alte Gräber und wusste auch jede Menge interessante Geschichten über Geister und über die Kelten, die einst auf Orkney lebten. Eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten war die über Niamh und Oisín, die in Irland spielte:

Vor langer, langer Zeit, von der Zeit des Conn Céadchathach im zweiten Jahrhundert nach Christus bis zum Tode des Cairpre Liffechair im dritten Jahrhundert, gab es in Irland eine Bande von Kriegern, die die Fianna genannt wurden und Irland gegen Eindringlinge verteidigten. Ihr Anführer war Fionn mac Cumhail finn mac cuhl und sein Sohn war Oisín der Dichter.  
Eines Tages jagten Fionn und die Fianna in Kerry und rasteten auf einem Hügel, der den Atlantischen Ozean überblickte, denn so konnten sie sehen ob irgendwelche Eindringlinge kamen. Und sie sahen einen. Es geschah nicht oft, dass ein Eindringling sich Irland ohne eine Flotte von Booten und einer ganzen Armee hinter sich näherte, aber dieser hatte nicht einmal ein Boot. Dieser Eindringling ritt ein majestätisches weißes Pferd über die Wellen, und als Fionn und Oisín und der Rest der Fianna verwundert starrten, konnten sie sehen, dass der Eindringling eine schöne junge Frau war mit langen goldenen Haare, die im Wind wehten.  
Sie war die schönste Frau, die der junge Oisín je getroffen hatte. Als die Frau mit ihrem Pferd den Hügel hinaufritt, auf dem Fionn und Oisín standen, begannen Oisíns Knie zu zittern. Sie hielt vor Fionn und Oisín, und Fionn sagte, „Ihr seid herzlich willkommen in unserem Land, junge Lady. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Euch schon einmal gesehen habe."  
"Aber ich habe Euch gesehen," sagte sie, „als Ihr mich nicht sehen konntet, Fionn mac Cumhail. Ich kam oft nach Irland um Euch und die Fianna zu beobachten ... und Euren Sohn Oisín."  
Als er seinen Namen von ihren Lippen hörte, wurden Oisíns Knie weich. „Was ist Euer Name und woher kommt Ihr und wer ist Euer Vater und wie ist der Name Eures Ehemanns?" sagte Fionn.  
"Mein Name ist Niamh niav Chinn Óir von Tír na nÓg, und mein Vater ist Manannán mac Lir, der Herr in jenem Lande."  
Ihr Name – Niamh – bedeutet „Helligkeit". Niamh des Goldenen Haares, aus dem Land der Jugend, wo niemand je alt wird. „Du hast den Namen deines Ehemanns in Tír na nÓg nicht erwähnt," erinnerte Fionn sie, und Oisín und jeder Mann der Fianna hielt seinen Atem an.  
"Viele Männer in Tír na nÓg haben mir ihre Liebe angeboten," sagte Niamh, „aber ich habe meine Liebe keinem von ihnen gegeben."

Oisín und die Fianna atmeten mit einem erleichterten Seufzer wieder aus. Fionn sah sie an mit einem Auge das geübt darin war, eine gute Ehefrau zu erkennen. „Es scheint sehr unfair von Euch, Eure Liebe keinem Mann zu geben," sagte er ernst, denn er war ein Mann mit einem guten Sinn für Gerechtes.

"Nicht einem Mann aus Tír na nÓg," sagte Niamh, „weil ich einen Mann aus Irland liebe, und ich kam hierher und ihn zu fragen, ob er mich heiraten will und mit mir nach Tír na nÓg zurückkehren will." Und dann lächelte sie Oisín an. Oisín sah seine heldenhaften Gefährten der Fianna an, und sah mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig in ihren Augen: Neid, dass Niamh nicht sie erwählt hatte, und Erleichterung, aber hauptsächlich sah er Traurigkeit wegen der Trennung von Freunden und Begleitern. Und Oisín sah Fionn an und sah die Befriedigung, die ein Vater fühlt, wenn sein Sohn eine gute Ehe eingeht, aber hauptsächlich Traurigkeit, weil sein Sohn ihn verlies.  
Sie verzauberte ihn mit ihrer überirdischen Schönheit. Sie verzauberte ihn mit einem Kuss. Und ohne die geringste Schwierigkeit brachte sie ihn dazu, ihr nach Tír na nÓg zu folgen. Oisín sprang hinter ihr auf das große weiße Pferd, und sie galoppierten über die Wellen nach Tír na nÓg, wo Oisín von Manannán und seinen Leuten herzlich empfangen wurde. Und wenn Oisín sich auf den ersten Blick in Niamh verliebt hatte, verliebte er sich doppelt so sehr in sie jedes mal, wenn er sie ansah.  
Sie lebten drei Jahre lang glücklich, bis Oisín eines Tages zu Niamh sagte, „Ich erinnere mich immer wieder an die Traurigkeit in den Augen meines Vaters und in den Augen meiner Freunde in der Fianna, als ich Irland verließ. Falls sie mich ebenso sehr vermissen wie ich sie, werden sie so glücklich sein mich wiederzusehen, wie ich es sein werde, wenn ich sie wiedersehe. Ich würde mir gerne das weiße Pferd ausleihen und für einen kurzen Besuch nach Irland zurückkehren."  
"Verlasse diesen Ort nicht," sagte Niamh. „Gehe nicht weg von mir, mein Liebling. Falls du  
Tír na nÓg verlässt, wirst du nie wieder zurückkehren."  
"Natürlich werde ich zurückkehren," sagte Oisín. "Ich liebe dich und ich konnte ohne dich nie glücklich sein. Ich werde so schnell zurückkehren, dass du nicht einmal bemerkst, dass ich fort war."  
Als Niamh sah, dass er entschlossen war zu gehen, sagte sie, "Erinnere dich, als ich nach Irland kam um dich hierher zu bringen, blieb ich die ganze Zeit auf dem Pferd. Was auch immer du tust, versprich mir, dass du nicht von dem Pferd absteigen wirst. Berühre den Boden nicht einmal."  
"Ich verspreche es," sagte Oisín. „Ich werde schnell zurück sein." Und er galoppierte über die Wellen auf dem Rücken des großen weißen Pferdes, und in kürzester Zeit kam er in Irland an. Er ritt direkt nach Dún Áileann, wo Fionn und die Fianna lebten, wenn sie nicht unterwegs waren und jagten oder Irland gegen Eindringlinge verteidigten. Dies ist ein massives Fort auf dem Hügel von Knockaulin in County Kildare, das von Fionns Urgroßvater Nuada Airgetlámh gebaut wurde. Aber als Oisín den Hügel hinauf galoppierte, bemerkte er, dass die Straße überwachsen und die Felder unbebaut waren, und er hörte keine Stimmen und sah keine Menschen. Und als er Dún Áileann erreichte, sah er, dass das Dach eingefallen war und die Wände zerfielen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was geschehen war.  
Das Hauptquartier der Fianna war verlassen. Oisín ritt die Straße zurück und wandte sein Pferd in Richtung Glenasmole einer der Lieblingsjagdgründe der Fianna in der Nähe von Dublin. Es war in Glenasmole dass er die ersten Menschen sah. Eine Gruppe von Männern bemühten sich, einen großen Felsen zu bewegen, und Oisín verwunderte dies. Jeder der Fianna hätte den Felsen mit einer Hand aufheben können. Und hier waren zehn Männer, die versuchten den Felsen zu bewegen, und sie waren nicht in der Lage, ihn auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Was war mit den Menschen geschehen, seit Oisín Irland für Tír na nÓg verlies?  
Oisín erkannte keinen der Männer als er näher heran ritt. Er bemerkte, dass sie klein und kümmerlich waren, ungefähr so groß wie du und ich und jeder andere heutzutage. Die Männer waren überrascht, als sie Oisín auf dem großen weißen Pferd sahen. Er grüßte sie und fragte sie, wo er Fionn mac Cumhail und die Fianna finden könnte. „Fionn mac Cumhail?" sagten sie. „Die Fianna? Es gibt hier keinen der Fionn mac Cumhail genannt wird und es gab auch nie einen. In den alten Tagen erzählten die Leute Märchen um die Kinder zu erschrecken, von einer Rasse von bösen Riesen, genannt die Fianna, die Menschen aufaßen. Aber jetzt erzählt niemand mehr diese Geschichten."  
Da begriff Oisín – 300 Jahre waren in Irland vergangen, während er dachte, er sei drei Jahre weggewesen, und sein Vater und seine Freunde waren schon seit langem tot. „Es ist gut, dass sie diese Geschichten nicht mehr erzählen," sagte Oisín. „Sie sind Lügen. Ich bin Fionns Sohn Oisín und ich war selbst ein Mitglied der Fianna. Wir waren keine Riesen, aber jeder von uns konnte diesen Felsen mit einer Hand aufheben."  
Und er wendete das Pferd Richtung Westen und Tír na nÓg, aber einer der Männer sagte, „Beweise die Richtigkeit deiner Worte, indem du diesen Felsen für uns aufhebst, und wir werden uns deine Geschichten von Fionn und der Fianna anhören."  
"Ich werde es tun," sagte Oisín, „als Beweis, und dann werde ich zurück nach Tír na nÓg gehen, denn für mich gibt es nichts mehr in diesem Land." Oisín erinnerte sich an die Worte Niamhs, also beugte er sich aus dem Sattel und legte seine Hand unter den Felsen. Aber als er begann, ihn hochzuheben, riss der Sattelgurt unter der Belastung und Oisín fiel zu Boden. Und sobald er den Erde Irlands berührte, verwandelte er sich in einen verwelkten, blinde alten Mann. Niamhs großes weißes Pferd galoppierte davon.

Die Geschichte endete zwar traurig, aber ich mochte sie trotzdem. Besonders der erste Teil gefiel mir.

Katyas Oma war es auch, die uns von dem keltischen Fest Beltane erzählt hatte, das in der Nacht vom 30. April zum 1. Mai stattfand, eine der heiligsten und gefährlichsten Nächte im ganzen Jahr. In dieser Nacht würde die Verbindung zwischen dieser Welt und der Welt der Toten oder der Feen und Geister offen sein. Besonders gefährliche Orte wären alte Gräber, Steinkreise und sogenannte Feen-Hügel. Dort sollen immer wieder Geister von Toten oder Feen und Kobolde gesehen worden sein, die dort in jener Nacht tanzen und feiern. Wir haben natürlich kein Wort geglaubt und es für eine Schauergeschichte gehalten, die dazu dient, kleine Kinder davon abzuhalten, nachts nach draußen zu gehen. Oder dazu, um tolle Romane zu schreiben, siehe Claire und Jamie.

Als wir dann am Abend vorm Fernseher saßen und uns einen uralten Gruselfilm ansahen, unterhielten wir uns darüber, dass es doch lustig wäre, eine solche Nacht unter freiem Himmel zu verbringen.

„Eigentlich müssten wir uns einen Steinkreis oder so suchen und dort die Nacht von Beltane verbringen" sagte ich.

„Warum nicht in Maes Howe, das wär' doch cool, und da würde man wenigstens nicht nass werden, wenn's regnet. Außerdem sollen da zusätzlich noch die Geister von ein paar ermordeten Wikingern rumspuken" schlug Katya vor.

So führte eins zum anderen, und schließlich schlug meine Freundin eine Wette vor:

„Wetten, dass du dich nicht traust, die Nacht ganz allein in Maes Howe zu verbringen!"

„Um was wetten wir denn?" fragte ich.

„Mm ... wie wär's mit einem Ticket für das Wallace Clan-Gathering? Meine Oma könnte da welche besorgen."

„Ok, abgemacht!" Schließlich konnte ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, außerdem war ich ein absoluter Braveheart Fan.

Und da saß ich nun, mir war kalt und ich spürte meine Füße nicht mehr. Langsam kroch das Mondlicht den Gang hinein und warf gespenstische Schatten.

„Es gibt keine Geister, das sind alles nur Märchen. Nur nicht an die ermordeten Wikinger denken." Redete ich mir nervös ein. Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr: Mitternacht – die Stunde der Geister. Ich seufzte:

„Noch ungefähr sechs Stunden, na toll. Ich hätte mir 'ne Wärmflasche mitnehmen sollen." Oder wenigstens 'ne Thermosflasche mit heißem Tee anstatt 'ner Colaflasche.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch, wie das Rauschen eines Wasserfalls. Ich schrak auf und sah mich um.

„Ganz ruhig, es gibt keine Geister, das ist entweder Einbildung, oder ... na vielleicht fliegt ja gerade ein Flugzeug vorbei" versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen. Doch das Rauschen wurde immer lauter. Nein, das ist definitiv kein Flugzeug. Scheiße.

„Was kann das nur sein?"

Auf einmal wurde mir schwindelig und ich sah bunter Lichter vor meinen Augen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich wieder hin und klammerte mich an meinem Rucksack fest, als ob mir der im Notfall etwas helfen würde.

Mittlerweile hatte ich panische Angst, der Schweiß lief mir runter, mir war abwechselnd kalt und heiß und mir wurde schlecht. Doch dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel in eine tiefe Dunkelheit.


	2. Unangenehmes Erwachen

**2. Unangenehmes Erwachen**

Mir tat der Kopf weh. Auch sonst fühlte ich mich ziemlich angeschlagen. Irgendwo piekste mich ein Stein in den Rücken. Ein Stein? Auf einmal war ich hellwach. Wieso stach mich ein Stein in meinen Rücken, wenn ich doch in meinem Bett lag? Ich tastete mit meiner Hand den Boden ab: Erde oder Sand. Ok, ich war also nicht in meinem Bett. Aber wo dann?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen: die Sonne schien.

‚Na, das ist doch schon mal gar nicht so schlecht' dachte ich. Es könnte ja auch regnen. Es schien ungefähr mittags zu sein, dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen. Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Ich war auf einem Trockenen, staubigen und steinigem Boden gelegen, und der Rest der Gegend sah auch nicht gerade viel besser aus: Soweit das Auge reichte ein unfruchtbares Land aus roten Steinen und sandigem, roten Untergrund. Nirgends war etwas Lebendes zu sehen und Wasser war auch nirgendwo zu entdecken. Insgesamt sah es sehr einsam und trostlos aus.

„Entweder ist das ein schlechter Traum, oder ich sitze wirklich in der Scheiße" sagte ich zu dem Stein neben mir.

Ich kniff mich in den Arm. Autsch, das tat weh, also definitiv kein Traum.

„Fuck!" Warum landet Alice im Wunderland und ich in ‚Death Valley'?

Ich sah mich um und überlegte, was passiert sein könnte. Dann fiel mir alles wieder ein: die blöde Wette, auf die ich mich eingelassen hatte, das seltsame Rauschen, wie mir schwarz vor Augen wurde. Mist. Was war da in dieser Nacht nur passiert?

„Nie wieder mache ich mich über irgendwelche Geistergeschichten oder so lustig" stöhnte ich. Eins stand fest, ich war nicht mehr auf den Orkney Inseln. Die Landschaft war mir fremd, ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es wirkte fremdartig, fast wie aus einem Science-Fiction Film.

‚Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass Obi-wan Kenobi auftaucht.'

Eine Straße war nirgends zu sehen. Wie sollte ich hier nur wieder wegkommen?

Dann fiel mir mein Handy wieder ein und ich sah mich nach meinem Rucksack um. Glück gehabt. Da lag er, nur zwei Meter von mir entfernt, zusammen mit meiner Decke. Ich ging hin und kramte nach meinem Handy. Na Gott sei Dank, es war noch heil! Erleichtert schaltete ich es an, doch so sehr ich auch hin und her ging, ich bekam einfach keinen Empfang.

"Scheiße! Wie soll ich nur hier wegkommen?" Frustriert setzte ich mich auf meinen Stein und stopfte das Handy mit meiner Decke in den Rucksack.

Doch als ich sah, wie sich von weitem einige Gestallten näherten, schöpfte ich wieder Hoffnung. Aber je näher die Gruppe kam, desto mehr kam ich mir vor als wäre ich in einem Fantasy Film gelandet.

Es waren neun Personen und ein Pferd, fünf davon schienen Kinder zu sein, jedenfalls der Größe nach.

An vorderster Stelle ging ein alter Mann mit langen, grauen Haaren und Bart. Er trug ein langes, dunkelgraues Gewand mit Mantel und einen blaugrauen, spitzen Hut. Beim Gehen stützte er sich auf einen langen Stock und um seine Hüfte trug er ein Schwert.

An zweiter stelle ging eine seltsame Gestalt: Sie ging dem alten Mann nicht mal bis zu den schultern, trug einen Helm und hatte einen riesigen Vollbart. Er schien eine Art Rüstung zu tragen, mit einem Kettenhemd und beim Gehen stützte er sich auf eine enorme Axt. Alles in allem sah er fast aus wie einer der „Zwerge" aus ‚Time Bandits'.

Nach ihm kamen zwei kleine Personen, die fast schon wie Kinder wirkten. Sie waren vielleicht etwas über einen Meter groß und liefen barfuss. Ihre Hosen waren unterhalb der Knie abgeschnitten und unter ihrem Umhang trugen sie altmodische Hemden und Westen. Der eine hatte dunkle, lockige Haare und wirkte etwas weinerlich, der andere rotbraune, ebenfalls lockige Haare und war etwas fester gebaut.

Hinter ihnen ging ein gutaussehender Mann der auf dem Rücken eine Art Köcher mit Pfeilen zu tragen schien. Er trug Stiefel und eine dunkle Hose und über einem Hemd eine Art Lederweste, die ca. zehn cm über den Knien endete. Ebenso wie der erste trug auch er ein Schwert. Sein Umhang war ebenso wie der Rest seiner Kleidung von einem undefinierbaren braun-grün, und seine schulterlangen, leichtgewellten Haare waren von einem tiefen braun Ton.

Ihm folgte ein Mann mit helleren Haaren, der ein bisschen wie ein Ritter gekleidet war. Sein blau-graues Obergewand ging ihm bis halb über die Knie runter und darunter trug er etwas rotes und es schauten Teile eines Kettenhemdes hervor. Unter seinem dunkelbraunen Mantel konnte man ein Schwert erkennen, das an seinem Gürtel hing, neben einem großen, fremdartigen Horn.

Nach diesem Ritter kamen wieder zwei kleine ‚Kinder', die ein beladenes Pony führten. Sie waren ähnlich wie die ersten angezogen, nur hatten sie dunkelblonde bis hellbraune Haare, die jedoch auch lockig waren.

Und ‚last, but not least' kam ein großgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, der sich mit einer Grazie und Eleganz bewegte, dass es mir den Atem verschlug. Behände wie eine Katze ging er am Ende der Gruppe. Ich will ja nicht übertreiben, aber dieser Typ sieht einfach umwerfend aus! Und dieser Hintern! Seine Kleidung war ganz in grün und hellgrau gehalten und lag eng an seinem perfekten Körper an. Seine dunkelgrünen Stiefel schmiegten sich an seine wohlgeformten Waden. Die hellgraue Hose saß hervorragend, nur leider war das grüne, teilweise bestickte Obergewand, das sich über seine perfekten Brustmuskeln und Schultern spannte und seine schlanke Figur hervorhob, zu lang, um genaueres zu erkennen. Es reichte ihm ungefähr bis knapp oberhalb der Knie. Er trug grüne Unterarmschoner und auf seinem Rücken trug er einen eleganten Köcher mir reichverzierten Pfeilen, sowie einen schlanken, graziösen Bogen. Seine weichen, wunderschönen Haare trug er offen und nach hinten frisiert, so dass man seine etwas seltsamen, aber absolut süßen spitzen Ohren sah. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten etwas gebieterisches, fast königliches und weises an sich. Alles in allem, er sah besser aus als Johnny Depp, Mel Gibson, Orlando Bloom und was-weiß-ich-noch-wer zusammen.

Während ich beobachtete, wie die neunköpfige Gruppe näher kam, fragte ich mich, warum ich einen so geilen Typen wie den blonden Schnuckel da noch nie in einer Disco oder so getroffen hatte. Aber seitdem ich ihn gesehen hatte, schien mir meine Lage nicht mehr ganz so trostlos.

‚Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo ich bin und wie ich wieder heimkommen soll, aber immerhin kommt da vorne gerade Mr. Universum auf mich zu' dachte ich.

Als die Fremden nur noch einige Meter weg waren, stand ich auf und rief, dem Drang mich dem blonden Gott an den Hals zu werfen, widerstehend:

„Hey Leute! Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zur nächsten Stadt oder wenigstens zur nächsten größeren Straße komme? Ich hab' mich hoffnungslos verirrt!"

Sie hielten an und sahen mich erstaunt an. Der alte Mann, der eine Art Anführer zu sein schien, antwortete:

„Wer seid Ihr und was macht Ihr ganz allein und offensichtlich unbewaffnet in dieser Gegend?"

„Ähm, ich heiße Elena und ... ich war ja eigentlich nicht allein. Ich ... hatte eine äh ... Eskorte! Nur ... wir ... sind überfallen worden, ähm ... heute morgen. Nur ich habe mich äh, retten können" versuchte ich, eine Erklärung für mein Hier sein zu finden, während mir ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Immerhin konnte ich sie problemlos verstehen; das hätte ja gerade noch gefehlt, wenn wir uns nicht verstanden hätten.

„Und warum seid Ihr so seltsam gekleidet?" warf der hellhaarige Krieger ein.

Ups, mir fiel ein, wie ich auf diese fast schon mittelalterlich gekleideten Typen wirken musste, mit meinen Cowboystiefeln, Blue Jeans, grünem Pulli und knielangen schwarzen Ledermantel, ganz zu schweigen von meinem violetten Eastpack, der neben mir am Boden lag. Na zum Glück fiel ich von der Größe her mit meinen 1,75 Metern nicht besonders auf, wenigstens etwas. Und meine roten Haare waren glücklicherweise auch nicht ganz so besonders, hoffte ich jedenfalls. Von den anderen hatte zwar keiner direkt rote Haare, aber wenigstens hatten sie nicht alle die gleiche Haarfarbe, das hätte eventuell Ärger geben können.

„Öhm ... na ja, da wo ich herkomme' trägt man so was halt." Lahme Antwort.

„Und wo soll das sein?" bohrte der Hellhaarige nach.

„Äh ... in Bayern" antwortete ich.

Gerade als de Skeptiker wieder etwas sagen wollte, unterbrach ihn der Alte mit dem spitzen Hut:

„Ihr habt also eure Eskorte verloren. Wohin wart Ihr denn unterwegs?"

Oh, shit. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Ein Königreich für eine gute Idee!

„Ich ... war auf dem Weg nach Hause zurück, nach Regensburg," improvisierte ich eher schlecht als recht.

„Woher wissen wir, dass sie kein Spitzel oder so ist? Sie sieht ja wirklich seltsam aus. Und ist ganz allein unterwegs, wofür sie nur eine fadenscheinige Erklärung hat!" warf der „Ritter" ein. Bevor der Grauhaarige antworten konnte, fuhr ich den Krieger an:

„Hallo, du brauchst nicht über mich zu reden, als ob ich nicht da wäre! Ich bin nicht taub! So was ist extrem unhöflich, hat dir das noch nie jemand gesagt? Außerdem bin ich kein 'Spitzel oder so'! Ich wüsste ja gar nicht von wem ich ein Spitzel sein sollte, vielleicht von der CIA?"

Erstaunt sahen sie mich an. Der blonde Traumtyp grinste, ebenso der dunkelhaarige Krieger mit der königlichen Ausstrahlung. Auch der alte Mann lacht und meinte: „Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr ein Spitzel seid. Ihr seid höchstens zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Aber der Weg zur nächsten Siedlung ist viele Tagesmärsche lang und führt durch gefährliche Gebiete. Es ist nicht ratsam in dieser Gegend allein herum zu wandern."

„Warum nehmen wir sie nicht mit nach Moria?" meldete sich plötzlich der Zwerg zu Wort. „Mein Cousin Balin würde sie bestimmt willkommen heißen und ihr eine Eskorte geben, die sie dort hinbringt, wo sie hin will."

Doch der Graugekleidete widersprach: „Moria ist zu gefährlich. Wir wissen nicht was uns in den Mienen erwartet."

„Oh, ich habe keine Angst. Moria klingt doch toll! Ich würde gerne mitkommen!" beeilte ich mich zu sagen, da ich mir keine Gelegenheit, den blonden Schnuckel-Typ genauer kennen zu lernen, entgehen lassen wollte. Außerdem hatte ich keine Lust, hier tagelang in der Wildnis herumzuirren. Ich hätte auch gar nicht genug zu Essen dabei. Doch mir hörte ja eh keiner zu.

Der Dunkelhaarige widersprach ebenfalls: „Ich weiß wie gefährlich es in Moria ist, wir können nicht noch jemanden mitnehmen, der uns eine Last ist."

„Hey, ich bin keine Last, ich kann sehr gut selbst auf mich aufpassen!" warf ich ein, doch niemand schien auf mich gehört zu haben.

„In Moria ist es sicherer als hier!" rief der Zwerg. „Mein Cousin Balin wird uns königlich empfangen!"

„Von Balin hat seit Jahren keiner mehr was gehört" stellte ‚Mister Spitz-Hut' fest. „Wer weiß, ob er überhaupt noch lebt."

Und so weiter. Sie stritten sich noch einige Zeit weiter, aber von dem was sie sagten, verstand ich nicht allzu viel; nur so viel, dass sie sich nicht einig waren. Ich stand eine Zeitlang genervt daneben, bis mir der Kragen platzte: „Hey! Ich bin auch noch da! Wie wär's, wenn ihr mich auch mal mit ins Gespräch einbezieht, um mich geht's ja eigentlich!"

Mit einem Schlag war alles ruhig und sie starten mich verblüfft an. Dann meldete sich der gutaussehende Blonde zu Wort: „Also, alleine hier lasen können wir sie nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie eine allzu große Last ist."

Bei diesen Worten tat mein Herz einen Sprung. Er setzte sich für mich ein! Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.

„Mm ... na gut, dann nehmen wir sie nach Moria mit" beschloss der Grauhaarige, „Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass uns in Moria etwas anderes erwartet, als wir glauben."

Er stellte mir alle vor: Der süße Typ hieß Legolas, was für ein geiler Name! Er passt zu ihm. Der alte war Gandalf, ein Zauberer. Die zwei Krieger hießen Aragorn (der dunkelhaarige) und Boromir. Gimli war der Zwerg und die Kinder, nein _Hobbits_ hießen Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin.

Als wir uns aufmachten, um zu diesem Moria zu kommen, richtete ich es so ein, das ich neben Legolas ging.

Wir waren jetzt schon fast den ganzen Tag unterwegs. ‚Ich muss einfach irgendetwas sagen!' dachte ich. ‚na komm' schon, sag' einfach was. Irgendwas!' ich musste einfach eine Unterhaltung mit ihm anfangen, egal wie.

„Äh ... Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu aufdringlich bin, aber warum habt Ihr eigentlich spitze Ohren?"

Ung! ‚Warum habt Ihr eigentlich spitze Ohren?' Hilfe! Geistiger Tritt in den Arsch! Wie konnte ich nur! Hätte ich doch nur meine vorlaute Klappe gehalten! Doch er schien es mir nicht übel zu nehmen und sagte grinsend: „Nun, weil ich ein Elb bin. Habt Ihr noch nie einen Elben gesehen?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich hab' auch noch nie 'nen Zwerg, Zauberer oder Hobbit gesehen. Ich hab' so was immer nur für Märchen gehalten."

„Jetzt wisst Ihr ja, dass es kein Märchen ist" meinte Legolas zwinkernd.

„Ja" antwortete ich mit einem verlegenen Grinsen. Ein peinliche Stille breitete sich aus, die zum Glück von Gandalf gebrochen wurde.

„Endlich sind wir da!" rief er und deutete nach vorne, wo man eine tiefe und enge Schlucht sehen konnte, die lehr und still war. Man konnte kaum das Plätschern des Wassers, das zwischen den braun-roten Steinen des Flussbettes floss, hören. Auf unserer Seite war ein Pfad; der war zwar nicht mehr im besten Zustand, aber immerhin noch begehbar.

„Hier floss einst der Sirannon, der Torbach. Aber was mit dem Wasser passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Er war größer und lauter. Kommt! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Es ist spät!" Mit diesen Worten machte sich Gandalf auf und ging den Pfad am Rande der Schlucht entlang, der schon bald zu einem See führte.

„Die Mauern Morias!" rief Gimli und deutete nach vorne, wo jenseits des dunklen, stillen Sees in dem kein Licht reflektiert wurde, große Klippen zu sehen waren. Kein Eingang und kein Tor war zu sehen. Vorsichtig gingen wir am Rande des Sees entlang, während im Westen die Sonne langsam unterging. Wir hielten an einer Stelle an, an der im Abstand von ca. fünf Meter zwei große Stechpalmen standen, das einzige lebendige an diesem tristen Ort. Ihre mächtigen Wurzeln reichten von der Mauer bis zum Wasser.

„Hier ist das West-Tor von Moria, wo einst die Elben-Straße von Eregion endete" bemerkte Gandalf. Er fuhr mit der Hand über den Stein.

„Ithildin -- es reflektiert nur Sternen- und Mondlicht."

Der Mond kam hinter einer Wolke hervor und das Tor leuchtete auf: Oben war ein Bogen zu sehen, in dem sich buchstabenähnliche Zeichen befanden. Der Bogen wurde von zwei Säulen getragen, an denen jeweils ein Baum hochwuchs. Unterhalb des Bogens war eine Krone mit sieben Sternen, die oberhalb eines Hammers und eines Ambosses lag. Und zwischen den zwei Bäumen befand sich ein einzelner Stern mit vielen Strahlen.

„Dort sind die Zeichen Durins!" rief Gimli aus.

„Und da ist der Baum der Hochelben!" rief Legolas.

„Und der Stern des Hauses von Feanor" bemerkte Gandalf, „dort steht _‚Ennyn Durin Aran Moria: pedo mellon a minno'_ was übersetzt soviel heißt wie ‚Die Tore Durins, des Herrn von Moria: sprich, Freund und tritt ein'."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Merry, einer der Hobbits.

„Oh, das ist einfach. Wenn man ein Freund ist, sagt man das Passwort und das Tor öffnet sich." Er ging einen Schritt zurück und hielt seinen Stab an die Felswand.

„_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"_

Tor der Elben, öffne dich jetzt für uns! Tür der Zwerge, höre das Wort meiner Stimme!

Nichts tat sich.

„Die Tür geht nicht auf" stellte Pippin, ein weiterer Hobbit, fest.

„Zwergen-Türen sind nur zu öffnen, wenn man ihr Geheimnis kennt. Ist es einmal vergessen, können sie nicht einmal ihre eigenen Herren öffnen" belehrte ihn Gimli.

„Warum nur überrascht mich das nicht?" murmelte Legolas.

„Was wollt Ihr jetzt machen?" bohrte der Hobbit nach.

„Ich werde mit Eurem Kopf gegen das Tor schlagen, Peregrin Took" erwiderte Gandalf genervt, „und wenn es davon nicht aufgeht, und ich ein bisschen Ruhe vor dummen Fragen habe, werde ich nachdenken und versuchen die richtigen Öffnungsworte zu finden!"

Währendessen nahm Aragorn dem Pony sein Geschirr ab und tröstete Sam, der sich um Bill Sorgen machte: „Macht Euch keine Sorgen Sam, er kennt den Weg nach Hause. Die Mienen sind kein Platz für ihn. – Bringt das Wasser nicht in Unruhe!" warnte er Pippin, als dieser gerade einen weiteren Stein ins Wasser werfen wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde mir das alles zu dumm. Bisher hatte ich nur auf einem Stein gesessen und abgewartet, aber jetzt stand ich auf und ging Richtung Tor.

„Sagt mal, kennt denn keiner von euch das Spielchen ‚Sag', wen liebst du'?"

„Was hat denn das jetzt mit dem Öffnen des Tores zu tun?" fragte Gandalf erstaunt.

„Ächzt. ‚Sag' Freund und tritt ein'. Ist doch ganz einfach, man muss nur ‚Freund' sagen!"

Plötzlich schien Gandalf verstanden zu haben, er sah mich anerkennend an und rief: _„Mellon!" _Freund!

Knirschend öffneten sich die zwei Flügel des Tores. Wir gingen in die Dunkelheit hinein, während Gimli zu Schwärmen begann: „Bald, Herr Elb, werdet ihr die berühmte Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennen lernen! Brüllende Feuer, Malzbier, gut durchgebratenes Fleisch! Dies mein Freund, ist das Heim meines Cousin Balins. Und sie nennen es eine Miene! Eine Miene!"

Inzwischen hatte Gandalf die Spitze seines Stabes zum Leuchten gebracht und erhellte den Gang.

Igitt! Überall waren halb vergammelte Zwergen-Leichen zu sehen. Jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass es Zwergen-Leichen waren, die Verwesung war ja schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten und es sah eklig und etwas gruselig aus, ich kam mir fast vor wie in einen Vincent-Price-Film.

„Das ist keine Miene, das ist ein Grab!" flüsterte Boromir entsetzt.

Gimli schrie auf und alle wichen zurück, als Sam, nein Frodo plötzlich aufschrie und zu Boden stürzte.

Aus dem Wasser war ein langer, gewundener Tentakel gekrochen, der grünlich und nass war. Mit den Enden, an denen so etwas wie Finger saßen, hatte er Frodos Knöchel gepackt und zog ihn in Richtung See. Sam schrie um Hilfe und hackte mit seinem Schwert auf den Tentakel ein.

Plötzlich schossen ca. 20 weitere Arme aus dem Wasser heraus und der ‚Kopf' eines seltsamen und grauenvollen Wesens erschien. Ich war vor Angst wie gelähmt und drückte mich an die Wand, in der Hoffnung unsichtbar zu werden, während die anderen Frodo zu Hilfe eilten und die Kreatur attackierten. Lieber tote Zwerge als eine lebende Krake! Scheiße! Wo bin ich hier nur reingeraten! Erst lauter Leichen, jetzt dieses Monster! Was kommt als nächstes? Ich konnte gar nicht hinsehen. Doch Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir schienen nicht zum ersten mal in einer solchen Situation zu sein und konnten es anscheinend mit dem Ungetüm aufnehmen.

Als die anderen Frodo aus dem Griff der Bestie befreit hatten, rannten sie in die Miene, verfolgt von den Tentakeln, die versuchten sie aufzuhalten. Die Arme rissen die Torflügel heraus und mit einem fürchterlichen Krachen stürzte der gesamte Eingang ein.

Jetzt herrschte totale Dunkelheit, doch dann zündete Gandalf seinen Stab wieder an und erhellte die Miene.

„Wir haben jetzt nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Wir müssen uns der langen Dunkelheit von Moria stellen."


	3. Black Night

**3. Black Night**

Mittlerweile sind wir schon einige Stunden durch die dunklen Gänge der Mienen von Moria gegangen. Es musste bereits mindesten Mitternacht sein.

Treppen und Säulen waren teilweise zerstört, ebenso die Wände und zwischendurch lagen immer wieder einige verstaubte Leichen und Waffen herum. Viel war jedoch nicht zu sehen, dazu war es viel zu dunkel. Zuerst sind wir eine breite lange Treppe hinaufgegangen, die weitestens unbeschädigt war. Danach führte Gandalf uns durch mehrere Gänge und über einige Treppen.

Seitdem wir das Tor hinter uns gelassen hatten, hatten wir nur einmal eine kurze Pause eingelegt um etwas zu essen, bei der ich mein Sandwich und einen der zehn Schokoriegel, die ich in meinem Rucksack hatte, gegessen hatte. Ich nahm auch einen Schluck aus meiner Colaflasche, doch nur einen kleinen, schließlich wusste ich nicht, wie lange es reichen musste. Zum Glück war es recht dunkel, so konnten die anderen nicht sehen, dass ich eine Plastikflasche hatte und auch die Riegel mussten für sie wohl sehr seltsam aussehen.

Nach der sehr kurzen Pause gingen wir wieder weiter. Ich war mittlerweile todmüde und meine Beine taten höllisch weh, bei jeder Bewegung durchfuhr mich ein stechender Schmerz. Doch ich ging weiter und biss stur die Zähne zusammen, schließlich hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, keine Last zu sein.

‚Na komm' schon, ist doch auch nicht schlimmer als eine Nacht durchzutanzen,' redete ich mir ein.

Jetzt gingen wir eine ziemlich lange Zeit, meiner Schätzung nach; es war zu dunkel um auf meine Uhr sehen zu können; eine oder zwei Stunden, bevor der Gang wieder eben wurde. Im blassen Schein vom Stab des Zauberers erhaschte ich kurze Blicke auf Treppen und Gewölbe und von anderen Passagen und Tunneln, die anstiegen oder stark abfielen, ebenso sah ich dunkle Öffnungen auf beiden Seiten.

Es musste bereits morgens sein, als wir am Ende einer Treppe zu einer Kreuzung kamen, und sich drei Portale vor uns öffneten.

„An diesen Ort kann ich mich nicht erinnern," murmelte Gandalf und setzte sich auf einen Stein, um zu überlegen, welcher Weg der richtige sein könnte.

Ich war über die unerwartete Pause mehr als erfreut und setzte mich auf eine Treppenstufe. Meine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und ich hätte meine Seele verkauft für ein weiches Bett und ein paar Stunden Schlaf, oder wenigstens eine Tasse heißen Kaffe. Ich sah, dass Frodo sich mit Gandalf unterhielt, doch ich bekam nichts mehr davon mit, denn mein Kopf sank mir auf die Knie und alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen.

Ich schrak auf, als mich jemand an der Schulter berührte. Ich war eingeschlafen und als wir uns wieder auf den Weg machten, weckte mich Legolas sanft.

„Wir gehen weiter."

„Kein Problem, ich bin wach, ganz wach" murmelte ich als ich mich aufrappelte.

Gandalf antwortete gerade auf irgendetwas des einer der Hobbits anscheinend vorher gesagte hatte: „Nein, aber dort riecht die Luft nicht ganz so faulig. Wenn du Zweifel hast, Meriadoc, folge immer deiner Nase."

Wir gingen durch das mittlere Tor und nach dem wir einige weitere Gänge entlang gegangen waren, hielten wir an, um für einige Stunden zu rasten. In einem kleinen Nebenraum legten wir uns hin um etwas zu schlafen, während reihum einer von uns Wache hielt. Pippin wurde zur ersten Wache bestimmt, doch ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, sondern legte mich so wie ich war in eine Ecke und war, sobald mein Kopf den Boden berührt hatte auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ich wachte erst wieder auf, als mich Aragorn weckte, weil meine Zeit Wache zu halten gekommen war. Ich hatte mehrere Stunden geschlafen und fühlte mich ziemlich erholt als ich mich auf einen Stein setzte und an einem Schokoriegel knabberte.

‚Wie schön, dass ich im Dunkeln keine Angst habe' dachte ich ironisch. ‚es gäbe hier ja auch nirgends Leichen, die plötzlich zum Leben erwachen könnten, nein.' Warum musste ich nur dauernd an ‚Evil Dead' denken? Mist! Ich versuchte krampfhaft an etwas zu denken, das nichts mit wandelnden Leichen oder sonstigen Ungeheuern zu tun hatte. Ich versuchte, im Gedanken Songtexte auf zu sagen, doch ich landete immer wieder bei Songs wie ‚Murder In The Graveyard' oder ‚Pick Up The Bones', also gab ich es auf und begann statt dessen, zu zählen. Als ich bei 69 war, setzte sich Legolas plötzlich neben mich.

„Man, hast du mich erschreckt! Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören!" flüsterte ich.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich lag wach und wollte Euch nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten," antwortete er.

„Schon gut, ich bin nur etwas erschrocken, weil du so plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen bist," lächelte ich ihn an.

Genau in diesem absolut unpassenden Moment stand Gandalf auf, weckte die anderen und wir gingen weiter.

Als wir an einer tiefen Schlucht mit Leitern und Ketten und Eimern vorbei kamen, hielt Gandalf an und leuchtete etwas in die Tiefe hinunter: „Der Reichtum Morias war nicht in Gold und Juwelen oder Eisen. Diese Sachen wurden hier zwar gefunden, aber danach wurde nicht gesucht. Denn hier ist der einzige Ort in Mittelerde, wo Moria-Silber gefunden wurde, oder Wahr-Silber, wie es manche nannten: _Mithril _ist der Elbische Name. Es war zehn mal soviel wert wie Gold und jetzt ist sein Wert unermesslich. Bilbo hatte ein Hemd aus Mithril, das ihm Thorin gab. Ich frage mich, was wohl daraus geworden ist?"

„Ein Hemd aus Moria-Silber? Das war ein wahrhaft königliches Geschenk!" rief Gimli.

„Ja," antwortete Gandalf. „Ich habe es ihm nie gesagt, aber es war mehr wert als das gesamte Auenland."

Wir gingen eine kurze, breite Treppe hinauf und durch ein langes, großes Portal. Wie selbstverständlich stieg ich über die halbverfaulte Leiche, die auf den Stufen lag. Wie schnell man sich doch an etwas gewöhnen kann, auch wenn es noch so seltsam und unheimlich war.

Plötzlich verschwanden die Mauern links und rechts und wir betraten eine riesige Halle aus Stein, gesäumt von gewaltigen Säulen und mit einer Gewölbedecke, so weit das Auge sehen konnte.

Dann sagte Gandalf: „Lasst mich etwas mehr Licht riskieren," und sein Stab begann stärker zu leuchten. „Erblickt jetzt das große Reich der Zwergenstadt _Zwergenbinge_!"

Ehrfürchtig stauenden sah ich mich um: Große Schatten sprangen auf und flohen und für eine Sekunde sah man eine gewaltige Decke weit über unseren Köpfen, die von vielen mächtigen Säulen, die aus Stein gehauen waren, gehalten wurde. Vor uns und zu beiden Seiten erstreckte sich eine riesige Halle. Ihre schwarzen Wände, poliert und glatt wie Glas, blitzten und glitzerten. Es waren drei andere Eingänge zu sehen, dunkle schwarze Bögen; einer war geradeaus vor uns Richtung Osten und jeweils einer auf jeder Seite.

Langsam gingen wir durch die große Halle. Plötzlich lief Gimli mit einem Aufschrei voraus und rannte in eine Seitenkammer, aus der ein Strahl Sonnenlicht schien. Wir folgten ihm und als ich in die Kammer kam, sah ich wie sich Gimli vor einem Sockel niederkniete und zu weinen anfing. Auf der Oberfläche standen runenartige Zeichen, die Gandalf übersetzte: „'Hier liegt Balin, Fundinssohn, Herr von Moria' er ist also tot, genau wie ich es befürchtet hatte."

Er übergab seinen Stab und Hut an einen der Hobbits und entnahm einem der toten Zwerge en großes und ramponiertes Buch, das er öffnete und vom größten Staub befreite.

„Wir müssen weiter, wir können hier nicht bleiben!" drängte Legolas Aragorn.

Währendessen las Gandalf aus dem Buch vor: „Sie haben die Brücke eingenommen und die zweite Halle. Wir haben die Tore verbarrikadiert, aber wir können sie nicht lange halten. Der Boden bebt. Trommeln, Trommeln in der Tiefe. Wir können nicht raus. Ein Schatten bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit. Wir können nicht raus ... sie kommen."

Krack! Erschrocken fuhren wir alle herum und sahen in Richtung des alten Brunnen. Schuldbewusst stand Pippin daneben. Er hatte unachtsam eine Leiche am Brunnenrand berührt und diese war in den Schacht gefallen und hatte diesen Krach verursacht.

Ängstlich lauschten wir in die Stille hinein. Nichts. Glück gehabt.

„Närrischer Took! Wirf dich das nächste mal selbst hinein und befreie uns von deiner Dummheit!" fuhr Gandalf den Hobbit an. Auf einmal ertönten aus der Tiefe dumpfe Trommelschläge.

Ich dachte, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Diese Trommel klangen so unheilvoll, wie bei einer Voodoo-Versammlung, wenn all diese gruseligen Trommeln erklingen und das Lagerfeuer so gespenstisch flackert. Doch das hier war ja leider kein Film, sondern die Realität.

Plötzlich rief Legolas: „Orks!"

Während Boromir zur Tür rannte, um sie zu schließen, hob der Elb eines der Schwerter, die bei den Leichen herumlagen, auf und warf es mir zu.

„Wisst Ihr, wie man mit so etwas umgeht?"

Mit Müh' und Not fing ich es auf, ohne mich dabei zu verletzen: „Ähm, das spitze Ende muss in den anderen rein?"

„So ähnlich."

Er wand sich ab und warf Boromir einige Äxte zu, um beim Blockieren der Tür zu helfen. Trotz meiner neuen Waffe stand ich ziemlich hilflos abseits, als die ersten Orks hereingestürmt kamen.

‚Igitt, sind die hässlich, die sehen ja schlimmer aus als Michael Jackson ohne Schminke!'

Legolas und Aragorn erschossen die ersten paar Orks mit ihren Pfeilen, dann ging der Kampf erst richtig los:

Während Legolas seine weißen Messer zog, kämpften Aragorn und Boromir mit ihren Schwertern und auch Gandalf hatte sein Schwert gezogen.

Gimli stand mit gezogener Axt auf Balins Grab und rief: „Lasst sie nur kommen! Es gibt noch einen Zwerg in Moria, der noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist!"

Alles war ziemlich heftig. Ich umklammerte das Schwert, das mir der Elb zugeworfen hatte und wünschte mir nicht sehnsüchtiger als mich in einem Mauseloch verkriechen zu können oder unsichtbar zu werden.

Plötzlich stand ein hässlicher Ork vor mir und holte mit irgendeinem undefinierbaren, scharfen Gegenstand aus. Instinktiv riss ich mein Schwert hoch um den Schlage abzuwehren. Doch ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie ich mit so einem Schwert umgehen sollte, woher denn auch. So konnte ich den Schlage zwar abwehren, aber ich war nicht auf dessen Wucht gefasst, und konnte das Schwert nicht halten. Mit einen Klirren fiel es zu Boden. Scheiße, jetzt stand ich ohne Waffen da und vor mir stand ein Monster mit einer gefährlichaussehenden Waffe in der Hand, die es auch zu benutzen wusste. Der Ork hatte meine Lage sofort erkannt und holte grinsend zum Schlag aus, der mich töten sollte.

‚Mist!' dachte ich. ‚Für einen Tritt in die Eier ist er zu stark gepanzert!'

In letzter Sekunde wich ich dem heruntersausenden Schwert aus und die Klinge traf nicht mich, sondern glitt an einer Säule ab.

Hecktisch kruschte ich in meinem Rucksack, als ich ein weiteres mal vor dem Ork zurückwich. Plötzlich stieß ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Meine Hand schloss sich um die Dose mit CS-Gas, die ich endlich im Chaos meines violetten Eastpacks gefunden hatte.

Im allerletzten Moment riss ich sie heraus und sprühte dem Angreifer eine Ladung voll ins Gesicht. Aufheulen ging er zu Boden und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, wegzuschleichen.

‚Das wär' ne tolle Werbung,' dachte ich: ‚Haut sogar den stärksten Ork um!'

„Sie haben einen Höhlentroll!" rief Boromir plötzlich. Krachend schlug der Troll die Tür ein. Ich spürte, wie mich jemand von Hinten packte und ein Stück zurückzog, und wollte mich schon beschweren, als ich sah, wie an der Stelle, an der ich zuvor noch gestanden hatte, ein Felsbrocken aufschlug. Ich lächelte meinen Retter, den blonden Elben dankbar an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Troll komplett in den Raum herein kam.

„Fuck, ist der groß!"

„Was habt Ihr denn von einem Troll erwartet?" fragte mich Legolas und sah mich seltsam an.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen, ich hab ja noch nie 'nen echten Troll gesehen! Der ist ja viel größer als der in Harry Potter!"

Legolas warf mir nur einen irritierten Blick zu und schoss einen Pfeil auf den Troll ab.

Ich hob mein Schwert wieder auf und stellte mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, in der Hoffnung dass mich die Angreifer übersehen würden. Ich versuchte mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, das ich über Schwertkampf wusste. Als erstes hielt ich es jetzt mit beiden Händen, so wie in ‚Braveheart', vielleicht würde ich es dann nicht so schnell verlieren.

Plötzlich stand der Troll vor mir und hob seine Keule. Ich war wie erstarrt und lies in Panik mein Schwert fallen. Soviel zum Beidhändigen Halten. Doch dann übernahm mein Überlebensinstinkt die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und ich duckte mich und rannte zwischen den Beinen des Trolls hindurch. In diesem Moment wurde der Troll von einem Pfeil getroffen und heulte vor Schmerzen auf. Wütend wand er sich seinen Peiniger zu und schlug mit der gewaltigen Metallkette nach Legolas, der jedoch mit Leichtigkeit auswich, was den troll nur noch wütender machte.

Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen verfing sich die Kette an einer Säule und der Elb kletterte dem Troll auf die Schultern und schoss einen Pfeil auf ihn ab, bevor er wieder heruntersprang.

Ich kam wieder auf die Füße und hob die nächstbeste Waffe, eine Axt, auf.

Der Troll hatte inzwischen Frodo entdeckt und ging auf ihn los. Ich ging rückwärts Richtung Mauer und kriegte fast einen Herzschlag, als ich mit einem Ork zusammenstieß. Ich fuhr herum, und es war reinem Glück zu verdanken, dass ich nicht durch den Schlag des Orks getötet wurde. Nur durch das schnell herumdrehen verfehlt mich der Hieb. Ich dachte an die Kampfszenen in ‚Braveheart', riss die Axt mit beiden Händen hoch und schlug zu. Ich war selbst überrascht, als ich ihn tatsächlich niederschlug.

‚Wow,' dachte ich. ‚wie Pudding.'

Auf einmal schrie Sam und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie der Troll Frodo aufgespießt hatte. Die anderen stürzten sich auf den Troll und ein Pfeil Legolas', der ihn in den Mund traf, streckte ihn endgültig nieder. Orks waren keine mehr zu sehen, und wir liefen zu der Stelle, wo Frodo lag. Aragorn drehte ihn um und der Hobbit fing an zu stöhnen.

„Er lebt!" rief Sam erfreut aus.

„Es geht mir gut, ich bin nicht verletzt," beteuerte Frodo.

„Du müsstest tot sein! Dieser Speer hätte einen wilden Eber getötet!" rief Aragorn erstaunt aus.

Doch Gandalf meinte: „Ich glaube, an diesem Hobbit ist mehr dran, als das Auge vermuten lässt."

Frodo knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zeigt das Mithril-Hemd, das er darunter trug. Wow, das sah wirklich cool aus! Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

„Mithril!" rief Gimli, „Ihr seit voller Überraschungen, Herr Beutlin!"

Auf einmal waren weitere Orks von weitem zu hören und Gandalf drängte: „Zur Brücke von _Khazad-dûm_!"

Wir rannten wieder in die großen Hallen von Zwergenbinge und versuchten den Orks, die uns verfolgten zu entkommen. Doch es nutzte nichts, schon bald waren wir umzingelt. Das dumpfe Trommeln, das wir schon die ganze zeit über gehört hatten, wurde lauter und am entgegengesetzten Ende der gewaltigen Halle erschien ein leuchtend rotes Licht, wie der Schein eines gigantischen Lagerfeuers. Die Orks schrieen und flohen.

„Was ist dies für eine neue Teufelei?" fragte Boromir erschrocken.

„Ein _Balrog_ – ein Dämon der alten Welt. Diesem Gegner seit ihr nicht gewachsen. Lauft!" Antwortete Gandalf sichtlich beunruhigt.

Gegen diesen Rat hatte ich überhaupt nichts einzuwenden, im Gegenteil, Wegrennen war eine sehr gute Idee. Wir rannten weiter und kamen zu mehreren riesigen Treppen, die teilweise zerstört waren. Beinahe fiel Boromir herunter, da er zu schnell war, doch Legolas zog ihn in aller letzter Sekunde zurück. Vorsichtig spähte ich runter: Vor mir tat sich ein Abgrund auf, der so tief war, dass ich den Boden nicht sehen konnte, sondern nur tiefe Dunkelheit.

„Man, bin ich froh, dass ich schwindelfrei bin."

Wir liefen eine Treppe hinunter und kamen an eine Kluft, die ca. einen Meter breit war. Legolas sprang leichtfüßig hinüber und fing Gandalf auf, der gleich nachsprang.

„Komm," forderte er mich auf, „ich fange dich auf."

Ich versuchte nicht herunter zu sehen und sprang. Sicher landete ich in den Armen des blonden Elben. Oh, wenn dieser Augenblick doch ewig andauern würde! Doch ich musste mich wohl oder übel wieder von ihm lösen und ging ein paar Stufen hinunter, während sich die anderen anschickten, ebenfalls hinüberzuspringen.

Orks begannen von weiter oben Pfeile auf uns herabzuschießen.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner linken Schulter und, als ob ich von einem Rammbock getroffen worden wäre, riss es mich nach hinten. Ich stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und versuchte verzweifelt, mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als ich so am Rand der Treppe balancierte. Doch dann spürte ich, wie unter meinen Füßen ein Teil der Treppenkante abbröselte, meine Füße verloren ihren Halt und ich stürzte in den dunklen Abgrund. Ich verlor die Axt, die ich bis jetzt noch festgehalten hatte, während ich meine Hände noch verzweifelt ausstreckte, um einen Halt zu finden. Sekundenbruchteile schienen wie Stunden.

‚Gleich stirbst du,' schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

‚Ich will aber noch nicht sterben, ich bin doch gerade erst 18!' schrie eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich sah noch, wie Legolas sich umdrehte, doch es war zu spät, er würde mich nie rechtzeitig erreichen können.

Mit einem Ruck wurde mein Fall gestoppt. Verblüfft sah ich nach oben in die blauen Augen des Elben, in denen sich Angst wiederspiegelte. Er hatte gerade noch meinen Hand erwischt und mich so vor dem tödlichen Sturz bewahrt. Er hielt mir seine andere Hand hin und drängte: „Gebt mir Eure andere Hand!"

Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen und versuchte, die seine zu ergreifen, doch ich berührte nur seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Noch mal, Ihr habt es fast geschafft!" wiederholte er eindringlich. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte ich es noch einmal und dieses Mal schaffte ich es gerade noch, weit genug herauf zu langen. Fest schlossen sich seine starken Finger um meine und er zog mich herauf zu sich auf die Treppenstufen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mich besorgt.

„Ja, ich glaube schon, nur meine Schulter tut etwas weh," antwortete ich noch etwas zittrig.

Jetzt erst hatte ich so richtig bemerkt, dass in meiner linken Schulter ein Pfeil steckte. Ich langte hin um ihn, wie Mel Gibson in ‚Braveheart', abzubrechen, doch ich musste feststellen, dass es im Film eben doch leichter aussieht, als es in Wirklichkeit ist. Doch ich wollte mir keinen Blöße geben, jedenfalls nicht schon wieder. Meine Vorstellung im Kampf mit den Orks und dem Troll war ja ziemlich peinlich gewesen.

Also biss ich die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es tatsächlich, den Pfeil abzubrechen. Kurzzeitig wurde mir schwarz vor Augen vor lauter Schmerzen. Dann hatte ich mich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle.

Legolas erschoss einige der Orkschützen und bis auf Aragorn und Frodo waren jetzt alle auf der unteren Seite des Lochs in der Treppe.

Plötzlich fiel ein Stück aus der Decke herab und durchschlug die Treppe ein Stück oberhalb der Stelle wo die zwei Zurückgebliebenen standen. Vorsichtig balancierten sie auf dem wackeligen Treppenabschnitt und schafften es gerade noch, sicher auf die andere Seite zu kommen.

„Los, weiter!" rief Gandalf und rannte die Treppen hinunter, gefolgt von den anderen. Mir war noch immer schlecht und ich hatte teilweise Mühe, scharf zu sehen, also stolperte ich mehr schlecht als recht ein Stück hinunter, als mich plötzlich ein starker Arm stützte. Legolas hatte mir den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt und trug mich halb die restlichen Treppen hinunter.

„Danke," flüsterte ich erschöpft.

Er lächelte mich kurz an und schaute dann wieder nach vorne, um auf die Stufen zu achten. Dieses Lächeln setzte mein Herz in Flammen! Ich klammerte mich an ihn und versuchte, nicht hinzufallen.

Unten angekommen ließ er mich los und fragte besorgt: „Geht es? Könnt Ihr laufen?"

„Ja," presste ich hervor und schluckte die Schmerzen hinunter. Wir liefen auf die schmale Brücke zu, während der Balrog, der wie eine lebende Fackel aussah, immer näher kam.

„Über die Brücke! Flieht!" schrie Gandalf und blieb stehen um dem Feuer-Monster entgegen zu treten.

Ich rannte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen über die Brücke, und versuchte nicht in den gähnenden Abgrund zu sehen.

Sicher auf der anderen Seite angekommen lehnte ich mich an die Wand und versuchte etwas Atem zu schöpfen.

Mit verschwommenen Blick sah ich über die Brücke, an deren Anfang Gandalf stand, zu dem Dämon hinüber. Er sah aus wie ein riesiges Monster mit Flügel, einem Schwert und einer Peitsche, das im Inneren aus Lava bestand und brannte. Er sah ein bisschen so aus, wie Tim Curry als Teufel in ‚Legende'.

Auf einmal ging ein strahlendes Licht vom Stab des Zauberers aus und hüllte ihn in einer Kugel aus weißem Licht ein.

„Ich bin der Diener des geheimen Feuers, Träger der Flamme von _Anor_. Das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützen! Flamme von _Udûn_!" schrie Gandalf und parierte den Schlag des Monsters mit seinem Schwert.

Die Waffe des Balrogs zerbrach und Gandalf rief: „Geh' zurück in die Schatten! DU ... KANNST ... NICHT ... VORBEI!"

Mit diesen Worten schlug er mit seinem Stab auf die Brücke vor ihm, die dadurch gespalten wurde. Der Balrog trat einen Schritt nach vorne und stürzte in die Tiefe, als die Brücke unter ihm nachgab. Der Zauberer wollte sich schon umdrehen, als ihn die Feuer-Peitsche des Unholds an den Füßen erwischte und in den Abgrund zog.

Er konnte sich gerade noch am Rand der Brücke festhalten und rief uns zu: „Flieht, ihr Narren!"

Dann verließ ihn seine Kraft und er stürzte in die Dunkelheit.

Frodo schrie entsetzt auf und wollte nach vorne rennen, doch Boromir hielt ihn auf. Aragorn forderte uns auf, ihm zu folgen und führte uns über eine kleine Treppe Richtung Ausgang, gerade als einige Orkpfeile geschossen kamen.


	4. Trauer

**4. Trauer**

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben, dass Gandalf tot sein sollte. Wie in einem Traum war ich das letzte Stück aus Moria rausgelaufen und hatte mich, wie die anderen auch, sobald wir außer Schussweite waren, zu Boden fallen lassen. Ich hatte ihn zwar erst seit ein paar Tagen gekannte, aber ich mochte ihn und es tat mir leid, dass er sterben musste. Jetzt saß ich da und starrte vor mich hin. Der Zauberer hatte immer so gewirkt, als ob er alles wusste, als ob ihm nie etwas schaden könnte. Tja, so kann man sich irren. Was nun? Der ‚Anführer' war tot. Ich war in einer verdammt gefährlichen Fantasy-Welt mit jeder Menge gefährlicher Monster gestrandet. Na toll.

Ich sah zu den anderen hinüber: Wenigstens war ich nicht allein, und bis auf die vier Kleinen schienen alle sehr gut mit ihren Waffen umgehen zu können. Außerdem war da ja auch noch Legolas, der so gut aussah, das es mir den Atem raubte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wieder den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Schulter. Ach ja, Scheiße. Da steckte ja noch der abgebrochene Pfeil drin. Ich traute mich gar nicht daran zu denken, dass er da ja irgendwie wieder raus musste. Ich hatte ja nicht mal etwas alkoholisches da, um mich zu betäuben, von örtlicher Betäubung ganz zu schweigen. Fuck.

Mir drängte sich die Szene von ‚Desperado' auf, wo Salma Hayek Antonio Banderas die Kugel aus dem Arm entfernte. Ungh. Mir kam gleich mein Essen wider hoch. Vielleicht konnte ich den Pfeil ja einfach drinnen lassen?

Da kam Legolas auf mich zu und kniete sich neben mich.

„Der Pfeil muss raus und die Wunde ordentlich behandelt werden, sonst entzündet sie sich."

Er besah sich den Pfeil genauer.

„Ihr habt Glück gehabt. Es scheint sich nicht um einen Pfeil mit Wiederhaken zu handeln. Er müsste also leicht rauszuziehen sein."

Wiederhaken? Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht."

Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Nacken und drückte mir meinen Kopf zwischen meine Knie.

„Drückt gegen meine Hand", sagte er.

Das Rauschen in meinen Ohren hörte auf, und mein Bauch fing an sich zu beruhigen.

Vorsichtig strich er mir die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Es wird gleich vorbei sein. Der Pfeil sitzt nicht allzu tief, es wird nicht allzu weh tun."

„Du hast nicht zufällig 'ne Flasche Whisky dabei?"

Er lächelte leicht und fragte mich: „Wie alt seid Ihr eigentlich?"

„18. Und du?"

„Etwas älter. Elben sind ja schließlich unsterblich. Ich bin 2931 Jahre alt."

Darauf wusste ich erst mal gar nichts zu sagen.

„Wir werden uns auf den Weg nach Lothlórien machen", sagte Legolas und zeigt Richtung Südwesten das Tal hinunter. Ich sah in die Richtung in die er wies, und spürte auf einmal einen höllischen Schmerz in meiner Schulter und sackte ohnmächtig zusammen. Er hatte mir den Pfeil aus der Schulter gezogen, als ich abgelenkt war.

Ich kam wieder zu mir, als er meinen Namen sagte.

„Mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur kurz weggetreten. Alles ok", murmelte ich noch etwas benommen.

Im Hintergrund konnte ich Aragorn und Boromir streiten hören, doch ich bekam nicht mit, worum es ging, wahrscheinlich darum, welchen Weg wir von hier aus einschlagen sollten. Meine Schulter tat höllisch weh. Sachte entfernte der Elb meine Jacke, die in dem Blut festklebte, von der Wunde. Ich schlüpfte vorsichtig aus dem Ledermantel und wollte gerade meinen übervorsichtig Pulli ausziehen, als Legolas seine Hand auf meine legte.

„Nicht."

Ich sah ihn erstaunt an, dann ging mir das berühmte Licht auf.

„Oh! Nein, das ist schon ok, ich hab' noch was drunter", meinte ich lächelnd und zog den Pulli aus. Jetzt, da ich nur noch ein Spaghettiträger-Top anhatte, konnte ich die Wunde erst so richtig sehen.

Es sah schlimm aus, da war ein richtiges Loch in meiner Schulter, das ziemlich stark blutete. Mit einem Messer schnitt er ein Stück von seinem Mantel ab und versuchte, die Wunde so gut wie möglich zu säubern und verband sie anschließend.

„So, das müsste halten. In Lórien wird Eure Wunde richtig versorgt werden. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir heute Abend dort."

Ich zog mir den Pulli und den Mantel wieder an und dann forderte Aragorn uns schon zum weitergehen auf:

„Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks! Wir müssen die Wälder Lothlòriens erreichen. Kommt!"

Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf, mit Legolas' Unterstützung.

Aragorn ging voran und wir folgten ihm. Unterwegs ging mir einiges durch den Kopf, das meiste davon hatte mit dem wohlgebauten Elben zu tun. Er hatte so sanfte Hände. Und diese Augen ... . Außerdem hatte er beim Reinigen der Wunde nicht nur auf meine Schulter geschaut ... . Ich grinste. Vielleicht konnte ich mir ja doch Hoffnungen machen. Er scheint mich jedenfalls zu mögen, und das nicht nur im platonischen Sinn.

Während ich so meinen Gedanken nachhing, begann der Weg, der nach Süden führte, ziemlich stark bergab zu gehen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir an eine tiefe Quelle mit kristallklarem Wasser aus der ein schmaler, plätschernder Bach entsprang.

„Hier entspringt der _Celebrant_" sagte Aragorn. „Bald wird er ein schneller Fluss sein und sammelt Wasser von vielen anderen Gebirgsbächen. Unser Weg führt für viele Meilen an ihm entlang."

Der Bach floss durch ein langes grünes Tal und floss dann in tiefere Ebenen, bis hin zu einem goldenen Dunstschleier, der weit entfernt lag.

„Dort liegen die Wälder Lothlóriens!" rief Legolas. „Das ist die schönste Niederlassung meines Volkes. Es gibt keine Bäume wie die Bäume in diesem Land. Denn im Herbst fallen ihre Blätter nicht ab, sondern werden golden. Sie fallen erst, wenn der Frühling kommt und das neue Grün hervorkommt und dann sind die Äste mit gelben Blumen beladen; und der Boden des Waldes ist golden, und golden ist das Dach und seine Säulen sind aus Silber, weil die Rinde der Bäume glatt und grau ist. Diese Bäume werden Mallorn genannt. So sagen es unsere Lieder in Düsterwald. Mein Herz wäre froh, wenn ich im Frühling in diesem Wald wandern könnte!"

„Mein Herz wird sogar im Winter froh sein", sagte Aragorn. „Aber wir sind noch viele Meilen entfernt. Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Wir gingen an dem Bach entlang talabwärts und stiegen in die tiefere Ebene hinab. Der Bach war mittlerweile zu einem Fluss angeschwollen. Wir kamen dem geheimnisvollen Wald immer näher, während die Sonne immer weiter gegen Westen wanderte.

Legolas ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und ging jetzt neben mir.

„Hi", grüßte ich ihn lächelnd.

„Wie geht es Eurer Schulter?" fragte er mich.

„Oh, geht schon. Tut fast nicht mehr weh." Zumindestens nicht solange du neben mir gehst. Wir gingen eine Zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander her und ich überlegte schon verzweifelt, was ich sagen sollte, als er mich plötzlich fragte.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Symbol, das Ihr da um den Hals tragt?"

„Das? Das ist ein Ankh-Anhänger. Ein ägyptisches Zeichnen für Leben und Glück."

Wir betraten die ersten Ausläufer des Waldes. Staunend sah ich mich um: Es waren zwar noch keine goldenen Bäume zu sehen, aber es sah aus wie in einem Märchenwald.

„Wow, der Wald sieht seltsam aus. Irgendwie verzaubert. Ich hab' noch nie etwas vergleichbares gesehen", staunte ich.

Legolas grinste und antwortete: „Willkommen in den Wäldern Lóriens!"


	5. Ein Paradies Auf Erden

**5. Ein Paradies Auf Erden**

Gimli packte seine Axt fester und flüsterte den Hobbits zu: „Bleibt in der Nähe, junge Hobbits! Man sagt, dass eine große Zauberin in diesen Wäldern lebt. Eine Elbenhexe von entsetzlicher Macht. Alle die sie erblicken erliegen ihrem Zauberbann ... und werden nie wieder gesehen."

Ich sah mich in dem Wald um und dachte, dass es kein Wunder war, wenn sich um diesen Wald seltsame Geschichten rankten. Die Atmosphäre war ein bisschen unheimlich, ein wenig so wie in Stonehenge, aber der Ort hatte absolut nichts negatives an sich. Er war wie ein Feenwald, aus dem durch einen Zauber alles Böse ferngehalten wird.

‚Wenn es Avalon wirklich gibt, muss es dort so ähnlich sein wie hier' schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als mich Gimlis Stimme wieder aus meinen Gedanken riss.

„Immerhin ist hier ein Zwerg, und den kann sie nicht so leicht umgarnen. Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und die Ohren eines Luchses!"

Auf einmal waren mehrere Pfeile auf uns gerichtet. Jesus Fucking Christ! Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut los zu schreien vor Schreck. Wo vorher nur Wald gewesen war, standen jetzt Elben, die in grün und grau gekleidet waren und uns mit Pfeilen bedrohten.

Ein gutaussehender blonder Elb, aber nicht halb so perfekt aussehend wie Legolas, trat vor und begann mit einer melodischen, leicht ironischen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können."

Der Sprecher wurde von Aragorn herzlich in einer angenehm klingenden, fremden Sprache begrüßt.

„_Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn."_

(Haldir aus Lórien. Ich wünsche, dass du verstehst, dass wir eure Hilfe brauchen. Wir brauchen euren Schutz.)

Sichtlich unwohl warf Gimli ein: „Aragorn, diese Wälder sind gefährlich! Wir sollten umkehren."

„Ihr habt das Reich der Herrin des Waldes betreten" entgegnete Haldir. „Ihr könnt nicht umkehren. Ihr müsst mit uns kommen. Aber seit Durins Zeiten wurde es keinem Zwerg mehr erlaubt, Lothlórien zu betreten. Doch wir werden eine Ausnahmen machen, wenn er sich die Augen verbinden und von uns führen lässt."

„Ich werde mir nicht die Augen verbinden lassen, wie ein Bettler oder Gefangener! Und ich bin kein Spion. Mein Volk hatte nie etwas mit den Dienern des Feindes zu tun. Ebenso wenig haben wir den Elben etwas zu leide getan. Ich würde euch genauso wenig verraten, wie Legolas oder ein anderer meiner Gefährten."

„Daran zweifle ich nicht", sagte Haldir. „Doch dies ist unser Gesetz. Ich kann mich nicht über es hinwegsetzen. Ich habe bereits viel getan, indem ich Euch erlaubt habe, auch nur einen Fuß in Lórien zu setzen."

Gimli blieb stur. Er stellte sich breitbeinig hin und griff nach seiner Axt.

„Ich werde frei mitkommen", sagte er, „oder ich werde zurückgehen in mein eigenes Land, wo bekannt ist, dass ich mein Wort halte, auch wenn der Weg gefährlich ist."

„Ihr könnt nicht zurückgehen", sagte Haldir ernst. „Jetzt da Ihr soweit gekommen seid, müsst Ihr zu unserem Lord und unserer Lady gebracht werden. Sie werden über Euch richten, Euch aufhalten oder gehen lassen, wie sie es wollen. Ihr könnt den Waldrand nicht mehr überschreiten, es sind überall geheime Wächter verborgen an denen Ihr nicht vorüber könnt. Ihr würdet niedergestreckt werden, bevor Ihr sie sehen würdet."

Gimli zog seine Axt aus ihrer Halterung. Haldir und seine Gefährten spannten ihre Bögen.

„Kommt!" rief Aragorn. „Wenn ich diese Gemeinschaft immer noch anführen soll, müsste ihr tun, was ich sage. Es ist hart für den Zwerg so außen vor gelassen zu werden. Wir werden uns alle die Augen verbinden lassen, sogar Legolas."

Gimli lachte plötzlich.

„Eine fröhliche Gruppe von Narren werden wir abgeben! Wird uns Haldir alle an einer Leine führen, wie viele blinde Bettler mit einem Hund? Aber ich werde mich zufrieden geben, wenn nur Legolas meine Blindheit teilt."

„Die Gemeinschaft soll gleich behandelt werden. Verbinde uns die Augen, Haldir." befahl Aragorn.

Jetzt zählte er mich schon mit zur Gemeinschaft! Cool.

Einer der Elben trat zu mir und legte mir einen Streifen weichen Stoff über die Augen, den er hinter meinem Kopf zusammen band.

„Ist es so in Ordnung?"

„Alles Ok", antwortete ich.

Der Weg auf dem man uns entlangführte war glatt und eben. Ich konnte den süßen Duft des Waldes riechen.

Nach einiger Zeit ging ich sicherer und hatte nicht mehr soviel Angst, hinzufallen. Ich versank in Gedanken. Wenn ich es schaffte, bei der Gemeinschaft zu bleiben, konnte ich Legolas vielleicht etwas näher kommen. Normalerweise sind zwar Typen, die so gut aussehen und so nett sind wie er entweder verheiratet oder schwul, aber vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück. Gibt es überhaupt schwule Elben? Hoffentlich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht er, das wäre ja dann zu gemein: Der bestaussehendste und sympathischste Mann den ich je getroffen hatte, und er wäre schwul. Nein. Besser gar nicht daran denken.

Außerdem mochte ich die anderen auch, und diese Fantasy Welt gefiel mir irgendwie. Wie oft hatte ich nicht als Kind davon geträumt, dass mich Peter Pan ins Niemandsland mitnehmen würde? Oder später. Hatte ich mir nicht vorgestellt, wie schön es wäre, wenn es einen solchen magischen Steinkreis wie in ‚Feuer und Stein' wirklich gäbe? Ebenso oft hatte ich davon geträumt, wie Alanna eine Ritterin zu werden und gegen das Böse zu kämpfen oder eine Weltraumprinzessin mit einer coolen Laserwaffe zu sein. Tja, jetzt hatte ich eigentlich ja nur das, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte. Ich beschloss, Legolas zu fragen, ob er mir bebringen könnte, mit einem Schwert umzugehen. Ich würde diesen hässlichen Orks so richtig in den Arsch treten. Und ich würde allen beweisen, dass ich kein Loser war und auf mich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Auf einmal wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich hörte einige fremde Stimmen in der gleichen seltsamen Sprache wie vorhin reden und erschrak dabei so sehr, dass ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte und hinfiel. Scheiße.

Doch ich fiel nicht zu Boden, sondern wurde von den muskulösen Armen Legolas' aufgefangen.

„Wow. Das war cool. Und noch dazu mit verbundenen Augen. Hast du 'ne Art Röntgenblick?"

„Nein", antwortete er belustigt. „Ich habe Euch fallen gehört, das war gar nicht so schwer, Ihr habt ja genügend Lärm gemacht."

„Danke", meinte ich trocken.

Plötzlich fing Haldir zu reden an: „Ein Bote des Herrn und der Herrin der Galadhrim ist angekommen. Ihr dürft alle frei gehen, sogar der Zwerg. Es scheint, dass die Herrin jedes Mitglied eurer Gemeinschaft kennt, es müssen neue Boten aus Imladris gekommen sein."

Unsere Augenbinden wurden uns abgenommen und ich sah mich ehrfürchtig um: Wir standen auf einem offenem Platz, der Boden war mit dichtem, leuchtend grünem Gras bedeckt. Um uns herum wuchsen hohe Bäume mit silber-weißer Rinde und hellgrünen Blättern, die Birken ähnelten und riesige Mallorn Bäume mit grau-silberner Rinde und einer goldenen Krone. Die Stämme waren so dick, dass sie sich ohne weiteres mit einem Mammutbaum messen konnten. Verstreut im Gras blühten wunderschöne Blumen, die einen waren klein mit goldenen, sternförmigen Blüten, die anderen hatten weiße und sehr hellgrüne Blüten, die auf einem langen, schlanken Stiel wuchsen. Der Himmel war von einem strahlenden Postkartenblau. Ich klappte meinen Mund zu, den ich vor Staunen offen gelassen hatte. Wahnsinn! Ich hätte mir etwas so schönes nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können.

Haldir führte uns weiter und ich kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Der Boden war mittlerweile nicht mehr nur von Gras sondern auch von weichem Moos bedeckt, in das die Füße beim Gehen sanft einsanken. Auf allem lag ein Licht für das ich keinen Namen hatte, außer vielleicht ‚magisch'. Ich konnte nur Farben sehen, die ich kannte, wie gold und weiß und blau und grün, aber sie waren so frisch und ergreifend, als ob ich sie zum ersten Mal sehen würde. Während Moria dunkel, bedrückend und gefährlich gewirkt hatte, schien Lothlórien ein Paradies auf Erden zu sein. Keine verunstaltende Krankheit oder Missbildung konnte in irgendetwas, das hier wuchs, gesehen werden. Das Land von Lórien war makellos.

Vor uns öffneten sich die Bäume und gaben die Sicht auf eine Ansammlung besonders großer und schöner Mallornbäume frei.

„_Caras Galadhon_", sagte Haldir feierlich und wies auf die eben diese Bäume.

„Das Herz des Elbentums auf Erden. Das Reich des Herrn Celeborn und von Galadriel, der Herrin des Lichts."

Wir gingen auf die ‚Stadt' zu. Ich konnte jedoch nur Bäume sehen und fragte mich, wo denn jetzt diese ‚Stadt' sei.

Wir kamen zu einem offenen Platz, wo das Gras und die Blumen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leuchteten. Vor uns war eine große grüne Mauer, die aus irgendeiner Art von Bäumen oder Büschen zu bestehen schien. In dieser Mauer befand sich ein großes Tor, das von vielen Lampen in eine weiches Licht getaucht wurde. Das Tor befand sich auf der Süd-West-Seite der Stadt.

Haldir klopfte und sagte leise einige Worte, worauf sich die Torflügel leise öffneten, doch von irgendwelchen Wächtern war nichts zu sehen. Wir traten ein und die Tore schlossen sich ebenso leise wieder hinter uns. Wir waren in einer engen Straße zwischen den Enden der Mauer und gingen schnell hindurch in die Stadt der Bäume. Niemand war zu sehen, aber es waren viele stimmen überall und in der Luft über uns. Weit entfernt auf dem Hügel konnte ich jemanden singen hören, wie weicher Regen auf Blättern.

Wir gingen viele Wege entlang und stiegen viele Treppen hinauf, bis wir zu den höheren Plätzen kamen. Wir kamen zu einem weiten, freien Platz, auf dem ein schimmernder Brunnen stand. Auf der südlichen Seite stand der größte Baum den ich je gesehen hatte und in seiner goldenen Krone leuchteten Lichter wie silberne Sterne.

Entlang des Baumstamms wand sich eine weiße Treppe nach oben, die wir hinaufstiegen. Wir kamen immer weiter nach oben und ich bekam einen guten Ausblick auf die Stadt in den Bäumen. Jeder Baumwipfel war von einem überirdischen Leuchten erfüllt.

Wir betraten eine große, ovalförmige Plattform, die von einem weichen Licht erleuchtet war. Über eine breite Treppe kamen Elben herab, von denen selbst ein magisches Licht ausgehen zu schien. Beide hatten sie lange blonde Haare und waren groß und wunderschön. Der Mann, den ich für Celeborn hielt, war in weiß und silber-grau gekleidet und seine Haare hatten einen leichten silbernen Schimmer. Die Frau, anscheinend Galadriel, trug nur weiß und auf ihrer Stirn trug sie ein goldenes Band, das ihr glänzendes goldblondes Haar zurückhielt. Der Mann sprach als erstes.

„Der Feind weiß, dass ihr hier eingetroffen seid. Eure Hoffnung unerkannt zu bleiben ist nun zunichte." Er lies seinen Blick über unsere Gruppe schweifen.

„Sagt mir, wo ist Gandalf? Denn es verlangt mich sehr mit ihm zu sprechen."

Da meldete sich Galadriel zu Wort und sagte mit geheimnisvoller Stimme: „Gandalf der Graue hat die Grenzen dieses Landes nicht überschritten. Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt."

„Er wurde zugleich von Schatten _und_ Flamme genommen. Ein Balrog von Morgoth. Denn unnötigerweise gingen wir in die Tiefen von Moria", antwortete Legolas betrübt.

Doch Galadriel widersprach: „Unnötig war keine von Gandalfs Taten. Wir durchschauen seine genauen Absichten nur nicht."

Sie lächelte Gimli an.

„Lasse die große Leere von Khazad-dûm nicht in dein Herz, Gimli, Glóins Sohn. Denn die Welt ist gefahrvoller als vormals, und in allen Ländern ist Liebe nun verwoben mit Trauer."

„Was wird nun werden aus dieser Gemeinschaft?" fragte Celeborn. „Ohne Gandalf ist die Hoffnung verloren."

Galadriel fuhr fort: „Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Geht nur um ein weniges fehl und sie wird scheitern, was den Untergang für alle bedeutet." Sie lächelte. „Und doch besteht Hoffnung, solange die Gemeinschaft treu ist."

Jetzt sah sie mir direkt in die Augen und ich konnte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf hören.

‚_Elena. Du kommst von weit her. Mittelerde ist nicht deine Heimat und doch erwartet dich hier viel. Seltsame Geschicke leiten dich. Der Schatten deines Schicksals hängt dunkel über dir. Doch verliere nie die Hoffnung, denn sonst wirst du scheitern. Du musst dich entscheiden, doch sei bedacht die richtige Wahl zu treffen', _sie lächelte mich an._ ‚Dein Herz ist frei. Habe den Mut ihm zu folgen.'_

Ich verstand zwar nicht alles was sie gesagt hatte, manches machte einfach keinen Sinn, aber bei diesen Worten lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich hatte sie zwar nur ein einziges Mal gehört, doch sie hatten sich tief in mein Gedächtnis eingegraben, ich wusste, ich würde sie nie wieder vergessen.

Jetzt wandte sich die blonde Elbin wieder an alle: „Lasst euch das Herz nicht schwer machen. Geht nun und ruht, denn ihr seid alle erschöpft nach so viel Plage und Trauer. Heute Nacht schlaft in Frieden."

Mit diesen Worten waren wir entlassen und Haldir führte uns wieder die Treppe hinunter, wo schon ein Pavillon für uns aufgestellt worden war, direkt neben dem Springbrunnen. Dort hatte man weiche Liegen für uns hergerichtet.

‚Schade', dachte ich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen. ‚Doppelliegen wären mir lieber gewesen.'


	6. A Midwinternight's Dream Teil 1

**6. A Midwinternight's Dream – Teil 1**

Nachdem wir gegessen und getrunken hatten, saß ich neben Legolas auf einer der Liegen.

„Was war das eigentlich für eine Sprache? Die, mit der sich Aragorn und Haldir unterhalten haben und die alle anderen Elben benutzen?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit.

„Das ist Sindarin, die Sprache der Sindar-Elben", antwortete er.

„Das ist eine wunderschöne Sprache", schwärmte ich. „Ich würde sie gerne mal lernen."

„Wenn Ihr wollt, bringe ich sie Euch bei."

"Wirklich? Das wäre super!"

„Klar," sagte er lächelnd. „Das mach' ich gerne."

In diesem Moment hörte ich eine wunderschöne Stimme, die ein trauriges Lied sang, begleitet von fremdartiger, bezaubernder Musik.

„Ein Klagelied für Gandalf", stellte Legolas fest.

„Was singen sie denn über ihn?" wollte Merry wissen.

„Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu sagen. Für mich ist die Trauer noch zu nah."

Ich lauschte gebannt den wehmütigen Klängen des Liedes.

_„A Olórin i yáresse_Olórin, der einst war

Mentaner i NúmeheruiGesandt von den Herren des Westen 

_Tírien i Rómenóri_Um die Länder des Osten zu beschützen

_Maiaron i Oiosaila_Weisester aller Maiar

_Manan elye etevanne_Was brachte dich dazu, das zu verlassen

_Nórie i melanelye?_Was du liebst?

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Grauer Pilger

_Ú-reniathach i amar galen_ Nie Wieder wirst du über die grünen Felder dieser Erde wandern

_I reniad lìn ne mòr, nuithannen_Deine Reise hat in Dunkelheit geendet

_In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen_Die Fesseln sind zerschnitten, der Geist gebrochen

_I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_Die Flamme von Anor hat diese Welt verlassen

_Caled veleg, ethuiannen._Ein großes Licht ist ausgegangen"

Auf einmal meldete sich Sam zu Wort und stand langsam auf.

„Bestimmt erwähnen sie nichts von seinem Feuerwerk. Über das sollte es auch 'ne Strophe geben.

‚Raketen spieen, alle Pracht,

Und bunte Sterne in der Nacht.

Wie glühend Lava aus dem Berg, ..."

Gimli schlief bereits und schnarchte ziemlich geräuschvoll, was ihm einen Schlag von Aragorn einbrachte.

„ ... nie sah man solch ein Feuerwerk.'

Und selbst damit wird man ihm nicht gerecht."

„Wir sollten jetzt alle ein wenig schlafen", meinte Aragorn, legte sich auf eine Liege und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Wir anderen legten uns ebenfalls hin. Meine Liege war nur ca. zwei Meter von der von Legolas entfernt. Ich lag auf der bequemen Liege und lies meinen Kopf in die weichen Kissen zurück sinken. Hmm ... heute Nacht würde ich bestimmt gut schlafen. Und vor allem träumen...

Schnell war ich eingeschlafen und fing an zu träumen. Zuerst träumte ich nur konfuses Zeug, dass keinerlei Sinn ergab und an das ich mich auch nicht mehr genau erinnern konnte. Was man halt normaler weise so träumt. Dann tauchte aus einem dichten Nebel das Gesicht der Elbin Galadriel auf und wie von weit her hörte ich ihre gedämpfte Stimme ‚Dein Herz ist frei. Habe den Mut, ihm zu folgen.' Dann verblasste ihr Gesicht wieder und danach konnte ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern, das ich geträumt hatte. Ich wusste nur noch, dass es etwas schönes gewesen war.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen (eher Vormittag) aufwachte, war ich alleine auf der Lichtung. Verschlafen setzte ich mich auf und streckte mich. Neben meiner Liege stand ein kleiner Tisch auf dem ein Becher und eine Glaskaraffe mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit standen. Beide waren fein verziert und daneben stand ein Teller mit verschiedenen, meist exotischen Früchten. Ich goss mir etwas von dem Getränk ein und roch erst einmal daran. Sofort stieg mir ein angenehmer, leicht süßlicher Duft in die Nase. Leicht nippte ich an der Flüssigkeit. Wow! Sofort trank ich den ganzen Becher aus. Das schmeckte ja fantastisch! Es schien Wasser zu sein, aber es hatte einen leicht süßlichen frischen Beigeschmack, den ich nicht genauer beschreiben konnte. Die Früchte rochen ebenso lecker und ich konnte mich gar nicht entscheiden, welche ich zuerst essen sollte. Ich entschloss mich vorsichtshalber für eine Art Apfel. Die Frucht sah jedenfalls wie ein runder, gelb-goldener Apfel aus. Voller Vorfreude biss ich hinein. Mmmm! Wahnsinn! Blitzschnell hatte ich den ganzen ‚Apfel' und noch zwei weitere Früchte verdrückt. Das schmeckte ja so gut, dass man fast auf der Stelle einen Orgasmus bekam! Ich hätte ja noch mehr gegessen, aber ich war leider schon satt.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Brunnen. Das klare Wasser sah ja so verführend aus! Doch nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, beschloss ich, lieber doch nicht darin zu baden, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass mich jemand überraschen dabei würde, war zu groß. Und einen Badeanzug hatte ich ja leider nicht dabei. Aber meine Haare waren so fettig, ich hatte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen. Obwohl, Haare wasche würde ja gehen. Ich ging zum Brunnenrand und hielt erst mal prüfend die hand hinein. Herrlich! Wunderbar kühl und angenehm. Ich kniete mich vor den Brunnenrand und tauchte einfach den ganzen Kopf ins wasser. Ah! Schön! Und gleich noch mal! Danach presste ich so gut es ging, das Wasser aus meinen Haaren und suchte mir meinen Kamm aus dem Rucksack.

Als ich den Hügel hinuntersah, entdeckte ich, wie Legolas auf den Pavillon zukam. Schnell ein prüfender Blick an mir herunter, ob auch alles in Ordnung war und ob meine nassen Haare auch nicht zu wirr aussahen, dann stand ich auf um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hi."

„Mae govannen."

„Was heißt das? Ist das Sindarin?"

„Ja", antwortete er lächelnd. „das ist Sindarin. Und es bedeutet soviel wie ‚Sei gegrüßt' oder ‚Seid gegrüßt', ein einfacher Gruß, den man zu jeder Tageszeit verwenden kann."

„So wie ‚Herzlich Willkommen'?"

„Ja, so ähnlich. Warum sind Eure Haare eigentlich so nass?"

„Oh, ich hab sie mir nur kurz im Brunnen nass gemacht, sie waren noch so staubig und so, von Moria", antwortete ich mit einem verlegenen Grinsen.

„Wenn Ihr Euch den Staub der Reise abwaschen wollt, braucht Ihr nur etwas zu sagen."

„Das wäre toll." Vor allem wenn du mir den Rücken waschen würdest. Ups, das hab' ich doch nicht etwa laut gesagt? Nein. Glück gehabt.

Währenddessen hatte mich Legolas zu einer Art kleinem Zelt, das etwas abseits stand geführt.

„Hier könnt Ihr ein Bad nehmen. Ich werde Nimloth holen, sie kann Euch alles zeigen. Bis später dann."

„Ja, bis später." Oh, warum kannst du nicht bleiben? Ich will doch am liebsten _mit dir_ baden! Doch ich lächelte nur und passte auf, dass ich das nicht laut sagte.

Kurze Zeit später kam eine Elbin auf mich zu, sie hatte dunkelblonde Haare, die sie offen trug und ein langes, einfach geschnittenes zartgrünes Gewand an. Anmutig schritt sie die letzten Meter entlang.

„Hi", sagte ich etwas unsicher.

„Seid gegrüßt", antwortete sie mit weicher Stimme. „Kommt, das Bad ist gleich fertig."

Sie führte mich in das Zelt hinein, wo eine wunderschöne Badewanne stand, gefüllt mit einladendem, duftenden Wasser. Fantastisch! Ich legte meinen Mantel ab.

„Ich bin Elena und du?"

„Nimloth. Hier, Ihr könnt Eure Kleider dort ablegen."

Sie deutete auf einen Hocker, der etwas abseits von der Wanne stand.

„Das sind seltsame Sachen, die Ihr da tragt. Kommt Ihr von weit her?"

„Kann man wohl sagen, ziemlich weit. Sehen sie wirklich so seltsam aus für dich?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Vor allem der Schnitt und die Farbe deiner Hose, die ist .. ungewöhnlich. Und dein Mantel."

„Na ja, der Schnitt ist da wo ich herkomm' halt gerade Mode. Außerdem ist er auch praktisch. Ok, der Mantel, das kann ich verstehen, ist ja aber auch mehr 'ne Jacke als ein Mantel."

Ich streifte mir den Pulli über den Kopf und mich durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz. Scheiße! Die Pfeilwunde hatte ich ja ganz vergessen!

„Oh. Das sieht aber nicht so gut aus. Wie alt ist die Wunde?" wollte Nimloth wissen.

„Oh, von gestern früh, glaub' ich. Das ist in Moria passiert. Legolas hat sie erst mal provisorisch verbunden. Es hat aber gar nicht mehr weh getan, deshalb hab' ich's wahrscheinlich auch vergessen."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Wartet bitte kurz."

Nach ein paar Minuten war sie wieder da und hatte jede Menge Zeug dabei. Vorsichtig entfernte sie den behelfsmäßigen Verband an meiner Schulter und strich eine kühle Salbe darauf. Danach verband sie die wunde mit einem frischen Tuch.

„So, das müsste reichen. Wenn es allerdings Probleme geben sollte, müsst Ihr es mir sofort sagen. Und passt auf, dass der Verband nicht nass wird."

„Klar doch. Es tut schon fast nicht mehr weh, die Salbe scheint zu helfen."

Ich zog schnell meine restlichen Sachen aus und stieg in die Wanne. Oh, tat das gut!

Die Elbin kam mit einer Dose an.

„Hier ist Seife, die Ihr auch für Eure Haare verwenden könnt und dort liegen Tücher zum abtrocknen."

„Danke. Das ist wirklich nett von dir. Ich bin so froh, dass ich mir endlich den Dreck der letzten Tage abwaschen kann."

„Kein Problem. Ich bin draußen, falls Ihr mich braucht."

Mit diesen Worten verlies sie das Zelt. Ich lehnte mich erst einmal entspannt zurück und genoss es einfach, in dem Wasser zu sitzen. Dann nahm ich die Seife und wusch mich gründlich. Schließlich hatte ich es ja auch wirklich nötig.

Nachdem ich noch längere Zeit einfach nur in der Wanne gesessen und gefaulenzt hatte, stieg ich aus der Badewanne und hüllte mich in ein großes, weiches Tuch, das bereit lag.

Als ich mich nach meinen Klamotten umsah. Entdeckte ich einen weiteren Stapel der direkt neben meinen Sachen lag. Es waren wunderschöne elbische Stoffe in zarten Perlmutt- und Grün-Tönen. Ich sah den Stapel durch und entschied mich für eine Art langärmliges Hemd in zartem Perlmutt mit feinen Stickereien am Ausschnitt und den Ärmeln die nach unter hin leicht weiter wurden. Ich zog es über mein Top an, da es zwar nicht kalt aber immerhin kühl war.

‚Na ja, für Winter ist es ja eigentlich doch ganz schön warm', dachte ich, als ich in meine Jeans schlüpfte.

Ich trat aus dem kleinen Zelt hinaus und sah Nimloth, die ganz in der Nähe unter einem großen Mallorn Baum gestanden hatte und jetzt auf mich zu kam.

„Eure schmutzigen Sachen könnt Ihr da lassen, wenn sie sauber sind, werden wir sie Euch zum Pavillon bringen."

„Danke. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir ein wenig die Gegend zu zeigen?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortete die Elbin lächelnd. „Das wollte ich Euch auch gerade vorschlagen."

Sie führte mich den Hügel hinunter, über einige Treppen und durch einige verzierte Torbögen hindurch. Ich passte gut auf und versuchte mir einige auffallende Stellen zu merken, mit deren Hilfe ich den Weg zurück finden würde. Wir gingen gerade über eine Brücke, die über einen kleinen, leise plätschernden Bach führte, als wir Legolas trafen, der sich mit einigen anderen Elben unterhielt. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt beweisen, dass es mir ernst damit war, Sindarin zu lernen und beantwortete ihre Grüße mit „Mae govannen". Das brachte mir von allen ein freundliches Lächeln ein und auch Legolas lächelte mich erfreut an.

„Ich führe Elena gerade ein wenig herum", informierte Nimloth die Gruppe.

„Ich werde mich euch anschließen", beschloss der blonde Elb zu meiner Freude.

Ecthelion, einer der Elben, die sich zuvor mit Legolas unterhalten hatten, kam auch noch mit.

Bis spät in den Nachmittag hinein führten sie mich durch Lórien. Ich kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, obwohl mir die Elben immer wieder versicherten, dass es jetzt, im Winter, eigentlich nicht so toll aussehen würde und das es schade sei, dass ich nicht im Frühling hier sein konnte. Doch ich war auch so schon begeistert. Wie fantastisch musste es hier erst im Frühling aussehen! Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwo oder irgendwann schöner sein konnte. Mir kam ein Songtext in den Sinn, als ich mich so in diesem Paradies umsah.

‚This must be just like living in paradise and I don't wanna go home' 

Oh, ja, das traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Es war, als ob diese Zeilen Lórien beschrieben. Seufz. Warum konnte ich nicht für immer hier bleiben? Doch das ging wohl nicht. Außerdem war es unwahrscheinlich, dass Legolas ebenfalls hier bleiben würde und mittlerweile gab es keinerlei Zweifel mehr: Ich hatte mich hoffnungslos in den blonden Elben verliebt.

Irgendwann am späten Nachmittag verabschiedeten sich Nimloth und Ecthelion von uns und Legolas und ich gingen zum Pavillon zurück, wo die anderen bereits um den Brunnen herum saßen und gerade etwas aßen. Erfreut sie zu sehen, begrüßte ich sie.

Sie grüßten uns ebenfalls und forderten uns auf, auch mit ihnen zu essen. Ich setzte mich dazu und nahm mir etwas von den Früchten, die, wie die von heute Morgen, hervorragend schmeckten. Ich Gedanken lies ich noch einmal das Gespräch des letzten Abends mit Galadriel und Celeborn vorbeiziehen.

„Wen oder was meinte Celeborn gestern eigentlich mit dem Feind von dem er sprach? Und bei was darf die Gemeinschaft nicht versagen?" fragte ich plötzlich.

Auf einmal waren alle still und starrten mich verblüfft an. Fast so, als ob sie total vergessen hätten, dass ich nicht ‚von Anfang an dabei' war und in alles eingeweiht war.

Dann meldete sich Aragorn zu Wort: „Habt Ihr denn in Eurer Heimat nichts davon gehört, dass sich das Böse im Osten wieder erhebt?"

„Ähm, nein. Eigentlich nicht. Der Kalte Krieg ist doch schon lange vorbei."

„Nein, der Krieg ist leider nicht schon vorbei. Er hat gerade erst angefangen. Sauron, der Dunkle Herrscher hat seine Festung in Mordor wieder aufgebaut. Er ist es, dem die Orks dienen. Er will die freien Länder Mittelerdes mit Dunkelheit und Verwüstung überziehen. Er ist der Feind aller freien Völker. Deshalb müssen wir ihm Einhalt gebieten und ihn ein für alle mal vernichten."

„Oh. Davon hör' ich heute zu ersten mal. Klingt aber nicht besonders toll. Und dieser Sauron ist also der Oberfiesling, so wie Darth Vader."

Irritiert sah er mich an.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wen Ihr meint, aber der Feind, dem wir hier gegenüberstehen, ist mächtiger und böser, als Ihr es Euch vorstellen könnt."

Also, das bezweifle ich. Ich hab' 'ne verdammt gute Fantasie. Außerdem hab' ich genug Horrorfilme gesehen. Aber wegen so was würde ich jetzt keinen Streit anfangen. Ich nahm einfach an, dieser Sauron sei 'ne Mischung aus Darth Vader, Freddy Krueger, Pinnhead (Hellraiser) und dem Teufel höchstpersönlich. Doch Aragorn hatte den zweiten Teil meiner Frage noch nicht beantwortet, was den anderen anscheinend auch schon aufgefallen war.

„Aragorn, wir wissen nicht ob wir ihr trauen können!" rief Boromir in die Stille hinein.

„Wenn Galadriel ihr vertraut, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum wir ihr nicht vertrauen sollen", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige logisch.

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass unsere einzige Chance in der Geheimhaltung liegt! Außerdem traue ich dieser Elbin nicht ganz."

„Du wirst nicht an der Herrin Galadriel zweifeln!" rief Gimli empört.

„Sie weiß bereits so viel und nach dem was in Moria passiert ist, hat sie ein Recht darauf, die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren!" beendete Aragorn entschlossen den Streit.

‚Die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit' dachte ich sarkastisch.

Boromir wollte etwas erwidern, aber Aragorn hielt ihn mit einer Geste davon ab und begann zu erzählen.

„Es begann mit dem Schmieden der Großen Ringe. Drei wurden den unsterblichen Elben gegeben, sieben den Zwergen-Herrschern und neun Ringe wurden den Menschen geschenkt, die vor allem Macht haben wollten. In diesen Ringen lag die Macht und der Wille, jede Rasse zu beherrschen. Aber sie wurden alle betrogen, denn es wurde noch ein Ring geschmiedet.

Im Lande Mordor, in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges, schmiedete der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron heimlich einen alles beherrschenden Ring, um alle anderen zu kontrollieren. In diesen Ring tat er seine Grausamkeit, seine Bosheit und seinen Willen, alles Leben zu beherrschen.

Eines nach dem anderen fielen die freien Länder Mittelerdes unter die Macht des Ringes. Aber es gab einige, die sich ihm wiedersetzten. Eine Letzte Allianz von Menschen und Elben marschierte gegen die Armeen Mordors und am Fuße des Schicksalsberges kämpften sie für die Freiheit Mittelerdes.

Der Sieg war nah. Aber die Macht des Ringes konnte nicht gebrochen werden. Doch dann, als alle Hoffnung verloren war, nahm Isildur, der Sohn des Königs, das Schwert seines Vaters auf und schnitt den Einen Ring von Saurons Hand.

Sauron, der Feind der freien Völker Mittelerdes, war besiegt. Isildur hatte die Chance durch die Vernichtung des Ringes das Böse für immer zu zerstören.

Aber die Herzen der Menschen sind schwach. Und der Ring der Macht hat einen eigenen Willen. Isildur behielt den Ring und wurde von ihm verraten, was zu seinem Tod führte. Der Ring verschwand in den Tiefen des Anduin und manche Dinge die nie hätten vergessen werden dürfen, waren verloren.

Für zweieinhalbtausend Jahre war nichts von dem Ring bekannt. Bis er sich einen neuen Träger suchte.

Der Ring kam zu der Kreatur Gollum und nahm ihn ein. Er brachte ihm ein unnatürlich langes Leben. 500 Jahre lang vergiftete der Ring seinen Verstand. Der Ring wartete. Dunkelheit kroch zurück in die Welt. Gerüchte wuchsen, von einem Schatten im Osten, eine namenlose Furcht. Der Ring entschied, dass es Zeit war, Gollum zu verlassen. Aber dann passierte etwas, was der Ring nicht beabsichtig hatte: Er wurde von einem Hobbit gefunden.

So erfuhren wir von der drohenden Gefahr und beschlossen, den Ring nach Mordor zu den Feuern des Schicksalsberges zu bringen, denn nur dort kann er vernichtet werden.

Ich starrte ihn erst mal nur an. Oh. Das war ja ganz schön starker Stoff! Das war ja noch abgefuckter als in Star Wars! Da wusste ich auch nichts mehr drauf zu sagen.

„Oh", meinte ich nur und lächelte unsicher.


	7. A Midwinternight's Dream Teil 2

**7. A Midwinternight's Dream – Teil 2**

Mittlerweile war ich schon seit einer Woche in Lórien und mein Elbisch wurde immer besser. Legolas hatte sein Wort gehalten und tat sein bestes, um mir Sindarin beizubringen. Ich genoß diese Stunden mit ihm in vollen Zügen. Meistens wanderten wir durch den Wald oder saßen auf einer Lichtung. Oh, wenn das doch nur für immer so bleiben könnte! Könnte ich doch nur mit Legolas hierbleiben.

Seufzend stand ich auf und ging, ganz in Gedanken versunken, einen Pfad entlang. Ich träumte davon, wie schön es sein könnte, wenn diese blöde Sache mit diesem Ring nicht wäre.

‚Tja', dachte ich. ‚Da hast du dein Abenteuer. Sowas wolltest du doch immer. Jetzt bist du in einer gefährlichen, aber interessanten Welt, wo es noch richtige Abenteuer zu erleben gibt. Du wolltest an der Seite von Robin Hood kämpfen? Du wolltest mit William Wallace gegen die Engländer in die Schlacht ziehen? Oder mit Indiana Jones auf Schatzsuche gehen? Jetzt hast du alles zusammen und sogar noch besser: Ein Oberschufft, der sogar Lord Voldemort in den Schatten stellt, tapfere Schwertkämpfer die für die Freiheit kämpfen, einen verdammt gutaussehenden Bogenschützen und noch vieles mehr. Ganz zu schweigen von all den Märchengestallten und der Zauberei.'

Langsam dämmerte mir, dass ich in meinem Inneren schon längst eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte: Ich würde nicht hier in der Sicherheit Lóriens bleiben, sondern an Legolas' Seite ins Abenteuer ziehen. Jetzt hatte ich die einmalige Chance, mir meinen Traum zu erfüllen! Ich würde lernen wie man richtig kämpft und Xena, Alanna und Flying Snow in den Schatten stellen!

Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. Jetzt, da ich mir über das, was ich wollte, klar war, ging es mir hervorragend. Ich würde Legolas bitten, mir zu zeigen, wie man mit einem Schwert umgeht und ich würde versuchen, mich an alles zu erinnern, was ich in den zwei Jahren, in denen ich zum Karate Training gegangen war, gelernt hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken bog ich um eine Ecke und sah eine Art Übungsplatzt auf dem mehrere Elben waren und mit Pfeilen auf Zielscheiben aus Holz schossen. Interessiert ging ich näher heran.

„Mae govannen!" sprach ich sie an.

Sie begrüßten mich ebenfalls, einige freundlicher, einige etwas zurückhaltender. Ich wusste nicht, ob einer von ihnen die ‚Common Language' gut genug beherrschte. Legolas hatte mir erzählt, dass viele der Elben Lóriens nur Elbisch sprachen, also stellte ich mich darauf ein, dass ich mit meinem bißchen Sindarin zurechtkommen werden müsste, als ich eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Mae govannen, Elena!" rief Ecthelion lächelnd.

Ich trat näher an den Übungsplatz heran.

„Darf ich's auch mal versuchen?"

„Natürlich. Hier, Ihr könnt meinen Bogen nehmen."

Er hielt mir seinen Bogen hin. Als ich ihn nahm, sah ich, dass einige der anderen Elben lächelten, so als ob sie mir nicht zutrauen würden, das Ziel zu treffen. Ich grinste innerlich. Tja, es zahlt sich also doch irgendwann aus, dass ich früher beim ‚Cowboy und Indianer' Spielen, immer ein Indianer sein wollte.

Ich nahm den Pfeil, den Ecthelion mir hinhielt und legte an. Ich zielte auf eine der Zielscheiben, die ungefähr zehn Meter entfernt war und lies den Pfeil los. Er tarf genau in die Mitte. Das hatte nun keiner erwartet. Erstaunt sahen sie mich an.

„Ihr seid gut. Wo habt Ihr Bogenschießen gelernt?"

„Von Winnetou," rutschte mir heraus, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte.

Natürlich sagte ihnen der Name nichts, aber sie nahmen an, dass er dort, wo ich herkam ein berühmter Bogenschütze sein musste. Womit sie ja eigentlich gar nicht so unrecht hatten. Ich blieb noch einige Stunden hier und übte mit den Elben, die mir zeigten, wie ich mich verbessern konnte.

‚Endlich einmal was, das ich kann', dachte ich erfreut.

Ich war zwar nicht so gut wie die Elben, aber für einen Menschen nicht schlecht.

Wie schnell hier die Zeit verging! Jetzt war ich schon seit ungefähr zwei Wochen in Lothlórien. Ich hatte wirklich, wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte, Legolas gebeten, mir den Umgang mit dem Schwert beizubringen. Und er hatte auch gerne eingewilligt. Anfangs hatte ich mich zwar absolut blöd angestellt, aber mit der Zeit wurde es einigermaßen besser. Jedenfalls wusste ich mittlerweile schon mehr, als nur, an welchem Ende man es halten musste.

Meine erste Unterrichtsstunde würde ich wohl nicht so schnell vergessen.

„Ihr müsst die Hände so halten," sagte Legolas. „So und so, seht Ihr?"

Seine Hände fühlten sich einfach wunderbar auf meinen an, als er mir zeigt, wie ich das Schwert am besten halten sollte.

„So kann man Euch das Schwert nicht so leicht aus der Hand schlagen und Ihr lauft auch nicht so leicht in Gefahr, Euch das Handgelenk zu brechen."

Tolle Aussichten. Entweder ich verlier die Waffe und krieg' eine über den Schädel, oder ich brech' mir das Handgelenk. Doch ich hütete mich, das laut zu sagen. Schließlich hatte ich ihn ja darum gebeten, mir den Schwertkampf beizubringen. Und es war außerordentlich nett von ihm, sich die Zeit dazu zu nehmen, wo er doch eh schon überraschend viel Zeit damit verbrachte, mir Sindarin beizubringen. Mittlerweile konnte ich mich bereits einigermaßen verständigen. So schwer, wie man am Anfang meint, war Elbisch gar nicht. Und das von mir, die in der zehnten Klasse beinahe wegen Latein durchgefallen wäre!

Wenn ich mich doch mit dem Schwert wenigstens nur halb so gut anstellen würde! Aber ich hielt mich an meinen Vorsatz und übte verbissen. Von einem Schwert würde ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen! So schwer konnte es ja nicht sein, wenn man sich anstrengte.

Und jetzt, in der dritten Übungsstunde schaffte ich es wenigstens, einige Hiebe hintereinander zu parieren. Am Anfang hatte ich einmal vor Schreck mein Schwert fallen lassen, noch bevor das seine es berührt hatte. Oh ja, er musste wirklich eine Wahnsinnsgeduld haben, so furchtbar, wie ich mich in dieser ersten Stunde angestellt hatte. Aber langsam wurde es besser, hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Gerade hatte ich wieder eine anstrengende Schwertstunde hinter mir und ich machte einen kleinen Spaziergang, um mich etwas zu erholen.

Ich hörte das helle Plätschern von klarem Wasser und als ich dem Geräusch folgte, kam ich zu einem kristallklaren Bach. Doch in einiger Entfernung konnte ich das Rauschen eines kleinen Wasserfalls hören. Ich ging flußaufwärst am Ufer des kleinen Baches entlang. Meine Füße sanken in der Mischung aus Gras und weichem Moos tief ein. Hin und wieder musste ich über einige Äste oder umgefallene Bäume herumgehen oder drübersteigen. Doch als ich zwischen zwei Bäumen hervortrat und den Wasserfall erblickte, kam ich aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Vor mir befand sich ein kleiner See, vielleicht fünf bis sechs Meter im Durchmesser, dessen Wasser glänzte und glitzerte und das sanfte Grün des Waldes wiederspiegelte. Er schien ziemlich tief zu sein, vielleicht ein bis zwei Meter und auf der anderen Seite fiel über moosbewachsene Felsen von einer Höhe von ungefähr vier Meter das Wasser herab. Durch eine Lücke im Blätterdach fielen mehrere Sonnenstrahlen ein, die das herabstürzende Wasser in allen Farben aufglänzen liesen und die ganze Szene in goldenes Licht tauchten.

Es sah verdammt verlockend aus. Vorsichtig ging ich ans Ufer und hielt meine Hand hinein. Kalt – aber nicht so kalt wie das Meer auf den Orkney Inseln. Und da war ich ja auch ins Wasser gesprungen. Außerdem bei einem so traumhaften kleinen Wasserfall – wer konnte da schon wiederstehen? Ich sah mich um. Niemand war zu sehen.

‚Ach, was solls, ich bade jetzt einfach', dachte ich und zog meine Stiefel aus.

Ich stellte sie auf einen flachen Stein und legte meine anderen Sachen daneben. Meine Uhr nahm ich auch ab, obwohl sie ja eigentlich wasserdicht sein sollte. Aber man kann ja nie wissen.

Dann steckte ich vorsichtig einen Zeh in das Wasser.

„Uh ... kalt."

Doch das würde mich nicht aufhalten, ich wusste ja, dass ich mich bald an die Temperatur gewöhnt haben würde. Langsam setzte ich meinen Fuß zu Boden. Das Wasser ging mir bis über die Knie. Jetzt zog ich auch meinen zweiten Fuß ins Wasser. Langsam tat ich einen Schritt nach vorne. Das Ufer fiel ziemlich steil ab, bald stand ich bis zur Hüfte im glitzernden Nass. Ich zählte in Gedanken bis drei und tauchte dann blitzschnell unter.

Als ich wieder auftauchte, lies ich meine Kof zurückschnalzen, so dass meine nassen Haare nach hinten flogen. Ah! Fantstisch! Jetzt, da ich ganz drin war, war das Wasser nicht mehr kalt, sondern angenehm kühl.

Ein Stückchen weiter zur Mitte, war der Boden bereits so tief, dass ich nicht mehr stehen konnte. Ich genoß die angenehme Kühle des Wassers und schwamm ein wenig hin und her. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Legolas und ich begann leise zu singen:

I give him all my love 

_That's all I do_

_And if you saw my love_

_You'd love him too_

_I love him_

_He gives me everything_

_And tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings_

_He brings to me_

_And I love him_

_A love like our_

_Could never die_

_As long as I_

_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love him_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love him_

Zuerst hatte ich nur ganz leise gesungen, doch nach ein paar Zeilen wurde meine Stimme etwas lauter. Was ich jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass man sie in dem stillen Wald weithin hören konnte.

Knacks! Ich erschrak furchtbar als ich einen Zweig brechen hörte und ging beinahe unter. Gerade noch konnte ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen bekommen. Überrascht starrte ich ans Ufer.

Dort stand, mindestens ebenso überrascht, Legolas.

„Hi", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Meine Stimme schien ihm wieder bewusst werden lassen, wo er war, denn er errötete leicht und entschuldigte sich.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken, ich hörte jemanden in einer fremden Sprache singen und ... „

„Oh das macht doch nichts. Komm doch auch rein, das Wasser ist wunderbar."

Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt? Oh! Woher hatte ich nur den Mut genommen? Hoffentlich fasst er das nicht falsch auf. Ich lächelte verlegen.

„Das ist ja ein verlockendes Angebot, aber ich glaube ich gehe lieber, ich will Euch nicht stören."

Scheiße! Dabei war das doch DIE Gelegenheit! Oh nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Jetzt oder nie. Ich spritzte ihn ein wenig an.

„Na komm schon, so kalt ist es gar nicht."

Als er immer noch ablehnte, gab ich mir einen Ruck, denn das war die Gelegenheit, die konnte ich einfach nicht so verstreichen lassen.

„Feigling", neckte ich ihn lachend und packte blitzschnell seinen Fuß und zog ihn ins Wasser. Platsch!

Prustend tauchte er wieder auf und für einen kurzen schrecklichen Moment befürchtete ich, ich wäre zu weit gegangen, doch dann grinste er.

„Na warte, das zahl' ich Euch heim."

Er warf sich nach mir und ich schwamm lachend weg.

„Dazu musst du mich erst mal kriegen!"

Wieder verfehlte er mich nur knapp und ich wich ein Stückchen näher zum Ufer weg. Er riss die Arme hoch, als ich ihn vollspritzte, doch dann musste ich auch schon den Kopf wegdrehen, um dem Wasser zu entgehen, das er in meine Richtung spritzte.

Dadurch sah ich etwas zu spät, dass er auf mich zu kam. Ich wich zurück, doch er erwischte mich gerade noch am Arm. Lachend versuchte ich mich zu befreien, doch er zog mich zu sich. Wir standen jetzt so eng beieinander, dass sich unsere Körper berührten und als ich zu ihm aufsah, hielten mich seine Augen für einen Moment fest. Sie waren tief genug, um darin zu ertrinken und als sein Blick etwas sanfter wurde bekam ich ein warmes Kribbeln im Bauch. Langsam senkte sich sein Mund auf den meinen und er küsste mich. Der Kuss war einfach köstlich, sein Mund war sanft und unsere Zungen berührten sich und der Kuss vertiefte sich. Ich kam mir vor wie im siebten Himmel. Zuerst war der Kuss sachte und zärtlich gewesen, doch jetzt wurde er heiß und stürmisch. Seine Hände hatten meine Arme schon längst losgelassen und streichelten meinen Rücken und drückten mich an ihn. Oh, wenn dieser Kuss doch ewig dauern konnte! Langsam und wiederstreben lösten sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander und ich lächelte ihn selig an.

Miteinmal grinste er hinterhältig und ehe ich mich versah, hatte er mich auch schon kräftig untergetaucht. Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und erst mal mein Gleichgewicht wieder finden musste, ehe ich auftauchen konnte. Entrüstert sah ich ihn an.

„Na warte, Rache ist süß!"

Und mit diesen Worten stürzte ich ich auf ihn und wir lieferten uns eine herrliche Wasserschlacht.

Später saßen wir auf einem umgefallenen Baumstamm und genoßen die warme Nachmittagssonne.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so toll singen kannst."

„Na so toll nun auch wieder nicht. Aber es reicht, um mir nebenbei als Sängerin einer Dorfband etwas dazu zuverdienen."

„Du bist nur bescheiden. Was für eine Sprache war das denn, in der du gesungen hast? Ich hab' solche Worte noch nie gehört."

„Das war Englisch. Kennst du das nicht? Da wo ich herkomm', kann das fast jeder, zumindest ein bißchen."

„Englisch? Nein, davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Du musst wirklich von ziemlich weit her kommen, denn die meisten der Menschensprachen kenne ich zumindest, wenn ich sie auch nicht alle spreche."

Du ahnst ja gar nicht von wie weit her ich wirklich komme. Eigentlich weiß ich das ja selber nicht. Sind Zeitreisen möglich? Tja, wahrscheinlich schon, entweder dass, oder ich bin verrückt und sitzte in irgendeinem Irrenhaus. ‚In dem Fall möchte ich aber weiter in meiner Fantasie bleiben,' dachte ich innerlich grinsend. Ich beschränkte mich auf eine ausweichende Antwort:

„Naja, jedenfalls kann man in Englisch besonders schön singen, fast alle guten Lieder die ich kenne sind in Englisch. Das hört sich einfach viel besser an. Aber du hast ‚Menschensprachen' gesagt, haben Zwerge und Hobbits zum Beispiel keine eigene Sprache?"

Gekonnter Themawechsel.

„Die Hobbits haben schon lange die Sprache der Menschen angenommen. Und die Zwerge benutzen sie immer wenn sie sich mit anderen Völkern verständigen wollen. Wie sie untereinander reden, interessiert mich nicht besonders."

„Nein? Eine neue Sprache zu lernen ist doch immer toll, vor allem wenn man alle Zeit der Welt hat. Magst du denn keine Zwerge?"

Er lachte. „Nein, nicht besonders. Elben und Zwerge mögen sich nicht."

„Das ist mit bei Haldir auch schon aufgefallen, als wir hier ankamen. Aber ich hab' das eher für eine Ausnahmen gehalten, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass das immer so ist," antwortete ich belustigt.

„Das hat seinen Ursprung in grauer Vorzeit, lange vor dem ersten Ringkrieg. Gegen Ende des Ersten Zeitalters haben Zwerge Doriath, ein Elbenreich, überfallen und viele Elben getötet. Das haben ihnen viele nicht vergessen."

Also so ähnlich wie die Schotten und die Engländer, mit dem Unterschied, dass es Elben gibt, die das noch erlebt haben, da sie ja unsterblich sind. Kein Wunder, dass die sich nicht ausstehen können.

„Aber Gimli ist doch in Ordnung, oder?" warf ich ein. „Ich jedenfalls mag ihn."

„Ich mag ihn auch. Er ist anders als die meisten Zwerge. Vielleicht ist er ja eine Ausnahme."

„Die Ausnahme, die die Regel bestätigt?" fragte ich ihn grinsend.

Legolas lacht und legte seine Arm um meine Schultern. „Wer weiß? Aber zurück zum Thema. Was war das eigentlich für ein Lied, das du gesungen hast? Es war wunderschön."

‚Natürlich,' dachte ich. ‚Es ist ja auch von den Beatles.' Doch bei seine Worten wurde mir richtig warm ums Herz und ich lächelte.

„Das war ein Liebeslied. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir den Text ja mal überstzen."

„Das wäre schön." Er lächelte zurück. „Bringst du mir die Sprache bei?"

„Na klar, gerne. Ist auch gar nicht so schwer zu lernen."

Eine Zeitlang saßen wir einfach nur so da.

„Sing ein Lied für mich", bat er aufeinmal. Ich lachte.

„Was für eins denn? Ich kenn' jede Menge verschiedene."

„Egal, irgendeines. Ich möchte dich einfach nur singen hören."

Ich lächelte und begann zu singen:

Mull of Kintyre 

_Oh mist rolling in from the sea_

_My desire is always to be here_

Oh Mull of Kintyre 

_Far have I travelled and much have I seen_

_Dark distant mountains with valleys of green_

_Past painted deserts, the sunset's on fire_

_As he carries me home to the Mull of Kintyre_

Mull of Kintyre 

_Oh mist rolling in from the sea_

_My desire is always to be here_

_Oh Mull of Kintyre_

_Sweep through the heather like deer in the glen_

_Carry me back to the days I knew then_

_Nights when we sang like a heavenly choir_

_Of the life and the times of the Mull of Kintyre_

Mull of Kintyre 

_Oh mist rolling in from the sea_

_My desire is always to be here_

_Oh Mull of Kintyre_

_Smiles in the sunshine and tears in the rain_

_Still take me back where my memories remain_

_Flickering embers grow higher and higher_

_As they carry me back to the Mull of Kintyre_

Mull of Kintyre 

_Oh mist rolling in from the sea_

_My desire is always to be here_

_Oh Mull of Kintyre_

Mull of Kintyre 

_Oh mist rolling in from the sea_

_My desire is always to be here_

_Oh Mull of Kintyre_


	8. Abschied von Lórien

**8. Abschied Von Lórien**

Morgen würden wir wieder aufbrechen. Ich seufzte. Die Tage sind so schnell vergangen!

Auf einmal wurde ich in meinen Gedanken durch Galadriel unterbrochen. Sie schritt eine Treppe hinunter und schien von einer Blüte aus Licht umgeben zu sein, als sie auf mich zukam. Überrascht stand ich auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Mit sanfter Stimme bat sie mich, ihr zu folgen und führte mich zu dem großen Baum, auf den wir am Abend unserer Ankunft gestiegen waren.

Schweigend ging ich hinter ihr die Stufen hinauf. Wir kamen zu der Plattform, auf der sie und Celeborn uns damals begrüßt hatten. Die Elbin überquerte sie und stieg die Treppe hinauf, über die sie damals hinuntergekommen war. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte ich ihr. Die Äste des Mallorn schimmerten im Licht der Mittagssonne. Über eine weitere reichverzierte Treppe stiegen wir zu einer kleinen Plattform hinauf, auf der sich nur eine Bank und eine längliche hölzerne Truhe befanden.

„Setzt Euch", forderte mich Galadriel auf und setzte sich dann neben mich auf die Bank.

„Vor langer Zeit, als die Welt noch jung war, lebten noch viele Elben in Mittelerde. Sie gründeten viele prachtvolle Reiche im Westen. Doch es war uns nicht beschieden, in Frieden zu leben. Denn _Morgoth_, der 'Dunkle Feind', herrschte im kargen Norden und er wollte die ganze Welt unterwerfen und vernichten."

„So wie jetzt Sauron?" fragte ich.

„Ja, so ähnlich. Nur war Morgoth viel mächtiger, als Sauron es ist oder je sein wird. Doch nach vielen Jahrhunderten des Krieges gegen Morgoth, schickten schließlich die _Valar_ Hilfe nach Mittelerde."

Ich nickte, von den Valar hatte mir Legolas bereits erzählt. Die waren eine Art Götter, die in Aman, dem gesegneten Land, lebten. Es lag weit im Westen und nur noch die Elben konnten seine Gestrande erreichen.

„Sie sanden ein gewaltiges Heer über den Ozean und der Anführer dieser Armee war Eönwe, der Herold Manwes, dem mächtigsten der Valar. Mit ihrer Hilfe wurden die dunklen Schaaren Morgoths besiegt."

Ich fragte mich, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, als sie die Truhe öffnete und einige feine Tücher zur Seite schlug, so dass ich den Inhalt sehen konnte. Es war ein Schwert. Aber nicht irgendein Schwert.

Am Ende des Hefts befand sich ein grünlich schimmernder, runder Stein der im Sonnenlicht seltsam zu leuchten schien. Der silberne Griff war mit dunklen, eingravierten Zeichen bedeckt, die sich spiralenförmig um ihn herum wanden:

Das waagrechte Teil zwischen dem Griff und der Klinge ist von einem dunkleren Silber-Ton und wird nach außen hin schmaler, bevor es jeweils in einer kleinen Kugel endet. Aber das faszinierendste an der Waffe war die Klinge. Sie schimmerte in einem seltsamen blau-violett, war lang und elegant und auf Hochglanz poliert. Auch hier war etwas in silbernen Zeichen eingraviert:

Und als Galadriel vorsichtig das Schwert heraus nahm und auf ihren Schoß legte, konnte ich sehen, dass sich auf der ‚Rückseite' der Klinge ebenfalls einige Zeichen befanden:

"Das ist das Schwert Eönwes, das er vor seiner Rückkehr nach Aman in meine Obhut gegeben hatte. Es ist ein besonderes Schwert, und das nicht nur, weil es in Valinor geschmiedet wurde."

Sie hob die Augen und sah mich an.

„Es wurde von Aule, dem kunstfertigsten der Valar angefertigt. Unter der Aufsicht Vardas, der Sternenkönigin, wurde es in Taniquetil aus Sternenmetall geschmiedet. Sie schloss einen kleinen Teil des silbernen Sternenlichts in der Klinge ein, denn Morgoth fürchtete nichts so sehr wie Ihre Macht. Und Ihre Macht liegt im Licht, und das Licht der Sterne ist das reinste und mächtigste das es nach der Zerstörung der Zwei Bäume noch gibt. Der Name des Schwertes ist _Gilmegil_, Sternenschwert, sie wurde mit _mithril_ verziert und an ihrem Knauf sitzt ein Kristall, wie es keinen Zweiten gibt. Er ist aus der gleichen Substanz hergestellt wie einst die _Silmarils_ und Este, die Heilerin, hat einen Teil ihrer Kräfte darin eingeschlossen."

Sie deutete auf die Zeichen, die die Klinge zierten.

„Hier steht _‚Hen magol e gilraud tân aen' _und _‚Uino i-duath, giro!'_, was soviel heißt, wie ‚Dieses Schwert ist aus Sternenmetall gemacht' und ‚Kreaturen der Dunkelheit, erschaudert!'."

„Und was heißen die Zeichen auf dem Griff?"

„Das ist eine Hymne an Elbereth: _‚A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna míriel, o menel aglar elenath! Elbereth le linnathon, a tiro nin, Fanuilos!'_. Übersetzt würde es etwa so lauten: Oh, Sternenkönigin Sternen-Entfammerin, … glänzend wie Juwelen, vom Firmament der Glanz der Sterne … , Sternenkönigin zu dir will ich singen, Oh wache über mich Schnee-Weiß."

Sie gab mir das Schwert. Vorsichtig hielt ich es, so als ob es aus Glas wäre und jeden Augenblick zerbrechen könnte.

„Als Eönwe mir Gilmegil übergab befahl er mir, es zu bewahren, bis jemand kommen würde, der die Prophezeiung erfüllt."

Ich blickte auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?"

„_E phalan-dor, e phalan-lû_

_Ne lui e-baur telitha i vagor._

_Findel e naur, gur e chôl,_

_Eglan ned i ú-var, ma ú-eriol._

_Min-o-tad, elena telitha._

Aus fernen Land, aus ferner Zeit / Wird in Zeiten der Not der Schwertkämpfer kommen. / Haare aus Feuer, Herz aus Gold/ Verlassen in der Fremde aber nicht allein. / Einer-von-zweien, wird von den Sternen kommen."

Ich starrte Galadriel nur verwundert an. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis ich meine Stimme wiederfand.

„Was ... was soll das heißen?"

„Die Prophezeiung meint Euch. Alles trifft auf Euch zu. Auch ein Rätsel, dass mich sehr beschäftigt hat, ist jetzt gelöst. Es war nie gemeint, dass jemand tatsächlich von den Sternen herabkommen sollte, es wart Ihr gemeint. Euer Name, Elena, ist Sindarin für ‚von den Sternen'. Dass ich nicht eher auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass es ein Name sein könnte! Nur eines verstehe ich noch nicht ganz: ‚Einer-von-zweien'. Wart Ihr mit jemanden unterwegs, den Ihr verloren habt, bevor Ihr hierher kamt?"

Wie betäubt flüsterte ich: „Meine Zwillingsschwester ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben."

„Das tut mir leid," antwortete Galadriel mit leiser Stimme und beugte sich vor, um meine Finger um die Klinge zu schließen.

„Aber damit ist auch das letzte Rätsel gelöst. Gilmegil gehört Euch. Sie ist Eure Bestimmung."

Immer noch wie betäubt starrte ich das Schwert in meinen Händen an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da gerade gehört hatte. Diese uralte Prophezeiung und dieses wundersame, mysteriöse Schwert! Und das sollte mir gehören, sollte mein Schiksal sein! Es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken runter, als ich daran dachte, dass ich eine jahrtausend alte Weissagung erfüllen sollte. Es war doch von jemanden die Rede, der Hilfe und Rettung bringen sollte, jemand der dieses Schwert führen konnte! Mittlerweile war ich zwar schon besser im Umgang mit dem Schwert, aber ich würde mir nie zutrauen, ein solches magisches Schwert zu führen. Ich wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was es bedeuten würde, wenn ich dieses Schwert und damit irgendein bedeutsames und gefährliches Schiksal annehmen würde. Ich wollte zwar immer eine Heldin sein und große Taten vollbringen, aber das hier war doch eine Nummer zu groß für mich. Ich fühlte Panik in mir aufsteigen.

‚Ich bin doch nur ein Mensch! Ich kann das nicht! Ich bin kein heldenhafter Elbenkrieger mit magischen Kräften!' wollte ich schreien, doch ich bekam keinen Ton heraus. Ich sah auf, blickte Galadriel ins Gesicht und flüsterte:

„Ich ... ich kann das nicht! Ich ... die Prophezeiung meint bestimmt jemand anderen, eine Elben oder einen Zauberer ...," mir stockte die Stimme und ich kämpfte gegen die Panik an, die drohte, von mir Besitz zu ergreifen. Beruhigend legte die Elbin ihre Hand auf die meine.

„In Euch steckt mehr als Ihr denkt. In Euren Adern fließt altes elbisches Blut, ebenso wie das Blut der Könige Numenors. Ihr habt mehr Kraft als man auf den ersten Blick sehen kann. Ihr werdet nicht scheitern, denn Ihr seid die Auserwählte. Seid einfach Ihr selbst und fürchtet Euch nicht, dann wird Euch nichts geschehen. Wenn ihr Euch selbst nicht vertraut, vertraut Gilmegil. Vertraut mir."

Sie nahm das Schwert aus meinen Händen und tat es in die verzierte Lederscheide, die ich zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie war aus glänzendem dunklen Leder, mit silbernen Verzierungen. Galadriel gab mir das Schwert wieder und ging an mir vorbei, die Treppe hinunter. Ich blieb allein zurück und saß still da, während in meinem Kopf die Gedanken verrückt spielten.

Nach langer Zeit stand ich auf und nahm das Schwert mit. Irgendwie würde ich das mit der Prophezeiung schon auf die Reihe bringen, schließlich war ich ja nicht allein, ich hatte Legolas.

Heute war der letzte Abend, den wir in Lórien verbringen sollten. Legolas und ich standen engumschlungen am Ufer des Celebrant und sahen zu, wie das Wasser vorbeifloss und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen im Westen verschwanden. Mein Herz wurde schwer bei dem Gedanken, dass ich diesen magischen Ort verlassen musste und ihn vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde. Doch ich hatte meine Wahl getroffen und nichts würde mich mehr umstimmen können.

Ich hatte mich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt wie in den Tagen, die ich in diesem goldenen Wald verbracht hatte. Wie viele Tage waren es überhaupt gewesen? Viele!

‚Allerdings konnte das auch an der angenehmen Gesellschaft liegen', dachte ich mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen und kuschelte mich an den warmen muskulösen Oberkörper des Elben. Langsam begann eine samtige Dunkelheit herabzusinken. Die Sterne leuchteten wie Millionen kleiner Augen und das Mondlicht fiel wie Tränen durch die silbernen Baumstämme. Eine kühle Brise umspielte uns, als wir so unter den Bäumen im Licht der Nacht standen.

„_Aníron darthach ned Lórien. Ned Lórien le beriathar aen"_ Ich wünsche, dass du in Lórien bleibst. In Lórien wärst du sicher., sagte der Elb mit leiser und sanfter Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um, so dass ich ihn sehen konnte. In seinen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen spiegelte sich Sorge und Trauer wieder.

„_Aníron ah nâ cen"_ Ich will bei dir sein., flüsterte ich.

„_Andelu i ven." _Der Weg ist gefährlich.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen, diese wunderschönen Augen, aus strahlendem hellblau, umringt von Azur und antwortete ihm mit fester Stimme.

„_Galadriel pent boe aphadon gur nîn. A gur nîn ah nâ cen. »_ Galadriel sagte, ich muss meinem Herzen folgen. Und mein Herz ist bei dir.

Ich lächelte, küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen und ging in Richtung Pavillon.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich schlecht. Ich wälzte mich immer wieder hin und her, wobei ich mich bemühte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, um die anderen nicht zu stören. Es gab so vieles, worüber ich nachdenken musste. Dieses Schwert zum Beispiel. Ich musste nicht meinen Arm ausstrecken, um zu wissen, dass es gleich neben meiner Liege lag. Ich konnte es spüren. Und das machte mir ein wenig Angst. Genauso wie diese Prophezeiung. Das klang mir alles ein bißchen zu sehr wie Alice Im Wunderland. Vielleicht würde ich ja Morgen aufwachen und feststellen, das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Obwohl es mir leid täte, wenn es tatsächlich so sein sollte. Ich hatte schon immer gerne Fantasy gelesen, und jetzt hatte ich die Gelegenheit, selbst große Taten zu vollbringen, wie die Heldinnen in meinen Büchern. Aber ich war keine Heldin, ich konnte ja nicht einmal besonders gut mit dem Schwert umgehen.

‚Alles kann man lernen und ich werde mich von einem Schwert nicht unterkriegen lassen, auch wenn es noch so magisch ist.'

Am nächsten Morgen begannen wir gleich, unsere Sachen zusammen zu packen und zum Fluss zu bringen. Einige Elben, darunter Nimloth, kamen und brachten uns Proviant. Mit einem kleinen Bündel kam Nimloth auf mich zu und sagte:

„Hier sind einige Kleidungsstücke, vor allem Hemden, die Euch bestimmt nützlich sein werden auf eurer Reise."

Ich nahm das Bündel und bedankte mich bei ihr. Es war so klein und leicht, dass es problemlos in meinem Eastpack Platz hatte.

Währendessen wurde der Proviant in den drei Booten, die am Ufer lagen, verstaut. Er bestand hauptsächlich aus sehr dünnen, ungefähr Handflächen großen, hellbraunen ‚Keksen', die von großen Blättern umhüllt waren. Ehrfürchtig nahm Legolas einen der ‚Kekse' in die Hand.

„Lembas. Elbisches Wegbrot. Ein kleiner Biss ist genug, um den Bauch eines ausgewachsenen Mannes zu füllen. Solange die Waffeln in den Blättern eingehüllt bleiben, werden sie für viele, viele Tage frisch bleiben."

Wow, nicht schlecht. Genau das was wir brauchten. Das wäre auch bei Rock Im Park ganz nützlich. Auf einmal kam ich mir irgendwie seltsam vor. Wie von selbst legte sich meine Hand auf den Knauf von Gilmegil. Ich hatte den anderen nichts davon gesagt, was es mit dem Schwert auf sich hatte. Sie nahmen einfach an, dass es ein normales Schwert sei, was mir auch ganz recht so war. Ich hatte meinen Rucksack gerade in einem der Boote verstaut, als ich hörte, wie sich Merry und Pippin unterhielten.

„Wie viele von den Lembas-Waffeln hast du gegessen, Pippin?"

„Vier."

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hobbits! Im Vergleich dazu isst ja sogar Obelix wie ein Spatz!

Mit dem Packen fertig, standen wir alle in einer Reihe, um Abschied von Celeborn und Galadriel, die eben gekommen waren, zu nehmen. Auf ein Zeichen von Celeborn hin gaben die anderen Elben jedem von uns einen Mantel mit Kapuze, der jedem natürlich perfekt passte. Die Elbenmäntel waren aus einem leichten, aber warmen, seidenähnlichen Material. Die Farbe konnte man unmöglich genau bestimmen. In einem Moment schienen sie grau wie das Dämmerlicht des Waldes zu sein, im nächsten grün wie Blätter im Schatten der Bäume, oder braun wie die Zweige des Waldes, silbern wie Wasser im Sternenlicht. Zusammen gehalten wurde der Mantel mit einer grün-silbernen Blattbrosche.

„Nie zuvor haben wir Fremde mit unseren Mänteln bekleidet. Mögen sie Euch vor unfreundlichen Augen verbergen," sagte Celeborn und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Jetzt trat Galadriel vor, gefolgt von mehreren Elbinnen, die verschiedene Sachen trugen.

„Aber ehe Ihr geht, habe ich Geschenke für Euch, die Euch Euren schweren Weg erleichtern und Euch an Lórien erinnern sollen."

Sie trat zu Aragorn, nahm von einer der Elbinnen einen gebogenen Dolch entgegen und überreicht ihn dem Krieger.

„Ich kann dir nicht mehr geben, als das Geschenk, das du bereits trägst."

Sie berührte die silberne Kette, die Aragorn trug.

„_Am meleth dîn, i ant e-guil Arwen Undómiel pelitha. _Wegen ihrer Liebe, fürchte ich, wird die Anmut von Arwen Abendstern schwinden."

„_Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. __Aníron e ciratha a Valannor._ Ich wünschte, dass sie diese Gestrande verlässt und mit ihrem Volk ist. Ich wünschte dass sie das Schiff nach Valinor nimmt."

„Diese Entscheidung liegt noch vor ihr. Du musst deine einge Entscheidung treffen, Aragorn. All deine Ahnen seit der Tage Elendils zu übertreffen, oder in Dunkelheit zu fallen, mit allen, die von deinem Volk noch übrig sind. _Namárie_! Lebe wohl! Es gibt vieles was du noch zu tun hast, Elessar."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zum Abschied und wandte sich Boromir zu. Ihm gab sie einen Gürtel aus Gold, Merry und Pippin erhielten jeweils einen reichverzierten Gürtel mit einem kleinen Dolch.

„Dies sind die Dolche der Noldorin. Sie wurden bereits in Kriegen benutzt."

Pippin schaute die Elbin erstaunt an.

„Habt keine Angst, junger Peregrin Took. Ihr werdet Euren Mut finden."

Nun wandte sie sich Legolas zu und reichte ihm einen wunderschönen Bogen, sowie einen Köcher voller Pfeile.

„Mein Geschenk an Euch, Legolas, ist ein Bogen der Galadhrim, würdig der Kunstfertigkeit unserer Verwandten des Waldlandes."

Sanft lies der Elb seine Finger über den Bogen gleiten und spannte ihn zur Probe.

Jetzt war es soweit. Die Herrin des Waldes stand vor mir. Sie reichte mir ebenfalls einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen.

„Auch für Euch Elena, habe ich einen Bogen. Doch erinnert Euch an das was ich Euch gestern gesagt habe."

Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm ich ihr Geschenk entgegen. Ich hörte kaum, wie Galadriel zu Sam sagte:

„Und für Euch, Samwise Gamgee, Elbenseil aus _hithlain_."

Sam antwortete etwas, doch ich hörte es nicht. Ich holte tief Luft und ermahnte mich, mich zusammen zu reissen.

Nun war die Elbin bei Gimli angelangt.

„Und was würde ein Zwerg von den Elben erbitten?"

„Nichts. Außer der Ehre, die Herrin der Galadhrim ein letztes mal sehen zu dürfen. Denn sie ist schöner als alle Juwelen der Erde."

Galadriel lachte wohlwollend. Gimli schien jetzt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen:

„Es gäbe da etwas ... wenn es erlaubt wäre ... Euch um eines Eurer Haare zu bitten, die das Gold der Erde an Glanz und Schönheit übertreffen, wie die Sterne die Juwelen in den Minen."

Die Elbin lächelte und antwortete:

„Man sagt, dass die Kunst der Zwerge eher in der Arbeit ihrer Hände liegt, als in ihren Worten, doch das trifft nicht auf Gimli zu."

Sie schnitt sich drei goldene Haare ab und reichte sie dem Zwerg.

„Empfange diese Worte mit meinem Geschenk. Wenn die Hoffnung nicht versagt, werdet Ihr Gold im Überfluss haben, doch wird dich das Gold nicht beherrschen."

Zuletzt kam Galadriel zu Frodo, der die ganze Zeit mit abwesendem (und leicht belämmerten) Blick dagestanden hatte. Sie reichte ihm eine Phiole aus Kristall, in der sich eine schimmernde und glänzende Substanz befand.

„Frodo Beutlin. Ich gebe Euch das Licht Eärendils, unseres geliebten Sterns. Möge es Euch ein Licht an dunklen Orten sein, wenn alle anderen Lichter ausgegangen sind."

Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und wand sich an alle:

„_Namárie_. Lebt wohl. Mögen Euch die Valar auf Eurem Weg beschützen."

Wir gingen zu den Booten. Aragorn stieg mit Frodo und Sam in ein Boot, Boromir mit Merry und Pippin in ein anderes. Also blieben Legolas, Gimli und ich fürs letzte Boot übrig.

„Ich kann beim Rudern helfen," bot ich an. „Ich bin schon einige Male mit Booten gefahren." Ich sagte natürlich nicht, dass es sich dabei nur um Kanutouren auf langsam fließenden Flüssen gehandelt hatte. Legolas nickte.

„Dann setze dich nach vorne. Ich werde hinten sitzen, damit ich leichter Steuern kann, und Gimli kann in der Mitte sitzen."

Schade. Also würde ich mich nicht an seine muskulöse Brust lehnen können. Na ja machte nichts, Hauptsache ich war mit dabei.

Langsam paddelten wir mit der Strömung. Galadriel hob die Hand zum Gruß. Ich warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf diesen verzauberten Ort, den ich wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen würde. Doch das Abenteuer ging weiter! Jetzt waren die Elben, die uns verabschiedet hatten, schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Vor uns lag der Celebrant, das Sonnenlicht glitzerte auf dem Wasser und ließ den Wald auf beiden Seiten in einem sanften Licht schimmern. Von weit her hörte ich die Stimme der Herrin des Waldes, hell und klar und wunderschön.

_Ai! Laurie lantar lassi súrinen, _Ah! Wie Gold fallen die Blätter im Wind

_yeni únótime ve rámar aldaron! _lange Jahre, zahllos wie die Flügel der Bäume!

_Yeni ve linte yuldar avánier _Die Jahre sind vergangen wie schnelle Brisen

_mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva _von süßem Met in den luftigen Hallen

_Andúne pella, Vardo tellumar _hinter den Westen, unter Vardas blauen Gewölben

_nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni _wo die Sterne zittern im

_ómaryo airetári-lírinen. _Lied ihrer Stimme, heilig und königlich.

_Sí man i yulmar nin enquantuva? _Wer wird jetzt den Becher für mich füllen?

_An sí Tintalle Varda Oiolosseo _Denn jetzt hat die Entflammerin Varda von Everwhite aus

_ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortane, _ihre Hände wie Wolken erhoben, die Königin der Sterne,

_ar ilye tier unduláve lumbule; _und alle Wege ertrinken in tiefen Schatten;

_ar sindanóriello caita mornie _und aus einem grauen Land heraus liegt Dunkelheit

_i falmalinnar imbe met, ar hísie _auf den schäumenden Wellen zwischen uns, und Nebel

_untúpa Calaciryo míri oiale. _bedeckt die Juwelen von Calacirya für immer.

_Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_ Verloren jetzt, verloren für die aus dem Osten ist Valimar!

_Namárie! Nai hiruvalye Valimar. _Lebt wohl! Möge es sein, dass Ihr Valimar findet.

_Nai elye hiruva. Namárie! _Möge es sein, dass auch Ihr es findet. Lebt wohl!


	9. Boat On The River

**9. Boat On The River**

Ohne einen Laut floss der gewaltige Fluss nach Süden. Mittlerweile waren wir schon seit mehreren Stunden auf dem Wasser und der Wald auf beiden Seiten des Flusses begann sich zu verändern. Es war zwar noch immer ein undurchdringlicher Urwald, doch er wirkte um einiges düsterer. Man hörte nicht einmal mehr die Vögel singen.

Zu Anfangs hatte man noch entfernt die goldenen Kronen Caras Galathons sehen können, sowie vereinzelte große Mallornbäume. Doch ich hatte seit über einer Stunde keinen mehr gesehen.

Dafür, dass es immer noch Winter war, war es bemerkenswert warm. Mittags zog ich sogar meine Jacke aus und krempelte die Ärmel meines Pullis hoch. Ich genoss die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne. Seltsamerweise tat mir meine Schulter überhaupt nicht mehr weh. Ich hatte anfangs befürchtet, dass sie mich beim rudern vielleicht behindern würde, doch zum Glück war dem nicht so. Obwohl mir jetzt, kurz nach Mittag dem Stand der Sonne nach, die Arme schon ein bisschen weh taten. Doch ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken und mich lieber auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Zum Beispiel auf den blonden Elb, der hinter in Boot saß. ‚Das tolle an einem ca. 3000 Jahre alten Elben ist, dass er seine Midlife-Crisis höchstwahrscheinlich schon hinter sich hat,' schoss mir durch den Kopf und ich musste grinsen.

‚So was kann aber auch nur mir einfallen!'

Langsam begann sich der Wald auf beiden Seiten zu verändern. Er schien noch dunkler und düsterer und nach und nach verschwand das meiste Unterholz, sowie die meisten der helleren und freundlicheren Bäume, sowie Birken oder Buchen. Jetzt herrschten andere Bäume vor, Nadelbäume, Eichen und andere dunkle und teilweise trostlose Bäume, die ich nicht kannte.

Als der Tag verging, verschwand auch der strahlend blaue Himmel. Ich hatte schon lange meine Jacke wieder angezogen. Die Sonne schien nur noch schwach hinter dunstigen, grauen Wolken hervor.

Die Abendsonne stand jetzt schon so tief, dass sie gerade noch über die Baumwipfel schaute. Die Dämmerung kam überraschend schnell und eine graue, sternlose Nacht zog auf. Es wurde immer dunkler und kälter.

‚Was gäb' ich jetzt für ein Paar Handschuhe,' dachte ich und zog meinen Elbenmantel enger um mich. Wir paddelten noch immer weiter, obwohl es mittlerweile schon komplett dunkel war, doch ich würde keinen Ton sagen, schließlich wollte ich mir keine Blöße geben. Der Wald am Ufer wirkte in der Dunkelheit bedrohlich, teilweise richtig unheimlich. Große Bäume erschienen mir hin und wieder wie Geister oder die Schatten von Monstern. Doch trotz der Finsternis kamen wir gut voran. Und die Kälte hatte auch ihre Vorteile: Meine Arme und Beine waren bereits so kalt, dass sie mir schon gar nicht mehr weh taten.

Endlich beschloss Aragorn anzuhalten und ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Ich war so müde, dass ich mich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Und die Taubheit in meinen Gliedern half natürlich nicht sehr viel. Wenn mich Legolas nicht rechtzeitig festgehalten hätte, wäre ich beim Aussteigen der Länge nach ins Wasser gefallen.

„Danke," murmelte ich todmüde.

„Schon in Ordnung, wir sind alle müde," antwortete er leicht amüsiert.

‚Na alle außer dir vielleicht, Mr. Perfect,' dachte ich genervt, doch ich hütete mich, es laut zu sagen. Ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ich ziemlich unausstehlich sein konnte, wenn ich so richtig müde war. Meine Freundinnen hatten es mir schon öfters gesagt. Und ich wollte nicht, dass er einen schlechten Eindruck von mir bekam. Na ja, wenigstens nicht schlechter, als er schon war. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich mich anfangs so furchtbar im Umgang mit dem Schwert angestellt hatte.

Ich wartete gar nicht mehr, bis das Lager fertig war, sondern rollte mich einfach in der Nähe des Feuers in meinem Mantel zusammen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Ich schlief tief und traumlos. Nicht einmal der unbequeme Boden oder die Geräusche der Nacht konnten meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf stören. Als mich Legolas am nächsten Morgen weckte, (na ja nicht morgen, es war noch dunkel, jedenfalls kurz vor der Dämmerung) war ich total steif. Gierig schlang ich die halbe Lembas-Waffel hinunter, die er mir reichte. Ich hatte einen Mordshunger, schließlich hatte ich seit gestern früh nichts mehr gegessen, da ich gestern abend zu müde dazu gewesen war.

Bald saßen wir wieder in unseren Booten und als die Sonne aufging, waren wir schon eine Zeitlang unterwegs. Heute ließen wir uns Zeit und hörten zwischendurch sogar auf zu paddeln. Der gesamte Tag verlief ruhig, nicht einmal die Landschaft änderte sich. Aber das war mir ganz recht so, da konnte ich mich ausruhen. Ich war solche Anstrengung nicht gewöhnt, daher war ich sogar zum nachdenken zu müde. Meistens starte ich einfach nur auf die Wasseroberfläche vor uns und versuchte, wach zu bleiben.

Am dritten Tag begannen die Bäume dünner zu werden und nach einiger Zeit verschwanden sie ganz. Am Ostufer sah ich braune, leblose Hügel, soweit das Auge reichte. Nirgends war etwas grünes zu sehen, nicht einmal ein verdorrter Baum oder ein großer Stein, nur braune, öde Erde. Richtig deprimierend. Toller Slogan fürs Reisebüro: 'Wenn sie nicht schon depressiv sind – hier werden sie's bestimmt!'

„Die Braunen Lande," erklärte mir Gimli. „Sie erstrecken sich vom südlichen Ende Düsterwalds bis zu den Emyn Muil."

‚Wow, also praktisch die ganze Strecke lang ein solcher Anblick, wie aufmunternd,' dachte ich. Ich wusste zwar nicht genau, wo wir hinfuhren, aber ich hatte Aragorn etwas über die Emyn Muil sagen hören, dass wir dort weitergehen würden oder so.

Am Westufer sah's dagegen schon etwas besser aus. Es waren zwar auch hier keine Bäume zu sehen, aber dafür wenigstens große und kleine Büsche. Aber ziemlich flach. Weit im Westen konnte ich hin und wieder das Nebelgebirge erkennen.

Im Laufe des Tages sah ich im Westen auch immer wieder mal kleine Wälder, manche reichten sogar bis an den Fluss heran. Aber trotzdem waren Vögel die einzigen Lebewesen, die ich sah, sosehr ich mich auch anstrengte. Gegen Abend taten mir meine arme wieder höllisch weh, da ich jetzt auch noch Muskelkater bekommen hatte. Doch zum Glück paddelten wir ja nicht die ganze Zeit, so dass ich mich immer wieder ausruhen konnte. Ich hatte Legolas in Verdacht, dass er die Pausen absichtlich so legte, dass ich mich am Besten ausruhen konnte. Aber ich war so k.o., dass ich ihm das nicht übel nahm. Scheiß auf Gleichberechtigung oder was auch immer, wenn ich mich auf diese Art und Weise immer mal wieder ausruhen konnte und so meinen schmerzenden Armen die wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnen konnte.

Als wir nach Sonnenuntergang anhielten war ich schon bei weitem nicht mehr so müde wie an den letzten beiden Abenden. Ich beteiligte mich sogar beim Lageraufschlagen und half Merry und Pippin beim Holzsammeln.

Am nächsten Tag taten mir die Arme schon fast nicht mehr weh. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran, den ganzen Tag auf dem Fluss unterwegs zu sein. Geredet wurde während der ganzen Zeit eigentlich nicht viel. Jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich versuchte jedoch, an alles, außer an das Schwert an meiner Seite zu denken. Darüber mochte ich einfach noch nicht allzu genau nachdenken.. Es war viel zu schön, wieder unterwegs zu sein. ‚On the road again'. Und natürlich war es mit Legolas zusammen noch um einiges schöner. Viel passierte zwar nicht, da wir im Boot ja nicht neben- oder hintereinander saßen und wir morgens und abends kaum Zeit hatten. Doch für vielsagende Blicke und einige Berührungen reichte es. Wenn die anderen etwas bemerkten, oder wenn ihnen auffiel, dass sich in der Beziehung zwischen Legolas und mir etwas geändert hatte, sagten sie es nicht. Das war mir ganz recht so. Ich hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Diskussionen. Ich wusste ja nicht, ob es irgendwelche Tabus gab, in bezug auf Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Elben, oder ob jemand von den anderen etwas dagegen haben würde. Zuerst hatte ich mir darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt hatte sich ja herausgestellt, dass das alles umsonst gewesen war. Zum Glück.

Gegen Mittag ungefähr wurde der Fluss breiter und flacher. Immer wieder sah ich kleine ‚Sandbänke' aus Kies und Steinen im Wasser. Und die Ufer waren meistens nicht mehr steil, sondern es erstreckten sich lange Kiesstrände an den beiden Seiten des Flusses. Wir mussten jedoch besser aufpassen, wohin wir fuhren, denn jetzt bestand die Gefahr, dass wir an einer seichten Stelle aufsaßen. Ansonsten blieb die Landschaft ziemlich gleich. Doch der Fluss schien immer breiter und breiter zu werden, was ganz schön beeindruckend war. Ich war zwar große Flüsse wie z.b. die Donau gewöhnt, doch der Anduin war um einiges breiter als die Donau in Regensburg. Vielleicht sogar doppelt so breit, doch dass konnte ich schlecht sagen, da ich noch nie besonders gut im Schätzen gewesen war.

Heute hielten wir sehr früh an, es war noch ziemlich hell. Während ich Boromir half Feuerholz zu sammeln, saßen Legolas und Aragorn am Wasser und unterhielten sich. Plötzlich zeigte der Elb auf das gegenüber liegende Ufer. Ich strengte mich an um zu hören, was sie sagten.

„Gollum," stellte Aragorn fest. „Er verfolgt uns seit Moria. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir ihn auf dem Fluss abhängen würden, aber er ist zu geschickt."

„Und wenn er den Feind auf uns aufmerksam macht, wird die Fahrt noch gefährlicher," antwortete Legolas leise.

Boromir hatte anscheinend die letzten Worte mitbekommen, denn er warf das Holz zu Boden und ging auf Aragorn zu.

„Minas Tirith ist der sicherere Weg. Du weißt das. Dort können wir uns sammeln. Mordor von einem Ort der Stärke aus angreifen."

Jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Die letzten paar Abende hatten sie sich auch schon über dieses Thema unterhalten. Aragorn wollte sich Mordor von Norden her nähern, über die Emyn Muil, Boromir wollte zuerst nach Minas Tirith und von dort aus weiter. Ich wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um dem Krieger aus Gondor meine Meinung zu sagen, sozusagen von Mensch zu Mann, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich drehte mich um und sah in die strahlend blauen Augen des Elben. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und zog mich mit sich weg. Ich konnte gerade noch Aragorns Antwort hören, bevor wir außer Hörweite waren.

„Es gibt keine Stärke in Gondor, die uns helfen kann."

Legolas und ich gingen ein Stück das Ufer entlang. Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach er die Stille.

„Lass' sie das unter sich ausmachen. Es bringt nichts, wenn du dich einmischst."

„Ich wollte mich doch gar nicht einmischen," verteidigte ich mich lahm.

„Also, so gut kenne ich dich bereits. Du warst kurz davor, eine große Dummheit zu begehen."

„Ach ja? Elben begehen natürlich nie Dummheiten," antwortete ich ironisch.

„Aber natürlich nicht," entgegnete er mit ernster Stimme, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihn.

„Ha! Wir werden schon sehen, niemand ist perfekt," antwortete ich lachend. Obwohl er sehr gut die Ausnahme sein könnte, die die Regel bestätigt.

Diese Nacht hielten wir Wache. Ich war gerade zur zeit des Sonnenaufgangs an der Reihe. Als mich Legolas weckte, war ich gerade im Tiefschlaf und dementsprechend war meine Reaktion.

„Was? Who killed Bambi?"

"Aufwachen, es ist deine Zeit, Wache zu halten."

Jetzt wusste ich erst wieder wo ich war.

„Ok, kein Problem, ich bin schon wach, ganz wach."

Gähnend setzte ich mich auf einen Stein während sich der blonde Elb wieder hinlegte. Ich setzte mich absichtlich etwas wackelig hin, um wach zu bleiben. Im Osten sah ich die Sonne aufgehen.

‚Das ist glaub' ich, das erste Mal, dass ich 'nen Sonnenaufgang live sehe.' Völlig überbewertet so was.

Rumms! Mit einem Schlag fiel ich vom Stein und wurde dadurch unsanft aufgeweckt.

‚Scheiße! So viel zum Thema Sleeping on the job .' Doch zum Glück schien es niemand bemerkt zu haben.

‚Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, das meine Einschlafsicherung funktioniert,' dachte ich als ich mir meine Schulter rieb. Der Morgennebel ließ alles leicht gespenstisch aussehen und wieder einmal verfluchte ich die Horrorfilme, die ich gesehen hatte, die Bücher, die ich zu diesem Thema gelesen hatte und natürlich meine manchmal etwas zu große Fantasie. Fast konnte ich mir einbilden, am anderen Ufer einen großen schwarzen Hund mit glühenden Augen zu sehen...

Doch zum Glück vertrieb die höhersteigende Sonne den Nebel schnell. Nun wurden auch die anderen wach. Aragorn beschloss, dass wir von nun an bei Nacht weiterfahren würden, was bedeutete, dass wir einen ganzen Tag ‚frei hatten'. Yeah! Ausruhen! Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit zog mich Legolas hoch.

„Zeit zum Schwertkampf üben. Wenn du nur so dasitzt, wirst du mich nie schlagen können."

‚Hey, das hab' ich nie gesagt, dass ich das will. Mir reicht's, wenn ich mich besser anstell' als Donald Duck.' Doch das sagte ich nicht laut, sondern folgte ihm schweigend. Schließlich hatte er ja recht. Übung macht eben nun mal auch im Schwertkampf den Meister.

Als die Sonne im Westen im Nebel versank, machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. Diesmal ruderten wir die ganze Zeit, um Gollum abzuhängen. Ohne viel Aufregung ging es so weiter: Wir schliefen tagsüber und ruderten bei Nacht.

Am siebten Tag (oder besser gesagt, Nacht) war der Himmel klar und man konnte prima die dünne Mondsichel sehen. Das silberne Sternenlicht fiel auf den Fluss herab und Millionen Sterne spiegelten sich im dunklen Wasser.

‚Eigentlich ist das furchtbar romanisch,' überlegte ich und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass Gimli zwischen mir und Legolas saß.

‚So was ist die beste Geburtenkontrolle: Einfach einen Zwerg dazwischen setzten,' dachte ich sarkastisch.

Die nächste Nacht war komplett windstill, kein Ton war zu hören. Trotz des klaren Himmels kam mir die Nacht überhaupt nicht romantisch vor, ganz im Gegenteil, eher unheimlich. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein schauriges Heulen. Wenigstens war kein Vollmond, also konnte man Werwölfe getrost vernachlässigen, was eine gute Sache war, denn schließlich hatte ich keine silbernen Kugeln dabei.

Es musste schon fast Mitternacht gewesen sein, als Sam im vordersten Boot plötzlich schrie:

„Felsen! Da sind Felsen im Wasser!"

„Sarn Gebir!" rief Aragorn.

„Aragorn! Das ist Wahnsinn! Wir können die Stromschnellen nicht bei Nacht passieren!" schrie Boromir.

Stromschnellen? Scheiße! Noch bevor Aragorns Ruf „Zurück! Zurück! Dreht um, wenn ihr könnt!" erklang, war Legolas dabei, das Boot zu wenden. Ich versuche, ihm dabei zu helfen, doch meine Erfahrungen mit Booten beschränkten sich auf Paddeltouren auf dem Regen und da gibt es nun wirklich keine gefährlichen Stromschnellen. Noch nicht mal 'ne gefährliche Strömung. Also paddelte ich mit aller Kraft, entweder links oder rechts, je nachdem was mir Legolas zurief.

Plötzlich zischte etwas durch die Luft und landete mit einem Platschen im Wasser.

„Yrch!" entfuhr es Legolas und er rief: „Orks! Orks am Ostufer!"

Na toll, als ob die Stromschnellen nicht genug wären. Ein Pfeil nach dem anderen zischte durch die Nacht und es war ein Wunder, dass niemand getroffen wurde.

‚Mann,' dachte ich. ‚Und ich war der Meinung, dass es solche Schlumpschützen nur im Kino gibt!'

Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, da flog auch schon ein Pfeil an meinem Gesicht vorbei und ritzte mich an der Wange.

„Au!"

Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie knapp ich dem Tod entronnen war, ich musste weiterpaddeln. Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichten wir die Mitte des Flusses und die Strömung wurde schwächer. Jetzt konnten wir mehr oder weniger problemlos das Westufer erreichen. Kaum hörte ich, wie das Boot auf Grund stieß, da sprang Legolas schon von Bord und schoss einen Pfeil in die Dunkelheit ab. Ich hatte nicht mal gesehen, dass er seinen Bogen hervorgeholt hatte. Ein schrilles Gekreische vom anderen Ufer war die Antwort. Der Elb stand ein Stück entfernt auf einem Felsen und starrte in die dunkle Nacht hinein, auf der Suche nach einem Ziel für seinen nächsten Pfeil. Sein Kopf war dunkel, gekrönt mit scharfen, weißen Sternen die in der Finsternis des Himmels im Hintergrund glänzten.

‚Das würde ein tolles Foto abgeben,' dachte ich als ich Gimli half, das Boot an Land zu ziehen.

In diesem Moment tauchte im Süden ein großer dunkler Schatten auf und ich hatte fast das Gefühl, dass es kälter wurde. Es schien sich um eine große, geflügelte Kreatur zu handeln und irgendein Instinkt sagte mir, dass es sich um etwas böses und unnatürliches handeln musste. Wie sonst konnte ich mir erklären, dass sich mir die Haare sträubten und in meinem Kopf plötzlich, ohne Zusammenhang das Wort ‚Dementor' auftauchte? Nein, gute Absichten hatte dieses Wesen bestimmt nicht. Nur zu schade, dass der Patronus-Zauberspruch hier nicht funktioniert. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Anduin schienen die Orks die heranfliegende Gestalt mit wilden Rufen zu begrüßen. Wie gelähmt starrte ich die große schwarze Form am Himmel an und erwartete halb, Augen aus Feuer zu sehen.

„Der Antichrist," flüsterte ich, ohne zu bemerken, dass ich es (mehr oder weniger) laut gesagt hatte.

„Was auch immer," hörte ich Gimli neben mir sagen und ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich Legolas' Bogen ein weiteres Mal sang. Die geflügelte Gestallt schwankte und stieß einen krächzenden Schrei aus als sie stürzte und in der schwärze des östlichen Himmels verschwand.

Eine Zeitlang sagte niemand etwas, dann befahl Aragorn: „Wir paddeln noch ein Stück flussaufwärts, hier können wir nicht bleiben."

Gesagt, getan. Als er der Meinung war, wir könnten anhalten, zogen wir die Boote wieder an Land. Wir machten weder ein Camp noch ein Feuer, sondern legten uns, eng aneinander gedrängt, in die seitlich leicht aufgestellten Boote und aßen etwas Lembas. Ich fühlte mich bereits sehr viel besser, da ich mich zwischen Legolas und Gimli befand und somit von beiden Seiten Wärme abbekam. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an Legolas' Schulter, schloss die Augen und beschloss, mich nicht mehr aktiv am Gespräch der anderen zu beteiligen.

„Gepriesen sei der Bogen Galadriels und die Hand und die Augen von Legolas! Das war ein mächtiger Schuss in der Dunkelheit, mein Freund!" sagte Gimli.

„Aber wer kann sagen, was er getroffen hat?" antwortete der Elb.

„Ich nicht," erwiderte der Zwerg. „Aber ich bin froh, dass der Schatten nicht näher kam. Ich mochte ihn überhaupt nicht."

Da meldete sich Frodo zu Wort: „Was auch immer es war, sein Fall hat unseren Feinden überhaupt nicht gefallen."

„So scheint es," sagte Aragorn leise. „Doch wo und wie viele sie sind und was sie als nächstes tun werden, wissen wir nicht. Aber wer weiß, was der Tag bringen wird? Behaltet eure Waffen immer in Reichweite."

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachte, war der Fluss mit Nebel bedeckt, der langsam dünner wurde. Ich setzte mich auf und bemerkte, dass ich die ganze Nacht an Legolas' Schulter geschlafen hatte.

„Du hättest nicht so unbequem sitzen bleiben müssen," sagte ich gähnend. „Du hättest mich ruhig wegschieben können."

Doch er lächelte nur.

„Es hat mir überhaupt nichts ausgemacht."

Bei diesem Lächeln könnte ich dahinschmelzen.

„Du hast einen Kratzer an der Wange," informierte er mich leicht besorgt.

„Oh? Ach ja, das war ein Orkpfeil," erwiderte ich, noch nicht ganz wach.

Der Elb zog mich sofort zum Flussufer hin, tauchte ein Ende seines Mantels ins Wasser und wusch die kleine Wunde aus.

„Orkpfeile sind immer dreckig, ihre Wunden können sich leicht entzünden. Du hättest sie gestern sofort auswaschen müssen," sagte er.

„Das hab' ich erstens gar nicht gewusst und zweitens hab' ich's in der ganzen Aufregung ganz vergessen," entgegnete ich.

Jetzt sah ich, dass die anderen schon längere Zeit aufwaren und ich anscheinend wieder mal am längsten geschlafen hatte.

„Was hab' ich verpasst?"

Legolas warf noch einen letzten, besorgten Blick auf meinen Kratzer, schien keine Spuren einer Entzündung zu sehen.

„Einen weiteren Streit zwischen Aragorn und Boromir," antwortete er mir. „Sobald sich der Nebel noch ein bisschen mehr gelichtet hat, werden Aragorn und ich uns auf die Suche nach dem alten Pfad machen, der die Stromschnellen am Ufer umgeht."

Als er meinen Blick sah, fügte er, bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte, schnell hinzu, „Du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du bis dahin schon wach sein würdest."

„Haha."

Das war endlich mal etwas, dass ich konnte. Da würde ich mich nicht so blöd anstellen. Ich war schon immer gern durchs Gestrüpp gekrochen und überall hinaufgeklettert, egal aus welchem Grund. Ich hatte gerade fertig gegessen, als Aragorn Legolas ein Zeichen gab und sich an die anderen wandte.

„Wartet einen Tag auf uns. Wenn wir in dieser Zeit nicht wiederkommen, wisst ihr, dass uns etwas zugestoßen ist. Dann müsst ihr einen neuen Anführer bestimmen und ihm so gut es geht folgen."

Daraufhin machten wir uns auf den Weg. Als wir uns ein paar Meter durch das Gestrüpp gekämpft hatten, kam ich an einem ca. vier bis fünf Meter hohem, abgestorbenen Baum. Kurzentschlossen ergriff ich einen der unteren Äste, prüfte kurz, ob er mich tragen würde und begann hinaufzuklettern. Von hier oben hatte man wenigstens einen guten Überblick. Nicht, dass wir einen Meter am Weg vorbeilaufen und es nicht einmal merken. Die Landschaft vor mir sah ziemlich eintönig aus: Sträucher, hohes Gras und Schilf, vereinzelte Büsche und Bäume. Doch dort hinten, neben der Fichte, könnte sich eventuell ein halb überwachsener Weg verstecken. Ich kletterte wieder hinunter und erzählte den Beiden von meiner Entdeckung. Und obwohl es gar nicht so weit war, brauchten wir fast eine stunde um uns dorthin vorzukämpfen. Einmal verfing ich mich so sehr in irgendwelchen Kletten, dass mich Aragorn freischneiden musste. Aber als wir dann endlich bei der Fichte angelangten, stellte es sich heraus, dass es sich tatsächlich um den alten ‚Transportweg' handelte.

„So können wir die Boote nicht hierher transportieren," stellte Aragorn fest. „Und auch die Hobbits werden ihre Probleme haben. Wir müssen einen breiteren Pfad bis hier her freischneiden."

Leichter gesagt als getan. Wir brauchten fast zwei Stunden dazu. Doch ich musste feststellen, dass Gilmegil durch die Äste schnitt als ob sie aus Butter wären. Eine angenehme Überraschung. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn es keine Äste mehr waren, sondern eiserne Rüstungen?

Als wir wieder ins Lager kamen, informierte Aragorn die anderen.

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Es gibt einen Weg und er führt zu einem Landeplatz, der noch benutzbar ist. Unsere schwerste Aufgabe wird sein, unsere Boote und unser Gepäck bis zu diesem Weg zu transportieren."

Es war tatsächlich nicht leicht. Zuerst trugen wir das Gepäck bis zum Weg und dann die Boote hinterher. Die waren jedoch zum Glück leichter als sie aussahen. Sobald alles auf dem Weg war, trugen wir alles zum Landeplatz, wofür wir noch einmal zurückgehen mussten, um den Rest zu holen. Als alles geschafft war, dämmerte es bereits. Wir beschlossen, die Nacht über zu rasten und Morgen wieder bei Tag weiterzufahren. Diesmal schlief ich bei der Wache nicht ein, was auch gut war, denn ich hatte vom letzten Mal noch genug blaue Flecken.

Sobald es hell genug war, ruderten wir am nächsten Morgen los. Am späten Vormittage war sämtlicher Nebel verschwunden und ich konnte sehen, dass der Fluss jetzt auf Beiden Seiten von steilen Klippen gesäumt wurde, auf denen vereinzelt Bäume wuchsen. Der Kanal durch die Felsen wurde schmaler, die Strömung schneller und ich konnte zwei Felssäulen sehen, die wie ein Tor aussahen und immer näher kamen.

„Seht die Argonath, die Säulen der Könige!" rief Aragorn und deutete nach vorne.

Mittlerweile konnte ich das, was ich fälschlicher weise für normale Felsen gehalten hatte, sehen. Es waren zwei große Gestallten, zwei Könige die links und rechts des Anduins aus dem Felsen herausgehauen worden waren und das angrenzende Felsmassiv um einiges überragten. Sie blickten nach Norden und hatten die linke Hand in einer Geste der Warnung erhoben, in der rechten hielten sie beide eine Waffe und auf ihren Köpfen befanden sich Helme mit Kronen. Bewundernd starrte ich diese riesigen Statuen an. Beeindruckend. Bei ihrem Anblick viel mir eine Textzeile ein: ‚Wrapped in the holy mists of time'. Mir fiel zwar nicht mehr ein, woher dieses Zitat war, aber es beschrieb die Argonath sehr zutreffend, sie schien wirklich aus einer anderen Zeit zu stammen. Sie wirkte fast wie ein Fenster in die Vergangenheit.

Die Strömung trug uns relativ schnell zwischen den zwei Steingiganten hindurch und auf einen großen See hinaus, der von waldbedeckten Bergen gesäumt wurde. Direkt vor uns schien sich ein riesiger Wasserfall zu befinden, der von einem hohen, spitzen Felsen in zwei teile geteilt wurde.

„Dort ist Tol Brandir!" sagte Aragorn und zeigte auf den Felsen. „Links befindet sich Amon Lhaw, der Berg des Hörens und rechts, dort wo wir anlegen werden, liegt Amon Hen, der Berg des Sehens."

Als wir am Fuße des Berges anlegten, dämmerte es bereits und wir richteten nur noch schnell das Lager her, losten die Wachen aus und legten uns schlafen.


	10. Another One Bites The Dust

**10. Another One Bites The Dust**

Irgendwo schrie ein Vogel. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Moment mal! Es war doch schon fast hell, ich sollte eigentlich schon seit mindestens einer Stunde zum Wachehalten an der Reihe sein. Schnell stand ich auf und sah, dass Legolas neben dem Feuer saß. Häh? Eigentlich wäre doch Aragorn vor mir dran gewesen?

Mit einem Lächeln deutete der Elb an, ich solle mich neben ihn auf den Baumstamm setzten. Sobald ich mich hingesetzt hatte, klärte er mich auf, ohne meine Frage abzuwarten.

„Ich habe Aragorn gar nicht erst geweckt. Er braucht seinen Schlaf mehr als ich."

Auf meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck hin fügte er hinzu: „Elben brauchen nicht so viel Schlaf wie Menschen. Wenn es sein muss, reicht mir eine Stunde pro Nacht zum Ausruhen."

Ich nickte.

‚Womit klar und deutlich bewiesen wäre, dass ich keine Elbin bin,' dachte ich. Mein Minimum lag normalerweise bei sechs bis acht Stunden. An einem Wochenende schlief ich schon mal so zwölf bis vierzehn Stunden durch.

Schweigend nahm ich die Lembas-Waffel entgegen, die mir Legolas reichte. Nebel hing über dem Wasser. Er war so dicht, dass das gegenüberliegende Ufer nicht mehr zu sehen war. Fröstelnd rutschte ich näher zu Legolas hinüber, der seinen Arm um mich legte.

Die Sonne musste gerade hinter den Bäumen aufgegangen sein, da es langsam heller wurde, doch wegen dem Nebel war nicht viel zu sehen. Im Osten war der Himmel voll mit dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Wolken, die aussahen wie der Qualm eines überdimensionalen Feuers. Legolas warf einen unruhigen Blick auf die schlafenden Gestallten.

„Wenn es an mir wäre, zu entscheiden, würde ich sofort aufbrechen," sagte er leise zu mir. Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

„Aber ich dachte, Orks patrollieren das Ostufer. Wir wollten deshalb doch heute noch rasten und dann erst abends, im Schutz der Dunkelheit aufbrechen."

„Es ist nicht das östliche Ufer, das mir Sorgen macht. Es ist eher ein bedrohlicher Schatten, der sich meiner bemächtigt. Irgendetwas zieht herauf, ich kann es spüren."

„Ich fühle mich hier auch nicht gerade wohl," antwortete ich ihm.

Langsam wurden die anderen auch wach.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen," meinte Aragorn zu Legolas, doch der widersprach.

„Eine Nacht ohne Unterbrechung durchzuschlafen,, schadet dir nicht. Seit Gandalfs Tod hast du dir sowieso schon zu viel zugemutet."

Daraufhin sagte der Krieger nichts mehr, sondern nickte nur dankbar.

Nachdem alle etwas gegessen hatten, setzten wir uns zusammen, um zu entscheiden, welchen Weg wir nehmen sollten.

„Der Tag der Entscheidung ist gekommen. Lange habe ich versucht es hinauszuschieben, doch nun haben wir keine Wahl mehr. Was soll nun werden aus unserer Gemeinschaft, die so weit gereist ist? Sollen wir uns mit Boromir nach westen wenden und zu den Kriegen von Gondor gehen? Oder sollen wir uns nach Osten wenden, in Richtung von Angst und Schatten? Oder soll unsere Gemeinschaft zerbrechen? Was auch immer wir entscheiden, wir müssen uns beeilen. Jeder Tag der vergeht, spielt dem Feind in die Hand."

Stille. Niemand sagte etwas. Nicht einmal Boromir, und ich hatte gedacht, er würde sofort wieder von Minas Tirith sprechen. Nach einiger Zeit fuhr Aragorn fort.

„Nun Frodo. Ich befürchte, dass es an dir liegt, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Du bist der Träger der vom Rat gewählt wurde. Nur du allein kannst deinen Weg bestimmen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete der Hobbit langsam.

„Ich weiß, dass Eile vonnöten ist, doch kann ich nicht wählen. Ich muss allein sein, gebt mir eine Stunde, dann werde ich mich entscheiden."

„In Ordnung, Frodo Sohn des Drogo. Du sollst eine Stunde haben. Wir werden einstweilen hier warten, aber gehe nicht zu weit weg."

Nach diesen Worten Aragorns stand der Ringträger auf und ging in den Wald hinein. Wir anderen blieben sitzen und nach einer Weile begannen die ersten, sich zu unterhalten.

Nach kürzester Zeit langweilte ich mich, weil ich bei den meisten Gesprächsthemen nicht mitkam. Daraufhin begann ich, neben mir aus den Steinen, die überall herumlagen, einen kleinen Turm zu bauen. Immer aufwendiger wurde das ca. zehn cm hohes Gebilde, bis ich einen zweiten Turm baute und eine Mauer zwischen den beiden und so weiter. Auf diese Weise entstand schließlich eine nette kleine Ritterburg.

Als ich aufsah, bemerkte ich, dass mich Merry und Pippin beobachteten. Ich grinste sie an.

„Nettes Bauwerk," meinte Pippin, ebenfalls grinsend.

„Tja, ich hatte Übung," antwortete ich.

„Also baust du öfter Türme aus Steinen?" fragte Merry.

„Nur wenn mir langweilig ist," entgegnete ich.

Plötzlich fragte Legolas leise: „Wo ist Boromir?"

„Frodo ist noch nicht zurück und die Stunde ist schon lange um!" rief Sam und sprang auf. Er rannte in den Wald, gefolgt von Merry und Pippin, die laut „Frodo!" riefen.

„Halt!" rief Aragorn noch, doch sie hörten ihn nicht mehr. Auch Gimli machte schon Anstallten den Hobbits nachzulaufen.

„Ach was soll's," gab der braunhaarige Krieger auf. „Wir treffen uns wieder hier."

Damit sprang er auf und lief den Hobbits nach. Gimli war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Legolas warf mir meinen Köcher mit dem Bogen zu.

„Komm."

Ich lief hinter ihm her in den Wald hinein. Er folgte einer Art Wildpfad und als dieser sich gabelte, blieb er stehen und fragte mich.

„Rechts oder links?"

„Oder," antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken. „Äh, eigentlich egal."

Der Elb lächelte nur kurz und wand sich mit einem Achselzucken nach links. Wir rannten bergauf, über Steine und Wurzeln hinweg. Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, ich blieb mit meinem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen, wäre beinahe der Länge nach hingefallen. Gerade noch konnte ich meinen Fall mit Hilfe meines Bogens auffangen, in dem ich mich darauf stützte.

Plötzlich blieb Legolas stehen und lauschte.

„Orks!" stieß er angewidert hervor. „Hier entlang!"

‚Immer diese Überraschungen!' dachte ich und folgte ihm schnaufend. Als wir über einen kleinen Kamm stiegen und zu einem etwas ebenerem Stück kamen, sah ich sie. Dutzende von Orks mit dunklen, hässlichen Leder- und Metallrüstungen kamen auf uns zu. Sie sahen im Tageslicht noch viel grässlicher aus.

„Oh Mann," sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. „Wenn einer von denen zu Hause zu seinem Spiegel sagt ‚wer ist der Schönste im ganzen Land?', dann sagt der Spiegel ‚geh' aus dem Weg du Arschgesicht, ich kann nix sehen.'"

Legolas schien mich nicht gehört zu haben, er hatte seinen Bogen in der Hand und so schnell gleich drei Pfeile abgeschossen, dass ich ihm gar nicht mit den Augen folgen konnte.

„Oh scheiße," flüsterte ich und legte einen Pfeil an, wobei ich ihn zuerst beinahe fallen ließ. Dann hob ich den Bogen und schoss, während ich hoffte, dass ich mich nicht wieder so dumm anstellen würde, wie bei meiner letzten Schlacht gegen Orks. Doch, oh Wunder, der Pfeil traf einen der Orks direkt ins Auge. Er fiel um, als ob er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gerannt wäre.

‚Cool,' dachte ich. ‚Gar nicht so schlecht für jemanden, der in der Schule im Weitwurf nach hinten abgegeben hat.'

Der zweite Pfeil traf nicht ganz so gut, aber gut genug. Plötzlich waren sie schon zu nahe, um noch Pfeile abzuschießen.

‚Oh Mann, jetzt geht's aber richtig los. Das ist der beste Test um festzustellen, ob ich's gelernt hab', mit dem Schwert umzugehen,' dachte ich nervös und zog Gilmegil. Die ansonsten eher violett-blaue Klinge schimmerte eindeutig bläulich. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken mehr. Ich riss mein Schwert hoch um den Hieb einer Orkklinge abzufangen und zu meinem Erstaunen zerbrach die Orkwaffe, als ob sie aus Styropor wäre. Wow. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Ich fackelte nicht lange und schlug in Richtung Kopf zu. Wahnsinn, der Kopf wurde total abgetrennt und flog dem nächsten Ork direkt ins Gesicht, so dass er meinem nächsten Schlag gar nicht sehen konnte.

Also, dieses Schwert hatte es wirklich in sich, es war überraschend leicht und schien sogar Orkrüstungen wie Butter zu durchschneiden. Ich tötete noch zwei weitere Orks ohne allzu große Probleme.

‚Die sind anscheinend nicht besonders intelligent,' dachte ich. ‚Bloß Fett, kein Grips. Na mir soll's recht sein.'

Der letzte Ork erlag einem Pfeil des Elben und fiel seltsam langsam zu Boden. Jetzt blieb ich erst mal ruhig stehen und überblickte das ‚Schlachtfeld'. Ach du scheiße. Ich hatte zuerst gar nicht bemerkt wie viele Orks es waren, die uns angegriffen hatten, doch jetzt konnte ich sehen, dass es ungefähr 15 oder 16 gewesen waren. Meine Knie fingen an zu zittern.

‚Shit, das hätte leicht schief gehen können.'

Beim Anblick der nicht allzu appetitlichen Leichen wurde mir leicht übel. Seltsam wie schnell man sich an die verrücktesten Sachen gewöhnen konnte. Das Töten hatte mir bei weitem nicht soviel ausgemacht wie damals in Moria. Meine Güte, war das erst einen Monat her? Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, soviel hatte sich verändert.

In dem Moment kam Legolas zu mir herüber, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich nicht verletzt war. Ich lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Mir ist nichts passiert."

Nur mein Mantel hatte ein paar Spritzer Orkblut abbekommen.

Für das Lächeln das er mir als Antwort schenkte, hätte ich auch noch gegen viel mehr Orks gekämpft. (Und ich hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass das auch bald der Fall sein würde.)

„Du hast hervorragend gekämpft," lobte er mich. „Komm, wir suchen Aragorn."

Mit diesen Worten lief er weiter. Schon wieder rennen. Ich folgte in einem kleinen Abstand und gab mein bestes, mitzuhalten.

„Elendil!" erscholl es etwas links von mir und ich konnte Kampflärm hören.

‚Aragorn!' dachte ich und lief in die Richtung des Lärms. Legolas hatte ich bereits aus den Augen verloren, doch als ich auf der Lichtung ankam, kämpfte der Elb schon Seite an Seite mit dem Menschen. Ohne zu überlegen stürzte ich mich in den Kampf. Da ertönte ein seltsames Geräusch, vielleicht eine Trompete oder so.

„Das Horn von Gondor!" rief Legolas.

„Boromir!" rief Aragorn und rannte in die Richtung aus der der Hilferuf erklungen war. Legolas folgte etwas langsamer und blieb etwas zurück, um die Orks davon abzuhalten, Aragorn zu folgen. Ich tötete den Ork, mit dem ich gerade kämpfte und schloss mich Legolas an.

Da ertönte ein anderes Horn, dumpfer und hässlicher. Die Orks hielten in ihrem Ansturm inne und liefen in die andere Richtung davon. (Was auch ganz gut so war, denn wir hätten ihnen nicht mehr lange standhalten können.) Die letzten erlagen noch unseren Pfeilen, doch die meisten verschwanden zwischen den Bäumen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das gerade bedeutet hat, aber wir können sie jetzt nicht verfolgen, wir müssen Aragorn und Boromir helfen."

Ich nickte nur als Antwort und hob mir den Atem zum Rennen auf, da Legolas bereits loslief. Ich stolperte hinterher und versuchte, einerseits mithalten zu können und andererseits nicht gegen einen Baum zu laufen.

‚DAS ist ein Hindernisrennen, nicht dieses lächerliche über-Hürden-Springen-und-so,' dachte ich sarkastisch und duckte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass ich gegen einen Ast lief.

Auf einmal blieb Legolas so plötzlich stehen, dass ich beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre. Zuerst starrte ich nur nach vorne, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, doch dann begann mein Hirn wieder zu arbeiten. Mehrere tote Orks lagen auf dem Boden, wie übergroße Puppen, die jemand weggeworfen hatte. Inmitten dieser Leichen lag Boromir, der mit Pfeilen durchbohrt war. Aragorn kniete neben ihm. Sah nicht besonders gut aus für den Krieger aus Gondor. Ich schluckte. Zuerst hatte ich mich zwar nicht so gut mit ihm verstanden, aber ich hatte Boromir trotzdem gemocht. Ich fand es einfach unfair, dass er sterben musste.

Langsam ging Legolas auf die Beiden zu. Ich folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Traurig stand Aragorn auf und ging einige Schritte auf uns zu.

„Boromir ist tot. Er fiel, als er Merry und Pippin vor den Orks beschützen zu versucht," sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Legolas legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu trösten.

„Die Hobbits!" rief Gimli, der gerade eben gekommen war, plötzlich. „Wo sind sie denn? Wo ist Frodo?"

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Aragorn müde. „Bevor er starb, teilte mir Boromir mit, dass Merry und Pippin von den Uruk-Hai gefangengenommen worden sind. Wo Frodo und Sam sind, weiß ich nicht. Doch bevor wir irgendetwas unternehmen, müssen wir uns um Boromir kümmern: Er hat tapfer gekämpft und verdient es nicht, zwischen diesen stinkenden Orks liegengelassen zu werden."

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir allzu viel Zeit verlieren. Wir haben weder die Zeit noch die Möglichkeit, ihm ein Grab auszuheben," sagte Gimli.

Da ich nicht wusste, was für einen Krieger aus Gondor ein angemessenes Begräbnis wäre, schwieg ich lieber, bevor ich noch etwas Falsches sagte. Wäre nicht das erste Mal.

„Lasst den Fluss sein Grab sein," schlug Legolas vor.

„Wir könnten ihn zusammen mit seinen Waffen und den Waffen seiner erschlagenen Feinde in ein Boot legen und ihn so Anduin übergeben," ergänzte Aragorn.

Dagegen schien niemand etwas einzuwenden zu haben, also machten wir uns daran, die Orkwaffen sowie ihre zerbrochenen Helme auf einen Stapel zu tragen. Orkblut, igitt! Nebenbei sammelte Legolas alle unbeschädigten Pfeile ein und füllte seinen Köcher wieder auf. Er reichte auch mir ein paar Pfeile.

„Hier. Du hast bereits einige deiner Pfeile verschossen. Es ist immer von Vorteil, nach einer Schlacht die unbeschädigten wieder einzusammeln, so kommst du nicht so leicht in die Lage, dass du keine Pfeile mehr hast."

„Danke." Daran hatte ich ja überhaupt nicht gedacht. In den Robin Hood Filmen füllten sich die Köcher ja immer wieder von selbst auf. Aber in Wirklichkeit muss man das wohl selbst machen.

Gimli hatte mit seiner Axt einige Äste abgeschnitten und eine provisorische Bahre hergestellt. Auf diese wurde nun die Leiche Boromirs gelegt, zusammen mit den Waffen und Helmen der Orks. So schafften wir alles ans Ufer. Dort fanden wir jedoch nur zwei anstatt von drei Booten.

„Seltsames passiert hier," stellte Aragorn fest. „Doch darum wollen wir uns später kümmern."

‚Mir soll's recht sein,' dachte ich und half Gimli dabei eines der Boote zu leeren.

Aragorn und Legolas legten anschließend Boromir hinein. Seinen Elbenmantel legten sie unter seinen Kopf und sein Schwert legten sie in seine Hände. Das Horn von Gondor kam neben ihn und zu seinen Füßen stapelten sich die Waffen und Helme seiner erschlagenen Feinde. Sah alles in allem sehr beeindruckend aus. Die Pfeile, die ihn getötet hatten, lagen ebenfalls neben ihm.

Zusammen schoben wir das Boot ins Wasser und sahen zu, wie es von der Strömung erfasst wurde. Keiner sagte etwas, alle sahen nur still dem Totenboot nach. Ich fühlte mich an die Schlussszene des Films ‚Der Erste Ritter' erinnert. Nur dass wir das Boot nicht angezündet hatten. Jetzt verschwand es lautlos über den Wasserfall. Weg, einfach so. Vor noch nicht mal einer Stunde hatte Boromir noch hier gesessen und sich unterhalten und jetzt war er weg, den Wasserfall hinunter.

Eine Zeitlang unterbrach niemand die Stille, bis Aragorn traurig sagte: „Vom Weißen Turm aus werden sie nach ihm Ausschau halten, doch er wird nicht zurückkehren."

Dann begann er langsam zu singen:

„_Durch Rohan über Moorland und Feld wo das lange Gras wächst_

_Der West Wind kommt, und er geht über die Mauern._

'_Was bringst du mir heute Nacht Neues aus dem Westen, O wandernder Wind?_

_Hast du Boromir den Großen gesehen, unter Mond oder Sternenlicht?'_

'_Ich sah ihn reiten über sieben Ströme, über Gewässer weit und grau;_

Ich sah ihn in leeren Landen gehen, bis er entschwunden war 

_In den Schatten des Norden. Ich sah ihn dann nicht mehr._

_Der Nord Wind mag gehört haben das Horn von Denethors Sohn.'_

'_O Boromir! Weit westwärts blickte ich von den hohen Mauern,_

_Aber du kamst nicht von den leeren Landen wo keine Menschen sind.'"_

Darauf sang Legolas:

„_Vom Rande der See der Süd Wind fliegt, von den Sandhügeln und den Steinen;_

_Das Geklage der Möwen trägt er, und am Tor stöhnt er._

'_Was bringst du mir Abends Neues aus dem Süden, O seufzender Wind?_

_Wo ist Boromir der Schöne jetzt? Er verweilt und ich trauere.'_

'_Erfrage nicht von mir wo er sich befindet – so viele Knochen liegen dort_

_An den weißen Küsten und an den dunklen Küsten unter den stürmischen Himmel;_

_So viel sind den Anduin hinunter, um die ströhmende See zu finden._

_Erfrage vom Nord Wind Neues von jenen die der Nord Wind zu mir sendet!'_

'_O Boromir! Hinter dem Tor verläuft südlich die Straße zum Meer,_

Aber du kamst nicht mit den klagenden Möwen vom grauen Munde der See.'" 

Dann sang Aragorn wieder:

„_Vom Tor der Könige reitet der Nord Wind, und über die brüllenden Fälle;_

_Und klar und kalt rufen seine lauten Hörner über dem Turm._

'_Was bringst du mir heute Neues aus dem Norden, O mächtiger Wind?_

_Was für Neuigkeiten von Boromir dem Tapferen? Denn er ist lange abwesend.'_

'_Unterhalb von Amon Hen hörte ich seinen Schrei. Er bekämpfte viele Feinde dort._

_Sein gespaltenes Schild, sein zerbrochenes Schwert, brachten sie zum Wasser._

_Sein Kopf so stolz, sein Gesicht so schön, seine Glieder sie zur Ruhe legten;_

_Und Rauros, goldene Rauros-Fälle, trugen ihn auf ihrer Brust.'_

'_O Boromir! Die Wachtürme werden immer nordwärts blicken _

_Zu Rauros, goldene Rauros-Fälle, bis ans Ende aller Tage.'"_

Diese Totenklagen waren wirklich wunderschön. Ich wollte auch etwas singen, wollte dem Krieger auch die letzte Ehre erweisen. Ich sah Legolas fragend an und als er nickte, fing auch ich an zu singen:

„_Nothing on Earth stays forever,_

_But none of your deeds were in vain,_

_Deep in our hearts you will live again,_

_You're gone to the home of the Brave."_

Außer mir und Legolas verstand zwar niemand diese Worte, doch die anderen schien ihren Sinn verstanden zu haben, denn Aragorn warf mir einen beifälligen Blick zu.

"Ihr habt den Ost Wind mir überlassen," sagte Gimli. „Aber ich werde nichts über ihn sagen."

„Das ist wie es sein soll," antwortete Aragorn. „In Minas Tirith erdulden sie den Ost Wind, doch sie fragen ihn nicht nach Neuigkeiten. Aber jetzt ist Boromir auf seinem Weg unterwegs und wir müssen uns beeilen, unseren eigenen zu wählen."

Daraufhin ging er zu dem letzten Boot zurück, um das Rätsel des verschwundenen Bootes zu lösen.

‚Hey cooler Titel: Sherlock Holmes und das Rätsel des verschwundenen Bootes. Mit Gimli als Dr. Watson,' schoss mir durch den Kopf.

„Orks waren keine hier, soviel kann ich sicher sagen, doch mehr kann ich nicht erkennen, dazu sind die Spuren zu sehr verwischt," stellte Aragorn fest.

Ich war mit den anderen zurückgekehrt und warf einen Blick auf das letzte Boot und das Gepäck, das daneben lag. Da war mein bereits leicht verdreckter aber ansonsten unbeschädigter Eastpack und einiger Proviant sowie Wasserbehälter. Auch die kleineren Bündel von Merry und Pippin waren da. Ebenso die Sachen von Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas und natürlich der Rest von Boromirs Sachen. Das Einzigen was fehlte, soweit ich das erkennen konnte, war Sams Zeug, das leicht an dem Kochgeschirr zu erkennen war, und das von Frodo. Das sagte ich auch.

„Nur die Sachen von Sam und Frodo fehlen. Vielleicht sind sie alleine aufgebrochen und haben den See überquert."

„Am Ostufer kann ich im Schatten der Bäume den Kiel eines Elbenbootes erkennen," warf Legolas ein.

„Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit. Frodo und Sam haben anscheinend tatsächlich beschlossen, zu versuchen Mordor alleine zu erreichen. Die Frage ist nur, was wir jetzt machen. Folgen wir Frodo und Sam oder versuchen wir Merry und Pippin zu helfen."

Der Krieger schwieg kurz und sagte dann entschlossen: „Frodos Schicksal liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen."

„Dann war alles umsonst?" fragte Gimli. „Die Gemeinschaft hat versagt."

„Nicht, wenn wir zusammen halten," antwortete Aragorn mit fester Stimme und legte mir und Gimli jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte ich nun meinerseits Legolas die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Zwerg tat es mir nach.

„Wir werden Merry und Pippin nicht der Folter und dem Tod überlassen," sagte Aragorn entschlossen. „Nicht solange wir noch Kraft übrig haben. Lasst alles zurück, was zurückgelassen werden kann. Wir reisen mit leichtem Gepäck. Lasst uns Orks jagen!"


	11. Weiteratmen

**11. Weiteratmen**

Aragorn rannte los, quer durch den Wald und wir folgten ihm. Die Wälder neben dem See ließen wir bald zurück. Der Weg ging jetzt stetig bergauf. Mittlerweile lief Legolas an erster Stelle, die Augen auf die Spur gerichtet, die die Orks hinterlassen hatten. Aragorn folgte ihm in kurzem Abstand. Gimli und ich kamen mit etwas mehr Abstand hinter her.

Wir liefen jetzt schon seit einer Stunde, ohne Pause. Ächz. Meine Lunge brannte. Nicht nur, dass ich querfeldein hetzte, ich musste ja auch noch mein Gepäck mitschleppen. Aragorn und Legolas schien das nichts auszumachen, die rannten noch immer, als ob sie gerade erst gestartet wären. Gimli war zwar langsamer als die Beiden, aber er trug ja auch bestimmt einige Kilo an Rüstung mit sich herum. Die Entschuldigung hatte ich leider nicht.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Hügeln verschwunden. Die Dämmerung senkte sich herab. Ich warf einen Blick zurück. Der Anduin war von dichtem Nebel verhüllt. Der Himmel vor uns war jedoch klar. Im Westen konnte ich den Mond sehen, sowie mehrere Sterne. Dadurch war es noch hell genug, so dass Legolas und Aragorn die Spur der Orks noch finden konnten. Doch als wir am Fuße mehrerer steiniger Hügel ankamen, hatten sie langsam ihre Probleme und liefen langsamer. Zum Glück. Ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Lungen wären aus Feuer. Ich konnte schon kaum mehr atmen und meine Füße taten mir weh. Oh nein, jetzt kletterten sie auch noch auf den ersten Hügelkamm hinauf. Shit. Ich kroch eh schon fast auf allen vieren, und jetzt sollte es auch noch bergauf gehen? Na toll.

Sobald wir oben waren, ging es auf der anderen Seite wieder runter.

‚Prima. Rauf, runter, was kommt als nächstes, wieder rauf?' dachte ich völlig außer Atem. Doch glücklicherweise folgten wir dem Tal in Richtung Nordwesten.

Als ich wirklich fast keine Luft mehr bekam und kurz davor war, zusammenzubrechen, gab Aragorn das Zeichen zum Anhalten. Endlich. Ich lies mich einfach zu Boden fallen und konzentrierte mich darauf, wieder einigermaßend normal zu atmen. Wir waren bereits mehrere stunden unterwegs gewesen und hatten schon eine ganz schöne Strecke zwischen uns und Amon Hen gebracht.

Aragorn und Legolas unterhielten sich leise, während Gimli nur da saß und zuhörte. So weit ich es mitbekam, hatten sie die Spur verloren. Aber momentan war mir das egal.

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, wurde der Himmel im Osten schon grau. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und sah mich um. Ich befand mich in einem schmalen Tal, das mit Steinen und Felsen nur so übersäht war. Ein Wunder, dass ich mir hier im Dunkeln nicht den Knöchel gebrochen hatte. In dem Moment kam Legolas auf mich zu, reichte mir etwas zu essen und zu Trinken und setzte sich neben mich.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus."

„Danke," sagte ich sarkastisch zwischen zwei Bissen. „Aber das ist gar nichts. Warte bis heute abend."

Er lächelte nur und informierte mich darüber, was am letzten Abend vorgefallen war.

„Wir hatten in der Dunkelheit die Spur verloren. Deshalb sind Aragorn und ich losgegangen um sie zusuchen, sobald es hell genug war. Gerade erst haben wir sie wieder gefunden. Wenn du so weit bist, können wir weiterlaufen."

‚Na toll. Natürlich bin ich mal wieder die letzte,' dachte ich und nickte nur, da ich den Mund voll hatte.

„Kannst du noch weiterlaufen?" fragte er mich leise und etwas besorgt. Er musste wohl gesehen haben, wie ich gestern abend herumgestolpert war.

„Das wird schon irgendwie gehen," meinte ich mit bei weitem mehr Zuversicht als ich wirklich hatte. „Jetzt wo ich ja sehen kann, wo ich hintrete, werde ich bestimmt nicht mehr so oft stolpern."

Mit einem Lächeln, das die Arktis auftauen hätte können, beugte sich Legolas plötzlich zu mir herüber und küsste mich sanft auf den Mund. Auf einmal hatte ich überhaupt keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass ich heute beim Laufen mithalten können würde. Ich war sogar davon überzeugt, dass ich, sollte es nötig sein, auch fliegen könnte. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, bestenfalls eine Sekunde, aber danach fühlte ich mich unendlich viel besser.

„Mir geht's schon viel besser, ich könnte bis zum Mond laufen," antwortete ich strahlend.

Der Elb reichte mir die Hand und half mir hoch. Einen Moment lang standen wir eng beieinander, dann lächelte er leicht und ging zu Aragorn zurück. Währendessen hob ich meine Sachen auf und machte mich fertig.

Wir rannten wieder los, zuerst bergauf und dann in das nächste Tal hinunter. Hier wurden die Steine immer weniger. Am Talgrund beugte sich Aragorn zu Boden und hob etwas auf. Als ich näher kam, sah ich, dass es sich um eine Brosche aus Lórien handelte. Eine Brosche wie diejenige, die meinen Elbenmantel zusammenhielt. Sie musste einem der Hobbits gehören. Also schienen wir tatsächlich auf dem richtigen weg zu sein.

„Nicht zwecklos fallen Lóriens Blätter," sagte Aragorn wie in Gedanken versunken und blickte in Richtung westen, dort wo die Spur der Orks hinführte.

„Dann sind sie vielleicht noch am Leben," wandte sich Legolas an Aragorn.

„Weniger als einen Tag voraus. Kommt!" Mit diesen Worten rannte der Krieger weiter.

Im Osten ging jetzt die Sonne auf und die Schatten verschwanden langsam. Ein kühler wind wehte, um den ich sehr dankbar war, da mir vom Laufen schon wieder warm war. Wir erreichten die Kuppe des letzten großen Hügels der Emyn Muil und konnten jetzt ein weites grünes Land sehen. Grüne Weiden und sanfte Hügel so weit das Auge reichte. Weißer Nebel schimmerte in den kleinen Tälern in denen sich glitzernde Wasserläufe ihren Weg bahnten. Weit im Westen befand sich das Nebelgebirge. Wir blieben kurz stehen auf unserem Ausblick und sahen auf die Ebene die sich vor uns ausbreitete herab.

„Rohan. Heimat der Pferde-Herren," sagte Aragorn und beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand. „Etwas seltsames geschieht hier. Etwas böses verleiht diesen Kreaturen Geschwindigkeit und behindert uns."

Legolas lief nach vorne und blickt nun ebenfalls angestrengt nach vorne.

„Legolas, was sehen deine Elbenaugen?" fragte ihn der braunhaarige.

„Die Uruks wenden sich nach Nordwesten. Sie bringen die Hobbits nach Isengard!"

„Saruman!" rief Aragorn aus. Schien anscheinend keine gute Nachricht zu sein. Wer war nur dieser Saruman? Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich diesen Namen schon mal gehört hatte.

Und weiter ging's, bergab in Richtung Nordwesten. Je höher die Sonne stieg, desto wärmer wurde es, doch zum Glück ging noch immer ein kühler Wind. Den Winter schienen wir endgültig hinter uns gelassen zu haben.

Als die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht hatte, liefen wir noch immer durch das kniehohe Gras Rohans. Ich hatte schon wieder furchtbares Seitenstechen und atmete schwer.

‚Weiteratmen,' dachte ich. ‚Einfach weiteratmen, das ist der ganze Trick dabei.'

Als am späten Nachmittag Wolken heraufzogen, war ich bereits fix und fertig.

‚Ich hätte wohl doch nicht so oft den Sportunterricht schwänzen sollen,' dachte ich total außer Atem. ‚Das rächt sich jetzt. Und dabei hatte ich immer gedacht, ich hätte ne relativ gute Kondition.'

Dabei war sogar Gimli noch schneller als ich. Doch ich würde nicht aufgeben, wenn die anderen noch laufen konnten, würde ich das auch können. Eisern klammerte ich mich an den Gedanken, dass ich es schaffen würde, dass ich weiterlaufen musste. Ich versuchte sogar ich abzulenken, indem ich in Gedanken Songtexte aufsagte.

‚We all came out to Montreaux, on the lake Geneva shoreline, …'

Die Schatten wurden immer länger als die Sonne immer niedriger am Horizont stand. Als sie ganz verschwunden war, rannten wir immer noch. Ich hatte es längst aufgegeben, Songtexte aufsagen zu wollen und konzentrierte mich nur noch darauf, weiter zu atmen und eine Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. Als es komplett dunkel war, hielten wir endlich an. Ich lies mich zu Boden fallen und schnappte nach Luft.

„Nun müssen wir eine schwere Entscheidung treffen," sagte Aragorn. „Sollen wir in der Nacht rasten oder sollen wir weiter gehen?"

‚Ausruhen!' dachte ich, doch ich sagte es nicht laut. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Ton mehr herausgebracht.

„Wenn unsere Feinde nicht rasten, werden sie uns weit hinter sich lassen, falls wir hier bleiben und schlafen," stellte Legolas fest.

„Aber wenn wir nachts weitergehen, können wir ihrer Spur nicht folgen," warf Gimli ein.

„Die Spur verläuft gerade, so weit ich sehen kann," antwortete der Elb.

„Vielleicht könnte ich euch auf gut Glück führen und die Richtung halten," sagte Aragorn. „Doch falls wir vom Weg abkommen oder falls die Orks eine andere Richtung einschlagen, werden wir große Schwierigkeiten haben, die Spur wieder zu finden."

„Außerdem," fügte Gimli hinzu. "wird es unmöglich sein, irgendwelche spuren zu sehen, die zur Seite führen. Oder Hinweise wie die Brosche zu finden. Was ist, wenn einem von den beiden die Flucht gelungen ist?"

„Unwahrscheinlich," sagte Aragorn. „Aber du hast recht. In der Dunkelheit könnten wir vieles übersehen. Was sollen wir also tun?"

„Dun bist unser Anführer," antwortete der Zwerg. „Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Legolas sagte ebenfalls, dass er Aragorns Entschluss folgen würde. Ich nickte nur. Ich war noch immer ziemlich außer Atem und meine Füße brachten mich um. Nach kurzer Zeit traf Aragorn eine Entscheidung.

„Wir werden in der Dunkelheit nicht weitergehen. Die Gefahr, dass wir etwas übersehen, ist zu groß. Lasst uns die Zeit, die uns bleibt nutzen."

Darauf hin legte er sich zu Boden, wickelte sich in seinen Elbenmantel und schlief ein. Gimli tat es ihm nach. Ich lag bereits am Boden und als ich wieder normal atmen konnte, schlief auch ich ein.

Natürlich war ich die letzte, die aufwachte. Gimli schüttelte mich leicht und reichte mir etwas zu trinken. Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich relativ ausgeruht, obwohl die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen war. Dabei hatte ich doch die Nacht davor höchstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf gehabt und war den ganzen Tag gelaufen. Egal.

Nachdem ich etwas gegessen hatte, brachen wir auf. Die Sonne ging gerade im Osten auf und tauchte alles in ein milchiges Licht. Den ganzen Tag über war sie von Wolken bedeckt und es war relativ kühl.

Doch ich schien mich anscheinend langsam daran gewöhnt zu haben, die ganze Zeit zu rennen. Es war jetzt schon mittags und ich hatte noch kein einziges Mal Seitenstechen gehabt. Ich hatte sogar Gimli eingeholt und lief jetzt zwischen ihm und Aragorn. Legolas lief natürlich an erster Stelle. Er wirkte so frisch und ausgeruht, als ob er gerade eine lange Ruhepause hinter sich hätte und gerade erst zu laufen angefangen hätte. Beneidenswert, so 'ne Kondition. Lag' wohl daran, dass er ein Elb ist. Den ganzen Tag über führte die Spur der Orks geradeaus nach Nordwesten. Abends bog er nach Norden ab, auf eine baumlose Hügelkette zu.

‚Na toll, wieder bergauf rennen,' dachte ich erschöpft, als ich die Hügel vor mir sah. Doch zum Glück waren diese Hügel nicht einmal annähernd so hoch oder steil wie die Emyn Muil.

Abends hielten wir wieder an. Der zunehmende Mond gab wenig Licht und die Sterne waren von Wolken verhüllt. Schweigend aßen wir etwas Lembas, tranken etwas Wasser und legten uns Schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir bei Sonnenaufgang schon wieder unterwegs. Als die sonne endlich aufging, erstrahlte der ganze östliche Himmel in einem ungewöhnlichen Rot. Es sah fast so aus, als ob der Himmel brennen würde. Sogar die Sonne selbst schien rot zu sein.

„Eine rote Sonne geht auf." Legolas blieb kurz stehen um nach Osten zu sehen. „Seltsame Dinge kommen auf uns zu."

Ich fühlte mich total ausgeruht und konnte sogar mit Aragorn einigermaßend mithalten, was mich natürlich sehr wunderte. Das Laufen machte mir nicht mehr aus, als ob ich gemütlich spazieren gehen würde. Seltsam.

‚Vielleicht kann sich der Körper an alles gewöhnen, wenn man es nur lange genug macht,' dachte ich.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer, ich hatte auch am Nachmittage, als es bergauf und bergab ging, keine übermäßigen Probleme mehr mit zu halten.

Als die Sonne schon tief am Himmel stand, hatten wir unsere Geschwindigkeit etwas verlangsamt. Wir waren jetzt mitten in den Hügeln und die Spur der Orks war laut Aragorn bereits alt. Ich konnte auf dem trockenen und teilweise steinigen Boden nichts sehen, obwohl selbst ich den Orkpfad im hohen Gras gesehen hatte. Aber ich war ja noch nie besonders gut im Spurenlesen gewesen. Das war etwas in den Karl-May-Büchern gewesen, dass mich schon immer verblüfft hatte. Wie man soviel aus einer Spur, die ich nicht mal sehen würde, herauslesen konnte. ‚Das erste Pferd lahmt hinten rechts' und so was. Auf einmal musste ich an den Schuh des Manitu denken: ‚Ich muss nicht schreiben können, ich kann Spurenlesen!' Grins.

Legolas führte uns auf einen größeren, mit Gras bewachsenen Hügel, der nördlichste der Kette. Die Sonne sank und die Schatten der Nacht krochen schnell herauf. Im Nordwesten konnte man die dunklen Formen des Nebelgebirges und davor einen noch dunkleren Wald erkennen. Doch die Nacht zog schnell herauf und bald konnte ich fast gar nichts mehr sehen, da weder Mond noch Sterne Licht in der Dunkelheit spendeten.

Die Nacht war kalt. Ich wickelte mich eng in meinen Elbenmantel ein, doch so richtig warm wurde mir nicht. Als ich, ausnahmsweise von selbst, aufwachte, war der Himmel bereits grau. Ich nahm mir etwas zu essen und setzte mich neben Legolas, der nach Osten schaute. Aragorn und Gimli waren auch schon wach. Schweigend beobachteten wir den Sonnenaufgang. Der Himmel war klar und hell und aus dem Osten wehte ein schwacher Wind. Im Nordwesten konnte ich jetzt den Wald, den Aragorn gestern Fangorn genannt hatte, besser sehen. Doch selbst im Tageslicht sah er nicht gerade einladend aus.

„Dort ist ein Schatten, der sich bewegt," Aragorn stand auf und zeigte in Richtung des Waldes. Ein Schatten? Na ja, eher ein kleiner dunkler Fleck.

„Reiter!" rief Aragorn. „Viele Reiter kommen auf uns zu!"

„Ja," sagte Legolas, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war. „ Es sind hundert und fünf. Gelb sind ihre Haare und ihre Speere glänzen im Sonnenlicht. Ihr Anführer ist sehr groß."

Wow. Nicht schlecht. In meinen Augen hätten das ebenso Ameisen sein können. Aragorn lächelte.

„Scharf sind die Augen der Elben."

„Nein. Die Reiter sind nicht mehr als fünf Wegstunden 1 Wegstunde 4,8 km entfernt," stellte Legolas fest.

„Fünf Wegstunden oder eine," sagte Ginli. „Wir können ihnen in diesem leeren Land nicht entkommen. Sollen wir hier auf sie warten oder weitergehen?"

„Wir warten," entschied Aragorn.

Danach führte er uns den Hügel hinunter, da wir sonst zu leicht zu sehen waren. Am Fuße des Hügels hielten wir an, wickelten uns in unsere Mäntel und machten es uns so bequem wie möglich.

Während Gimli Aragorn über Rohan und seine Bewohner ausfragte, saß ich mit Legolas ein wenig abseits. Zum ersten mal seit Lórien hatten wir die Gelegenheit, uns ungestört zu unterhalten.

„Du hast ja heute gut mithalten können," stellte der Elb fest.

„Keine Ahnung woran das liegt. Hat mich schon gewundert. Vielleicht hab' ich mich einfach daran gewöhnt, dauernd zu laufen."

„Wenn du so weiter machst, holst du mich auch noch irgendwann ein. Bist du dir sicher, dass nicht zufällig ein Elb unter deinen Vorfahren ist?" fragte Legolas halbscherzhaft, halb im Ernst.

„Oh ja, ganz sicher. Da wo ich herkomm' gibt es keine Elben. Antwortete ich mit mehr Überzeugung, als ich tatsächlich hatte. Galadriel hatte doch da etwas angedeutet... aber egal. Das wäre doch zu unwahrscheinlich.

Daraufhin sagte keiner von uns für einige Zeit etwas.

„Erzähle mir mehr von deiner Heimat. Wie sieht es dort aus, wo du herkommst?" fragte mich Legolas plötzlich.

Überrascht sah ich ihn an und überlegte gleichzeitig, was ich ihm erzählen konnte. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht von den tollen Kneipen in Regensburg vorschwärmen.

„Na ja," sagte ich langsam. „Also, es sieht ein bisschen so ähnlich aus wie hier in Rohan. Aber bei uns gibt es mehr Wälder. Und Felder, jede Menge Felder. Es ist auch ein bisschen mehr hügelig. Und die Hügel sind auch etwas größer. Also, eigentlich sieht es nicht wirklich so aus wie in Rohan."

Der Elb lächelte.

„Hört sich doch gar nicht so schlecht an. Aber deine Heimat muss weit entfernt und ziemlich abgelegen sein. Ich habe noch nie zuvor einen Menschen getroffen, der keine Elben kannte. Zumindest aus Erzählungen sind wir ihnen bekannt."

„Tja, in den Geschichten die bei uns den Kindern erzählt werden, gibt es nur Elfen, und die sind ca. 30cm groß und haben kleine Flügel," antwortete ich mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Flügel? 30cm groß? Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört!" meinte Legolas belustigt.

„Ja, klingt ziemlich komisch, nicht?"

Nach kurzer Zeit fragte ich ihn, wie es denn bei ihm zu Hause aussehen würde. Und wo das überhaupt sei.

„Ich komme aus dem Düsterwald," klärte er mich auf. "Das Reich meines Vaters liegt im Norden des großen Waldes. Dort wirkt er nicht so dunkel und bedrohlich wie weiter im Süden. Die Bäume sind heller, freundlicher. Obwohl auch dort immer wieder faule Kreaturen eindringen, ist der Wald dort wunderschön. Nicht so wie in Lórien, anders. Lórien wirkt, als ob es nicht ganz zu dieser Welt gehören würde, aber der Düsterwald ist voll und ganz ein Teil dieser Welt."

„Wow," meinte ich. „Das Reich deines Vaters? Dann bist du also eine Art Prinz?"

„Nicht ganz in dem Sinne, wie du das meinst, glaube ich. Aber ja, mein Vater ist der Herrscher der Elben die im nördlichen Düsterwald leben."

„Nicht schlecht. Mein Vater ist nur ein ganz normaler Lehrer."

Legolas lächelte.

„In der Hinsicht denken wir etwas anders als die Menschen. Jeder Beruf hat seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft. Ein einfacher Bauer ist nicht besser oder schlechter als ein König. Er hat nur andere Begabungen und erfüllt andere Aufgaben. Doch sind beider, Bauer und König notwendig für ein Land."

„Das nenn' ich mal 'ne liberale Sichtweise. Cool," ich grinste.

Der Elb lachte.

„Du hast manchmal wirklich eine seltsame Ausdrucksweise!"

Ich lachte ebenfalls.

„Na, solange du mich verstehen kannst ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Die Reiter waren mittlerweile nahe genug, dass sogar ich genaueres erkennen konnte. Schweigend sahen wir ihnen entgegen. Sie ritten in einer langen zweier Reihe und trugen alle eine Art Rüstung. Sie ritten sehr schnell. Ihre Pferde waren hauptsächlich grau und braun und hatten lange Mähnen und Schweife, die im Wind wehten. Die Reiter waren auch nicht gerade von kleiner Statur. Was man von ihrer Kleidung sehen konnte, war hauptsächlich in grün und braun Tönen gehalten, und die langen Haare, die unter den Helmen hervorschauten waren blond. Alle hatten sie einen Speer in der Hand und so wie es aussah, dazu noch jeweils ein Schwert oder eine Axt oder so was. Insgesamt sahen sie ziemlich beeindruckend aus. Erinnerten mich fast ein bisschen an Wikinger.

Jetzt waren sie nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt. Der Boden zitterte und dröhnte unter den vielen Pferdehufen.

Die Reiter preschten leicht schräg an uns vorbei. Anscheinend hatten sie uns nicht gesehen. Na ja, immerhin saßen wir in einer Mulde. Außerdem hatten die Elben nicht gesagt, die Mäntel aus Lórien würden uns helfen, mit dem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen? Egal. Jedenfalls war ich gespannt, was Aragorn jetzt tun würde. Würde er sich verstecken und warten, bis die Reiter weg waren? Aber er hatte doch gesagt, die Leute Rohans seien Freunde? Oder etwa nicht?


	12. Hoffnung Oder Keine Hoffnung, Das Ist Hi

**12. Hoffnung Oder Keine Hoffnung, Das Ist Hier Die Frage**

„Reiter von Rohan! Was gibt es neues in der Mark!"

Mit diesen Worten stand Aragorn auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf die davon reitenden Reiter zu. Auch wir standen auf.

Der Reiter an der Spitze gab ein Zeichen, worauf die Reiter umdrehten und auf uns zuritten. Sie umringten uns, bildeten einen engen Kreis um uns herum und richteten ihre langen Speere auf uns. Der Anführer, dessen Helm mit einem Pferdekopf und Pferdehaaren verziert war, ritt auf uns zu.

„Was treiben ein Elb, ein Mensch, ein Zwerg und eine Frau hier in der Riddermark? Sprecht rasch!"

Der schien es gewohnt zu sein, Befehle zu erteilen, so wie er sprach. Der Ton gefiel mir nicht besonders, vor allem die Betonung auf 'Frau' nicht, aber ich blieb lieber ruhig und wollte Aragorn das Reden überlassen. Also beschränkte ich mich darauf, ihm einen Blick zu zuwerfen, der Death Valley zur Mittagszeit hätte einfrieren können. Doch Gimli sprach zuerst.

„Nennt mir Euren Namen, Pferde-Herr, dann werde ich euch meinen nennen."

Diese Antwort schien dem anderen nicht besonders zu gefallen, denn er reichte seinen Speer einem der Reiter und stieg ab. Ich konnte sehen, dass Aragorn Gimli die Hand auf die Schulter legte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ha! Diesmal war es nicht ich, die das Fettnäpfchen traf!

„Ich würde Euch den Kopf abschlagen, Zwerg, wenn er nur etwas höher über den Erdboden ragte," sagte der Reiter sichtlich verärgert.

So schnell, dass ich es gar nichtrichtig sehen konnte, hatte Legolas einen Pfeil auf den Mann aus Rohan angelegt.

„Ihr würdet sterben, bevor ihr zum Streich ausholtet!"

Wow. Langsam fängt die Situation an, zu eskalieren. Ich legte vorsichtshalber die Hand auf meinen Schwertgriff. Die Reiter schlossen den Ring enger um uns. Nach einem angespannten Moment machte Aragorn einen Schritt auf Legolas zu und drückte den Arm des Elben herunter, so dass sich der Pfeil senkte.

„Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Das ist Gimli, Gloins Sohn, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich und Elena aus Bayern. Wir sind Freunde Rohans und Théodens, eures Königs."

„Théoden vermag nicht länger Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden." Der Anführer der Reiter nahm seinen Helm ab und die anderen Reiter zogen ihre Speere zurück. „Selbst seine eigene Sippe erkennt er nicht. Ich bin Éomer, Éomunds Sohn, der dritte Marshall der Riddermark."

Die anderen Reiter relaxten sichtlich. Anscheinend war jetzt allen klar, dass wir zumindest keine Feinde waren, oder wenigstens, dass von uns keine unmittelbare Gefahr ausging.

„Saruman hat den Geist des Königs vergiftet," fuhr Éomer fort. „und fordert die Herrschaft über dieses Land. Meine Schar besteht aus jenen, die treu zu Rohan stehen und dafür wurden wir verbannt. Der weiße Zauberer ist listenreich. Er erscheint hier und dort heißt es, als alter Mann in Kapuze und Mantel. Und überall schlüpfen seine Spitzel durch unsere Netze."

„Wir sind keine Spitzel," wiedersprach Aragorn energisch. „Wir verfolgen eine Gruppe Uruk-Hai westwärts über die Ebene. Sie haben zwei unserer Freunde gefangengenommen."

„Die Uruks sind vernichtet. Wir erschlugen alle in der Nacht," antwortete Éomer.

„Aber da waren zwei Hobbits!" rief Gimli besorgt. „Habt Ihr unter ihnen zwei Hobbits gesehen?"

„Sie wären klein – nur Kinder in euren Augen," fügte Aragorn schnell hinzu.

Éomer senkte den Kopf.

„Wir ließen niemanden am Leben. Die Kadaver legten wir auf einen Haufen und verbrannten sie."

Mit diesen Worten zeigte er in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren. Tatsächlich, da konnte man dunklen Rauch erkennen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Sie sind tot?" fragte ich ungläubig.

Éomer nickte mit sichtlichem Bedauern.

„Es tut mir leid."

Legolas legte mir tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Auf einmal schien Éomer eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Er pfiff kurz und schrill.

„Hasufel! Arod! Léofa!"

Drei Pferde kamen angelaufen, das vorderste war graubraun, das mittlere weißgrau und das letzte beigefarben mit dunkler Mähne. Éomer wand sich wieder an uns.

„Mögen diese Pferde Euch einem besseren Geschick entgegentragen als ihre letzten Herren. Lebt wohl."

Daraufhin setzte er seinen Helm wieder auf und stieg wieder auf sein Pferd. Er wollte schon losreiten, als er es sich anders überlegte und sich noch einmal zu uns umdrehte.

„Sucht nach Euren Freunden. Doch macht Euch keine Hoffnung, denn die ist verloren in diesem Land."

Er riss sein Pferd herum und rief seinen Reitern einen Befehl zu.

„Wir reiten nordwärts!"

Die Reiter aus Rohan wendeten ihre Pferde und galoppierten davon. Wie benommen standen wir da und sahen ihnen nach bis Aragorn schließlich die Stille brach.

„Kannst du reiten, Elena?"

Ich nickte.

„Ja. Zum Kunstreiten ist's zwar noch weit gefehlt, aber fürs normale Reiten müsst's schon noch langen."

Zum Glück war ich vor einem Jahr auf diesem Reiterhof gewesen!

„Legolas, du bist der beste Reiter von uns, du nimmst Gimli hinter dich. Dann geht es genau auf mit den Pferden," beschloss Aragorn.

Schade. Zusammen auf einem Pferd, das wäre ja noch besser gewesen, als hintereinander in einem Boot. Aber dafür hatte ich jetzt ein eigenes Pferd. Zumindest eine Zeitlang. Das Aufsteigen bereitete mir zum Glück keine Schwierigkeiten, obwohl ich so einen Sattel noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Steigbügel waren viel kürzer als bei normalen Sätteln und er sah irgendwie total altmodisch aus. Er war aber bequem, sogar bequemer als die Sättel, die ich bisher gekannt hatte.

Legolas lies den Sattel gleich weg. Elben brauchten anscheinend keine Steigbügel um auf einem Pferd zu bleiben. Oder er mochte nur die Sättel aus Rohan nicht.

‚Mir soll's egal sein,' dachte ich. ‚Ich lass den Sattel jedenfalls lieber oben, ich will ja nicht riskieren, dass ich runterfalle.'

Auf ein Zeichen von Aragorn ritten wir los.

Die Pferde von Rohan waren schnell. Aragorn ritt voraus, die Augen auf den Boden geheftet. Wir überquerten die hügeligen Wiesen, die uns von Fangorn trennten jetzt sehr viel schneller als vorher zu Fuß. Bald kamen wir an einen Fluss. Der war bei weitem nicht so groß wie der Anduin, aber doch schon so ca. zehn Meter breit. Er war nicht sehr tief, nur ca. einen halben Meter. Wir mussten gar nicht absitzen, um den Fluss der laut Legolas übrigens Entwasser hieß, zu überqueren. Wir ritten immer weiter und nachmittags zogen graue Wolken herauf. Ich genoss das Reiten in vollen Zügen. Stundenlang nebeneinander herreiten...

‚Schade dass mein Pferd nicht Jaqueline heißt,' dachte ich grinsend. ‚Langsam Jaqueline, sonst kotzt du wieder.'

Während die baumbewachsenen Hügel des Fangorn Waldes immer näher kamen, versankt die Sonne immer weiter im Westen und die Schatten wurden immer länger. Als wir endlich am Waldrand ankamen, hatte die Dämmerung fast schon eingesetzt. Was aus der Entfernung wie ein rauchender Erdhaufen ausgesehen hatte, entpuppte sich als riesiger Scheiterhaufen. Würg. Zum Glück wehte der Wind in eine andere Richtung. Neben dem Überrest des Feuers steckte ein abgetrennter Orkkopf auf einem Speer. Nicht gerade ein appetitlicher Anblick.

‚Na ja,' dachte ich mit einem gequälten Grinsen. ‚Lächeln hilft den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.'

Die anderen ignorierten den gepfählten Kopf und die verkohlten Leichen.

‚Wenn du einmal einen Haufen verkohlender toter Orks gesehen hast, dann hast du sie anscheinend alle gesehen.'

Bestürzt hielt Aragorn an und sprang vom Pferd, um sich die Umgebung genauer anzusehen. Ich blieb vorsichtshalber sitzen. Nicht, dass ich noch ein paar Spuren oder Hinweise vernichtete. Aragorn und Legolas suchten alles um den Scheiterhaufen ab. Doch bereits nachkürzester Zeit war es dazu zu dunkel.

„Wir können nicht mehr tun," sagte Gimli traurig. „Ich würde sagen, dass die verbrannten Knochen der Hobbits jetzt mit denen der Orks vermischt sind. Es wird ein schwerer Schlag für Frodo sein, falls er solange überlebt, um davon zu erfahren. Ebenso für den alten Hobbit, der in Bruchtal wartet. Elrond wollte nicht, dass sie mitkommen."

„Aber Gandalf wollte es," warf Legolas ein.

„Aber Gandalf beschloss selbst mitzukommen und er war der erste, der verloren ging. Seine Voraussicht hat ihn im Stich gelassen."

„Gandalfs Rat beruhte nicht auf einer Vorahnung von Sicherheit, werde für sich selbst noch für andere," widersprach Aragorn. „Es gibt manche Dinge, die man besser anfängt als gleich aufzugeben, auch wenn das Ende finster sein mag. Aber ich werde diesen Platz noch nicht verlassen. Auf jeden Fall werden wir hier das Morgenlicht erwarten."

Etwas abseits der toten Orks errichteten wir am Waldrand ein Lager. Der Wald wirkte im dunkeln fast ein bisschen bedrohlich. Wir waren sehr vorsichtig beim Holzsammeln und verwendeten nur totes Holz für das Feuer. Ich hatte diesmal gleich die erste wache. Schweigend starrte ich in die Dunkelheit außerhalb des Kreises, der von dem Feuer erhellt wurde. Nichts regte sich. Die Bäume wirkten richtig gruselig im Dunkeln. Wie Trolle oder Monster.

‚Nur nicht daran denken.'

Als es am nächsten Morgen langsam hell wurde, frühstückten wir bereits. Es war immer noch ziemlich kalt. Aber zum Glück wärmten diese Elbenmäntel sehr viel besser als man aufgrund ihrer Dicke meinen könnte. Nachdem wir alle etwas gegessen hatten, stand Aragorn auf.

„Es wird schnell hell. Schauen wir uns erst einmal genau um, ob wir vielleicht irgendeine Spur von den Hobbits entdecken."

Daraufhin schritt er entschlossen in Richtung tote Orks davon, die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich blieb vorsichtshalber wo ich war.

Plötzlich blieb Aragorn stehen und sank auf die Knie.

„Ein Hobbit lag hier und dort der andere," er zeigte auf etwas, was auch genauso gut eine zufällige Spur am Boden hätte sein können.

„Sie sind gekrochen," stellte er erstaunt fest. Er stand auf und folgte den Spuren.

‚Nicht schlecht,' dachte ich. ‚Gut kombiniert, Dr. Watson.' Ich folgte Aragorn zusammen mit Legolas und Gimli.

„Ihre Hände waren gebunden. Ihre Fesseln wurden zerschnitten." Der Krieger hob ein Stück Seil hoch.

„Sie rannten dort entlang. Sie wurden verfolgt." Aragorn sah sich die Spuren genauer an.

„Die Spuren führen weg von der Schlacht..." Er lief an der Spur entlang und blieb stehen. Als diese ihn direkt zum Waldrand führte.

„...in den Fangorn Wald hinein."

Ich sah in den dunklen Wald hinein und bildete mir kurzeitig sogar ein, Augen dort im Dickicht zu sehen.

‚Na a, immer noch besser als ein Haufen Orks.'

„Fangorn. Was trieb sie dort hinein?" Gimli schien den Wald auch etwas unheimlich zu finden. Doch Aragorn lies sich nicht einschüchtern und führte uns, nachdem wir die Pferde angebunden hatten, in den Wald hinein. Es war dunkel und stickig hier zwischen den Bäumen. Überall knackte und knarrte es und ich konnte mir fast einbilden, aus dem Blätterrauschen eine Art Flüstern rauszuhören.

„Die Luft ist so stickig hier drin," stellte Gimli beunruhigt fest.

„Dieser Wald ist alt," sagte Legolas leise und sah sich um. „Sehr alt. Voll von Erinnerungen... und Wut." Die Bäume knirschten und Gimli erschrak. Er hob seine Axt etwas höher. War wohl nicht so gut, denn die Bäume wurden lauter.

„Die Bäume sprechen miteinander!" rief der Elb.

„Gimli!" flüsterte ich warnend. Eine Axt in der Nähe eines wütenden Baumes war bestimmt keine besonders gute Idee.

„Zügle deine Axt," riet Aragorn dem Zwerg, der sofort gehorchte und sich nervös umsah.

„Sie haben Gefühle, mein Freund," klärte ihn Legolas leicht amüsiert auf. „Die Elben fingen damit an, die Bäume aufzuwecken, ihnen das Reden beizubringen."

„Sprechende Bäume? Worüber sollen Bäume denn reden?" fragte Gimli irritiert. „Außer vielleicht die Beschaffenheit von Eichhörnchen-Mist?"

Ich grinste amüsiert. ‚Beschaffenheit von Eichhörnchen-Mist', also wirklich. Wir kamen an eine Stelle an der ein großer Baum stand, vor dem sich seltsame Spuren auf dem Boden befanden.

„Dies sind seltsame Spuren," stellte Aragorn fest und sah sich um. Von den Hobbits waren keine weiteren Spuren mehr zu finden. Als ob sie sich direkt vor dem Baum in Luft aufgelöst hätten.

‚Oder der Baum hatte Hunger,' dachte ich ironisch.

Plötzlich blieb Legolas beunruhigt stehen und sah sich um.

„Aragorn, nad no ennas! Aragorn, da draußen ist etwas!" sagte er leise und deutet nach links.

„Man cenich? Was siehst du?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige nach.

„Der weiße Zauberer nähert sich."

Jetzt, da er es sagte, konnte ich es auch sehen. Da vorne wischen den Bäumen kam eine weißgekleidete Gestallt näher.

„Lasst ihn nicht sprechen," warnte Aragorn. „Er wird uns verzaubern. Wir müssen schnell sein."

Er umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes, Gimli hielt seine Axt fester und Legolas legte einen Pfeil ein.

‚Ich sollte mich wohl auch besser bereit machen,' dachte ich und legte meine Hand auf Gilmegils Griff. Ich konnte die herannahende Person nur noch aus meinen Augenwinkeln sehen, da sie sich von der Seite her näherte. Auf Aragorns Schrei hin drehten wir uns um und griffen an. Oder versuchten es jedenfalls. Gimlis Axt, die er warf, prallte in der Luft ab und Legolas Pfeil ging in Flammen auf. Aragorn ließ sein Schwert, dass zu glühen schien, fallen und ich bekam meines gar nicht erst heraus. Als ob es jemand mit Sekundenkleber in der Schwertscheide festgeklebt hätte. Der ‚Zauberer' war jetzt in gleißendes Licht gehüllt. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor die Augen, damit ich besser sehen konnte.

„Ihr verflogt die Spuren zweier Hobbits," stellte der in Licht gehüllte fest. Die Stimme kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Wo sind sie?" rief Aragorn.

„Sie sind hier vorgestern vorbeigekommen. Sie trafen jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatten. Beruhigt Euch das?"

„Wer seid Ihr? Zeigt Euch!" forderte Aragorn.

Daraufhin wurde das Licht schwächer und ich konnte erkennen, wer dort stand. Gandalf. Ganz in weiß.

„Mithrandir. Vergebt mir." Legolas verbeugte sich.

„Das kann nicht sein," sagte Aragorn ungläubig.

Ich sagte nichts und tat es nur Gimli nach, der sich stumm verbeugte.

‚Gandalf war doch tot, oder?' dachte ich. ‚Jeder normale Mensch wäre das, wenn er in so einen Abgrund fallen würde.'

„Ich hielt Euch für Saruman," entschuldigte sich der Elb.

„Ich bin Saruman," antwortete Gandalf. „Oder besser gesagt, Saruman, so wie er sein sollte."

Aragorn konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Ihr seid gefallen?!"

„Durch Feuer und Wasser," stimmte der Todgeglaubte zu. „Vom tiefsten Kerker bis zum höchsten Gipfel kämpfte ich mit dem Balrog von Morgoth. Bis ich schließlich meinen Feind besiegt hatte und seinen Körper auf den Berghang schmetterte. Dunkelheit umgab mich. Und ich verlor mich in Gedanken und der Zeit. Sterne zogen über mich hinweg und jeder Tag war so lang wie ein Zeitalter dieser Welt. Aber es war nicht das Ende. Leben regte sich wieder in mir. Ich wurde zurückgeschickt bis meine Aufgabe beendet ist."

„Gandalf!" rief Aragorn erfreut.

„Gandalf? Ja... das war mein Name. Gandalf der Graue."

„Gandalf!" rief nun auch Gimli erfreut.

Der Zauberer lächelte. „Ich bin Gandalf der Weiße. Und ich komme nun zu euch, am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten."

‚Wow. Soviel zum Thema Auferstehung. Gandalf ist wieder da! Cool. Der weiß bestimmt was zu tun ist.'

Ich grinste als ich zusammen mit den anderen dem Weißen Zauberer folgte. Gandalf führte uns in Richtung Waldrand zurück. Er hatte jetzt seinen Elbenmantel über seine weiße Kleidung geworfen und schritt zügig dahin.

„Ein Teil eurer Reise ist vorüber, ein anderer beginnt. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich nach Edoras reiten."

„Edoras?" fragte Gimli erstaunt. „Das ist keine kurze Strecke."

Edoras? Wo war das noch mal? Keine Ahnung.

„Wir hörten von Schwierigkeiten in Rohan. Es steht schlecht um den König," warf Aragorn ein.

„Ja," stimmte Gandalf zu. „Und es wird nicht leicht sein, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

Je näher wir dem Waldrand kamen, desto heller wurde es. Schließlich verließen wir den Wald an fast der gleichen Stelle, an der wir hineingegangen waren. Sobald wir draußen waren, pfiff Gandalf. In der Ferne hörte ich ein Wiehern und sah bald darauf ein wunderschönes weißes Pferd herangaloppieren. Wow. Ich hatte noch nie ein so schönes Pferd gesehen. Dieses Pferd war sogar noch um Klassen herrlicher als die Pferde die man m Ende des Filmes ‚King Arthur' sieht.

„Das ist eines der Mearas, falls meine Augen nicht durch einen Zauber getäuscht sind," stellte Legolas ehrfürchtig fest.

„Schattenfell," begrüßte Gandalf das Pferd das nun bei ihm angekommen war. „Er ist der Herr aller Pferde und er war mein freund in vielen Gefahren."

Es war bereits fast Mittag. Wir saßen alle auf und ritten in Richtung Süden.

Wir ritten den ganzen Tag über ohne Pause. Die Berge, die man im Süden sehen konnte, wurden immer größer als wir uns ihnen näherten.

Als es dunkel war, schlugen wir unser Lager auf. Gandalf erzählte noch mal etwas detaillierter von seinem Kampf mit dem Balrog und wie er von Gwaihir dem Adler nach Lórien gebracht wurde.

„Bevor ich Lórien verließ, gab mir Galadriel noch Ratschläge für euch mit," fügte der Zauberer hinzu.

Erstaunt setzte ich mich gerade hin. Ratschläge von Galadriel? Das könnte interessant werden.

„Zu Aragorn sollte ich dies sagen:

_Wo sind nun die Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar?_

_Warum wandert dein Volk in der Ferne?_

_Nah ist die Stunde in der die Verlorenen hervortreten,_

_Und die Graue Gemeinschaft aus dem Norden reitet._

_Aber dunkel ist der Pfad der dir vorherbestimmt ist:_

_Die Toten bewachen die Straße, die zum Meer führt._

Für Legolas sendet sie folgendes:

Legolas Grünblatt, lange unter Bäumen 

_Hast du glücklich gelebt. Hüte dich vor dem Meer!_

_Wenn du hörst den Schrei der Möwe an der Küste,_

_Wird dein Herz nicht mehr im Walde verweilen._

Und für Elena gab sie mir folgende Worte mit:

_Habe keine Angst Elena, du wirst deinen Mut finden._

_Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, folge deiner Bestimmung,_

_Doch dunkel ist der Weg zur Entscheidung._

_Schwanke nicht in deiner Überzeugung."_


	13. Edoras

**13. Edoras**

Als wir am nächsten Morgen weiterritten war ich noch tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich musste dauernd an Galadriels Worte denken:

‚Habe keine Angst Elena, du wirst deinen Mut finden.

Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, folge deiner Bestimmung,

Doch dunkel ist der Weg zur Entscheidung.

Schwanke nicht in deiner Überzeugung.'

Nachdem ich gestern Abend diesen ‚Rat' vernommen hatte, hatte ich sonst nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, was für eine Nachricht die Herrin des Waldes für Gimli gehabt hatte. Je mehr ich über die Bedeutung der Worte nachdachte, desto mulmiger wurde zumute. Der Anfang klang ja noch ganz ermutigend, aber die zweite Hälfte klang eher ein bisschen nach Kamikaze.

Der Morgen war hell und klar und ich konnte sogar Vögel singen hören. Die Berge im Süden kamen immer näher. Sie schienen sehr hoch zu sein, denn ihre Gipfel waren schneebedeckt. Der Fluss den wir vor kurzem überquert hatten, schien in jenen Bergen zu entspringen.

Ein Stück vorderhalb der Berge befand sich ein Hügel. Je näher wir kamen, desto genauer konnte ich ihn erkennen. Er schien von einem hohen Holzzaun umgeben zu sein und war von Häusern bedeckt. Eine Art Stadt anscheinend. Logische Wahl, ein Hügel war ja auch besser zu verteidigen als ein Platz auf der Ebene. Ganz oben auf dem Hügel war eine Art Burg. Oder doch keine Burg, es sah eher so aus wie eine große Halle aus Holz. Das Dach schimmerte und glänzte golden im Licht der Sonne. An irgendwas erinnerte mich diese Halle. Natürlich! Ich lächelte. Beowulf! Aber klar, die „Mead-hall" Heorot, die von dem Monster Grendel heimgesucht wurde. Dann musste in dieser Halle der König wohnen, von dem Aragorn gestern gesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich wurde ich durch Gandalfs Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Edoras wird diese Stadt dort vorne genannt," sagte er zu mir und deutete nach vorne. „Und Meduseld ist diese goldene Halle. Dort weilt Théoden, Sohn von Thengel, König der Mark von Rohan."

Er wand sich wieder an alle.

„Ich rate euch, keine Waffe zu ziehen, keine raschen Worte zu sprechen, bevor wir vor Théodens Thron angekommen sind."

Schweigend ritten wir weiter.

Schließlich kamen wir zum Fuße des Hügels auf dem Edoras lag. Wir ritten direkt auf ein Tor in dem Holzzaun, der die Stadt umgab, zu. Links und rechts davon standen zwei Wächter in Rüstungen und Helmen. Sie hatten jeweils ein Schwert umgebunden und einen Speer in der Hand. Sie trugen einen dunkelgrünen Mantel und sahen den Reitern denen wir vorgestern begegnet waren sehr ähnlich. Erinnerten mich aber auch ein bisschen an Wikinger. Aber nur ein bisschen. Als wir näher kamen, versperrten sie uns den Weg mit ihren Pferden und einer rief und etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu. Gandalf antwortete in der selben Sprache und sie unterhielten sich eine Zeitlang. Dann ging einer der Wächter in die Stadt hinein, anscheinend um uns anzukündigen, oder um etwas nachzufragen. Jetzt konnten wir nur warten.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder zurück und bat uns herein.

„Folgt mir. Théoden gibt euch die Erlaubnis, zu ihm zu kommen, aber eure Waffen müsst ihr an dem Eingangstor abgeben, wo sie die Türwächter aufbewahren werden."

Wir folgtem ihm der Reihe nach. Zuerst Gandalf, dann Aragorn, dann kann ich und Legolas bildete zusammen mit Gimli den Schluss. Der Boden stieg immer stärker an und die Pferde gingen langsam den Weg hinauf. Die flachen Stufen, die sich an einigen Stellen befanden, behinderten sie nicht sehr. Nun, da ich die Häuser aus so naher Entfernung sehen konnte, wurde mein erster Eindruck bestätigt. Es sah wirklich ein bisschen nach Wikinger aus. So ein bisschen nach Beowulf. Die meisten der hölzernen Häuser waren mit Stroh bedeckt.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir zur Kuppe des Hügels, auf dem sich Edoras befand. Nun konnte ich die große Halle genauer sehen. Sie stand auf einer Art ‚Terrasse' aus Stein, auf die eine Treppe hinaufführte. Die Halle selbst war aus Holz und mit kunstvollen goldenen Schnitzereien bedeckt. Vorherrschend waren Pferdeschnitzereien. Das Stroh, welches das Dach bedeckte, glänzte golden in Licht der Sonne. Vor den verzierten Säulen die sich vor der Eingangstür befanden, standen zwei Wächter.

Vor der Steintreppe, die zu dieser Halle hinaufführte, blieben wir stehen und saßen ab. Mann, tat mir mein Hintern weh! Ich war es nicht gewohnt, solange zu reiten. Doch ich würde mich hüten, etwas zu sagen. Der Krieger der und vom Tor hergeführt hatte, winkte ein paar Männer herbei, die sich um die Pferde kümmern sollten und ging dann wieder auf seinen Posten zurück. Die Pferde wurden in ein Gebäude geführt, dass anscheinend ein Stall zu sein schien. Es war der prächtigste und sauberste Stall der ich je gesehen hatte. Ich hatte jedoch jetzt nicht die Zeit mir die Ställe genauer anzusehen, da Gandalf bereits die Treppe hinaufstieg. Schnell ging ich den anderen hinterher. Als wir oben waren, trat uns einer der Wächter entgegen.

„Seid gegrüßt. Fremde aus der Ferne. Ich bin der Torhüter von Théoden, Háma ist mein Name. Ich muss euch jetzt bitten, eure Waffen auf die Seite zu legen, bevor ihr eintretet."

Als Gandalf zustimmend nickte reichte Legolas Háma seinen Bogen und den Köcher mit den Pfeilen und den zwei weißen Messern.

„Bewahrt diese gut, denn sie kommen aus dem goldenen Wald und die Herrin von Lothlórien gab sie mir," ermahnte er den Krieger aus Rohan. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und Wunder und er legte die Waffen hastig auf eine hölzerne Bank die rechts neben dem Tor stand.

„Kein Mann wird diese Waffen berühren, das verspreche ich Euch."

Aragorn jedoch zögerte.

„Es ist nicht mein Wille, mein Schwert auf die Seite zu legen oder Andúril irgendjemand anderem in die Hände zu geben." Dann öffnete er langsam seinen Schwertgurt und legt Andúril (was für ein schöner Name für ein Schwert!) selbst auf die Bank neben Legolas' Waffen.

„Hier lege ich die Flamme des Westens nieder, aber ich gebiete Euch, sie nicht zu berühren und auch niemanden zu erlauben sie anzulangen."

Háma nickte ehrfürchtig. Ich war erleichtert, als mir Aragorn auf diese Weise einen Ausweg aus meinem Dilemma zeigte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand anderes Gilmegil auch nur berühren würde, wurde mir ganz anders. Das würde ich nicht zulassen. Das Schwert war mir zwar noch immer nicht ganz geheuer, aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und irgendwie ‚mochte' ich sie. Wenn man das bei einem Schwert überhaupt so sagen konnte. Irgendwie hatte ich fast das Gefühl, als ob Gilmegil bereits zu einem Teil von mir geworden war. Da konnte ich Aragorn schon ganz gut verstehen, dass er nicht wollte, dass jemand anders Andúril berührte. Behutsam legte ich meine Waffen neben die anderen. Auch Gimli und Gandalf legten ihre Waffen ab.

„Ich versichere euch, dass niemand diese Waffen anrühren wird," versprach uns Háma. Doch als wir nun eintreten wollten, zögerte er noch.

„Euer Stab," wandte er sich an Gandalf.

„Hmm?" Der Zauberer sah seinen Stab verwundert an und schien gleich ein bisschen zerbrechlicher und älter zu wirken, als er sich auf ihn stützte. „Oh. Ihr würdet einem alten Mann doch nicht seine Gehhilfe wegnehmen wollten?"

Ich musste ein Grinsen verbergen. Gandalf war eben ein guter Schauspieler. Er spielte den alten Mann so überzeugend, als er auf seinen Stab gestützt langsam nach vorne ging.

Nach kurzem Zögern hatte Háma den Befehl gegeben, das Tor zu öffnen und wir traten jetzt in die Halle hinein. Es war warm hier drinnen, da der ständige Wind der draußen wehte, jetzt nicht mehr vorhanden war. Langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen an die dunklere Umgebung. Die Halle war lang und breit und ziemlich dunkel, da es nur wenige Fenster gab. Das Dach wurde durch viele Holzsäulen gehalten und an den Wänden hingen viele Teppiche und Fahnen mit fantastischen Mustern und Bildern. Der Boden war mit verschiedenfarbigen Steinen gepflastert, die verschlungene Muster bildeten. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Feuerstelle und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich der Thron. Auf ihm saß ein alter Mann, der irgendwie so richtig eklig aussah. So halb verfault und mit einem Bein bereits im Grab. Ein Facelifting hätte dem bestimmt nicht geschadet. Neben ihm saß auf einem niedrigerem Stuhl ein schwarz gekleideter Mann, der mindestens genauso eklig aussah. Er hatte total fettige Haare und seine Hautfarbe war ungesund bleich. Er schien eine Art Berater zu sein.

‚Ha, soviel zu Thema Grendel ,' dachte ich ironisch. Als wir langsam auf den König zugingen, hob der langsam den Kopf.

„Warum soll ich... Euch willkommen heißen, Gandalf... Sturmkrähe?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Eine gerechte Frage, mein Gebieter," sagte der schmierige Typ und fuhr dann lauter fort. „Spät ist die Stunde zu der dieser Zauberer auftaucht. Lathspell nenne ich ihn. Schlechte Nachrichten sind ein schlechter Gast."

„Seid ruhig!" rief Gandalf und erhob seinen Stab gegen ihn. „Behaltet Eure gespaltene Zunge hinter Euren Zähnen. Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Tod gegangen, um mit einem hirnlosen Wurm nutzlose Worte auszutauschen!"

„Sein Stab!" rief der andere und wich zurück. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr ihm den Stab abnehmen solltet!"

Ein paar finster wirkende Typen, die uns schon die ganze Zeit so seltsam beobachtet hatten, griffen an. Da sie anscheinend der Meinung waren, eine Frau wäre kein ernst zunehmender Gegner, wurde ich nur von einem angegriffen, während sich der Rest auf Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und vor allem Gandalf stürzte. Doch mein Angreifer hatte mich, oder besser gesagt meine Stiefel, unterschätzt. Da ich sehen konnte, dass er keine nennenswerte Panzerung trug, trat ich ihm mit der harten Spitze meiner Cowboystiefel voll in die Weichteile. Er gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und kippte wie ein Stein zur Seite.

‚Yeah! Das wollte ich schon immer mal ausprobieren,' dachte ich triumphierend.

Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli waren dabei, die anderen mit gezielten und effektiven Schlägen auszuschalten. Wow. Da könnte ich stundenlang zusehen. Gandalf ging währenddessen unbeirrt auf den Thron zu.

„Théoden, Thengels Sohn, zu lange habt Ihr im Schatten gesessen. Hört mir zu! Ich befreie Euch!" Er machte eine Geste, doch nichts geschah.

‚Ladehemmung, hm?'

Dann fing der König plötzlich an hämisch zu lachen, so richtig Vincent Price Horror mäßig.

„Ihr habt keine Macht hier, Gandalf der Graue!" Auf einmal hörte sich die Stimme aber nicht mehr so zittrig wie vorher an.

Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung warf der Zauberer seinen graugrünen Mantel auf die Seite und stand jetzt in strahlendem Weiß da. Der König schien von der Wucht der hellen Farbe regelrecht gegen die Lehne des Stuhls geworfen zu werden und stöhnte. Gandalf zielte mit seinem weißen Stab auf das runzelige Gesicht von Théoden,

„Ich werde Euch Saruman aussaugen, wie das Gift aus einer Wunde."

‚Wow. Exorzismus, cool. Ob wohl noch grüne Erbsensuppe ins Spiel kommt?' dachte ich beeindruckt.

Eine junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren wollte auf den König zu rennen (und Gandalf davon abhalten, ihm etwas anzutun), doch sie wurde von Aragorn abgefangen. Vielleicht war sie ja seine Tochter. Um seine Frau zu sein, schien sie zu jung zu sein, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Théoden krallte sich an den Armlehnen fest, grinste hämisch und begann mit einer völlig anderen Stimme als vorher zu sprechen.

„Wenn ich gehe... stirbt Théoden."

Durch eine rasche Bewegung mit seinem Stab warf Gandalf den anderen Mann gegen die Stuhllehne. Ob er dies durch Zauberei erreicht hatte, oder nur dadurch, dass er ihn physisch mit dem Stab berührt hatte, konnte ich nicht sehen.

„Ihr habt mich nicht getötet, ihr werdet auch ihn nicht töten!"

„Rohan gehört mit!" fauchte der König.

„Entfernt Euch!"

Mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht stürzte sich der Alte auf den Zauberer und wurde von diesem mit Hilfe seines Stabes zurückgeworfen. Es schien eine Veränderung an Théoden vorzugehen und mit einem Stöhnen sackte er in sich zusammen. Die blonde Frau rannte jetzt zu ihm und stützte ihn. Langsam half sie ihm, sich wieder aufzusetzen und dann geschah etwas seltsames. Der König, der zuerst wie ein hundertjähriger Lederapfel ausgesehen hatte, veränderte sich. Am meisten konnte an es an seinem Gesicht sehen. Die Falten verschwanden, der Bart und die Haare wurden dichter, alles in allem veränderte sich sein Gesicht in das eines viel jüngeren Mannes. Der Traum jedes Schönheitschirurgen. Nun sah Théoden wie ein vielleicht 50 bis 60 jähriger Mann aus, und nicht mehr, als ob er bereits halb tot wäre.

Als ob er aus einem langen Traum erwachen würde, sah er die junge Frau an.

„Ich kenne Euer Gesicht. Éowyn... Éowyn."

Die blondhaarige, die anscheinend Éowyn hieß, weinte vor Freude. Der König sah sich erstaunt um.

„Gandalf?"

„Atmet wieder die freie Luft, mein Freund."

Langsam stand der König von Rohan auf.

„Dunkel waren meine Träume." Er besah sich seine zitternden Hände.

„Eure Finger würden sich ihrer alten Kraft besser erinnern... wenn sie Euer Schwert halten würden," riet ihm der Zauberer.

Háma kam sofort nach vorne gelaufen und hielt seinem König ein Schwert hin. Mit zitternden Händen griff dieser danach und zog es langsam aus seiner Hülle. Ein schönes Schwert. Auf einmal blickte Théoden in Richtung Grímas. Sein Blick verhärtete sich und der schwarzgekleidete wurde auf seinen Befehl hin von zwei Wachen gepackt und zur Tür gezerrt. Sobald sie draußen waren, schmissen sie ihn die Steintreppe hinunter. Autsch! Das muss aber wehgetan haben! Fast so sehr wie Mel Gibsons Sturz in Fletchers Visionen, der mit dem Rollstuhl. Stöhnend richtete sich Gríma wieder ein bisschen auf.

„Ich habe immer nur Euch gedient, mein Herr!"

Jetzt war der König aber sauer! Langsam ging er auf den am Boden liegenden zu, das Schwert fest in seiner Hand.

„Eure schröpfende Heilkunst hätte mich fast dazu gebracht, auf allen vieren zu kriechen, wie ein Tier!"

„Sendet mich nicht von Eurer Seite," jammerte der andere.

Doch als Théoden sein Schwert hob, um Gríma zu töten, hielt Aragorn ihn zurück.

„Nein, mein Herr! Nein, mein Herr. Lasst ihn gehen. Genug Blut ist seinetwegen vergossen worden."

Wow. Noble Handlung. Ich kannte diesen Gríma zwar noch nicht sehr lange, aber besonders nett war er wirklich nicht. Ich könnte es Théoden jedoch nicht verübeln, dass er ihn töten wollte.

„Aus dem Weg!" Schreiend rannte der Ebengerettete davon und stieß diejenigen die ihm im Weg standen, einfach zur Seite.

„Heil, Théoden König!" rief plötzlich Háma neben mir. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Eine Warnung wäre echt nicht schlecht gewesen! Nacheinander knieten alle nieder, um den König zu ehren. Ich beeilte mich, es ihnen nachzutun. Nur nichts falsch machen.

Nachdem sich Théoden kurz mir Gandalf beraten hatte, wandte er sich an Háma.

„Wir reiten noch heute in den Krieg. Saruman hat in unserem Land bereits zu viel Übel angerichtet. Sendet die Herolde aus! Lasst sie alle die in der Nähe wohnen herbeirufen! Jeder Mann und jeder Junge der stark genug ist, Waffen zu tragen, alle die Pferde haben, last sie am Tor bereit sein, noch bevor die zweite Stunde nach dem Mittag vorbei ist."

Erfreut darüber, endlich etwas zu tun zu haben, eilte Háma davon. Daraufhin führte er uns in die Halle zurück und es gab endlich was zu Essen. Ich war bereits am verhungern gewesen! So weit ich das beurteilen konnte, schien ja alles ganz gut zu laufen. Gandalf wollte ja, dass Théoden gegen Saruman kämpft, jedenfalls hatte ich das so verstanden. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir uns eine ausgedehnte Mittagspause mehr als verdient.

Während wir in der Halle saßen und eine Art Eintopf aßen, konnte ich draußen die Rufe der Herolde und die Kriegshörner hören. Théoden beriet sich unterdessen weiter mit Gandalf. Ich hörte nur mit halben Ohr hin, da mir das Essen momentan sehr viel interessanter erschien. Doch ich bekam mit, dass der König vorhatte, die Frauen und Kinder nach Dunharrow zu schicken, wo auch immer das sein mochte. Und das seine Nichte Éowyn in der Zeit, in der er fort sei, an seiner Stelle herrschen sollte.

Kaum hatte ich fertiggegessen, wand sich der König von Rohan an Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und mich.

„Euch, meinen Gästen, biete ich Sachen aus meiner Waffenkammer an. Schwerter braucht ihr nicht, doch es gibt dort Helme und Kettenhemden und verschiedene Rüstungen. Wählt aus diesen, bevor wir gehen, und mögen sie euch gut dienen!"

Kurz darauf kamen mehrere Männer mit verschiedenen Sachen: Helme, Kettenhemden, Rüstungsteile, Schilde. Gandalf schien keine Rüstung zubrauchen. Anscheinend war er unverwundbar oder so. Aragorn zog sich ein langes und bestimmte schweres Kettenhemd über und Legolas wählte eine Art lederne Schulterschützer aus. Gimli nahm sich nur einen kleinen Schild, da er eh schon Rüstung trug. Jetzt war die Reihe von mir. Mist. Ich hatte ja von so was keine Ahnung und das meiste war mir wahrscheinlich sowieso zu schwer. Dich Legolas entpuppte sich wieder mal als mein Retter, als er mir ein kleineres Kettenhemd reichte.

„Ich glaube, das hier wäre am besten für dich geeignet. Es ist kleiner und ziemlich leicht, es wird dich nicht besonders behindern."

Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und stimmte zu. Doch als ich das Kettenhemd in die Hände nahm, hätte ich es beinahe fallengelassen. Fuck, war das schwer! Das wog ja locker fünf bis sechs Kilo! Das könnte ja noch heiter werden! Ich zog meine Jacke aus und zog das Hemd aus Metal über meinen Pullover an, so würde es wenigstens nicht scheuern. Doch da es so schwer war, war das nicht so leicht, wie es bei Aragorn gewirkt hatte. Schließlich half mir Legolas bevor ich mich zu sehr blamierte. Da kam mir auf einmal mein alter Fahrradhelm in den Sinn. Ach ja, so was wäre nicht schlecht, falls ich mir den Kopf aufschlagen sollte.

„Äh, ich hätte gern noch einen Helm," sagte ich zu einem der Männer aus Rohan.

„Wäre dieser hier in Ordnung?" fragte er mich und gab mir einen, der so aussah wie der, den Mel Gibson in Braveheart hatte. Na aber sicher war der in Ordnung! Ich setzte ihn probehalber auf. Er saß perfekt. Ich nahm ihn wieder ab und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Erst mal den Ledermantel wieder drüberziehen.

Dann war es soweit, wir brachen auf. Den Helm in meiner Hand haltend, folgte ich den anderen. Zuerst holten wir unsere Waffen wieder und folgten dann dem Rest in Richtung Stadttor. Mann, das Kettenhemd war ganz schön schwer!

‚Hoffentlich kann ich mit dem überhaupt kämpfen! Aber ganz ohne Rüstung geht's auch net.'

Unten am Fuß des Hügels angekommen, konnte ich sehen, dass unsere Pferde bereit standen. Wir saßen auf, was mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht gar nicht so leicht war, und ritten zum Tor hinaus. Gimli saß wieder hinter Legolas. Draußen erwarteten uns die Reiter von Rohan. Mindestens 200. Théoden hob sein Schwert und schrie.

„Vorwärts, Eorlingas!"

Mehrere Trompeten oder Hörner und die Rufe der Männer antworteten ihm. Auf ein Zeichen des Königs hin ritten wir los, in Richtung Nordwesten. Der König ritt natürlich an der Spitze und neben ihm Gandalf. Danach kam Aragorn, Legolas mit Gimli und ich. Hinter uns galoppierten die anderen. Zuerst musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren, im Sattel zu bleiben. Das ungewohnte Gewicht des Kettenhemdes nervte ganz schön. Doch nach einiger Zeit wurde es besser

Links von mir konnte ich die Weißen Berge sehen und weit vor uns, auf der rechten Seite, das Nebelgebirge. Langsam ging die Sonne vor uns unter und die Schatten nahmen immer mehr zu. Wir ritten immer weiter. Ich war schon todmüde, als wir endlich anhielten und ein Lager aufschlugen. Die Sterne und der zunehmende Mond boten noch genügend Licht, was auch gut so war, da wir kein Feuer anzündeten. Das Lager wurde von berittenen Wächtern gesäumt. Endlich mal eine Nacht, in der ich nicht Wache halten musste, sondern durchschlafen konnte! Da war es mir sogar egal, dass das Kettenhemd unbequem war.


	14. There Will Be Blood Tonight

**14. There Will Be Blood Tonight**

(In Loving Memory of Haldir of Lórien)

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, war es noch ziemlich dunkel. Im Osten wurde der Himmel bereits hellgrau, aber im Westen war er noch fast schwarz. Verschlafen setzte ich mich auf.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit saß ich wieder auf meinem Pferd und wir ritten weiter, nach Westen in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hinter uns wurde der Himmel heller. Ich hielt mich eisern am Sattel fest.

‚Nur nicht runterfallen, das hätte' ja grad noch gefehlt,' dachte ich noch etwas müde.

Der Himmel wurde immer blauer und im Osten ging endlich die Sonne auf. Langsam wurde ich wacher. Das Kettenhemd war noch immer ziemlich unbequem und vor allem schwer. Wie hielt Gimli das nur aus? Der trug ja 'ne ganze Rüstung.

Da es jetzt endlich ganz hell war, konnte man weit im Nordwesten eine riesige dunkle Rauchwolke oder so etwas sehen.

Gandalf lies sich etwas zurückfallen und ritt jetzt neben mir und Legolas.

„Könnt Ihr irgendetwas dort erkennen, weit entfernt in Richtung Isengard?" fragte der Zauberer den Elb.

„Viele Meilen liegen dazwischen," antwortete dieser und beschattete seine Augen mit einer Hand um besser sehen zu können. „ Ich kann eine Dunkelheit erkennen. Darin bewegen sich Gestallten, große Gestallten, weit entfernt am Ufer des Flusses; aber was sie sind kann ich nicht sagen. Ein verhüllender Schatten liegt auf dem Land und bewegt sich langsam den Fluss entlang. Es ist, als ob das Dämmerlicht unter endlosen Bäumen die Hügel hinunter fließen würde."

„Und hinter uns kommt ein Sturm aus Mordor," sagte Gandalf. „Es wird eine dunkle Nacht werden." Mit diesen aufmunternden Worten ritt der Weiße Zauberer wieder nach vorne, zu Théoden und Aragorn.

Wir ritten stundenlang ohne Unterbrechung nach Westen und ich wäre bereits ein paar mal beinahe eingeschlafen, so eintönig war das Ganze. Die Landschaft war auch nicht gerade abwechslungsreich. Je später am Tag es wurde, desto dunkler wurde es. Es konnte nicht viel später als früher Nachmittag sein, als die Sonne endgültig von dunklen, bedrohlichen Wolken verhüllt war. Es kam mir schon fast wie eine Sonnenfinsternis vor. Auch wurde es immer kälter. Ich war froh um meinen warmen Elbenmantel, den ich immer enger um mich zog. Das Kettenhemd störte mich mittlerweile schon fast nicht mehr.

Den Sonnenuntergang konnte man eigentlich gar nicht richtig sehen. Der ganze westliche Himmel war in ein blutiges Rot getaucht, das langsam immer dunkler wurde, während die Temperatur noch mal um einige Grad sank. Wir ritten immer noch weiter.

Mittlerweile befanden wir uns schon ganz nahe an den Bergen, die mit Schnee bedeckt waren. Die Gipfel direkt vor uns bestand aus drei einzelnen rauen Zacken, die im diffusen Licht der untergehenden Sonne glänzten. Im schwindenden Licht konnte ich erkennen, dass uns ein einzelner Reiter entgegen kam, der es offenbar sehr eilig hatte. Der König gab ein Signal zum anhalten und wir warteten auf den herannahenden Reiter.

Der Kleidung nach war er eindeutig ein Mann aus Rohan. Er sah total müde und erschöpft aus und musste, als er ankam erst mal eine Weile nach Atem ringen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Ist Éomer hier?" fragte er schließlich. „Ihr seid endlich gekommen, doch ihr seid zu spät und zu wenige. Seit Théodred fiel ist es schlecht gelaufen. Letzte Nacht wurden wir von einem großen Heer angegriffen und wir konnten die Furten des Isen nicht halten. Ganz Isengard muss gelehrt sein, so viele waren es, mindestens zehntausend, Orks und einige Männer aus Dunland. Sie haben uns überrannt und der Schildwall wurde durchbrochen. Erkenbrand von der Westfold hat sich mit einigen in der Festung von Helms Klamm verschanzt. Wo ist Éomer? Sagt im, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt. Er sollte nach Edoras zurückkehren, bevor die Wölfe Isengards kommen."

Der König hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, doch nur ritt er auf den Mann zu.

„Ich bin hier. Die letzte Heerschar der Eorlingas ist losgezogen. Wir werden nicht ohne eine Schlacht zurückkehren."

Der Reiter schien positiv überrascht sein, den König zu sehen.

„Befiehlt mir, mein Herr! Und verzeiht mir! Ich dachte..."

„Ihr dachtet, ich wäre in Meduseld geblieben, gebeugt wie ein alter Baum unter dem Schnee des Winters. So war es, als ihr in den Krieg gezogen seid. Doch ein Westwind hat die Zweige erschüttert," antwortete ihm Théoden. „Gebt diesem Mann ein frisches Pferd! Lasst uns Erkenbrand zu Hilfe eilen!" rief er den Reiter zu.

Nun meldete sich auch Gandalf zu Wort.

„Reite Théoden! Reite nach Helms Klamm! Ich muss Euch nun für eine Weile verlassen. Erwartet mich an Helms Tor! Lebt wohl!"

Daraufhin ritt der Zauberer in Richtung Nordwesten davon. Er war so schnell verschwunden, das es schon an Zauberei grenzte, denn kein Pferd konnte so schnell laufen. Aber Gandalf war ja auch ein Zauberer und Schattenfell war ja auch schließlich kein normales Pferd.

Auf ein Zeichen Théodens setzten wir uns wieder in Bewegung, diesmal nach Süden, auf die Berge zu. Die flache Ebene erstreckte sich dunkel bis zum Fuß der Berge, wo ich zwischen zwei Bergen ein schmales, tiefes Tal sehen konnte. Die Seitenwände des Tales waren sehr hoch und steil und nach hinten wurde es immer schmaler und enger. Als wir näher kamen, sah ich, dass sich in dem Tal eine Burg befand. An einer relativ engen Stelle, wo von der nördlichen Felswand eine Felsenklippe herausragte, befand sich eine hohe und mächtige Mauer, die bis zur anderen Seite hinüberragte und somit das ganze hintere Tal absperrte. Hinter dieser Mauer befand sich eine Festung aus hohen Steinmauer, in deren Mitte ein hoher Turm stand. Durch das Tal floss uns ein kleiner Bach entgegen und ich konnte eine Rampe sehen, die zu einem Tor am rechten Ende der Mauer führte. Wir ritten so schnell wir konnten auf diese Mauer zu und ich nahm an, dass es sich bei der Festung um Helms Klamm handeln musste.

Als wir vor der Rampe angekommen waren, wurden wir von einigen Kriegern, die anscheinend Wache gehalten hatten, begrüßt. Ich war zu weit hinten, um alles zu hören, was sie sagten, doch ich bekam mit, dass Erkenbrand nicht in Helms Klamm war. Es waren einige Krieger da, doch die meisten die sich in der Festung aufhielten, waren entweder zu alt oder zu jung um richtig kämpfen zu können und es waren viele Frauen und Kinder da, die aus der umliegenden Gegend in die Burg geflohen waren.

Théoden führte uns die Rampe hinauf und in die Festung hinein. Die meisten Reiter ritten zu der freien Fläche hinter dem großen Wall aber ich blieb zusammen mit Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und mehreren anderen beim König. Unsere Pferde führten wir in den Inneren Bereich der Burg hinein. Théoden gab den Befehl, dass sich alle Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen zurückziehen sollten und dass alle, die fähig waren zu kämpfen, sich bereit halten sollten. Die Tore wurden gesichert und die Pferde weiter aufwärts im Tal angebunden.

Ich stand etwas abseits und hatte mich an die Wand gelehnt, als Legolas auf mich zukam.

„Es besteht wohl keine Chance, dass ich dich überreden könnte, mit den Frauen und Kindern in die Höhlen zu gehen?" fragte mich der Elb besorgt.

„Nein," antwortete ich mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich werde hier bleiben und mitkämpfen. Wozu habe ich sonst gelernt, mit einem Schwert umzugehen? Außerdem würde mich das Warten und die Ungewissheit verrückt machen. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben." Fügte ich mit einem wärmeren Lächeln hinzu.

„Ich hatte auch keine große Hoffnung, dich überreden zu können."

Aragorn kam langsam und sichtlich erschöpft zu uns herüber.

„Bauern, Schmiede, Stallburschen. Dies sind keine Soldaten."

„Die meisten haben zu viele Winter gesehen," fügte Gimli, der sich ebenfalls dazugesellt hatte, hinzu.

„Oder zu wenige," ergänzte ich.

„Unsere Chancen stehen schlecht, die Armee Isengards ist uns um ein vieles überlegen. Aber hinter diesen Mauern haben wir vielleicht eine Chance, wenn wir nur lange genug aushalten. Gandalf wird kommen," sagte Aragorn entschlossen.

Auf einmal ertönte von draußen ein klares Horn. Es hörte sich wunderschön an und erinnerte mich an etwas, ich konnte nur nicht genau sagen, was. Legolas reagierte erfreut und lief bereits nach draußen.

„Dies ist kein Ork-Horn!"

Wir folgten ihn, so schnell wir konnten. Auf dem Vorplatz der Hornburg blieben wir stehen und sahen in Richtung des großen Tores. Es wurde bereits nach dem König geschickt und ich versuchte, ebenfalls zu sehen, was da los war. Ein Trupp von ungefähr 200 Männer kam die Rampe empor, im Gleichschritt wie erfahrene Soldaten und in dunkelblaue Mäntel gekleidet. Doch als ich näher hinsah, konnte ich erkennen, dass es keine Menschen sondern Elben waren. Sie trugen alle eine Rüstung und waren mit Pfeil und Bogen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, obwohl ich das nicht sehen konnte, da sie lange Umhänge trugen. Der Elb der an vorderster Stelle ging, hatte einen dunkelroten Mantel an und hatte seine Kapuze zurückgeschlagen. Haldir!

‚Ja,' dachte ich, als ich ein zweites Mal hinschaute. Es war tatsächlich Haldir aus Lórien. Doch wie kam er hierher? Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, dass wir jetzt circa 200 erfahrene Elbenkrieger zur Unterstützung hatten.

Die Elben hatte mittlerweile den Vorplatz erreicht und auch Théoden war aus dem Inneren der Burg gekommen.

„Wie ist dies möglich?" wunderte sich der König von Rohan.

„Ich bringe Wort von Elrond von Imladris," sagte Haldir, der anscheinend der Anführer der Elben war, mit melodischer Stimme. „Ein Bündnis existierte einst zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir zusammen. Wir kommen, um dieses Bündnis zu ehren."

„Mae govannen, Haldir," begrüßte Aragorn den Elben mit einer Verbeugung. Doch dann umarmte er ihn spontan. „Ihr seid sehr willkommen!"

Auch Legolas und ich begrüßten den Elb aus Lórien erfreut. Théoden konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, dass so unerwartet Hilfe gekommen war und hieß die Elben herzlich willkommen.

„Wir sind stolz, wieder Seite an Seite mit den Menschen zu kämpfen," erwiderte Haldir lächelnd.

Die Sonne war schon seit einiger Zeit untergegangen. Ich stand zwischen Legolas und Haldir oben an der Mauer, den Bogen in der Hand. In der Ferne konnte man die Orkarmee sehen, die immer näher kam. Es war schaurig anzusehen, wie das riesige Heer mit den Fackeln näher kam. 10 000, das hört sich so wenig an, aber wenn man das dann vor sich sieht... also mir erscheint das ja eher wie eine Million. Aber schätzen konnte ich ja noch nie. Ich sah verstohlen nach links und rechts. Schon beeindruckend, wie die ganzen Elbenkrieger da aufgereiht standen, mit ihren Bögen. Aber es waren nur ca. 200 und dann noch 300 Menschen, von denen die Hälfte mindestens zu jung oder zu alt zum Kämpfen war.

‚Ich glaube, jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, wie sich die Schottische Armee kurz vor der Schlacht von Culloden gefühlt haben muss.'

Ich seufzte. Legolas drehte sich zu mir und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Ich lächelte schief zurück und sagte leise:

„Es könnte schlimmer sein. Es könnte regnen."

Kaum hatte ich das gesagt, donnerte es und es begann zu regnen. Deprimiert zog ich meinen Mantel enger um mich.

„Ich und meine große Klappe."

Ich musste gar nicht erst zu Legolas hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass er ironisch lächelte.

‚Na komm schon,' dachte ich. ‚Positiv denken, das Glas ist immer halb voll.' Ein weiter Blitz erhellte das Tal vor mir und mein Mut sank wieder. ‚Oh Sch... ist positiv das Gegenteil von realistisch?'

Mann, dass sah ja aus, als ob die Hölle heute wegen Überfüllung geschlossen hätte und sie alle, die nicht mehr reingekommen sind, hierher geschickt hätten.

Aragorn ging hinter uns vorbei und wand sich an die Elbenkrieger.

„A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! Oh Kinder Erus, zeigt keine Gnade für sie, denn sie werden euch keine zeigen!"

‚Tolle Aussichten. Wen versuchen wir hier eigentlich zu verarschen? Wir sind so was von tot.'

Auf einmal ertönte von einem der Orks ein schrecklicher und lauter Schrei, der anscheinend ein Zeichen zum Anhalten war. Kurz darauf fingen die Uruk-Hai an mit ihren Waffen auf den Boden zu stampfen und furchterregend zu brüllen. Shit, waren die laut! Die hätte ja sogar Van Gough gehört und der ist tot _und _ihm fehlt ein Ohr.

Einer der Männer aus Rohan schien aus Versehen einen Pfeil abgeschossen zu haben, denn einer der Uruks in der ersten Reihe fiel mit einem Grunzen um. Yeah! One down, 9999 to go!

"Dartho! Halt!" befahl Aragorn.

Die Orks waren anscheinend ‚not amused' und brüllten noch lauter und wütender als zuvor. Auf ein Zeichen hin, begannen sie, auf den Wall zu zu stürmen.

‚Oh scheiße,' dachte ich. ‚Wie war das bei Otto? Noch sind wir nicht verloren! Erst in drei Minuten.' Doch ich bezweifelte, dass uns jetzt noch drei Minuten blieben.

„Tangado a chadad! Macht euch bereit zu feuern!" ertönte Aragorns Befehl und ich legte wie in Trance einen Pfeil ein und hielt mich bereit.

„Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. Ihre Rüstung ist schwach am Nacken und unter dem Arm." informierte uns Legolas. Das nützte mir zwar nicht viel, so eine gute Bogenschützin war ich nun auch wieder nicht, aber irgendwie beruhigte mich es trotzdem.

„Leithio i philinn! Schießt die Pfeile ab!" befahl Aragorn.

Ich lies den Pfeil zusammen mit den anderen los und die Geschosse hagelten auf die Orks herab. Alle trafen, sogar meiner, doch leider waren nicht alle tödlich. Auch Théoden gab seinen Männern nun den Befehl zu schießen. Die trafen schon weniger, aber trotzdem waren sie ganz effektiv. Irgendetwas trifft man bei einer so großen Anzahl von Feinden ja immer. Und wenn ein Pfeil im Bein einen Uruk-Hai vielleicht nicht allzu sehr behindert, ist es doch zumindest ein guter Anfang.

„Ribed had!" rief Aragorn, doch wir brauchten keine weitere Aufforderung mehr. Ein Pfeil nach dem anderen wurde auf die angreifenden Uruks abgefeuert. Die meisten fanden ihr Ziel.

‚Jetzt bräuchten wir so große Kugeln aus brennendem Material, so wie in Troja!' dachte ich, als ich einen weiteren Pfeil losschickte. Aber so ging's auch.

„Pendraith! Leitern!" warnte uns Aragorn, doch es war nicht nötig, denn wir konnten ziemlich gut sehen, wie von hinten Orks mit riesigen Leitern angerannt kamen. Die Nacht wurde jetzt regelmäßig von Blitzen erhellt, da würde man sich die Scheinwerfer sparen können. Außerdem waren da ja auch noch die Fackeln der Orkarmee. Ich war überhaupt nicht mehr müde und das Kettenhemd hatte eich bereits vergessen, nur der Helm rutschte mir einmal über die Augen. Verärgert schob ich ihn nach hinten und sorgte dafür, dass er diesmal auch wirklich fest saß.

Ich wartete den Ruf Aragorns, nach den Schwertern zu greifen gar nicht erst ab, sondern zog Gilmegil sofort als die ersten Uruk-Hai die Mauer erkletterten. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie Legolas seine weißen Messer zog und auch Haldir machte sich bereit. Mein Schwert lag leicht in meiner Hand und als der erste Ork auf mich zusprang, riss ich die Klinge automatisch hoch und traf ihn quer über die Brust. Mit einem überraschten Grunzen fiel er seitlich nach hinten und in das angreifende Heer Isengards hinein.

‚Yeah!' dachte ich triumphierend. ‚Das hab' ich jetzt gebraucht.'

„Legolas! Zwei hab' ich schon!" rief Gimli grinsend.

„Ich bin bei 17!" antwortete der Elb lächelnd.

‚Ein Wettstreit!' dachte ich überrascht. ‚Ich bin dabei! 8 Pfeile und zwei mit dem Schwert macht 10. Nicht schlecht für den Anfang.'

Dem nächsten Uruk, der über den Wall kletterte, traf ich mit Gilmegil in den Magen. Doch links von mir konnte ich sehen, wie mehrere Ork mit einem Rammbock das Tor attackierten.

„Rampe! Na fennas! Hado ribed! Hado! Rampe! Schießt! Schießt!" ertönte Aragorns Stimme über den Kampflärm.

Eine Leiter, die nur noch ungefähr drei oder vier Meter von der Mauer entfernt war, fiel nach hinten zurück, da Legolas mit einem Pfeil das Seil durchtrennt hatte, dass sie hochzog. Yeah! Fliegenklatsche! Dadurch hatte ich Zeit noch schnell drei Pfeile in Richtung Tor abzuschießen, bevor ich wieder zu meinem Schwert greifen musste.

Es schien mir, als ob ich mittlerweile schon eine Ewigkeit auf der Mauer kämpfte und meine Arme taten mir langsam weh, aber ich war immerhin schon bei 22, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt hatte.

„Togo hon dad, Legolas! Bring ihn runter, Legolas!" schrie Aragorn auf einmal und zeigte auf einen Uruk-Hai, der mit einer Fackel auf den Wall zurannte. Scheiße! Kannten die Orks etwa schon Dynamit?

„Dago hon! Dago hon! Töte ihn! Töte ihn!" rief der Waldläufer verzweifelt. Doch obwohl ihn die Pfeile getroffen hatte, schaffte der Ork die letzten paar Schritte noch und schmiss sich in Richtung Mauer. Ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte und der Boden bebte unter meine Füßen. Ich verlor den Halt und konnte nur mit Mühe dem Schwert eines Uruks ausweichen als ich stolperte. Fuck! Das war unfair!

Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und starrte ungläubig auf das riesige Loch in der Mauer durch dass eine Masse Uruk-Hai strömte. ‚Also, des würd' ich etz reklamieren.'

Ich stieg aus Versehen auf einen toten Uruk und wäre um ein Haar von der Mauer gefallen, doch ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig mein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden und den nächsten abwehren. Wie viel waren das jetzt? 26? Hinter mir konnte ich Aragorn hören.

„Herio! Angriff!"

Gute Idee. Den nächsten Uruk-Hai stieß ich einfach wieder von dem Wall herunter. Von meiner Müdigkeit spürte ich gar nichts mehr, so pumpte das Adrenalin durch meine Adern.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte ich jemanden rufen:

„Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Zur Festung! Zur Festung!"

Leichter gesagt als getan. Zwischen mir und der Festung waren jede Menge mordlustige Uruks. Ich griff den nächsten Ork an, der über die Mauer sprang doch ich traf ihn nicht richtig mit dem Schwert, also lies ich meinen Ellbogen auf seinen Nacken hinuntersausen, als er herumfahren wollte. Shit! Tat das weh! Mein Arm wurde ganz taub. ‚Fuck, des funktioniert auch nur im Fernsehen.'

Ich sah den nächsten Schlag zwar kommen, doch ich konnte meinen Arm nicht mehr rechtzeitig heben. Verzweifelt versuchte ich der Klinge auszuweichen und warf mich zu Boden, doch da wurde sie von einem Elbenschwert aufgehalten. Haldir schlug dem Uruk-Hai mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Arm ab und stieß ihn nach innen von der Mauer. Ich schnappte nach Luft und wollte ihn danken, da sah ich den Ork hinter ihm.

„Nein!" Mein Schrei ging im allgemeinen Lärm unter und Haldir wurde mit voller Wucht in den Rücken getroffen. Verzweifelt rappelte ich mich auf, doch zwischen mir und dem Elben befand sich plötzlich ein weiterer Uruk, den ich mit Müh und Not erledigte, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Ein zweiter Hieb hatte Haldir tödlich getroffen und er sank auf die Knie.

„Nein! Haldir!" Ich stieß den Ork weg und rannte zu dem sterbenden Elben, der in meine Arme sank und starb.

Eine Hand packte mich von hinten und Aragorn zog mich weg.

„Komm!"

Fassungslos lies ich mich von dem Waldläufer wegzeihen und in Richtung Festung mitschleppen.

Wir liefen über eine versteckte Treppe in den Inneren Bereich und kamen so zum großen Tor, wo sich auch der König befand. Wo Legolas und Gimli waren, wusste ich nicht. Das Tor war bereits eingebrochen und halb zerstört und sah nicht so aus, als ob es noch lange halten würde.

„Wir können das Tor nicht mehr viel länger halten," teilte uns Théoden überflüssigerweise mit.

„Wie lange braucht ihr?" fragte Aragorn nur.

„So lange wie Ihr uns geben könnt!" rief der König zurück.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und lief seitlich in eine Nische hinein. Ich wollte nicht zurückbleiben und folgte ihm. Durch eine gut versteckte Seitentür kletterten wir auf einen Felsvorsprung hinaus. Ich warf einen vorsichtigen Blick um die Ecke auf das belagerte Tor. Eine Entfernung von ungefähr zweieinhalb Metern, das sollte zu schaffen sein. Aragorn warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu, doch ich nickte nur entschlossen. Mit einem Schrei sprang der Krieger auf die Rampe rüber und attackierte die völlig überraschten Uruk-Hai.

„AH!" Schreiend sprang ich ebenfalls und prallte gegen einen Ork, den ich durch die Wucht umwarf. Ich lies meine ganze Wut heraus und griff die Uruks wütend an. ‚Ey, ihr kommt hier net rein!'

Die Männer hinter uns nutzten die Gelegenheit, das Tor zu verstärken und einigermaßen wieder anzudichten. Nach einiger Zeit rief Théoden uns durch das letzte Loch in der Tür zu, das kurz darauf auch noch zugemacht wurde.

„Aragorn! Elena! Macht dass ihr da raus kommt!"

Aber mit Vergnügen. Ich sah mich nach einer Möglichkeit um, genau das zu tun, als ich plötzlich Legolas von der Mauer oben rufen hörte. Der Elb warf uns ein Seil zu. Aragorn hatte ihn auch gehört und gab mir Rückendeckung, so dass ich das Seil ergreifen konnte. Mit einem großen Satz ergriff auch der Waldläufer das Seil und stieß sich von der Rampe ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die nachstürmenden Orks verfehlten uns nur um Haaresbreite. Langsam zog Legolas uns rauf. Pfeile prallten neben uns auf die Steinmauer, doch sie trafen uns nicht.

‚Schlumpschützen,' dachte ich als ich nach unten schaute. Wir waren schon fast oben.

Auf einmal fühlte ich wie mich etwas mit voller Wucht in die Brust traf. Seltsamer Weise fühlte ich keinen Schmerz. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie meine Hände den Halt verloren und das Seil losließen. Langsam fiel ich nach hinten und Aragorn schien nach oben zu verschwinden, als ich nach unten sank. Er hatte den Mund offen und schien etwas zu rufen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts hören. Noch nicht einmal die Schreie der Uruk-Hai und den normalen Schlachtenlärm. Es war, als ob jemand nicht nur auf slow-motion sonder auch auf lautlos gestellt hätte. Seltsam. Vielleicht war ich ja auch taub?

Der Sturz dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Schließlich landete ich mit einem satten Plumps auf den Rücken und bekam erst einmal keine Luft mehr. Ich lag wie gelähmt am Boden. Irgendein Teil meines Verstandes sagte mir, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich aufstehen würde. Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.


	15. The Battle Rages On

**15. The Battle Rages On**

(Wir erinnern uns, was im letzten Kapitel geschah:

„Auf einmal fühlte ich wie mich etwas mit voller Wucht in die Brust traf. Seltsamer Weise fühlte ich keinen Schmerz. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie meine Hände den Halt verloren und das Seil losließen. Langsam fiel ich nach hinten und Aragorn schien nach oben zu verschwinden, als ich nach unten sank. Er hatte den Mund offen und schien etwas zu rufen, doch ich konnte ihn nicht hören. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts hören. Noch nicht einmal die Schreie der Uruk-Hai und den normalen Schlachtenlärm. Es war als ob jemand nicht nur auf slow-motion sonder auch auf lautlos gestellt hätte. Seltsam. Vielleicht war ich ja auch taub?

Der Sturz dauerte eine Ewigkeit. Schließlich landete ich mit einem satten Plumps auf den Rücken und bekam erst einmal keine Luft mehr. Ich lag wie gelähmt am Boden. Irgendein Teil meines Verstandes sagte mir, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich aufstehen würde. Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. „ Und nun geht's ohne Unterbrechung weiter:)

Wenigsten konnte ich jetzt wieder klar sehen und auch die Geräusche kamen langsam wieder zurück, doch sie waren noch immer gedämpft.

Auf einmal tauchte Legolas' Gesicht über mir auf. Diesmal war es nur eine Handbreit entfernt. Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte ich ihn meinen Namen rufen hören und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

Ich fühlte, wie ich aufgehoben wurde. Seltsamerweise hielt ich mein Schwert noch immer in meiner Hand umklammert. Mit einer Hand hielt Legolas mich fest und mit der anderen griff er nach dem Seil das von der Mauer herunterhing. Diesmal gelangten wir ohne Zwischenfälle nach oben. Doch dort angekommen, setzte mich der Elb nicht ab, sondern rannte mit mir auf dem Arm in die schützende Festung hinein. Ich fühlte mich noch immer seltsam, als ob alles nicht real sei.

Im Inneren der Hornburg angekommen, setzte mich Legolas ab und hielt mich bei den Schultern.

„Elena! Kannst du mich hören? Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er sichtlich besorgt.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht..." brachte ich nach kurzer Zeit hervor. „Was... ist eigentlich genau passiert?"

„Du wurdest von einem Pfeil getroffen und bis hinuntergestürzt," antwortete mir der Elb. „Ich dachte, du wärst tot, als ich dich dort unten liegen sah." In seinen blauen Augen spiegelte sich Besorgnis.

„Du hattest nur Glück, dass du dein Schwert noch in der Hand hieltest. Es glühte leuchtend Blau und hielt die Orks davon ab, dich in Stücke zu hauen."

„Oh."

Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch aber wurde dann gleich wieder ernst.

„Wir müssen deine Wunde versorgen. Ich muss den Pfeil jetzt rausziehen."

„Hm? Oh, ja, ok." Ich sah verwunderte auf den Pfeil herunter, der seitlich aus meiner Brust ragte. Ich langte hin und stellte fest, dass sich der Pfeil leicht bewegen lies und es gar nicht weh tat. Erstaunt zog ich an dem Pfeilschaft und sah, dass er an meiner Kette hängen geblieben war.

„Der Pfeil wurde von deinem Anhänger aufgehalten," rief Legolas überrascht.

„Ja, und den Rest hat anscheinend das Kettenhemd aufgehalten, deswegen tut es auch nicht weh," antwortete ich und sah mir das Ganze genauer an. Der Ankh-Anhänger an meiner Kette hatte den Pfeil abgefangen. Die Spitze war genau durch die Schlaufe des Anhängers durchgegangen und dort stecken geblieben. Das war Glück! Sie war nur ungefähr zwei cm weit durchgegangen, und damit wurde mein Kettenhemd und meine Kleidung leicht fertig. Ich würde höchstens einen Kratzer haben. Das Schmuckstück war nur leicht verbogen, so was ist Qualitätsarbeit!

Ich war noch immer in Gedanken versunken, als mich Legolas umarmte und mich fest an sich drückte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

Eine Zeitlang standen wir engumschlungen da. Dann wurde mir wieder bewusst, was um uns herum geschah. Die Lage sah nicht besonders gut aus für uns. Wir befanden uns im Inneren der Hornburg und die Uruk-Hai hatten den äußeren Bereich bereits überrannt und versuchten jetzt, das innere Tor auf zu brechen. Einige Männer versuchten, es mit Tischen und Bänken zu verstärken.

„Die Festung ist eingenommen. Es ist vorbei," stellte Théoden entmutigt fest. Der warf aber die Flinte schnell ins Korn! Obwohl er eigentlich ja Recht hatte, wenn man sich die Lage ansah in der wir uns befinden. Doch Aragorn wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Ihr sagtet, diese Festung würde nie fallen, solange Eure Männer sie verteidigen! Sie verteidigen sie immer noch! Sie sind gestorben, um sie zu verteidigen!"

Ich rappelte mich auf, um nach einem Weg zu suchen, mich nützlich zu machen. Schließlich half ich mit Legolas zusammen, den Männern an der Tür, indem ich eine hölzerne Bank dorthin trug. Die Tür gab immer weiter nach unter den kräftigen Stößen der Orks und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie noch allzu viel länger halten würde. Doch da ich den Sturz einigermaßen gut überstanden hatte, versuchte ich das Ganze mit Humor zu nehmen.

‚Ich bin mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden,' dachte ich ironisch, als ich half die Bank verstärkend an die Tür zu lehnen.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg für die Frauen und Kinder, um aus den Höhlen herauszukommen?" fragte Aragorn.

„Es gibt einen Weg. Er führt in die Berge. Aber sie werden nicht weit kommen. Die Uruk-Hai sind zu viele," antwortete ihm einer der ‚Berater' des Königs, der Gamling hieß, wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte.

„Sendet Wort zu den Frauen und Kinder, sie sollen den Bergpfad nehmen. Und verbarrikadiert den Eingang!" befahl der Waldläufer.

„So viel Tod," sagte Théoden plötzlich mit hoffnungsloser Stimme. „Was können wir Menschen gegen solch grenzenlosen Hass tun?" Gute Frage.

„Reitet raus mit mir," schlug Aragorn nach kurzer Zeit vor. „ Reitet raus und bietet ihnen die Stirn."

„Für Tod und Glorie," stimmte ihm der König zu.

„Für Rohan. Für Euer Volk," fügte der Dunkelhaarige hinzu.

„Die Sonne geht auf," meldete sich Gimli zu Wort. Tatsächlich. Durch das weit oben liegende Fenster konnte ich einen schwachen Sonnenstrahl sehen. Es war also tatsächlich schon Morgen. Die Schlacht hatte die ganze Nacht über gedauert. Kein Wunder, dass ich so erschöpft war. Mir tat noch alles von meinem Sturz weh.

„Ja. Ja!" rief der König von Rohan mit neuer Hoffnung. „Das Horn von Helm Hammerhand soll ein letztes mal in der Klamm erklingen!"

Der Zwerg stimmte ihm begeistert zu und rannte zu einer engen und steilen Wendeltreppe, die anscheinend zu diesem ‚Horn' führte, was auch immer es sein mochte.

Alle machten sich daran den Ritt vorzubereiten und auch ich ging zu meinem Pferd, das am hinteren Ende der Halle stand. Ich überprüfte den Sattel, als ich Legolas' Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Als ich seinen Blick sah, stellte ich entschlossen fest:

„Ich werde mit hinausreiten."

„Ich will nicht, dass du mitreitest, du bist verletzt."

Ich sah ihn nur sprachlos an. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da sagte.

„Bleib hier und gehe zu den Frauen und Kindern in die Höhlen. Fliehe mit ihnen in die Berge," drängte mich der Elb.

„Aber..."

„Bitte. Tu es für mich. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du getötet wirst," fügte er leise hinzu.

„Glaubst du ich habe vor, mich umbringen zu lassen? Außerdem, glaubst du nicht, dass ich es genauso wenig ertragen kann, falls du getötet wirst?" fragte ich.

„Ich möchte mit dem Wissen sterben, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

„Und ich soll mit dem Wissen leben, dass du tot bist?" fragte ich gequält und sah in seine himmelblauen Augen. „Außerdem, wenn die Orks siegen werden, werden auch diejenigen die fliehen nicht lange überleben. Ich will nicht allein und auf der Flucht sterben. Lieber will ich an deiner Seite sterben. Und ich will bestimmt nicht kampflos aufgeben. Wenn, dann will ich wenigstens noch ein paar Orks mit in den Tod nehmen!"

Legolas lächelte traurig.

„Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, davonzulaufen. Obwohl es mir lieber wäre, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Aber du hast recht. Es wird nirgends mehr sicher sein. Und ich würde auch lieber mit dir zusammen dem Tod entgegen reiten, als alleine."

Nach einer letzten verzweifelten Umarmung half er mir auf mein Pferd und stieg selbst auf. Der Elb lehnte sich zu mir rüber und ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Das bringt Glück," flüsterte ich.

Ich klammerte mich am Sattel fest und blinzelte, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Die Tür brach auf und die ersten Orks stürmten herein. Mit einem Schrei „Forwärts Eorlingas!" trieb Théoden sein Pferd an und wir anderen folgten. Ich wurde mitgerissen und als mir das Adrenalin durch den Körper rauschte, hatte ich meine Schmerzen vergessen. Ich hob mein Schwert und schrie ebenfalls.

„Freedom!!!"

Wir überrannten die völlig überraschten Orks und ritten auf das große Tor zu. Ein Uruk-Hai griff nach meinem Sattel und ich schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Dann waren wir auch schon durch das Tor hindurch und gallopierten die Rampe herab.

Wir prallten auf das wartende Uruk-Hai Heer und ritten die ersten Reihen glatt nieder, so überrascht waren die Orks, die keinen Widerstand mehr erwartet hatten. Ich hieb einfach immer wieder links und rechts von Léofa auf die Masse von Leibern ein und wurde zweimal beinahe runtergezogen. In letzter Sekunde konnte ich mich jedes mal wieder befreien und schaffte es, auf dem Pferd zu bleiben.

„Gandalf," rief Aragorn auf einmal und sah nach Osten.

Auf dem Hügelkamm stand der Zauberer mit seinem Pferd im noch schwachen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Als ich hinaufsah, konnte ich sehen wie hinter ihm eine große berittene Streitmacht auftauchte.

„Erkenbrand!" rief Théoden erstaunt. Erkenbrand? War das nicht der, den alle für tot gehalten hatten, weil er es nicht mehr nach Helms Klamm geschafft hatte? Na, tot sah er jedenfalls nicht aus. Die Reiter gallopierten auf ein Zeichen den Hügel hinunter und auf die Armee Isengard zu. Hinter ihnen kam die Sonne gerade über den Hügelkamm und blendete die Orks, die dadurch nur noch umso leichter von den Rohirrim überrannt wurden.

Mit einem Schrei stürzte auch ich mich wieder in die Schlacht.

‚Einer für alle und alle für einen!' dachte ich enthusiastisch.

Die Uruks waren dem doppelten Angriff nicht gewachsen und flohen in Richtung Tal Ausgang. Wir ritten ihnen hinterher und trieben sie direkt auf die Bäume zu, die sich dort befanden. Moment mal? Bäume? Gestern waren da doch noch keine Bäume, oder? Auch Éomer dachte anscheinend so.

„Die Bäume! Bleibt weg von den Bäumen!"

Dem Befehl folgte ich nur zu gern, ich wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen während die Uruk-Hai in den neuentstandenen Wald hineinliefen. Kaum waren alle Orks zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, begannen die Wipfel der Bäume sich zu bewegen und man konnte seltsame Geräusche hören. Ich war froh, dass ich nicht in dem Wald war, denn das hörte sich nicht gerade angenehm an. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass diese Orks keinen Schaden mehr anrichten würden. Die Schlacht war gewonnen.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, dass wir tatsächlich gewonnen hatten. Langsam glitt ich von meinem Pferd herunter und lehnte mich gegen Léofa. Ich lächelte Legolas zu, der auf mich zu kam.

„Den Valar sei Dank, du lebst!"

„Unkraut vergeht nicht," antwortete ich und tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dabei stauchelte ich und wäre beinahe umgefallen, wenn er mich nicht rechtzeitig aufgefangen hätte. Einen Moment lang lehnte ich mich nur erleichtert an seine starke Schulter. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und wir blieben aneinander gelehnt stehen. Nach einiger Zeit hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur total erschöpft, das ist alles. Schließlich war ich die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen," sagte ich mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Ruhe dich ein wenig aus," riet er mir und führte mich zur Hornburg zurück. Dort setzte ich mich auf dem Vorplatz auf den Boden und lehnte mich an der Wand an. Geschafft! Die Schlacht war überstanden! Und ich lebte sogar noch, und Legolas ebenso.

Gimli saß nur wenig entfernt auf einem toten Uruk-Hai. Sah eigentlich ganz gemütlich aus.

„42, Legolas!" rief er, als der Elb ihn bemerkte. „Doch nun ist meine Axt beschädigt: der 42. hatte einen Eisenkragen um seinen Hals."

„Du hast mich um einen übertroffen," gab Legolas lächelnd zu.

Das nenn' ich doch mal Fairplay. Er gab zu, dass ein Zwerg ihn übertroffen hatte. Ich grinste leicht. Da hatte ich mit meinen 40 ja ganz gut abgeschnitten. Als Gimli zu mir kam, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es mir ging, sagte ich ihm wie viele Uruk-Hai ich geschafft hatte.

„40?" fragte der Zwerg überrascht. „Das ist wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Das Trainieren hat sich anscheinend ausgezahlt," meinte ich lächelnd.

Nach einer kurzen Ruhepause fühlte ich mich wieder soweit erholt, dass mein Hirn wieder zu arbeiten anfing. Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Moment mal. Ich hatte doch einen Helm getragen! Wann hatte ich den nur verloren?

‚Oh, bestimmt bei dem Sturz,' dachte ich und erinnerte mich wieder an den Fall von der hohen Mauer. Genau, das musste es gewesen sein, ich musste den Helm dort verloren haben. Langsam kam alles wieder, die Schlacht und so. Und Haldir. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ich an den Elb dachte, der mein Leben gerettet hatte und dafür mit seinem bezahlt hatte. Ich musste ihn finden! Langsam stand ich auf, wobei ich mich an der Mauer hinter mir abstützte. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf meine Hände, die mit Blut beschmiert waren. Es war zwar dunkleres Orkblut, aber es sah trotzdem wie Blut aus.

‚Mann, ich seh' ja aus wie Lady MacBeth,' dachte ich angewidert, als ich meine Hände an dem Mantel eines toten Kriegers aus Rohan abwischte. Dem machte es ja bestimmt nichts mehr aus. Langsam und steif ging ich auf das Loch im Wall zu. Mir tat alles weh. Verdammte Orks! Dort angekommen kletterte ich langsam durch das Loch hindurch und sah mich um. Bei Tageslicht sah alles so anders aus. Und es lagen so viele Leichen herum! Menschen, Elben, Uruk-Hai. Doch ich suchte jemand ganz bestimmten. Ich sah mich um und entdeckte die Treppe, die auf den Wall hinauf führte. Stufe für Stufe ging ich langsam nach oben. Oben sah es auch nicht viel besser aus. Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg über verschiedene Leichen, bis ich endlich fand, was ich suchte: Haldir. Der Elb lag halb unter einem Ork begraben und starrte mit blicklosen Augen in die Ferne.

Wütend zerrte ich den Uruk weg, der auf ihm lag und sank dann neben Haldir auf den Boden. Wieso musste er sterben? Traurig schloss ich mit sanfter Hand seine Augen. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Das war einfach zuviel. Ich fing an zu weinen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Es war so furchtbar ungerecht! Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

So fand mich Legolas einige Zeit später, als er kam um mich zu suchen. Er war zusammen mit Aragorn und Éomer bei einer Besprechung mit Théoden und Gandalf gewesen. Anscheinend waren sie zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Der Elb kniete sich neben mir hin und legt mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht sah ich zu ihm auf.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn er mir nicht das Leben gerettet hätte, wäre er jetzt nicht tot."

Leise erzählte ich Legolas genau, was alles passiert war.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," sagte er fest und nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Du kannst nichts dafür. Es war allein Haldirs Entscheidung, dir zu helfen und ich bin sehr froh, dass er es getan hat. Sei nicht traurig, der Tod ist nichts schlimmes, er ist nur ein weiterer Anfang und kein Ende."

Ich lächelte traurig und nickte dann.

„Du hast ja recht. Aber..."

„Kein aber."

Er half mir hoch und nahm dann Haldirs Leiche in die Arme.

„Komm, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er ein würdiges Begräbnis hat."

Langsam gingen wir die Treppe hinunter. Als wir unten waren, kamen uns die wenigen Elben, die die Schlacht überlebt hatten, bereits entgegen.

„Mae govannen, Legolas a Elena. Haldir dan na Lórien mabatham. Dín sadîdh vedui nuin daer mellyrn hiritha." Seid gegrüßt, Legolas und Elena. Wir werden Haldir zurück nach Lórien mitnehmen. Er wird seine letzte Rühestätte unter den großen Mallorn-Bäumen finden.

Mit einem respektvollen Nicken überreichte Legolas Haldirs Körper einem der anderen Elben. Nun konnte ich sehen, dass man versuchte etwas Ordnung zu schaffen und angefangen hatte, die Leichen (getrennt nach Menschen, Elben und Orks) auf Haufen zu Schichten. Für die Menschen und Elben wurden zwei große Gruben ausgehoben, die Orks wurden nur auf einen großen Haufen geschmissen. Anscheinend hatte man vor sie zu verbrennen oder dort liegen zu lassen.

Die überlebenden Elben fertigten eine Bahre für Haldir an und machten sich, ungefähr eine oder zwei Stunden nach Mittag, auf den Weg nach Norden.

Ich folgte Legolas und Gimli in die Hornburg hinein und aß und trank ein bisschen etwas. Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig und durstig ich gewesen war.

„Gandalf wird mit Théoden heute abend nach Isengard reiten, um mit Saruman zu sprechen. Wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst, können wir ebenfalls mitreiten," sagte der Elb als ich fertig war.

Schmacht! Er hatte wir gesagt! Das hieß, er würde nur wegen mir zurückbleiben, obwohl er bestimmt gerne mitreiten würde.

„Es geht schon wieder. Und wir reiten ja auch erst abends, da kann ich mich ja auch noch ein wenig ausruhen," sagte ich mit mehr Zuversicht, als ich in Wirklichkeit empfand.

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er mich leicht besorgt.

Ich nickte und lehnte mich dankbar an die Wand hinter mir.

„Elena?" Jemand rüttelte mich sanft an der Schulter.

„Was?" Schlaftrunken fuhr ich hoch uns sah mich überrascht um. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel und derjenige, der mich geweckt hatte, war Legolas.

„Wir reiten gleich los."

Als war ich tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und streckte mich bevor ich langsam aufstand. Oh, scheiße. Mir tat alles weh. Ich schien keinen einzigen Knochen im Leib zu haben der nicht schmerzte. Doch ich versuchte, mir nichts anzumerken lassen, obwohl ich ziemlich fertig war. Die anderen waren so was ja gewöhnt, aber ich nicht. Und wenn ich in der Zeit, die ich bereits hier war, auch ziemlich fit geworden war und einiges gelernt hatte, so war das doch meine erste große Schlacht gewesen und ich hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Sturz. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt überlebt hatte.

Es geht schon," antwortete ich leise auf seine Frage, ob ich es schaffen würde und ging ganz langsam neben ihm her zu den anderen. Soviel Stolz hatte ich dann schon noch, dass ich mich von ihm führen lassen würde. Gehen konnte ich schließlich selbst noch.

Léofa stand neben den anderen Pferden. Die anderen waren schon fertig zum losreiten, sie schienen nur noch auf mich gewartet zu haben. Na toll, wieder mal die letzte. Bei meinem Pferd angekommen, sah ich zweifelnd nach oben. Wie sollte ich da nur raufkommen? Mir tat alles weh. Langsam hielt ich mich am Sattel fest und versuchte vorsichtig aufzusteigen.

Geschafft! Ich war oben, ich hatte es geschafft! Mir hatte dabei zwar alles weh getan, aber ich hatte es auf Anhieb geschafft. Wenigstens hatte ich mich dabei nicht blamiert. Ich lächelte Legolas zuversichtlich an und folgte den anderen als Gandalf das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab.


	16. Isengard

A/N: Danke für die lieben Reviews! hug

**16. Isengard**

Die Sonne war schon fast hinter den westlichen Hügeln verschwunden, als wir langsam auf die Bäume zu ritten, die den Ausgang aus dem Tal zu versperren schienen.

‚Na hoffentlich können die sich bewegen,' dachte ich ironisch. ‚Denn sonst werden wir Mühe haben, einen Weg hindurch zu finden.'

Außer Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, mir, Théoden und Éomer kamen noch circa 20 Reiter mit. Vor den Bäumen hielten wir an. Ich nutze die Gelegenheit, sie mir genauer anzusehen. Sie waren groß, dunkel und ziemlich verdreht und gekrümmt. Ich konnte keinen einzigen geraden Ast sehen. Irgendwie wirkten die Bäume bedrohlich. Zwischen ihnen konnte ich dunkle Schatten und grauen Nebel sehen, der ein Eigenleben zu haben schien. Einige Äste waren so lang, dass sie schon fast den Boden berührten, da sie dazu neigten, nach unten zu hängen. Hu, der verbotene Wald von Harry Potter lässt grüßen.

Gandalf ritt langsam auf den Wald zu und wir folgten ihn. Je näher wir kamen, desto besser konnte ich sehen, worauf wir zuritten: Zwischen den dunklen Bäumen befand sich eine Öffnung. Wir ritten unter den ersten herunterhängenden Ästen hindurch und ich konnte sehen, dass neben dem schmalen Rinnsal, das durch das Tal floss, ein Weg frei war, der durch den ganzen Wald zu führen schien.

„Es ist heiß hier drinnen," sagte ich leise zu Legolas.

„Ja, ungewöhnlich heiß. Und die Luft ist stickig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich wissen möchte, was mit den Orks passiert ist, die zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden."

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das wollte ich auch nicht wissen, ganz bestimmt nicht. Durch die eng beieinander stehenden Bäume drang kaum Licht durch und es war dadurch ziemlich düster und schattig. Wir ritten immer weiter und langsam begannen die Bäume sich zu lichten. Legolas und Gimli hatten gerade ausgemacht, dass sie, wenn alles vorbei sei, zusammen die Glitzernden Grotten und den Fangorn Wald besuchen würden. Oder so ähnlich. Ich hatte nicht so genau zugehört, denn ich war damit beschäftig, zu versuchen nicht vom Pferd zu fallen, da mir alles weh tat von letzter Nacht.

Als wir die Bäume hinter uns gelassen hatten, ritten wir in Richtung Norden weiter. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Ausläufern des Nebelgebirges verschwunden, doch es war noch hell. Ich achtete nicht besonders auf die Landschaft, sondern starrte nur gerade aus und hielt mich am Sattelknauf fest. Léofa brauchte zum Glück keine Hilfe von meiner Seite, sie ging einfach den anderen Pferden nach. Und die anderen ritten nicht sehr schnell.

Der Himmel wurde allmählich rötlich und als ich einmal kurz den Kopf hob, konnte ich Aasvögel kreisen sehen.

Es wurde immer dunkler und der zunehmende Mond ging im Osten auf und tauchte alles in ein leicht silbriges Licht.

Wir hatten die Bäume schon seit ungefähr vier Stunden hinter uns gelassen, als wir uns den Furten des Isen näherten. Die Ufer fielen in Richtung Fluss sanft ab und ich konnte unten im Flussbett Wasser glitzern sehen. Als wir uns der Furt näherten, konnte ich in der Ferne schauriges Wolfsheulen hören. Aber ich war zu müde um mich richtig zu fürchten (und seien wir mal ehrlich, wer hat denn nach 10 000 Uruk-hai schon noch vor ein paar Wölfen Angst?).

Die Furt bestand aus drei Reihen flacher Trittsteine und dazwischen befand sich der Übergang für die Pferde. Doch der Fluss war fast ausgetrocknet, es war nur sehr wenig Wasser vorhanden. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sei in dieser Jahreszeit vielleicht so üblich, aber die erstaunte Reaktion der Reiter sagte mir, dass dies nicht der Fall war. In der Mitte lag eine kleine Insel. Im Vorbeireiten konnte ich sehen, dass sich auf ihr ein mit Steinen umringter Grabhügel befand, um den herum mehrere Speere standen. Wahrscheinlich die Erinnerung an eine weitere Schlacht gegen Saruman.

Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine relativ große Straße (natürlich nicht im Vergleich mit einer Autobahn, aber für hier nicht schlecht), die dem Flusslauf folgte. Doch wir ritten im Gras neben der Straße her. Da der Boden sehr eben und überhaupt nicht sumpfig war, erhöhten die Reiter ihr Tempo noch, worauf mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, mich mit aller verbliebener Kraft im Sattel zu halten. Ich hätte mittlerweile schon im Stehen schlafen können. Doch wir hielten erst als es schon Mitternacht war. Ohne mich um irgendetwas anderes zu kümmern, fiel ich eher von Léofa herunter, als dass ich abstieg, rollte mich wo ich war in meinem Mantel am Boden zusammen und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang (Viel zu früh! Ich will noch schlafen!) weckte mich Legolas und reichte mir etwas Wasser und ein wenig zu essen. Mir wurde schon beim Anblick des Essens übel, doch ich wusste genau, dass ich essen musste, also zwang ich mich dazu langsam einen Bissen nach dem anderen zu nehmen. Und tatsächlich, nach kurzer Zeit fühlte ich mich schon besser, sogar wieder richtig menschlich. Ich sah nun, dass wir unser Lager am Fuße eines großen Gebirges aufgeschlagen hatten und direkt vor uns befand sich ein großes Tal, das dunkel im Morgengrauen da lag. Weit hinten, soweit, dass ich nichts erkennen konnte, stieg Rauch über dem Tal auf und der Eingang war ganz Nebelverhangen. Der Fluss, der aus dem Tal heraus kam (wahrscheinlich der gleiche, den wir gestern überquert hatten) führte so gut wie kein Wasser.

Kaum wurde der östliche Himmel auch nur annähernd rötlich, ritten wir wieder weiter. Ich hatte immer noch einen höllischen Muskelkater und hätte es beinahe nicht geschafft, aufs Pferd zu steigen. Aber zum Glück nur beinahe. Das hätte ja gerade noch gefehlt. Dass man Legolas nicht im geringsten ansah, dass er eine ganze Nacht lang gegen Orks gekämpft hatte und dann einen halben Tag und eine halbe Nacht durchgeritten war, konnte ich ja noch einsehen, er war ja schließlich ein Elb. Aber dass Aragorn so unverschämt gut ausgeruht aussah, ärgerte mich. Er war ja auch nur ein Mensch! Gut, zugegeben, er hatte mit so was etwas mehr Erfahrung als ich (die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!), aber ich nahm mir fest vor, mir keine Blöße zu geben und so zu tun, als würde es mir bei weitem besser gehen, als das tatsächlich der Fall war.

Der Himmel wurde heller während wir das Tal entlang ritten, doch er behielt einen deprimierenden Grauton und die Sonne konnte ich auch nicht sehen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie bereits am Himmel stehen musste. Wahrscheinlich war ja der ganze verflixte Nebel daran schuld, der uns wie ein Leichentuch einhüllte. Als wir langsam auf der Straße entlang ritten, schien er alle Geräusche zu verschlucken. Links von uns konnte ich schon nach kurzer Zeit die Berge nicht mehr sehen, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie noch da waren. Soweit ich neben dem Weg in der milchigen Suppe noch etwas sehen konnte, erstreckte sich dorniges Gestrüpp und vereinzelt verkohlte Baumstümpfe.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde aus dem Weg aus festgetretener Erde und Schotter eine breite Straße, die mit großen flachen Steinen gepflastert war. Irgendjemand hatte zumindest diese in gutem Zustand gehalten, denn in den Rillen zwischen den Steinen wuchs nicht das kleinste Grasbüschel. Auf beiden Seiten befanden sich kleine Gräben in denen dreckiges Wasser dahintröpfelte. Durch die graue Nebelwand zeichnete sich eine dunkle Form ab und wurde klarer als wir uns ihr näherten. Eine hohe schwarze Säule stand vor uns, auf der ein großer Stein lag, der wie eine lange weiße Hand geformt war, deren Finger nach Norden zeigte.

„Die Tore Isengards sind nun nicht mehr fern," teilte Legolas mir mit und zeigte nach vorne, wo die Straße hinter dem Pfeiler leicht abfiel. Ich konnte als Antwort nur nicken. Die letzten Tage hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und ich war fix und fertig.

Als wir weiter ritten und an der Hand-Säule vorbeikamen, konnte ich sehen, das die Hand gar nicht so weiß war, wie es zuerst den Anschein hatte. Die Fingernägel hatten die Farbe von getrocknetem Blut und in allen Ritzen befanden sich auch dunkelrote Rückstände. Tolle Aussichten.

Langsam lichtete sich der schwere Nebel, der den ganzen Vormittag über dem Land gelegen hatte und ich sah, dass sich in der öden Landschaft neben der Straße mehrere schlammige und dreckige Wasserpfützen in den verschiedensten Größen gab. Als ob es hier tagelang geregnet hätte, und das Wasser nicht mehr abgeflossen wäre.

Endlich hielt Gandalf, der an der Spitze ritt, an und ich sah, was vor uns lag. Der Nebel war mittlerweile schon komplett verschwunden und blasses Sonnenlicht erhellte den Tag. Es musste schon nach Mittag sein.

Ein großer Steinwall umschloss am Fuße der Berge eine große Kreisfläche, in deren Mitte ein hoher schwarzer Turm stand. An der höchsten Stelle befand sich ein kleiner freier Platz der von vier spitzen „Dornen" umgeben war. Die Ebene, die von der Mauer eingeschlossen wurde, war mit dreckigem Wasser überflutet auf dem allerlei Abfall schwamm. Aus dem Wasser schauten an vielen Stellen seltsame Geräte aus Metal und Holz heraus. Die umgebende Mauer war zerstört und an vielen Stellen fehlten große Teile. Es gab nur einen Eingang in diesem Wall, und der lag direkt vor uns. Einst musste es sich um einen Tunnel handeln, der von zwei großen eisernen Toren geschlossen wurde. Diese Toren lagen nun verdreht und kaputt auf dem Boden und der Tunnel war teilweise eingestürzt.

Vorsichtig näherten wir uns dem zerstörtem Eingang. Zwei kleine Gestallten saßen auf einigen herumliegenden Steinen und rauchten gemütlich. Das waren doch zwei von den Hobbits! Tatsächlich! Das waren Merry und Pippin! ‚Hey auch schon da?' dachte ich und ritt mit Legolas und Gimli zusammen weiter nach vorne um die beiden Kleinen zu begrüßen.

„Willkommen, meine Herren, in Isengard!" rief Merry theatralisch als er aufstand.

„Ihr jungen Nichtsnutze!" rief Gimli leicht empört. „Da jagt man euretwegen durch die Gegend und jetzt findet man euch... schmausend und... und rauchend!"

„Nun, wir sitzen hier auf dem Feld des Sieges und erfreuen uns einiger wohlverdienter Annehmlichkeiten." Erklärte Pippin und fügte noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Das Pökelfleisch ist wirklich ausgesprochen delikat."

„Pökelfleisch?" fragte der Zwerg ungläubig.

„Hobbits." War Gandalf leicht belustigter Kommentar. Konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen.

„Wir unterstehen dem Befehl von Baumbart. Er ist sozusagen der neue Verwalter von Isengard." Fügte Merry noch hinzu. Baumbart?

„Wo ist Baumbart, Merry?" fragte Gandalf schnell.

„Auf der Nordseite von Isengard."

„Es ist bereits nach Mittag und wir jedenfalls haben seit dem frühen Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Doch wünsche ich, Baumbart so schnell wie möglich zu sehen. Hat er keine Nachricht hinterlassen, oder habt Ihr sie vergessen, während Ihr gegessen und getrunken habt?"

„Er hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen, und ich wollte gerade dazu kommen, aber ich wurde durch eure anderen Fragen abgelenkt." Antwortete der Hobbit. „Ich sollte sagen, dass, falls der Lord der Mark und Gandalf zum nördlichen Wall reiten werden, sie Baumbart dort finden werden und ebenso Verpflegung von besten." Merry machte eine leichte Verbeugung, was bei ihm im Sitzen so komisch aussah, dass ich grinsen musste. Auch Gandalf lachte leicht.

„Das ist besser. Nun, Théoden, werdet Ihr mit mir reiten, um Baumbart zu finden?" wandte er sich an den König von Rohan.

„Ich werde mit Euch kommen," stimmte der zu und gab seinen Reitern ein Zeichen. Gandalf, der König und die Reiter ritten am Wall entlang nach Norden und Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas und ich blieben zurück, worüber ich dankbar war, denn etwas zu essen und eine kleine Pause kamen jetzt ganz recht. Nachdem wir uns alle ausführlich begrüßt hatten, setzten wir uns zu den Hobbits und diese boten uns zu essen an. Dankbar nahm ich es an, doch ich merkte gar nicht, was ich da eigentlich aß. Ich hätte vermutlich fast alles gegessen, ohne etwas u bemerken, so müde war ich mittlerweile. Merry und Pippin aßen auch noch etwas, eine zweite Portion sozusagen. Während dem Essen unterhielten wir uns kaum und als ich fertig war murmelte ich nur irgendeine Entschuldigung und rollte mich auf dem Gras neben den Steinen in meinem Mantel zusammen und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als ich später (ich musste mindestens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben) aufwachte, fühlte ich mich erholt und seltsamerweise ziemlich fitt. Von dem Muskelkater und der Erschöpfung der Schlacht war nicht mehr viel übrig. Dabei hatte ich gedachte, dass mir Helms Klamm noch länger nachhängen würde. Egal, so war's ja auch besser, jetzt konnte ich wieder mit den anderen mithalten. Ich streckte mich und setzte mich langsam auf.

„Oh, du bist wach," stellte Legolas unnötigerweise fest. „Ich wollte dich gerade wecken. Wir wollen uns ein wenig umsehen."

„Komm schon." Antwortete ich kein bisschen mehr müde und rappelte mich auf. Ah, das tat gut, wieder zu stehen ohne dass einem alles weh tat! Vorsichtig gingen wir durch den zerstörten Tunnel. Auf der anderen Seite kletterten wir auf ein paar große Steine, um nicht nass zu werden. Denn obwohl das meiste Wasser bereits abgeflossen war, war der Boden noch immer schlammig und an manchen Stellen waren noch verschieden große Pfützen zurückgeblieben. Alles in allem sah es total dreckig und verwahrlost aus.

‚Wie's da ausschaut. Wie bei de Sioux unterm Sofa,' schoss mir durch den Kopf und bei dem Gedanken an Winnetouch musste ich lächeln.

„Dort sind Gandalf und Théoden mit seinen Reitern!" rief Legolas auf einmal und zeigte nach Norden, wo ich die eben genanten auf den Turm von Isengard zureiten sah. „Lasst uns gehen und sie treffen!"

Gesagt getan. Wir gingen schnell zurück und holten unsere Pferde, denn keiner hatte allzu viel Lust durch den ganzen Schlamm und Dreck zu stapfen. Wir banden die Tiere los und saßen auf. Aragorn nahm Merry vor sich aufs Pferd und ich bot Pippin an, bei mir mitzureiten. So ritten wir kurze Zeit später durch die Ebene von Isengard und trafen gleichzeitig mit Gandalf und Co. vor dem großen schwarz glänzendem Turm ein. Ich legte der Kopf in den Nacken, um besser sehen zu können. Der Turm, der Orthanc hieß, wie mich Pippin aufklärte, war verdammt hoch. Direkt vor uns befand sich eine Treppe, die zu einem großen, ebenfalls schwarzem Tor hinaufführte. Darüber war eine Art Fenster das auf einen kleinen Balkon führte.

„Saruman! Zeigt Euch!" rief der weißgekleidete Zauberer.

Nichts geschah.

Auf einmal ertönte eine sanfte, betörende Stimme von oben:

„Ihr habt viele Kriege geführt und viele Männer getötet, Théoden König, und habt hinterher Frieden geschlossen."

Überrascht sah ich nach oben. Dort stand ein weißgekleideter alter Mann auf dem kleinen Balkon. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und lange weiße Haare, beide mit einigen wenigen dunkleren Strähnen durchzogen. Seine Stimme wirkte so sanft, angenehm und voller Überredungskraft, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich ihr hätte widerstehen können, wenn der Zauberer sich mir zuwenden würde. Dabei hatte ich erst gestern gegen sein zerstörerisches und gnadenloses Heer gekämpft. Innerlich wappnete ich mich nun dagegen und nahm mir fest vor, ihm zu widerstehen, falls es dazu kommen sollte.

„Könnten wir nicht gemeinsam beratschlagen?" fuhr der Zauberer fort. „So wie wir das einst taten, mein alter Freund? Können wir nicht Frieden haben, Ihr und ich?"

Lange sagte keiner etwas. Dann antwortete der König von Rohan langsam:

„Wir werden Frieden haben."

‚Was!?' Ich musste mich wohl verhört haben! Ungläubig sah ich Théoden an. Doch der redete bereits weiter und das Missverständnis klärte sich schnell auf.

„Wir werden Frieden haben, wenn man Euch gerichtet hat, für die Feuersbrünste in Westfold und für die Kinder die dort ihr Leben ließen! Wir werden Frieden haben, wenn das Leben der Soldaten, die vor der Hornburg zerhackt wurden, nachdem sie schon tot waren, gerächt ist! Wenn Ihr an einem Galgen baumelt, zum Vergnügen Eurer eigenen Krähen, dann werden wir Frieden haben."

„Galgen und Krähen? Du Greis! Was ist Rohans Haus, als eine strohgedeckte Scheune, wo Straßenräuber in stinkigem Rauch trinken und ihre Sprösslinge zwischen den Hunden auf dem Fußboden rollen! Ihr seid der minderwertigere Sohn größerer Herren!" rief Saruman verärgert aus. Seine Stimme hatte nun all ihre Sanftheit verloren und klang rau, krächzten und irgendwie abstoßend.

‚Der Kerl ist ja schlimmer als Mussolini auf Speed!' ging es mir durch den Kopf als ich den wütenden Zauberer ansah. Nun wandte er sich höhnend an Gandalf:

„Was willst du, Gandalf Graurock? Lass mich raten. Den Schlüssel von Orthanc, oder womöglich die Schlüssel von Barad-dûr selbst, zusammen mit den Kronen der sieben Könige und den Stäben der fünf Zauberer! Ein bescheidener Plan. Einer bei dem meine Hilfe wohl kaum vonnöten ist! Guten Tag!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich schwungvoll um und verlies den Balkon.

„Kommt zurück, Saruman! Ich habe Euch nicht erlaubt, Euch zu entfernen," sagte Gandalf streng. Saruman blieb abrupt stehen und kam langsam und widerwillig zurück.

„Kommt herunter. Dann wir Euer Leben verschont."

„Spar dir deine Gnade und dein Mitleid! Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür!" giftete der alte Mann unseren Gefährten an.

„Saruman, Euer Stab ist zerbrochen," verkündete dieser nun mit klarer Stimme. Es gab ein Krachen und der schwarze Stab in Sarumans Hand zersplitterte. Wow! Magie in action!

„Geht!" rief Gandalf und der andere folgte dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne und verschwand im Inneren des dunklen Turmes.

Kurz darauf wurde etwas rundes von oben herunter geworfen. Es verfehlte Gandalf nur knapp und fiel in das knietiefe Wasser.

„Der mörderische Schurke!" rief Éomer aus, doch Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht Saruman hat das geworfen. Es kam aus einem höheren Fenster. Wahrscheinlich von Master Schlangenzunge."

Auf einmal war Pippin vor mir heruntergerutscht und hatte etwas aus dem trüben Wasser geholt.

„Peregrin Took! Das nehme ich, mein Junge." Schnell nahm der Zauberer dem Hobbit den blau schimmernden runden Stein aus der Hand und wickelte ihn in seinen Mantel. Was mochte an diesem Stein nur so gefährlich sein?

„Ich werde es in meine Obhut nehmen. Es ist nicht gerade etwas, das Saruman weggeworfen hätte, schätze ich."

Ich fragte mich, worum es sich bei diesem seltsamen Stein wohl handeln mochte und grübelte auf dem Weg zurück zum Tor darüber nach. Doch was ich nun sah, als wir auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskamen, ließ mich den Stein schnell vergessen: Drei große Bäume kamen auf uns zu! Sie hatte Arme und Beine und in ihrem „Stamm" konnte ich ein Gesicht erkennen. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Mensch und Baum! Der Vorderste schien einen Bart aus Moos und kleinen Zweigen zu haben.

„Der ganze Schmutz Sarumans wird fortgespült," teilte uns der Baum mit. Ich hatte Mühe, ihn zu verstehen, da er die Worte seltsam lang zog. „Bäume werden zurückkehren, um hier zu leben. Junge Bäume, wilde Bäume."

Wow! Ein Baum der sprechen und laufen konnte! Idefix wäre begeistert! Während sich Gandalf leise mit dem Baum unterhielt, klärte mich Pippin auf. Der Baum war kein Baum, sondern ein Ent und hieß passender weise Baumbart.

Die Sonne war dabei im Westen zu verschwinden als wir uns auf den Weg machten. Ich wäre gerne noch länger bei den Ents geblieben, doch vielleicht würde ich ja später noch die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Zwei der Reiter aus Rohan galoppierten voraus, doch wir folgten in einem gemütlicheren Tempo. Während wir ritten wurden die Schatten immer länger und es wurde langsam dunkel. Wieder ein anstrengender Tag vorbei und es schien als ob ich noch ein wenig auf meinen Schlaf warten müsste. Doch im Vergleich zu gestern war ich noch hellwach.


	17. The Dúnedain

So, endlich klappt des hochladen wieder und weiter gehts!

**17. The Dúnedain**

Endlich hielten wir an und schlugen ein Lager auf. Niemand schien etwas zu riskieren wollen, deshalb wurden gleich doppelt so viele Wachen aufgestellt als sonst. Nach einem hastigen Nachtmahl wickelte ich mich in meinen Mantel und legte mich zwischen Aragorn und Legolas auf den Boden. Mittlerweile machte es mir schon überhaupt nichts mehr aus, auf dem Boden zu schlafen.

Ich war innerhalb von ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen und bereits kurze Zeit später riss mich ein erstickter Schrei aprubt aus dem Schlaf. Ich setzte mich schnell auf und blickte mich verwirrt um. Was war los? Ich konnte Gandalf sehen, der seinen Mantel auf etwas warf, das am Boden lag und dann neben einer kleinen Gestalt niederkniete.

Langsam ging ich zu dem Zauberer hinüber, der sich über Pippin beugte und leise auf ihn einredete. Was hatte der Hobbit nur angestellt? Legolas und Aragorn befanden sich bereits an seiner Seite und ich wollte nicht im Weg sein, also blieb ich etwas entfernt stehen. Leider konnte ich so nicht hören worüber sich Gandalf mit dem Kleinen unterhielt. Aber dafür würde ich dann eben später Legolas ausfragen.

Nachdem Gandalf mit seiner Befragung anscheinend fertig war, stand er schnell auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Merry half Pippin aufzustehen und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Während sich der Zauberer und Aragorn etwas abseits unterhielten, kam Legolas zu mir und klärte mich darüber auf, was geschehen war.

„Pippin hat in den Palantír gesehen und darin mit Sauron gesprochen. Doch zum Glück hat er ihm nichts über Frodo und den Ring erzählt. Es gelang dem Hobbit sogar, einen Blick auf die Pläne des dunklen Herrschers zu werfen. Sauron wird als nächstes Minas Tirith angreifen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich so schnell wie möglich Gondor zu Hilfe eilen."

Pippin hatte in den Palantír geschaut? Legolas hatte mir gestern unterwegs alles über die Palantíri, die sehenden Steine von Gondor erzählt. Aber zum Glück war ja alles noch mal relativ gut gegangen. Damit was der Beweis erbracht, dass es oft besser ist, Glück zu haben, als clever zu sein. Auf einmal wurde mir ganz kalt und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann hörte ich Gandalf schreien:

„Nazgûl! Die Boten von Mordor. Der Sturm kommt. Die Nazgûl haben den Fluss überquert! Reitet, Reitet! Wartet nicht auf den Morgen!"

Der Zauberer stand neben Schattenfell und hob Pippin hinauf. Dann stieg er selbst auf und ritt schnell davon. Aragorn kam nun zu uns und hielt uns zur Eile an. Bevor er zu Théoden weiter eilte, klärte er uns schnell auf.

„Gandalf reitet mit Pippin nach Minas Tirith voraus, wir müssen so schnell es geht folgen. Macht euch bereit."

Alles in allem ging es sehr schnell, viel schneller als ich gedacht hätte. Das Lager war schnell abgebaut und nur wenige Minuten später waren wir bereits auf dem Weg zurück nach Helms Klamm. Wir ritten so schnell es ging, ohne die Pferde zu überanstrengen, schließlich lag noch ein langer Weg vor uns.

Auf einmal kam einer der Krieger aus Rohan zu uns nach vorne geritten.

„Mein Herr, es sind Reiter hinter uns. Sie reiten schnell und werden uns bald eingeholt haben." Darauf ließ der König uns anhalten und wir horchten in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nun konnte ich sogar Hufgetrappel hören. Aragorn war von seinem Pferd heruntergestiegen und zog sein Schwert. Auch ich legte die Hand auf den Knauf meines Schwertes. Reiter. Das konnten ja eigentlich nur Diener Sarumans sein, denn Théoden schien ja niemand mehr zu erwarten. Ob sie wohl etwas mit den Nazgûl zu tun hatten, die vorhin vorbeigeflogen waren? Als der Mond hinter einer Wolke hervorkam, konnte ich dunkle Gestallten erkennen, die näher kamen.

„Halt! Halt! Wer reitet in Rohan?" rief Éomer plötzlich. Die herankommenden blieben aprubt stehen und einer von ihnen stieg ab. Er kam einige Schritte auf uns zu, die Hände ausgestreckt, um zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffen trug.

„Rohan? Rohan sagtet Ihr? Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Wir kommen von weit her und suchen dieses Land."

„Ihr habt es gefunden. Wer seid Ihr?" wollte Éomer nun wissen.

„Halbarad Dúnadan, Waldläufer aus dem Norden bin ich. Wir suchen Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, und wir hörten, dass er in Rohan sei."

„Und ihr habt ihn gefunden!" rief der eben genannte erfreut und lief auf den Fremden zu. „Halbarad! Ich bin froh dich zu sehen!"

Na, da hatten wir ja noch mal Glück gehabt! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass es zu einem weiteren Kampf kommen würde, doch Aragorn schien diese Neuankömmlinge gut zu kennen und auch zu mögen.

„Alles ist in Ordnung," wandte sich Aragorn an uns. „Dies sind Leute von meinem Volk, doch wie viele sie sind und warum sie gekommen sind, weiß ich nicht."

„Wir sind 30 und die Brüder Elladan und Elrohir sind auch mit uns unterwegs. Uns erreichte die Nachricht, dass Aragorn uns brauchen würde."

„Das sind in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten!" rief der König von Rohan aus. „Ihr seid mehr als willkommen!"

Als wir nun wieder weiterritten, ritt Aragorn neben Halbarad und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm.

„Wieso hat Halbarad Elladan und Elrohir extra erwähnt? Wer sind sie?" fragte ich Legolas, der mit Gimli neben mir ritt.

„Sie sind die Söhne von Elrond von Bruchtal," antwortete der Elb.

Elrond. Von dem hatte ich schon gehört, das war auch ein Elb. Irgendjemand hatte ihn mal erwähnt, in Lórien oder so. Also deshalb hatte der Dúnadan sie extra erwähnt. Wenn sie auch so gut kämpfen konnten, wie Legolas, dann war es sehr gut, dass sie mitgekommen waren. Denn ich hatte so das Gefühl, das wir noch die eine oder andere Schlacht zu schlagen hatten, ehe alles vorbei war.

Je näher wir wieder nach Helms Klamm zurück kamen, desto heller wurde es und schließlich war es hell genug, dass ich die Neuzugänge aus dem Norden ausführlich begutachten konnte. Sie waren relativ groß und kräftig, und sahen aus als ob sie einen großen Teil ihres Lebens draußen in der Wildnis verbracht hätten. Jeder von ihnen war mir Speer, Schwert und Bogen bewaffnet und trugen dunkelgraue Mäntel mit Kapuze, die sie im momentan nicht aufhatten, so dass ich ihre Helme darunter sehen konnte. Alles in allem waren sie sehr dunkel gekleidet, mit Ausnahme von einer silbernen Brosche die ihre Mäntel zusammenhielt. Sie sahen schon beeindruckend aus, als sie so neben uns her ritten. Noch beeindruckender sahen jedoch die zwei Elbenbrüder aus. Sie waren schön, wie alle Elben die ich bisher gesehen hatte und trugen eine schimmernde Rüstung unter ihren silbergrauen Mänteln. Ihre langen dunklen Haare wurden von keinem Helm bedeckt und ihre Pferde waren etwas eleganter und größer als die der Dúnedain.

Gerade als wir die Rampe zur Hornburg hinaufritten, kam die Sonne hinter den Bergen hervor und tauchte alles in leuchtendes Morgenlicht. Aragorn und Halbarad verzogen sich sofort in die Burg und ich suchte mir erst mal mit Gimli und Merry was zu essen. Legolas begrüßte derweilen die Söhne Elronds. Nachdem ich mir etwas zum Essen mitgenommen hatte (Gimli und der Hobbit blieben gleich dort, falls sie noch mehr Hunger haben würde), stieg ich die Mauer hinauf und setzte mich so hin, dass ich einen guten Ausblick auf das Tal hatte. Ich konnte den großen Grabhügel sehen und weiter weg waren viele Menschen damit beschäftigt, das Tal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Schließlich sollten hier wieder Felder entstehen und Häuser und Viehweiden. Wieder andere waren dabei, den großen Wall zu reparieren, den die Orks zerstört hatten.

Kaum war ich mit dem Essen fertig, kam Legolas in Begleitung der Elbenbrüder zu mir herauf und stellte uns einander vor. Sie waren sichtlich erfreut, als ich sie auf Sindarin begrüßte. Die Beiden waren wirklich sehr nett und wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche.

Mittags gingen wir in die große Halle der Hornburg, wo mehrere Tische aufgebaut waren. Es waren eigentlich alle da, Théoden, Éomer, Merry, Gimli, die Dúnedain, nur Aragorn und Halbarad glänzten durch Abwesenheit.

Zu Essen gab es eine Art Mischung aus Suppe und Eintopf, die zwar etwas fad schmeckt aber nicht schlecht. Vor allem war es was zu essen, und es war warm. Alle konzentrierten sich auf das Essen, keiner sprach viel.

Théoden und seine Reiter machten sich gleich nach dem Essen bereit aufzubrechen. Wir (Aragorn, Legolas Gimli, die Dúnedain, und ich) würden anscheinend nicht mit den Rohirrim reiten, was mich wunderte, doch ich sagte erst mal nichts, ich würde es bestimmt noch früh genug erfahren und wenn nicht, konnte ich immer noch Legolas fragen. Es überraschte mich überhaupt nicht, dass Merry mit dem König mitreiten wollte, schließlich hatten sie sich bereits während dem Essen sehr angeregt unterhalten und schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Aragorn war nun endlich wieder erschienen und sprach kurz mit Théoden. Ich war leider zu weit weg, um mitzubekommen, worum es ging, doch es dauerte nicht lange. Nun gab Éomer ein Zeichen und die Reiter Rohans galoppierten aus dem Tor hinaus und in Richtung Edoras davon.

Nun ging Aragorn erst einmal in die Burg zurück um etwas zu essen. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus und ich fragte mich, was er wohl die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte. Zusammen mit den drei Elben folgte ich ihm und wir setzten uns ebenfalls hin.

Sobald er fertig war, fing der Waldläufer an, uns aufzuklären:

„Ich habe in den Palantír hineingesehen."

„Was?" rief ich erstaunt aus, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte. Auch Gimli schien erstaunt.

„Nicht einmal Gandalf wollte in diesen verfluchten Stein blicken!"

„Ihr vergesst wer ich bin," sagte der Waldläufer. „Als Isildurs Erbe bin ich der rechtmäßig Herr des Steines und ich hatte sowohl das Recht als auch die Kraft ihn zu benutzen. Wenn die Kraft auch nur gerade genug war. Es war ein harter Kampf doch am Ende siegte ich. Ich sprach kein Wort zu dem Dunklen Herrscher, doch ich zeigte ihm das Schwert Elendils, welches er fürchtet. Ich enthüllte ihm nichts über unsere Pläne, aber es gelang mir einen Blick auf die seinen zu werfen: Eine große Gefahr nähert sich Minas Tirith von Süden her. Wenn wir nicht schnell etwas unternehmen, wird die Weiße Stadt fallen."

„Dann wird sie fallen müssen," stellte der Zwerg fest. "Denn welche Hilfe können wir senden, die schnell genug dort sein wird?"

„Keine, deshalb muss ich selbst gehen," antwortete Aragorn entschlossen. „Und es gibt nur einen Weg der mich schnell genug an mein Ziel bringt: Den Pfad der Toten."

Na, der Name klang ja nicht gerade vielversprechend.

„Was ist das für ein Pfad?" fragte ich.

„Ein verborgener Weg durch die Berge," antwortete mir der dunkelhaarige. „Vor langer Zeit schworen die Menschen die dort in den Bergen lebten Isildur dass sie für ihn kämpfen würden. Doch als der König von Gondor sie dann aufforderte ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen, flohen sie und versteckten sich in Höhlen und geheimen Orten. Darauf verfluchte Isildur sie: sie sollten keine Ruhe finden, bis sie ihren Eid erfüllt hätten."

„Kein lebender Mensch hat diesen Pfad je betreten und überlebt," flüsterte Gimli.

„Aber der Erbe Isildurs wird es überleben, wenn er diesen Weg wählt. Die Söhne Elronds brachten mir eine Nachricht aus Rivendell: Ich solle mich an die Worte des Sehers erinnern und an die Pfade der Toten."

„Und was sind die Worte des Sehers? fragte ich neugierig.

„Malbeth der Seher machte eine Prophezeiung, zur Zeit Arveduis, dem letzten Königs in Fornost." sagte Legolas und begann die Prophezeiung aufzusagen:

„_Über dem Land liegt ein langer Schatten,_

_Flügel aus Dunkelheit greifen westwärts._

_Der Turm erbebt; den Gräbern der Könige_

_Nähert sich Verderben. Die Toten erwachen;_

_Denn die Stunde ist gekommen für die Eidbrecher:_

_Beim Stein von Erech werden sie wieder stehen_

_Und dort ein Horn in den Hügeln wiederhallen hören._

_Wessen Horn wird es sein? Wer wird sie rufen_

_Aus dem grauen Zwielicht, das vergessene Volk?_

_Der Erbe dessen, dem sie den Eid schworen._

_Aus dem Norden wird er kommen, Not wird ihn treiben:_

_Er wird die Tür zu den Pfaden der Toten passieren._"

Einen Moment sagte keiner etwas. Dann stand Aragorn auf.

„Ich werde die Pfade der Toten suchen. Wer will, soll mit mir kommen!"

Ohne auch nur im geringsten nachzudenken, stand ich auf. Legolas und Gimli waren ebenfalls mitaufgestanden und als wir aus der Burg heraus kamen, sah es ganz so aus, als ob die Dúnedain und Elladan und Elrohir auch mitkommen würden. Sie warteten alle im Vorhof, alles fertig gepackt und ihre Pferde standen neben ihnen bereit. Arod und Léofa standen auch schon fertig da und für Aragorn war ein Pferd vorgeführt worden, dass ich noch nicht kannte.

Wir saßen alle auf und auf ein Hornsignal von Halbarad hin, ritten wir aus der Festung heraus und das Tal entlang Richtung Westen.

Wir ritten stetig nach Südwesten, so ziemlich den gleichen Weg zurück, den wir vor ein paar Tagen von Edoras aus nach Helms Klamm genommen hatten. Also lag Edoras auf dem Weg. Ich ritt neben Legolas und Gimli her und Aragorn ritt mit Halbarad ein paar Meter vor uns. Leider ritten wir zu schnell um uns unterhalten zu können, anscheinend hatten wir es wirklich verdammt eilig. Mittlerweile konnte ich zum Glück schon so gut reiten, dass ich mich nicht die ganze Zeit darauf konzentrieren musste. Also hatte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Was mochten wohl diese Pfade der Toten sein? Klang ja nicht gerade einladend. Und die Tatsache dass noch keiner der sie je betreten hatte, überlebt hatte, war ja auch nicht gerade aufmunternd.

‚Tote. So was wie Geister vielleicht?' dachte ich und versuchte mich zu erinnern was ich so über Geister wusste. ‚Heißt es nicht irgendwo, dass Geister einen zwar zu Tode erschrecken können, aber nicht so einfach umbringen können? Da hab' ich doch irgendwo mal was gelesen? Oder? Oder war das so, dass man von einem Geist nichts annehmen darf und ihn nicht anlangen darf?' Da viel mir auf einmal etwas anderes ein.

‚Moment mal. Es heißt ja Tote und nicht Geister. Und wenn es sich hier nun um eine Art Vampire handelt? Vampire können einem sehr wohl schaden. Auch wenn sie in den Filmen oft sehr sexy waren. (Ihr kennt doch alle Interview mit dem Vampir, oder? g) Oder vielleicht eine Art von Zombies?' Ich musste an Night of the Living Dead denken und verzog das Gesicht. Lieber nicht mehr darüber nachdenken was uns dort erwarten würde.

Wir ritten immer weiter, ohne eine Pause zu machen, nur an schwierigen Stellen des Weges ließen wir die Pferde im Schritt gehen. Die Sonne sank immer tiefer und ging schließlich ganz unter. Alles wurde in rötliches Licht getaucht. Doch auch als es schon ganz dunkel war, machte Aragorn keine Anstallten anzuhalten.

Langsam ging hinter uns die Morgensonne auf und erhellt die graue Dämmerung. Wir waren die ganze Nacht hindurch geritten und ich war schon ziemlich müde. Doch langsam schien ich mich an die anstrengenden Tage zu gewöhnen.

Es war bereits taghell, als wir an einen Fluss kamen, der ungefähr 10 Meter breit war. Wir ritten ein kleines Stück flussaufwärts und überquerten dann an einer Furt den Wasserlauf. In der Ferne konnte ich bereits den Hügel ausmachen, auf dem sich Edoras befand.

Die Stadt kam immer näher und so gegen Mittag erreichten wir endlich das große Holztor in der Stadtmauer. Aragorn sprach kurz mit den Wachen und saßen ab und machten es uns im Gras vor dem Tor bequem. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen einige Soldaten aus Edoras heraus und brachten uns etwas zu essen und frisches Wasser. Heißhungrig stürzte ich mich auf die Mahlzeit und auch für das kühle Wasser war ich dankbar. Doch kaum waren wir mit dem Essen fertig, saßen wir wieder auf und ritten weiter, diesmal direkt nach Süden.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren wir von den Ausläufern des Gebirges eingeschlossen. Steile karge Felswände ragten links und rechts von uns auf und vor uns tat sich ein schmales grünes Tal auf, durch das der Weg führte. Es ging nun auch stetig bergauf, so dass wir nun nicht mehr so schnell reiten konnten, wie vorher auf der Ebene. Dafür war der Weg oft so eng, dass wir nur noch hintereinander reiten konnten, also konnte man sich auch hier nicht allzu viel unterhalten. Während einer der wenigen Strecken, bei der wir zu zweit nebeneinander reiten konnten, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und trieb Léofa etwas an, so dass ich nun neben Legolas ritt.

„Wir werden diesem Tal bis zum Ende folgen. Dort befindet sich Dunharrow, eine alte Befestigung der Rohirrim. Dort werden wir die Nacht verbringen," informierte mich der Elb.

„Befestigung? Das klingt gut. Die haben da doch bestimmt richtige Betten und was warmes zu essen, oder?"

Legolas lachte und verscherte mir, dass es dies dort geben würde.

Als die Sonne schon ziemlich tief am Himmel stand breitete sich das Tal vor uns aus. Der Boden des Tales lag schon ziemlich im Schatten und die Gipfel der Berge außenrum wurden von der tiefstehenden Sonne erhellt. Mitten durch das Tal führte ein kleiner Bach und am gegenüberliegenden Ende, auf der östlichen Seite ragte eine steile Wand auf. Auf diese Felswand ritten wir nun zu. Links und rechts von uns befanden sich neben grünen Wiesen auch Felder und Häuser. Doch in den meisten dieser Häuser schien niemand zu wohnen und in denen die bewohnt waren, waren die Fenster und Türen fest verschlossen.

Als wir näher kamen, sah ich, dass sich ein schmaler Weg im zickzack die steile Wand hinaufschlängelte. Oben konnte ich die Schatten eines großen dunklen Waldes erkennen. Ich wusste zwar nichts über diesen Wal, doch als ich so hinaufblickte, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Der Dimholt Wald," ertönte auf einmal eine Stimme neben mir. Ich wand mich erstaunt um und sah, dass Elladan neben mir ritt und ebenfalls nach oben blickte.

„Durch diesen dunklen Wald führt der Weg den wir nehmen werden. Der Weg der unter den Bergen hindurchführt."

Also dort lagen die Pfade der Toten. Kein Wunder, dass der Wald so düster wirkte. Doch erst einmal würden wir in Dunharrow haltmachen für die Nacht. Endlich wieder eine Nacht in einem richtigen Bett verbringen!

Nun hatten wir das Ende des Tales erreicht und begannen den Aufstieg. Zum Glück war der Weg nicht zu steil, so dass die Pferde ihn gerade noch bewältigen konnten. An den Wendepunkten des Pfades stand jeweils eine seltsame Steinfigur, die ich leider nicht genauer erkennen konnte. Aber irgendwie erinnerten sie mich ein bisschen an die Osterinselfiguren.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen wir oben an. Aus den Fenstern der Befestigung hieß uns warmes Licht willkommen. Als wir heranritten, kam uns aus der Eingangstür auch schon eine Gestallt entgegen. Als ich genauer hinsah, erkannte ich Éowyn. Sie begrüßte uns und bat uns hinein nachdem sie uns gezeigt hatte, wo wir unsere Pferde unterbringen konnten. Es tat gut, endlich absitzen zu können, schließlich war ich heute fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Pferd gesessen.

‚Hoffentlich bekomme ich morgen keine Muskelkater,' dachte ich als ich mich vorsichtig streckte. Langsam folgte ich den anderen in das Gebäude hinein. Drinnen war in einem großen Saal ein langer Tisch gedeckt worden, an den wir uns alle setzten. Einige Frauen aus Rohan brachten uns etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Ich trank nur Wasser, aber Gimli bevorzugte Bier. Das Essen war gut, eine Art Eintopf, und vor allem warm. Ich hatte einen Heißhunger und schlang drei große Portionen hinunter, was die drei Elben ziemlich belustigte.

„Ihr habt einen Appetit wie ein Hobbit," bemerkte Elrohir mit einem leichten Lächeln. Ich warf ihm nur ein schiefes Grinsen zu, bevor ich mich wieder dem Eintopf zuwandte.

Aragorn saß neben Éowyn und informierte sie über alles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war. Doch als sie hörte, wohin uns unser Weg führen würde, war die Schildmaid aus Rohan entsetzt.

„Kein Mensch ist je lebend von dort zurück gekommen!" rief sie. Der Dúnadan versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was ihm nach einiger Zeit auch gelang, doch Éowyn war noch immer sichtlich beunruhigt.

Nach dem Essen begaben wir uns in einen Saal der gleich neben dem lag, in dem wir gegessen hatten. Es waren bereits Decken und auch einige Kissen oder Polster auf dem dick mit sauberem Stroh bedeckten Boden verteilt. Ich legte mich in der Nähe der Tür hin und machte es mir bequem. Links von mir lag Legolas und rechts von mir streckte sich einer der Zwillinge aus, wahrscheinlich Elladan. Ich hatte die Augen noch nicht lange geschlossen, als ich auch schon einschlief. Der Tag war lange und anstrengend gewesen und mein Lager war bequem wie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr. Man glaubt gar nicht, wie weich eine Strohschicht mit einer Decke darauf sein kann, wenn man die letzten Nächte auf dem blanken Boden geschlafen hatte.


	18. Descent Into Death's Twilight Kingdom

**18. Descent Into Death's Twilight Kingdom**

Als Legolas mich am nächsten Morgen weckte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Die anderen waren alle schon wach und machten sich fertig. Elrohir hielt mir ein Stück Brot hin, das ich dankend annahm und aufaß während ich meinen Mantel ausklopfte und meine Sachen zusammen suchte. Als ich fertig war folgte ich den anderen in den Stall, wo ich mein Pferd sattelte, etwas das mir immer schneller gelang, was aber zum Teil auch daran lag, dass Léofa so brav war.

Gähnend führte ich mein Pferd ins Freie und sah mich um. Die Dúnedain saßen alle schon auf ihren Pferden, Elladan und Elrohir unterhielten sich noch leise mit Legolas und Gimli stand mürrisch neben der Stallwand. Aragorn war nirgends zu sehen. Ich ging zu dem Zwerge hinüber.

„Hi."

„Guten Morgen," grummelte dieser, wobei es eindeutig war, dass er dies nicht wirklich meinte.

„Na ja, Morgen ist das ja noch nicht gerade, die Sonne ist ja noch nicht einmal aufgegangen," warf ich ein. „Aber gut trifft schon eher zu. Schließlich hab' ich letzte Nacht ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf dem Boden schlafen müssen."

Dies entlockte dem Kleineren nun doch ein leichtes Grinsen. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Aragorn erschien.

„Wir brechen auf."

War der aber heute kurz angebunden! Was wohl passiert war, bevor ich erschienen war? Und warum war Éowyn nicht da, um uns zu verabschieden? Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, mich groß darüber zu wundern, denn die anderen waren bereits losgeritten, mit Aragorn an der Spitze. Schnell trieb ich Léofa an und ritt schweigen hinter Legolas und Gimli her. Unser Weg führte uns nach Südosten, auf einen dunklen Wald zu. Der sah nun wirklich nicht sehr einladend aus. Dagegen hatte ja sogar Fangorn wie ein richtiger Sommerwald gewirkt.

„Dies ist der Dimholt Wald," sagte Elrohir neben mir. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass er sich etwas zurückfallen hatte lassen. „Wir müssen ihn durchqueren um zur Dunklen Tür zu gelangen, dem Eingang zu den Pfaden der Toten."

Ich nickte nur, da meine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem geweckt wurde. Vor uns, am Waldrand standen zwei große Steine im Schatten der Bäume. Sie waren ziemlich groß und hoch und erinnerten mich an die Steinkreise in Schottland.

„Was sind das für Steine dort?" fragte ich den Elben neben mir.

„Sie markieren den Weg den wir nehmen werden," antwortete er mir. „Sie sind sehr alt und niemand weiß wer sie dort hingestellt hat. Steine wie diese werden uns den Weg durch den Wald zeigen, sie stehen auf beiden Seiten des Weges der zur Dunklen Tür führt."

Nun ritten wir auch schon zwischen den ersten beiden Steinen durch und mir lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken als ich einen leicht nervösen Blick auf die Megalithen warf. Man konnte ja nie wissen, in Feuer und Stein waren es schließlich solche Steine gewesen, die das Tor zwischen den Zeiten kennzeichneten... doch ich hörte nichts verdächtiges und es passierte auch nichts als ich die Steine durchschritt. Als wir am zweiten Paar Steine vorüberritten, waren wir bereits von einem düsteren Fichtenwald umgeben.

Auf einmal ging Léofa zu nah an einem Ast vorbei und ich konnte gerade noch verhindern dass ich ihn voll ins Gesicht bekam.

„Verdammt!"

Legolas drehte sich besorgt um, doch ich winkte lächelnd ab.

„Nichts passiert, hab' nur gerade 'nen Ast gestreift."

‚Na toll,' dachte ich. ‚Wenn du schon laut sein musst, dann sei wenigstens leise!'

Je weiter wir in den dunklen Wald ritten, desto spärlicher wurde das Licht. Ich blickte starr gerade aus, da ich mit meine rege Phantasie wahrscheinlich nur wieder alle möglichen Gestallten in den Schatten sehen würde. Doch ich musste mich zusammen reißen, denn das schlimmste kam noch: Die Pfade der Toten. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, mich nicht zu blamieren und mich ganz feste zusammen zu reißen. Und vor allem nicht an irgendwelche Horrorfilme denken!

Weiter und weiter ritten wir durch den unheimlichen Wald. Schließlich kamen wir zum Fuße des dunkel aufragenden Berges, der Dwimorberg hieß wie mich Legolas informierte. Plötzlich hielten wir gezwungenermaßen an, da die Pferde sich weigerten, weiterzugehen. Sogar meine brave und verlässliche Léofa scheute leicht und lies sich erst wieder beruhigen als ich schnell absprang und sie streichelt und auf sie einredete. Ich warf einen Blick nach vorne und konnte einen großen einzelnen Stein erkennen der wie ein Wegweiser des Verderbens vor uns aufragte und beinahe den Eingang in das enge, dunkle Tal dahinter versperrte.

Die anderen waren meinem Beispiel bereits gefolgt und von ihren Pferden abgestiegen. Nun machte sich Aragorn daran Roheryn langsam an dem Monolithen vorbeizuführen. Die anderen folgten. Als ich an der Reihe war, konnte ich mir ein kleines Schaudern nicht verkneifen als ich in das düstere Tal hineintrat. Es war als ob sich ein stiller, dunkler Schleier über alles gelegt hätte. Jedwede Wärme schien zu verschwinden, so dass es mich gar nicht gewundert hätte, Schnee oder Eis zu sehen, doch überall um mich herumbefanden sich nur dunkle Steine und Felsen. Auch auf dem Boden war weder Erde noch irgendeine Art von Pflanze zu sehen, nur Steine. Das Tal war eng und die Felswände die zu beiden Seiten hinaufragten waren so hoch, dass kein Sonnenstrahl je den Boden berührte. Vor uns befand sich eine ziemlich glatte Mauer aus Felsen, die bedrohlich über uns aufragte und immer näher kam. Eine eisige und ganz und gar nicht angenehme Kälte schien von ihr auszugehen.

‚Das wird ja immer toller,' dachte ich und versuchte an etwas zu denken, dass mich aufheitern würde, doch mir viel nicht allzu viel ein. ‚Heute muss Freitag der dreizehnte sein,' überlegte ich ironisch.

Nun waren wir am Ende des Tales angekommen. In der Mitte der Wand, direkt vor uns befand sich eine Tür, oder besser gesagt, eine schwarze Öffnung, die von unheimlichen Figuren und Zeichen umgeben wurde. Einige davon schienen sogar Schriftzeichen zu sein, doch ich war ganz froh darüber, dass ich sie nicht lesen konnte, denn ich wollte gar nicht wissen was an dieser Tür stand. Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlte wäre Cerberus, der den Eingang zum Hades bewacht.

„Dies ist eine böse Tür und mein Tod liegt dahinter. Ich werde sie dennoch passieren; aber kein Pferd wird dort hineingehen," sagte Halbarad zu Aragorn.

Dieser drehte sich um und wand sich an uns alle:

„Aber wir müssen hineingehen und deshalb müssen es auch die Pferde. Denn falls wir je die Dunkelheit hinter uns lassen, werden viele Wegstunden vor uns liegen und jede verlorene Stunde bringt Saurons Triumph näher. Folgt mir!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf die Tür zu und durchschritt das dunkle Tor, sein Pferd führte er neben sich. Die Dúnedain folgten ihm ohne zu zögern und obwohl ihre Pferde leicht scheuten, als sie unter dem unheimlichen Torbogen hindurchgingen, hatten die Männer jedoch keine wirklichen Schwierigkeiten ihre Tiere in die Dunkelheit zu führen. Nun waren nur noch Legolas, Gimli und ich draußen, doch Arod und Léofa wollten nicht weiter gehen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, so kannte ich die gutmütige Stute gar nicht. Doch zum Glück war Legolas da. Der Elb sprach kurz auf Sindarin auf die beiden Pferde ein, worauf sie sich so weit beruhigten, dass wir sie in die Schwärze hinein führen konnten.

‚Wie gut, dass ich im Dunkel keine Angst habe,' dachte ich ironisch als ich den Eingang durchschritt.

Kurz darauf kam auch Gimli. Aragorn hatte inzwischen zwei Fackeln angezündet und eine an Elladan weitergereicht. Der Waldläufer ging voran und wir folgten ihm durch den Gang der durch die zwei flackernden Lichtquellen kaum aufgehellt wurde. Ich ging neben Legolas und die zwei Elbenbrüder folgten uns. Bald schon konnte man auch nicht mehr den kleinsten Lichtschimmer aus der Richtung der Tür sehen. Zum Glück war der Boden relativ eben, denn ich konnte nicht einmal meine eigenen Füße erkennen, geschweige denn wo ich hintrat. Die Dunkelheit schien das bisschen Licht regelrecht zu verschlucken. Ich fühlte wie mein Unbehangen immer stärker wurde und langsam kam mir Zweifel ob wir je wieder das Tageslicht erblicken würden. Doch ich wusste, dass ich nicht auf diesen Zweifel hören durfte, denn dass würde mich nur durchdrehen lassen und ich brachte einen klaren Verstand. Energisch versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass ich in der uns umgebenden Schwärze keine Stimmen hörte und dass ich auch nicht die Anwesenheit von irgendetwas spürte. Doch mit jedem Schritt wurde dies schwerer. Ich versuchte verzweifelt an etwas zu denken, dass mich aufheitern würde, was jedoch leichter gesagt als getan war. Der weg schien kein Ende zu nehmen wollen.

‚Wo gehen wir hin, Australien?' dachte ich in einem Versuch mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, doch der Witz verfehlte seine Wirkung.

Auf einmal schienen wir eine größere Halle betreten zu haben. Nicht, dass ich etwas sehen konnte, aber es ging ein kalter Lufthauch und jedes Geräusch hallte dumpf durch die uns umgebenden Schatten. Links von mir schien etwas im schwachen Schein der Fackeln zu glitzern und Aragorn ging näher heran. Obwohl ich Angst hatte, war meine Neugier doch größer und ich machte ebenfalls ein paar Schritte nach links. Auf einmal hielt mich Legolas am Arm fest.

„Nicht nach unten sehen," meinte er leise.

„Warum nicht?" fragte ich und drehte mich um. In dem Moment stieg ich mit meinem rechten Fuß auf etwas hartes und es gab ein grässliches knackendes Geräusch.

„Ich schätze ich habe meine Frage gerade selbst beantwortet," sagte ich mit einer Stimme die kurz davor war zu versagen. Ich musste nicht nachsehen, um zu wissen worauf ich getreten war. Auf einmal wollte ich auch gar nicht mehr wissen, was dort am Boden lag und glitzerte. Man musste nun wirklich kein Hellseher zu sein um sich denken zu können dass hier am Boden mehrere Knochen oder Skelette verteilt lagen. Ich schüttelte mich angewidert und ging schnell wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Nun wandte sich Aragorn an die wispernde Dunkelheit:  
"Behaltet Eure Schätze und Geheimnisse! Wir erbitten nur Schnelligkeit. Lasst uns passieren und dann kommt! Ich berufe Euch zum Stein von Erech!"

Stille. Dann lies eine plötzliche eisige Windböe die Fackel ausgehen und wir blieben in einer absoluten Dunkelheit zurück die sich wie eine erstickende Hand um uns legte. Ich versuchte verzweifelt gegen meine steigende Panik anzukämpfen, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich die Wände bedrohlich nähern würden und die Luft immer dünner würde.

Doch dann spürte ich, wie Legolas meine Hand in die seine nahm und sanft drückte. Etwas beruhigendes ging von ihm aus und ich konnte wieder normal atmen.

„Die Fackeln lassen sich nicht wieder anzünden," teilte mir der Elb leise mit. „Wir werden im Dunkeln weitergehen müssen. Halte dich an meiner Hand fest, dann kann nichts passieren."

Nichts lieber als das. Allein der Gedanke in dieser alles verschluckenden Dunkelheit alleine herumzustolpern lies mich erschaudern. Dann ging es wieder weiter. Dankbar folgte ich der führenden Hand des blonden Elben. Langsam tasteten wir uns Schritt für Schritt durch die Schwärze die uns umgab. So musste es sich anfühlen wenn man blind ist, nur ohne den namenlosen Schrecken der hier noch dazukam. Denn mittlerweile war ich mir sicher, dass ich mir die Geräusche nicht nur einbildete, ich war mir sicher dass ich sachte Schritte hinter uns hörte die definitiv nicht von uns kamen. Es war als ob uns etwas unsichtbares aber furchtsames folgte. Ich dachte ich würde noch den Verstand verlieren, doch da war Legolas beruhigende Hand, wie ein Anker in diesem Wahnsinn.

‚So muss sich Sirius Black in Azkaban gefühlt haben,' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. ‚Und der hat das auch noch zwölf Jahre lang ausgehalten, Respekt.'

Wir waren jetzt schon mehrere Stunden ohne irgendwas sehen zu können durchs Dunkle gegangen. Ich wunderte mich immer wieder wie Aragorn auch nur irgendeine Ahnung haben konnte welche Richtung wir einschlagen mussten. Nicht dass der Gang oder die Halle die ich am Anfang hatte sehen können, wie Teile eines Labyrinth gewirkt hätten, aber es konnte definitiv nicht einfach ein, sich in der absoluten Abwesenheit von Licht in unbekannten unterirdischen Gängen zurecht zu finden.

‚Na ja, irgendwo landen wir schon,' dachte ich sarkastisch. ‚Gab's da nicht einen Chinesischen Fluch, Mögest du in interessanten Zeiten leben? , oder so ähnlich?'

Immer weiter und weiter führte uns der Waldläufer. Schließlich war es mir, als ob ich wie aus weiter Ferne das leise Plätschern von Wasser hören konnte. Ganz langsam wurde es auch etwas heller und das Schwarz machte einem dunklen Grau Platz. Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich wieder einzelne Gestalten ausmachen und dann konnte ich ganz weit vorne einen kleinen Lichtschimmer sehen. Das musste ein Ausgang sein! Je näher wir darauf zu gingen, desto heller wurde es und endlich konnte ich einen hohen und breiten Durchgang erkennen der in ein enges und dunkles Tal führte. Doch die Schatten draußen waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem was hinter uns lag. Neben und floss ein kleines Rinnsal mit überraschend klarem Wasser aus dem Berg hinaus und durch das Tal hindurch weiter nach Süden.

Als wir all wieder draußen waren, saßen wir wieder auf und ritten einer nach dem anderen langsam und vorsichtig das schmale felsige Tal entlang. Der Weg fiel stetig nach Süden ab und die Seitenwände ragten steil und hoch über uns auf, wobei sie fast das ganze Licht aussperrten. Denn es war noch immer Tag, zumindestens noch ein bisschen, es würde wohl nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis die Sonne endgültig unterging. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass noch nicht einmal ein ganzer Tag vergangen war, seitdem wir diesen unheimlichen Pfad betreten hatten, denn es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Doch Legolas versicherte mir, dass es noch der gleiche Tag war wie der an dem wir die Dunkle Tür durchschritten hatten.

Zirka zwei Stunden später war es bereit Nacht und wir ritten noch immer so schnell es das unwegsame Gelände erlaubte weiter. Mittlerweile führte unser Weg nicht mehr genau nach Süden, sondern nach Südosten. Doch ich hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass uns etwas schreckliches folgte, was ich Legolas schließlich auch mitteilte.

„Die Toten folgen uns," antwortete er mir leise. „Sie wurden gerufen."

Also waren es diese Toten, die hinter uns hereilten. Na, solange sie auf unserer Seite waren... was sie auch waren, zumindest wenn Aragorn recht hatte. Trotzdem würde ich sie nicht gerade auf einen Nachmittagstee einladen wollen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen wir aus dem engen tiefen Tal heraus und vor uns breitete sich ein breites fruchtbares Bergtal aus, das von den grauen Schatten und dunklen Nebel der Nacht bedeckt war. Links von uns floss der einst kleine Bach in kleinen Wasserfällen über die Felsen und wuchs langsam zu einem größeren Fluss an. Weiter unten m Tal konnte ich die Lichter einer kleinen Siedlung erkennen.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Gimli.

„Wir betreten soeben das Morthond Tal in Lamedon," klärte ihn Elrohir auf.

„Freunde, vergesst eure Müdigkeit!" rief Aragorn plötzlich von vorne. „Reitet nun, reitet! Wir müssen den Stein von Erech erreichen noch ehe dieser Tag um ist, und der Weg ist noch weit!"

Mit diesen Worten spornte er sein Pferd an und wir anderen taten es ihm nach. So schnell es die Sichtverhältnisse und der unebene Boden zuließen ritten wir das Tal hinunter, bis wir zu einer Brücke kamen die den mittlerweile ziemlich breiten und reißenden Fluss überquerte. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, fanden wir bald eine breite, gut ausgebaute Straße der wir nun folgten und auf der wir auch sehr viel schneller vorankamen. Zum Glück war ich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt längere Strecken zu reiten, wenn sein musste auch im Galopp. Und Léofa schien sich ganz gut von den Schrecken unter den Bergen erholt zu haben.

Die Lichter die ich vorhin gesehen hatte, kamen immer näher und schon konnte ich einzelne Häuser ausmachen. Doch als wir näher kamen, verloschen die Lichter und man konnte ängstliche Schreie hören.

„Die Toten! Der König der Toten ist gekommen!"

Die Leute fürchteten sich so sehr dass sie sich nicht aus ihren Hütten wagten. Nicht, dass ich es ihnen verübelte. Ich fühlte mich auch nicht gerade wohl, die Toten hinter mir zu wissen. Doch Aragorn hatte gesagt, wir hätten noch bis Mitternacht Zeit. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass ich nicht genau wusste, wie spät es war. Anscheinend noch nicht Mitternacht, doch lange würde es bestimmt nicht mehr dauern. Also gab ich meinem Pferd die Sporen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was passieren könnte, wenn wir es nicht bis dahin schaffen würden. Die unheimliche Anwesenheit der Toten die uns folgten erinnerte mich an einen Song:

‚I hear the weeping of the spirits, dark wings of hatred fill the world, the darkness breathes a hateful sigh, voices crying cold and dark'. Irgendetwas von Virgin Steele, ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern was genau, doch die Worte passten genau auf die momentane Situation.

Schneller und schneller galoppierten wir über die Ebene, bis es nicht mehr schneller ging. Es war seltsam, einerseits schien es mir, als ob die Zeit nur so dahinfliegen würde, doch andererseits schienen die Minuten nur so dahin zu kriechen. Es war mittlerweile schon fast so dunkel wie in den Pfaden der Toten, doch weit vor uns konnte ich gerade noch die Umrisse eines relativen großen Hügels ausmachen.

‚Oh, bitte lass das den Hügel von Erech sein,' dachte ich erschöpft. Ich war fast schon so müde, dass ich vom Pferd gefallen wäre.

In einer letzten Kraftanstrengung trieben wir unsere erschöpften Pferde noch ein letztes mal an und erreichten mit Müh' und Not den Hügel. Aragorn hatte den Gipfel als erster erreicht und sprang von Roheryn, die auch gleich schwer atmend stehen blieb. Die anderen kamen kurz nach ihm an und stiegen ebenfalls ab. Léofa erreichte mit letzter Kraft das kleine Plateau das den Gipfel des Hügels bildete und ich fiel fast als ich versuchte abzusteigen.

In der Mitte der kleinen Ebene befand sich ein großer schwarzer kugelförmiger Stein, der halb im Boden versenkt war. Er hatte einen Durchmesser von vielleicht zwei Meter, vielleicht auch etwas weniger, ich war ja noch nie gut im Schätzen gewesen.

Elrohir reichte Aragorn ein Horn das silbern glänzte und der Waldläufer blies darauf. Laut und klar hallte das Horn durch die Nacht und ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich aus der den Hügel umgebenden Dunkelheit mehrere Antworten hörte. Ich sah mich um und konnte zwar nichts genaues erkennen, doch ich war mir sicher in den Schatten die Umrisse von Gestalten zu sehen. Der Nachthimmel war verhüllt, keine Sterne waren sichtbar, nur die Augen der ansonsten in Dunkelheit gehüllten Toten leuchteten hell.

„Eidbrecher, warum seid ihr gekommen?" ertönte plötzlich Aragorns kräftige Stimme durch die Nacht.

„Um unseren Eid zu erfüllen und Frieden zu finden," kam die leise Antwort wie ein Flüstern aus der Dunkelheit.

„Die Stunde ist endlich gekommen. Jetzt gehe ich nach Pelargir am Anduin, und ihr werdet mir folgen. Und wenn all dieses Land frei ist von den Dienern Sauron, werde ich den Eid als erfüllt ansehen, und ihr werdet Frieden finden. Denn ich bin Elessar, Isildurs Erbe von Gondor."

Auf ein Zeichen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes enthüllte Halbarad die große Standarte, die er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte. Ich konnte nichts darauf erkennen, nur schwarzen Stoff. Kein Ton kam aus der uns umgebenden Nacht. Nach einiger Zeit befahl Aragorn Wachen aufzustellen und ein Lager für die restliche Nacht aufzustellen. Ich legte mich erschöpft hin in der festen Überzeugung, dass ich bei dem namenlosen Terror der noch immer von den Toten um uns herum ausging, bestimmt nicht schlafen könnte. Doch die Müdigkeit siegte schnell und schon bald war ich in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

Als der Morgen graute wachte ich von selbst auf. Im Osten war nur wenig Licht zu sehen und das war kalt und schwach. Noch lange bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, lies uns Aragorn wieder aufsitzen und wir ritten den Hügel hinunter in Richtung Südosten. Ich war total fertig, so erschöpft wie schon lange nicht mehr, was ich verwunderte. Ich hatte doch immerhin mehrere Stunden Schlaf gehabt und die Nacht davor hatte ich hervorragend geschlafen. Auch waren wir nicht die ganze Zeit hindurch gerannt, nur gegangen und geritten. Zugegeben, die letzten Sunden waren anstrengend gewesen, als wir im Galopp nach Erech geeilt waren, aber trotzdem dürfte ich nicht so kaputt sein. Ob das wohl etwas mit den Toten zu tun hatte? Die Durchquerung der Tunnel war anstrengender gewesen als ein Marathonlauf. Vor allem die unheimliche Anwesenheit der Toten zehrte an einem.

Wir ritten immer weiter, durch Täler hindurch und über Ebenen und überquerten auch einige Flüsse, doch egal wo wir hinkamen, nirgends waren Menschen zu sehen. Alle versteckten sich in Furcht. Ein Schatten der Angst und ein zweifelndes Flüstern schien uns voraus zu gehen. Ich konnte mich gar nicht richtig auf die Landschaft konzentrieren, ich hatte viel zu viel damit zu tun mich aufs Reiten zu konzentrieren. Und dafür zu sorgen, dass ich keine Panik bekam. Das Grauen das von den uns folgenden Toten ausging war zwar um einiges weniger als im Dunkel der Nacht oder gar in ihren Pfaden, doch es war noch immer ziemlich stark.

Aragorn hatte gesagt, dass wir nach Pelargir ritten. Ich hoffte innig, dass dieser Ort nicht mehr weit entfernt war.


	19. Now, Bring Me That Horizon

**19. Now, Bring Me That Horizon**

Immer weiter ritten wir durch den grauen Vormittag, stetig nach Südosten. Links von uns türmte sich in einiger Entfernung ein Schneebedecktes Gebirge auf und auf der rechten Seite befanden sich flache Hügel, Wälder und flache Ebenen. Doch das begann sich nun zu ändern. Auch rechts wurden die Hügel nun immer höher, bis es schließlich richtige Berge waren. Auch vorn uns ragten nun Berge in die Höhe. Je näher wir ihnen kamen, desto steiler wurde der Boden, bis wir schließlich nur noch im schnellen Schritt reiten konnten. Es wuchsen kaum Bäume, nur einige wenige, nackte und dornige Sträucher. Ich lehnte mich etwas nach vorne im Sattel und versuchte mich etwas abzustützen. Ich hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können.

‚Karl May hat doch auch immer im Sattel geschlafen,' dachte ich. ‚Wenn das so weitergeht, wird' ich das vielleicht auch mal versuchen.'

„Wir überqueren jetzt Tarlangs Hals, den Pass der uns nach Lamedon führen wird," erklärte mir Legolas der neben mir ritt.

Ich nickte nur. Zum Glück war es mittlerweile so steil, dass wir nur sehr langsam vorankamen, also fiel es nicht weiter auf, wenn ich mich vorlehnte und die Augen schloss. Doch dann hatten wir den höchsten Punkt des Passes erreicht. Bei dem Ausblick vergaß ich sogar meine Müdigkeit.

Links befanden sich weiter die Berge, direkt vor uns fiel der Weg relativ steil ab, um in einiger Entfernung wieder flacher zu werden und dann schließlich neben einem kleinen Flusslauf entlang nach Süden abzubiegen. Das Licht der Mittagssonne glitzerte auf dem schnell fließenden Wasser und dahinter befand sich ein weites grünes Land, das von rollenden Hügeln durchzogen war. Nun machten wir uns an den Abstieg. Es wehte ein angenehm kühler und erfrischender Wind, der mich sogar wieder etwas wach werden lies. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde der Boden schon wieder ebener und wir ritten neben dem Fluss her, fast genau in Richtung Süden, auf die Sonne zu. Hin und wieder verschwand das fließende Wasser zu unserer Linken in einer tiefen Schlucht, doch ich konnte immer das Rauschen des Wassers hören. Irgendwie erinnerte mich die Landschaft hier ein wenig an Schottland. Die Berge, der Fluss, die Tatsache dass es nicht so viele Bäume gab, doch da war noch etwas anderes, etwas was vorher gefehlt hatte. Plötzlich kam ich drauf: Natürlich! Die Luft! Es lag ein leichter Salzgeruch in der Luft, ein leichter Duft nach Meer! Das war es! Also konnte das Meer nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt sein.

Der Pfad dem wir folgten verbreitete sich nun ziemlich und es kam mir so vor, als ob das Grauen der Toten hinter uns stärker wurde. Ich drehte mich im Sattel um und sah nach hinten: Die gräulichen Gestallten schienen um einiges näher zu sein und immer schneller zu werden! Es sah fast so aus, als ob sie uns überholen wollten! Doch da drehte sich Aragorn plötzlich um und rief ihnen zu, dass sie zurückbleiben sollten, was sie auch taten.

Puh! Ich war nicht gerade erfreut gewesen, bei der Aussicht, nähere Bekanntschaft mit diesen grusseligen Gestallten zu machen.

Den ganzen Tag ritten wir ohne Pause weiter. Als die Sonne schon fast verschwunden war, konnte ich vor uns ein Dorf oder eine kleine Stadt ausmachen.

„Was ist das dort vorn?" fragte ich Legolas.

„Calembel am Ciril, dort befindet sich eine Furt bei der wir den Fluss überqueren werden," antwortete der Elb mir.

„Aber erst werden wir dort eine kurze Rast einlegen," fügte Aragorn hinzu und drehte sich leicht zu uns um. „Wenigsten für ein paar Stunden."

Ich konnte mich im Moment gar nicht erinnern, je eine schönere Nachricht vernommen zu haben. Schlafen! Und wenn es auch nur für ein paar Stunden war.

Hinter uns versank die rote Sonne langsam hinter einer Hügelgruppe, wobei der Himmel aussah als ob er in Blut getaucht wäre.

‚Na wenn dass ein Vorzeichen sein soll,' dachte ich ironisch. ‚Dann gute Nacht.'

Es war bereits dunkel, als wir Calembel endlich erreichten. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen, die Stadt und die Furt waren verlassen. Langsam ritten wir durch das kniehohe Wasser das dunkel im spärlichen Licht der Nacht schimmerte. Ein Mond war nicht zu sehen und es standen nur ganz wenige Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel.

Am anderen Ufer angekommen, hielten wir und schlugen ein leichtes Lager auf. Glücklicherweise musste ich nicht Wache schieben, sonder konnte mich, nachdem ich eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, gleich hinlegen.

Nach nur wenigen Stunden rüttelte mich Legolas wieder wach. Ich gab nur einige undefinierbare Töne von mir und rappelte mich auf. Es war noch stockdunkel und konnte noch nicht später als ein paar Stunden nach Mitternacht sein. Am Himmel war nur noch ein einziger Stern, der Morgenstern, zu sehen.

Mühsam kletterte ich auf mein Pferd und ritt Legolas nach, dessen Haare ich in der Dunkelheit wenigsten erkennen konnte. Die Toten hinter uns konnte ich zwar nicht sehen, aber dafür konnte man sie um so deutlicher spüren. Es schienen richtige Wellen des Grauens von ihnen auszugehen. Zum Glück waren sie auf unserer Seite.

Nachdem wir einige zeit geritten waren, wurde es im Osten heller. Doch die Sonne erschien nicht, stattdessen wurde fast der ganze Himmel von grau-schwarzen undurchdringlichen Wolken bedeckt, nur im Westen befand sich noch ein wenig grau-blau.

Wir ritten im gestreckten Galopp über die grau-grüne Ebene, die sich vor uns ausbreitete. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir zu einem weiteren Fluss, den wir durchquerten, doch diesmal hielten wir nicht an, sondern ritten weiter Richtung Südosten. Die Landschaft war fast komplett grau in grau, die Farben konnte ich nur ganz schwach erkennen. Der östliche Himmel war mittlerweile von dichten schwarzen Wolken bedeckt. Die Gegend um uns herum veränderte sich nur leicht, es wurde ein wenig hügeliger und es gab mehr Bäume als zuvor. Irgendwann wurde es noch dunkler, voraus ich schloss, dass es nun nachts sein musste. Aber wir hielten natürlich nicht an, sondern ritten weiter in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wenigstens ritten wir jetzt langsamer.

Als ich mich schon kaum mehr auf dem Pferd halten konnte, hielt Aragorn endlich an. Todmüde fiel ich fast vom Pferd und legte mich nach ein paar taumelnden Schritten, noch ohne etwas zu essen, gleich hin.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit rüttelte mich Legolas wach und reichte mir etwas zu essen und zu trinken als ich mich aufgesetzt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung," versicherte ich ihm gähnend. „Ich werd' scho net vom Pferd fallen." Hoffte ich wenigstens.

Und weiter ging's. Natürlich war es noch dunkel, und als der Morgen kam, änderte sich daran auch nicht viel, wie gestern war auch heute keine Sonne zu sehen.

Am frühen Vormittag erreichten wir Linhir, das am Fluss Gilrain lag. Von weitem schon konnten wir den Schlachtlärm hören.

„Schneller!" rief Aragorn und trieb sein Pferd an, um die Stadt rechtzeitig zu erreichen.

Als wir ankamen stand es schlecht für die Männer aus Gondor, die versuchten Linhir gegen feindliche Krieger aus Umbar und Harad zu verteidigen. Auf dem Fluss konnte ich mehrere dunkle Schiffe ausmachen. Als wir die Hügel hinunter galoppiert kamen, auf das Kampfgeschehen zu, hielten alle (sowohl Verteidiger als auch Angreifer) inne und flohen schreiend. Von den Toten hinter uns schien noch mehr Grauen auszugehen, als sonst.

Der einzige, der nicht floh, war ein mittelgroßer Mann mit braunen Haaren und Augen, dessen graue Rüstung blutverschmiert und angeschlagen war. Er verbeugte sich müde vor Aragorn und stellte sich als Angbor, Herr von Lamedon vor.

„Sammelt Eure Leute und folgte uns, wenn ihr es wagt," bat ihn der Dúnadan. „In Pelargir wird der Erbe Isildurs euch brauchen."

Während wir hielten, waren uns die Toten vorausgeeilt und hatten die fliehenden Krieger aus Umbar und Harad mitsamt ihren Schiffen vernichtet. Wir folgten ihnen und überquerten den Fluss. Auf der anderen Seite ritten wir noch ein Stück weiter, während alle Verbündeten Saurons, denen wir begegneten, vor uns flohen. Elladan erklärte mir, dass wir sie nach Pelargir treiben würden. Dann hielten wir endlich wieder an und ich konnte noch ein bis zwei Stunden schlafen, während sich Aragorn mit Halbarad und den drei Elben beratschlagte.

Noch bevor die Nacht um war, stand Aragorn auf und trieb uns zur Eile an.

„Minas Tirith wird bereits angegriffen! Ich fürchte, dass die Stadt fallen wir, bevor wir sie erreichen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen!"

Also saßen wir auf und ritten weiter über die noch dunklen Ebenen von Lebennin. Den ganzen nächsten Tag über hielten wir kein einziges mal an, sondern ritten bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Nicht, dass es ein großer Unterschied zu tagsüber gewesen wäre, denn der Himmel war die ganze Zeit von dunklen Wolken verhüllt gewesen, und ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass sich daran auch so schnell nichts ändern würde. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, waren wieder weder Mond noch Sterne zu sehen, der einzige Lichtblick in der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit war der Abendstern, der hell am westlichen Himmel leuchtete.

Diesmal konnte ich mindestens sechs Stunden schlafen, was mir schon fast wie Luxus vorkam. Doch nach den letzten Tagen brauchte ich den Schlaf dringend. Der Morgenstern war gerade noch zu sehen, als wir uns wieder auf den Weg machten und weiter nach Pelargir ritten. Der Salzgeruch in der Luft wurde stärker und ich wusste, dass wir uns dem Meer näherten.

Am späten Vormittag sahen wir den Anduin in der Ferne. Dunkle glänzte das weite Wasser im spärlichen Licht und weit entfernt konnte ich einige Möwen hören. Oh, das Meer! Schade, dass wir keine Zeit hatten, ich wäre zu gerne in der Brandung baden gegangen. Aber vielleicht später.

Auch Legolas, der neben mir ritt, hatte die Möwen gehört. In seltsamer Ausdruck glitt über sein Gesicht. Doch als ich ihn fragte, was los sein, antwortete er nicht, sonder schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Ich wunderte mich zwar, doch konnte ich sehen, dass er tief in Gedanken versunken war, also lies ich ihn in Ruhe.

Je näher wir der Hafenstadt kamen, desto mehr konnte ich ausmachen. Auf dem Fluss lag eine große dunkle Flotte vor Anker und an Land tobten an mehreren Stellen erbitterte Kämpfe. Sogar ich konnte erkennen, dass die Stadt im Begriff war zu fallen. Die Stadtmauer war an zwei Stellen durchbrochen und Korsaren ergossen sich ins Innere. Viele Gebäude brannten bereits und von den Schiffen aus kamen immer mehr brennende Geschosse. Auch einige der kleineren Schiffe brannten, doch waren es nur wenige.

Nun erreichten die Krieger, die vor uns geflohen waren, die Schiffe und einige von ihnen lichteten ihren Anker und versuchten flussabwärts zu entkommen. Die Haradrim stellten sich uns am Ufer des Anduins und lachten als sie uns sahen: Eine kleine Gruppe Menschen, die sich einer unzähligen Übermacht stellte. Doch sie hatten nicht mit den Toten gerechnet, die uns folgten. Denn nun hielt Aragorn an und rief aus:

„Kommt jetzt! Bei dem Schwarzen Stein rufe ich euch!"

Und plötzlich überholte uns das Schattenheer und fiel über unsere Feinde her. Ein kalter Wind kam vom Meer her auf. Erschöpft hatte auch ich angehalten und blickte nun auf das Schauspiel, dass sich uns bot. Man konnte nichts genaueres erkennen, alles war von grauen Schatten verhüllt, doch ich konnte erstickte Schreie hören und dumpfe Hörner, die schaurig wiederhallten. Es war wie das Echo einer lange vergangenen Schlacht. Nach nur kurzer Zeit verließen die Toten das feste Land und griffen jedes einzelne Schiff an, auch die, welche zuvor versucht hatten zu fliehen. Mir lief ein Schauder über den Rücken.

‚Bin ich froh, dass die auf unserer Seite sind!' dachte ich. ‚Gegen so eine Armee hätte ja keiner eine Chance!'

Nun ritten auch wir auf den Fluss zu und die wenigen Feinde, die von den Toten noch nicht vernichtet waren, kamen nicht mehr weit. Hier brauchten wohl einige einen Leichensack. Keiner war nun mehr übrig um sich uns in den Weg zu stellen und Aragorn schickte auf jedes Schiff einen der Dúnedain. Er selbst bestieg das größte Schiff und Gimli, die Elben und ich folgten ihm.

Nun stand Aragorn an der Reling und lies Trompeten erschallen. Das Schattenheer zog sich ans Ufer zurück und stand dort unbeweglich, das einzige das gut zu erkennen war, war das brennende rot ihrer Augen. Laut und klar hallte die Stimme des Waldläufers über das Wasser.

„Hört nun die Worte des Erben Isildurs! Euer Eid ist erfüllt. Geht zurück und verbreitet keinen Schrecken mehr in den Tälern! Entfernt euch und ruhet in Frieden!"

Daraufhin trat der König der Toten einige Schritte vor, zerbrach seinen Speer und warf die Stücke zu Boden. Dann verbeugte er sich und wand sich ab; und das ganze Schattenheer verschwand wie Nebel der von einem plötzlichen Wind davon getrieben wird.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Sie waren zwar auf unserer Seite gewesen, aber so ganz geheuer waren mir die Toten trotzdem nicht gewesen. Es war als ob mir ein Gewicht von der Brust genommen wurde und das unterschwellige Grauen, dass seit Tagen unser Begleiter gewesen war, verschwand.

Aragorn und Halbarad unterhielten sich mit einigen Männern aus Pelargir und der Dúnadan gab mehrere Befehle, doch ich hatte mir bereits eine hübsche kleine Ecke gesucht und legte mich schlafen.

Als ich nach einiger Zeit wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal sei langem wieder richtig wach. Das Schiff bewegte sich gleichmäßig unter mir und als ich mich umsah, bemerkte ich, dass wir bereits flussaufwärts fuhren. Ausgeruht ging ich zur Reling und stütze mich auf ihr ab. Ein frischer Wind umwehte mich und ich musste an Fluch der Karibik denken. Ich wollte schon immer mal auf so einem Schiff fahren. Das hier war den Segelschiffen aus früherer Zeit zumindestens ziemlich ähnlich.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du ausgeschlafen," stellte Legolas plötzlich neben mir fest. Ich lächelte ihn nur an.

„Was ist eigentlich noch alles passiert? Ich befürchte, ich bin nicht gerade auf dem neuesten Stand."

„Kein Wunder, wenn du alles verschlafen hast," scherzte der Elb gutgelaunt. Also war die Lage um einiges besser als vorher, schloss ich und blickte wieder auf das dunkle Wasser hinaus.

„Angbor aus Lamedon ist kurz nach uns in Pelargir eingetroffen und es kamen auch noch viele andere Männer aus Lebennin. Die Schiffe wurden fertiggemacht und bemannt und heute Morgen legten wir ab. Du hast seit gestern Abend geschlafen. Ich wollte dich lieber nicht wecken, es sah aus, als ob du den Schlaf dringend brauchen würdest."

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du recht. Und so viel hab' ich ja gar nicht verpasst. Also fahren wir jetzt Richtung Minas Tirith, oder?"

Er nickte. „Aragorn hofft, die Stadt noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Es ist noch weit, aber wenn alles gut geht, werden wir Morgen bereits in Harlond sein, dem Hafen von Minas Tirith."

Ich folgte ihn nach einiger Zeit zum Steuerruder, wo sich Aragorn, Halbarad, Gimli und die Zwillinge befanden.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?" begrüßte mich der Zwerg zwinkernd.

Ich warf ihm ein schiefes Grinsen zu und stürzte mich heißhungrig auf das Essen, dass mir Elrohir anbot. Mmm, schmeckte das gut!

„Wir müssen Harlond Morgen noch vor der Mittagsstunde erreichen, oder Minas Tirith wird fallen," sagte Aragorn gerade zu Elladan.

„Wenn der Wind nicht dreht werden wir es schaffen," versicherte dieser ihm. N dann wollten wir doch mal hoffen, dass der Wind nicht drehte.

Abends wehte der Wind immer noch in die für uns günstige Richtung. Weit vor uns konnte ich einen rötlichen Schimmer am Horizont erkennen.

„Minas Tirith brennt," stellte Legolas besorgt fest. Doch der Wind hielt und wurde sogar noch stärker, so dass unsere Chancen, die Weiße Stadt doch noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen stiegen. Aragorn riet uns allen, so viel wie möglich zu schlafen, da wir Morgen unsere Kraft brauchen würden, was ich mir nicht zweimal sagen lies. Das leichte Schaukeln des Schiffes lies mich auch schnell einschlafen.


	20. Broken Sword Raised In Might

**20. Broken Sword Raised In Might**

_I see the fire spreading,_

_I see the towers burn._

_I hear the voices calling,_

_I see the king return._

(Virgin Steele: And Hecate Smiled)

Ich wachte auf als der Morgen graute. Ausgeschlafen streckte ich mich und rappelte mich auf. Der Wind blies mittlerweile ziemlich stark und brachte uns unserem Ziel immer näher. Nicht nur das, er vertrieb auch die Dunkelheit aus Mordor. Die schwarzen Wolken wurden immer weniger und wurden über die Berge zurückgetrieben die das Schwarze Land umgaben. Langsam ging ich zu Legolas und Aragorn hinüber, die an der Reling standen. Über uns flatterten die großen schwarzen Segel.

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte ich die Beiden.

Aragorn nickte nur zur Antwort und Legolas fragte mich, ob ich ausgeruht wäre.

„Ja, ich bin gar nicht mehr müde," bestätigte ich.

„Das ist gut, denn noch ehe die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hat, werden wir kämpfen müssen," sagte Aragorn und blickte leicht besorgt nach Norden, wo Minas Tirith noch immer als Feuerschein am Horizont zu erkennen war. Ich aß etwas und kämmte meine Haare so gut es ging mit meinen Fingern. Sie waren mir schon die ganze Zeit ins Gesicht geweht, bei dem starken Wind, und dass wollte ich in der Schlacht unbedingt verhindern, also band ich mir die vorderen Haare hinten zusammen, so dass sie die restlichen aus meinem Gesicht hielten.

Nun konnten wir schon die Stadt erkennen, die am Fuße eines Berges lag. Auf der Ebene vor ihr, die Pelennor hieß, tobte bereits eine wilde Schlacht. Immer näher kamen wir dem kleinen Hafen an den Ufern des Anduin und wir standen bereits kampfbereit auf Deck. Wenn es bei Helms Klamm 10 000 Uruks waren, dann waren hier mindestens 100 bis 200 000 Orks, Menschen und sonstige, auf der gegnerischen Seite natürlich nur. Aber auf unserer Seite waren erschrecken wenige.

‚Ok, ok. Ich werde jetzt auf der Stelle ausrasten,' dachte ich leicht verzweifelt.

„Rohan ist da!" rief Aragorn erfreut aus. „Théoden hat es noch geschafft."

Das klang doch schon ganz zuversichtlich. Immerhin gingen die Tiere noch nicht paarweise, also konnte es noch gar nicht so schlimm sein. Obwohl... wenn ich so auf das Schlachtfeld sah...

„Die Haradrim sind mit mehreren Mûmakil gekommen," bemerkte Halbarad leise und wies nach Osten, wo ich elefantenartige Tiere erkennen konnte. Obwohl sie etwas größer zu sein schienen als normale Elefanten. Aber wie groß konnten sie denn schon sein? So schlimm wie es der Dúnadan klingen lies konnte es ja wohl nicht sein.

Wir kamen immer näher an die Anlegestelle. Von der Stadt her konnte ich Hörner hören und ungefähr auf halber Höhe zwischen dem Fluss und Minas Tirith konnte ich die bekannte Rohan-Fahne erkennen: Ein weißes Pferd auf dunkelgrünem Hintergrund. Weiter von ihr entfernt sah ich eine andere Fahne, die einen weißen Schwan zeigte. Aragorn war erfreut sie zu sehen.

„Also ist Imrahil von Dol Amroth auch hier, das ist eine gute Neuigkeit."

Die Truppe von Mordor schienen jedoch sehr erfreut uns zu sehen, was mich sehr wunderte, bis mir einfiel, dass wir ja noch immer mit den schwarzen Segeln der Korsaren unterwegs waren und auch ihre Fahnen an den Masten hingen. Gerade wollte ich etwas zu Aragorn sagen, da gab dieser auch schon Halbarad ein Zeichen. Dieser trat nun zum Bug des Schiffes vor (unser Schiff war das erste) und enthüllte die schwarze Fahne, die er die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Doch diesmal war sie nicht nur schwarz. Ein glänzender weißer Baum befand sich darauf, über dem sieben Sterne waren, und darüber wiederum eine Krone. Die Fahne schien zu leuchteten und war weithin sichtbar.

„Was sind das für Zeichen?" fragte ich Legolas.

„Es sind die Zeichen Elendils, diese Fahne darf nur der rechtmäßige König von Gondor benutzen," informierte mich der Elb.

Auf einmal rief uns Elladan zu, wir sollten uns bereit machen, da wir bald anlegen würden. Ich überprüfte noch mal den Sitz meines Kettenhemdes und setze meinen Helm auf (den mir Angbor aus Lamedon freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte) und kontrollierte ein letztes mal meinen Köcher und mein Schwert. Den Bogen hielt ich bereits in der Hand.

„Sei vorsichtig," bat mich Legolas leise.

Ich nickte nur, denn zu mehr blieb mir keine Zeit mehr. Das Schiff hatte die Anlegestelle erreicht und mit „Elendil!" war Aragorn als erster von Bord gesprungen. Wir folgten ihm und liefen auf das Tor in dem Wall der den Pelennor umgab zu. Eine Armee von Haradrim war gerade dabei es zu durchqueren. Als die ersten uns sahen, riefen sie noch einige Warnungen, doch es war zu spät. Die ersten Pfeile trafen bereits ihr Ziel. Auch ich hatte einen Pfeil abgeschossen.

‚Nicht schlecht,' dachte ich. ‚Während dem Laufen einen Pfeil abschießen und dann auch noch einigermaßen treffen!'

Dann trafen wir auch schon selbst auf die Haradrim. Ich hatte Gilmegil gezogen und die Klinge schnitt mit Leichtigkeit durch die schwarzroten Rüstungen. Die Gruppe der Haradrim war nur relativ klein und konnte nicht gegen uns standhalten, so befanden wir uns schnell im Inneren der Mauer. Die eigentliche Schlacht fing nun erst an: Weit vor uns konnte ich Rohans Fahne erkennen und im Westen die Fahne von Imrahil, doch zwischen uns befand sich eine gewaltige Menge aus furchterregenden Orks, und verschiedenen, nicht allzu besser aussehenden Menschen. Zusätzlich musste ich erkennen, dass die Tiere, die aus der Entfernung wie normale Elefanten ausgesehen hatte, riesige Monster waren, die mindestens 15 Meter groß sein mussten, oder wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr.

„Verdammt, was sind denn das für Viecher!" rief ich aus.

„Mûmakil aus dem Süden. Habt Ihr noch nichts von solchen Tieren gehört?" fragte mich Elrohir, der neben mir war.

„Ja schon, aber die, die ich kenne, sind aus Plastik und auf ihrem Hintern ist ein Stempel ‚Made in Taiwan'!" rief ich leicht hysterisch.

Und dann hatten wir auch schon die ersten Orks erreicht. Ich riss mein Schwert hoch und schlug den ersten der grässlichen Monster nieder. Ich warf mich in den Kampf und schrie den nächsten Ork wütend an.

„Du hirntotes Sackgesicht!"

Ich hatte mittlerweile jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Meine Arme taten mir langsam weh, doch ich hob mein Schwert immer wieder und lies es auf Orkrüstungen krachen. Darüber wie ich aussehen musste, wollte ich gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Ein besonders hässlicher Ork stürmte auf mich zu und ich rutschte aus als ich seiner Axt auswich. Hart schlug ich auf dem blutverschmierten Boden auf und riss Gilmegil nach oben. Die scharfe Klinge drang tief in den fast ungeschützten Unterleib meines Gegners ein und ich konnte mich gerade noch herumrollen um seinem fallenden Körper auszuweichen.

Fluchend rappelte ich mich wieder hoch und hielt nach Legolas Ausschau. Ich konnte ihn nirgends finden, doch vor mir befand sich Halbarad, den man an dem großen Banner den er trug, leicht erkennen konnte.

Doch auf einmal war die Luft erfüllt von einem eisigen Kreischen und das Blut schien mir in den Adern zu gefrieren. Ein bedrohlicher Schatten senkte sich vom Himmel herab. Es war, als ob sich eine eiserne Hand um mein Herz legte und ich hatte Schwierigkeiten zu Atmen. Das Erste was mir in den Sinn kam war „Dementor" und das Zweite die Tatsache, dass ich keine Schokolade bei mir hatte.

Etwas von mir entfernt und direkt vor Halbarad war eine riesige dunkle Kreatur gelandet, auf deren Rücken eine in schwarz gehüllt Gestallt saß. Sie trug eine eiserne Krone und ihr Gesicht war von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Ich erinnerte mich an ein Gespräch mit Elladan und Elrohir: Der Herr der Nazgul. Es konnte kein anderer sein.

Während ich noch wie festgewachsen dastand, hatte das geflügelte Ungeheuer den Dúnadan auch schon zu Boden geworfen und ihn einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, und der Hexekönig war abgestiegen. Wie von selbst setzten sich meine Beine in Bewegung. Die Fahne sank langsam zu Boden. Der Nazgûl stand nun über dem reglosen Menschen und holte zum letzen Schlag aus. In der Hand hielt er einen riesigen Morgenstern.

Nun hatte ich den Banner erreicht und hob ihn auf. Ein Ostling kam auf mich zu, doch ich schlug ihn mit der Fahnenstange nieder. Ich hatte den Hexenkönig fast erreicht, da stellte sich mir sein Reittier in den Weg.

„Ahhh!"

Mit einem Schrei rammte ich dem Monster das Spitze Ende der Fahnenstange durch das offene Maul direkt nach oben in den Kopf. Nach einem letzten Aufbäumen fiel es zu Boden und ich konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen.

Jetzt drehte sich der Herr der Nazgûl zu mir um und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Oh, Scheiße..." flüsterte ich aus vollem Herzen.

Dann wurde ich mir bewusst dass ich ihm mit einem Banner in der Hand gegenüberstand und mit einer schnellen Bewegung rammte ich die Fahnenstange hinter mir in den Boden (Sie durfte nicht fallen, der Banner Aragorns musste übers Schlachtfeld wehen!) und hob mein Schwert.

Jede Faser in mir schrie mir zu, ich sollte wegrennen, doch gleichzeitig war ich unfähig mich zu bewegen. Jetzt bräuchte ich einen Patronus...

Langsam kam der Hexenkönig auf mich zu.

„Du Narr! Kein lebender Mann kann mich töten!"

Die Worte schienen mich aus meiner Erstarrung zu lösen und ich musste auf einmal lachen:

„Aber ich bin kein Mann!" rief ich aus und nahm meinen Helm ab.

Meine langen roten Haare ergossen sich nun ungebändigt über meinen Rücken und ich warf den Helm achtlos zur Seite. Mit neuem Mut (was bei einem Boggart hilft, kann hier ja nicht verkehrt sein: einfach an rosafarbene Roben denken...) hob ich nun meine Waffe.

„Ich bring' dich solange um, bis du tot bist!" rief ich mit mehr Mut als ich tatsächlich empfand.

Mit einem wütenden Kreischen schwang der schwarz Eingehüllte seine furchtbare Waffe und verfehlte mich nur um wenige Zentimeter. Ich schlug nach dem Griff des Morgensterns, doch zu ersten Mal lies mich mein Schwert im Stich: ich hätte genauso gut danebenhauen können, es geschah rein gar nichts. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und duckte mich unter einem weiteren Schlag weg.

„Du kannst mir nicht ewig ausweichen!" drohte der Hexenkönig.

Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht. Und ich hatte noch nicht einmal einen Schild. Was passieren mochte, wenn mich dieses Ungetüm treffen würde, wollte ich mir gar nicht erst ausmalen. In so einem Moment könnte man glatt anfangen zu beten. Doch was war, wenn Gott gerade nicht zuhört?

Ich stolperte über irgendetwas und rollte mich im letzten Moment noch herum. Der Morgenstern krachte zu Boden, dort wo ich mich eben noch befunden hatte, und bohrte sich tief in den Untergrund. Da kam mir plötzlich eine Idee. Blitzschnell kratze ich eine Handvoll Erde zusammen und schleuderte sie dem Nazgûl mit voller Kraft dorthin, wo sich sein Gesicht hätte befinden müssen. Anscheinend schien es zu funktionieren, denn er wich etwas zurück. Schnell sprang ich auf, riss mein Schwert hoch und stieß es ihm mit aller Macht in die scheinbar leere Kapuze.

Ein überirdischer Schrei ertönte und der Hexenkönig sank auf die Knie. Doch ich hatte nicht auf die Hand geachtet die den Morgenstern hielt. Dieser traf mich nun an der Seite und schmiss mich zu Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte meine rechte Seite und ich versuchte mich wegzurollen, doch als ich mit meiner verletzten Seite auf dem Boden auftraf, überflutete mich der Schmerz und Dunkelheit umgab mich.


	21. All Hell Broke Loose

**21. All Hell Broke Loose**

Dunkelheit. Dann Schmerz. Und Lärm.

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen. Doch das stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, schmerzte das grelle Licht und mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich explodieren würde. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, da ich mich wieder erinnerte, wo ich war (und mitten in einer Schlacht auf dem Boden rum zu liegen war wohl nicht das intelligenteste), doch mein rechter Arm versagte mir den Dienst und knickte unter mir weg.

„Verdammt."

Jetzt fiel mir alles wieder ein: der Kampf mit dem Hexenkönig und wie er mich noch an meiner rechten Seite getroffen hatte. Scheiße.

Vorsichtig und nur meinen linken Arm benutzend, richtete ich mich schließlich auf. Um mich herum lagen jede Menge Gestallten auf dem Boden, doch gekämpft wurde nur noch vereinzelt. Das meiste Kampfgeschehen schien sich etwas weiter weg verlagert zu haben, was mir ganz recht war. Stöhnend erhob ich mich auf meine Knie und untersuchte gaaanz vorsichtig meine rechte Seite: meine Kleidung war leicht zerfetzt und überall war Blut.

‚Hoffentlich ist das nicht alles mein Blut,' dachte ich und tastete meinen Arm ab.

Glücklicherweise schien er nicht gebrochen zu sein, was ich von meinen Rippen leider nicht sagen konnte. Doch mein Oberarm schien mehrere tiefe Fleischwunden davon getragen zu haben, die noch immer bluteten. Ich sah mich um nach etwas, das ich als Verband benutzen konnte und schnitt schließlich irgend einer Leiche einen Teil des Mantels ab. Daraus bastelte ich nun einen Notfallverband für meinen Arm. Meine Hüfte schien zwar auch etwas gelitten zu haben, doch der Arm war am schlimmsten dran, soweit ich es erkennen konnte. Als ich fertig war, sah ich mich nach meinem Schwert um.

Da lag es, keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt, und seine Klinge war von dem leeren schwarzen Umhang des Nazguls bedeckt. Ich robbte zu meiner Waffe hinüber und befreite sie von ihren Hüllen. Die Klinge war merkwürdig dunkel, fast schon schwarz, doch ansonsten schien es unbeschadet zu sein.

Mit Gilmegils Hilfe schaffte ich es nun auf die Beine zu kommen. Leicht unsicher stand ich da und sah mich um. Dem Stand der Sonne nach musste es bereits nachmittags sein. Aragorns Banner befand sich nicht mehr dort, wo ich ihn in den Boden gerammt hatte, sondern irgendwo vor mir. Ich blickte in Richtung Minas Tirith und etwas rechts davon, konnte ich den schwarz-silbernen Banner zusammen mit der Fahne Rohans über dem Schlachtgetümmel wehen sehen. Dort mussten sich Aragorn und die anderen befinden.

Ich machte probehalber einige Schritte und stellte fest, dass ich zwar hinkte, doch konnte ich mich einigermaßen fortbewegen. Mein Schwert in der linken Hand (die rechte war unfähig, das Gewicht der Waffe zu halten) ging ich langsam in Richtung der beiden Banner.

Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, das griff mich auch schon ein Ork an. Linkisch wehrte ich seinen Schlag ab und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Doch der Ork hatte zu viel Schwung genommen und stolperte leicht nach vorn, was ich natürlich sofort ausnutzte und mit einem nicht besonders gutem aber effektivem Schlag, streckte ich ihn nieder.

Verdammt, es war gar nicht so leicht, nur mit der linken Hand zu kämpfen! Doch es blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig, also ging ich weiter.

Ich erschlug gerade einen bereits angeschlagenen Haradrim, als mich ein anderer Ork von rechts angriff. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr rechtzeitig umdrehen, um seine Waffe abzuwehren, doch bevor sie mich treffen konnte, wurde er von einer Streitaxt zu Fall gebracht: Gimli! Ich war noch nie so froh gewesen, den Zwerg zu sehen.

„Gimli!" rief ich erfreut aber atemlos aus. „Danke!"

„Nichts zu danken," brummte er und sah mich dann fragend an. „Ich habe dich aus den Augen verloren in der Schlacht und habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„Ich musste noch etwas grässliches erledigen," antwortete ich, doch als ich seinen fragenden Blick sah, winkte ich ab. „Es geht mir gut. Wo sind denn die anderen?"

Der Zwerg schien mir meine Notlüge zwar nicht so ganz zu glauben, doch er führte mich weiter in Richtung der beiden Fahnen.

„Éomer ist vor einiger Zeit zu uns getroffen. Gemeinsam haben er und Aragorn die Lage mittlerweile fast unter Kontrolle."

Na, dass war doch mal eine gute Nachricht. Ich folgte Gimli langsam und tat mein Bestes um nicht hinzufallen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da überall Leichen herum lagen und der Boden mit Blut getränkt war. Ugh. Igitt. Bei all dem Gemetzel wurde mir langsam aber sicher schlecht. Doch ich unterdrückte meinen Brechreiz so gut es ging und konzentrierte mich lieber darauf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten wir einen kleinen Hügel erreicht, auf dem sich Aragorn und Éomer befanden. Doch Legolas konnte ich nirgends erkennen. Ich hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn in dem Moment griff uns eine neue Welle wüst aussehender Ostlinge an.

‚Oh shit!'

Ich riss mein Schwert hoch um die Angreifer so gut es ging, abzuwehren, doch ohne Gimli an meiner Seite, wäre es schlecht bestellt gewesen um mich.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schien der Ansturm schwächer zu werden. Ich nutze jede Gelegenheit, die sich ergab, um mich etwas auszuruhen, denn mittlerweile musste ich mich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht auf der Stelle zusammen zu brechen. Doch gerade als ich dachte, das Schlimmste wäre überstanden, fiel einer der Ostlinge gegen mich (natürlich auf der rechten Seite) und riss mich mit zu Boden. Gleißender Schmerz durchzuckte mich und Sterne tanzten vor meinen Augen. Als ich versuchte, mich wieder aufzurappeln, traf mich etwas am Kopf und alles um mich herum versank in willkommener Dunkelheit.

„Elena!"

Wie durch einen Schleier aus tiefer Schwärze hörte ich wie jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich wollte antworten, doch ich brachte keinen Ton heraus. Je mehr ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, desto präsenter wurde auch der Schmerz in meiner ganzen rechten Seite und in meinem Kopf. Schließlich schaffte ich es, meine Augen zu öffnen. Über mir konnte ich den grauen Abendhimmel sehen. Moment mal. Abend? Verdammt, ich musste mehrere Stunden lang bewusstlos gewesen sein! Mühsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, doch ich kam nicht weit.

„Elena!"

Mittlerweilewaren die Stimmen schon viel näher. Ich wollte wieder rufen, doch ich brachte nur ein Krächzen zustande. Aber es war anscheinend genug, denn nun hörte ich wie sich Schritte näherten und Legolas nach mir rief:

"Elena? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Ja klar doch, es geht mir bestens, wollte ich antworten, doch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte entfuhr mir ein gequältes Stöhnen.

„Elena!" Legolas hatte mich nun erreicht und war neben mir zu Boden gesunken. Sachte zog er meinen Kopf auf seinen Schoss.

„Kannst du mich verstehen?" fragte er mich besorgt.

Ich nickte leicht und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, als er mich vorsichtig hochhob.

„Kannst du stehen?"

„Ja," brachte ich mühsam hervor. Doch meine Beine schienen mir nicht so ganz zu gehorchen wollen, also legte der Elb vorsichtig seinen rechten Arm und mich und stütze mich.

„Danke" flüsterte ich erschöpft.

Langsam führte er mich nun in Richtung des großen Tores von Minas Tirith.

Ich musste mich darauf konzentrieren auf den Beinen zu bleiben und hatte deshalb kaum Augen für die prächtige weiße Stadt die vor uns aufragte. Vor den großen Toren in der untersten Stadtmauer befanden sich mehrere Zelte. Ich konnte die grüne Rohan Fahne erkennen, doch Aragorns Banner war nirgends zu sehen.

Elladan und Elrohir erwarteten uns bereits bei den Zelten. Sie sahen nur leicht angeschlagen aus. Ha, Elb müsste man sein.

Sie hatten uns anscheinend schon von weitem gesehen (was ja auch nicht schwer war, nicht dass wir besonders schnell gewesen wären) und hielten Legolas' weißes Pferd bereit.

„Hannon le, mellyn nín," sagte der blonde Elb.

Während mich Elladan stützte, schwang sich Legolas auf Arod. Zusammen mit seinem Bruder hob mich der dunkelhaarige Elb hoch.

„Reitet voraus, wir kommen nach," rief uns Elrohir noch nach.

Den Ritt bekam ich nur schemenhaft mit. Sicher in Legolas' starken Armen lehnte ich mich zurück und versuchte mich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Hin und her ritten wir, den Berg hinauf, durch mehrere Tore hindurch und durch einige Tunnel.

Schließlich kamen wir zu einer dichten grünen Hecke und durchquerten einen Garten. Legolas hielt vor einem großen weißen Haus an und im selben Moment kam Gandalf heraus.

„Legolas. Elena," grüßte er und kurz und half mir vom Pferd herunter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Elena?" fragte der Zauberer besorgt.

„Meine rechte Seite..."

Legolas war nun an meiner Seite und gemeinsam brachten mich die beiden hinein.

„Ioreth!" rief Gandalf einer alten Frau zu. „Ich brauche ein freies Bett, schnell!"

Die Frau führte uns durch einige Zimmer in denen überall Betten und Liegen mit Verwundeten waren.

Erleichtert lies ich mich auf das Bett sinken. Ich stöhnte leise auf als Legolas mir vorsichtig half die Lederjacke auszuziehen und meinen provisorischen Verband vorsichtig entfernte. Nun konnte ich das volle Ausmaß meiner Verletzungen sehen: Meine ganze rechte Seite war dunkelrot von getrocknetem Blut und mein Pullover sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Oh, shit. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich gar nicht so gut und der Raum schwankte so komisch...

„Elena!"

Legolas' Stimme holte mich wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück.

„Mir ist kalt..." flüsterte ich schwach.

„Elena," diesmal sprach mich Gandalf an. „Was ist passiert? Eure rechte Seite, das war kein Schwert."

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ups, keine gute Idee. Ich wartete einen Moment, bis die Sterne wieder verschwanden, bevor ich antwortete.

„Es war ein Morgenstern... der Ringgeist mit der eisernen Krone..."

„Der Hexenkönig!" rief Gandalf überrascht aus. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich hole Aragorn."

‚Aragorn?' dachte ich verwundert. ‚Was hat der denn damit zu tun?'

Doch dann wurde mir wieder schwindelig und ich wurde bewusstlos.


	22. Kriegspläne

**22. Kriegspläne**

Die Schwärze die mich umgab, machte einem trostlosen Grau Platz. Eine große dunkle Gestalt ragte vor mir auf. Die Kälte die von ihr ausging, lies mich erschaudern... und nicht nur eine Kälte ging von der Gestalt aus, nein, auch etwas böses... Angst und Entsetzen ließen mich erstarren... Dann fiel ich, in einen tiefen dunklen Schacht. Ich rief, doch niemand hörte mich... ich fiel immer schneller und schneller... bis ich auf einmal nicht mehr fiel. Alles war wieder schwarz, eigentlich war es nicht richtig schwarz, es war eher wie die totale Abwesenheit von Licht... es umgab mich, hüllt mich ein, schnitt mir die Luft ab... ich konnte nicht atmen... es war so kalt...

Doch dann hörte ich eine Stimme, die mich rief... eine Stimme die mir bekannt war... sie vertrieb die Dunkelheit und die Kälte... es duftete angenehm nach Blumen... und ich schien auf etwas weichem zu liegen... wie auf einer Blumenwiese... dann wurde es wieder dunkel, doch dies war nur das bekannte angenehme Dunkel eines tiefen Schlafes, nicht das eiskalte Dunkel des erdrückenden Entsetzens, dass ich zuvor gespürt hatte.

Als ich aufwachte, fielen die ersten weichen Strahlen der Morgensonne durchs Fenster. Ich setzte mich langsam etwas auf. Abgesehen von meinem Kopf, fühlte ich mich eigentlich ganz gut. Sogar auf meinem rechten Arm konnte ich mich wieder einigermaßen aufstützen.

‚Ein Aspirin wär' jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht,' dachte ich seufzend.

Ein ungefähr zwölfjähriger Junge kam zu mir.

„Wie geht es Euch, Herrin? Fühlt ihr Euch in der Lage, etwas zu essen?"

Jetzt wo er es sagt, bemerkte ich, dass ich einen Bärenhunger hatte, kein Wunder, schließlich hatte ich seit gestern Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich nickte vorsichtig.

„Ja, das wäre wunderbar. Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, nur mein Kopf tut mir etwas weh. Ihr habt nicht zufällig irgendetwas gegen Kopfschmerzen? Einen Tee oder so."

„Aber natürlich! Ich frage Ioreth gleich, doch zuerst hole ich Euch was zu essen!" Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Ich wunderte mich kurz, wo den Legolas war, doch als der Junge mit einer dampfenden Schüssel und einem Becher Tee zurückkam, war alles andere vergessen.

Der Tee schmeckte wirklich gut und er half auch schnell. Was da wohl drin sein mochte? Ich fragte den Jungen, doch der wusste es nicht, er sagte nur, dass jede Menge verschieden Kräuter darin waren und dass nur Ioreth die genaue Zusammensetzung kannte.

‚Aha,' dachte ich. ‚Eine Mischung aus geheimen Kräutern: Jägermeister.'

Der Eintopf schmeckte einfach nur herrlich, schließlich hatte ich schon länger nichts mehr gegessen. Ich war gerade mit dem zweiten Teller fertig, als Gimli kam.

„Elena! Du bist wach!" rief er erfreut aus, lief die letzten paar Schritte zu mir herüber und begrüßte mich überschwänglich.

„Gimli!"

Ich war froh den Zwerg zu sehen. Während ich gegessen hatte war die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse des letzten Tages langsam wieder gekommen. Ich bedankte mich bei ihm, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hatte, doch er winkte nur ab.

„Wo ist Legolas?" fragte ich den Zwerg.

„Er hat die ganze Nacht an deinem Bett gesessen," teilte mir Gimli mit. „Vor einiger Zeit hat ihn Aragorn geholt, er wollte eigentlich gleich wieder zurückkommen."

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, da ging auch die Tür schon auf und Legolas betrat zusammen mit Gandalf das Zimmer.

„Elena!" rief der Elb erleichtert aus und schloss mich vorsichtig in seine Arme.

„Legolas!" begrüßte ich ihn leicht außer Atem und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Ich war einfach nur froh, dass wir beide noch lebten und dass es ihm gut ging.

Langsam trank ich den Rest meines Tees und lauschte Legolas, während er mir erzählt was alles geschehen war, nachdem ich in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

„Gandalf holte sofort Aragorn, nachdem du das Bewusstsein verloren hattest. Dieser hatte gerade Faramir, den neuen Truchsess Gondors, verarztet und kam sogleich. Er brachte eine Aufguss von Athelas mit."

„Athelas?"

„Königskraut. Es heißt die Hände des Königs sind heilende Hände. Und gestern Abend konnte jeder sehen, dass das auch stimmt. Er hat dich aus den Schatten zurückgerufen, und gerade noch rechtzeitig!"

„Schatten?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Du hast den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt, den Herrn der Ringgeister. Die Wunden die einem diese Kreatur zufügt, sind schlimmer als normale Wunden. Sie vergiften deinen Geist und ziehen dich in die Schattenwelt hinüber," er brach kurz ab und flüsterte dann mit belegter Stimme. „Ich fürchtete, dich verloren zu haben."

In seinen blauen Augen stand soviel Schmerz, dass mir kurz die Luft wegblieb. Ich hob langsam eine Hand und strich ihm sacht über die Wange.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er mich in seine starken Arme. Er war extra behutsam, und nahm große Rücksicht auf meine Wunden, um mir keine weiteren Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ich barg meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und wir saßen eine Zeitlang engumschlungen da.

Einige Zeit später räusperte sich Gimli und wir lösten uns wieder voneinander.

„Kommt ihr mit, oder soll ich euch allein lassen?" fragte der Zwerg.

„Mitkommen?" Ich sah erstaunt auf. „Wohin?"

„Aragorn hat ein Treffen einberufen. Er will mit den anderen Anführern beraten, was jetzt geschehen soll."

„Ich komme mit!" beschloss ich.

„Es geht dir auch wirklich gut genug?" fragte Legolas besorgt.

Ich nickte.

„Ja. Die Kopfschmerzen sind komplett weg, nur mein Arm und meine Rippen tun mir ein bisschen weh. Allerdings nicht schlimm. Eher so wie ein sehr starker Muskelkater."

Was auch immer mir die hier als Schmerzmittel gegeben hatten, es wirkte hervorragend. Vorsichtig stellte ich meine Füße auf den Boden und schlug die Decke zurück. Sofort reichte mir der Elb seinen Arm um mich zu stützen. Langsam stand ich auf und nach einem kurzen Moment hörte der Raum auch wieder auf sich zu drehen.

Dann fiel mir auf, dass ich nur noch mein T-Shirt trug, mein Pullover war anscheinend nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Ich sah mich suchen um, doch Gimli war mir zuvorgekommen und hielt mir bereits eines der langen Elbenhemden aus Lórien entgegen.

„Danke."

Mit Legolas' Hilfe gelang es mir dann auch es vorsichtig anzuziehen. Mein Ledermantel war zwar auch ziemlich mitgenommen, aber mit Nadel und Faden würde man dass schon wieder hinkriegen. Jetzt war jedoch keine Zeit dafür, also zog ich ihn mir so über.

Langsam und mit Legolas' Arm zur Unterstützung verlies ich die Häuser der Heilung. Auf dem Hof davor stand Arod und nachdem Legolas mir auf seinen Rücken geholfen hatte, nahm er seine Zügel in die Hand und führte mich den Weg zum Tor hinunter.

Im Gegensatz zu gestern Abend hatte ich nun die Gelegenheit mich etwas umzusehen. Es war klar zu erkennen, dass diese Stadt einst groß und mächtig gewesen war, doch jetzt standen viele Häuser leer und überall waren die Folgen der Schlacht zu sehen. Je weiter wir nach unten kamen, desto größer wurde die Zerstörung. Eingestürzte Häuser, Brandstellen, jede Menge Gerümpel und sogar einige Leichen, die noch nicht weggeräumt worden waren.

Das große Stadttor hing schief in den Angeln und als wir darunter durchritten, wurde mir ganz anders bei dem Gedanken daran, was für Kraftaufwand nötig gewesen sein muss, um dieses Tor zu zerstören.

Als wir das Zelt betraten, waren die anderen bereits alle da. Neben Aragorn, Éomer, Gandalf, Elladan und Elrohir war noch ein weiterer Mann da, der mir als Imrahil von Dol Amroth vorgestellt wurde.

Gandalf war gerade dabei, den anderen von Frodo und dem Ring zu erzählen, als wir herein kamen. Nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung fuhr er damit fort. Für mich war das ja nichts neues, für einige der anderen dagegen schon. Ihnen schien die Aussicht nicht besonders zu gefallen, dass unser aller Schicksal von einem (oder besser gesagt, zwei, Sam war ja auch noch da) Halbling abhing, von dem seit Tagen keiner mehr gehört hatte. Nicht, dass ich es ihnen verübeln konnte, ich fand es ja selbst nicht besonders toll.

Gandalf sprach weiter und legte unsere Möglichkeiten dar: wir könnten und entweder irgendwo verschanzen und darauf warten, dass Frodo vielleicht doch noch Erfolg hatte oder dass Sauron uns vernichtete. Oder wir ritten mit offenen Augen in eine Falle und forderten Sauron heraus. Dadurch würden wir seine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken und Frodos Chance vergrößern. So oder so sah es nicht besonders rosig aus. Wir hatten also die Wahl zwischen kalter und warmer Scheiße. Na toll.

Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner etwas, dann erhob sich Aragorn.

„So wie ich begonnen habe, werde ich weiter machen. Der Erfolg steht auf Messers Schneide. Wir müssen jede Chance nützen, die sich uns bietet. Ich werde übermorgen in Richtung Mordor marschieren, doch ich maße mir nicht an, anderen zu befehlen. Es steht jedem frei, hier zu bleiben oder mir zu folgen."

Aragorn setzte sich wieder hin und Elladan meldete sich zu Wort:

„Wir sind aus dem Norden gekommen, um Aragorn in diesem Krieg zu unterstützen. Wir werden mit Euch ziehen, mein Lord."

Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend.

Auch Éomer und Imrahil stimmten zu und beschlossen ebenfalls mit gegen Mordor zu ziehen.

„Ich werde auch mitkommen," beschloss Gimli.

„Ich auch," setzte ich hinzu, worauf ich erstaunte Blicke erntete.

„Ich werde nicht weglaufen und mich verstecken und darauf warten, dass mich irgendwelche Orks abschlachten. Wenn ich schon sterben sollte, dann möchte ich nicht kampflos untergehen. Und wenn auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, Sauron zu besiegen, dann will ich alles dafür aufs Spiel setzen."

Gandalf sah mich bewundernd an nickte leicht. Legolas sagte nicht, doch ich konnte spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Imrahil und Aragorn begannen nun, die Details zu besprechen, und ich lehnte mich leicht zurück. Mir wurde auf einmal etwas schwindelig.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Legolas nun besorgt.

„Ich... ich glaube schon. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas hinlegen..."

„Ich werde dich zu den Häusern der Heilung bringen," sagte er sofort.

Elrohir hatte mich auch gehört und kam nun zu uns herüber.

„Ihr könnt Euch in unserem Zelt nebenan hinlegen. Da müsst Ihr nicht eine so weite Strecke zurücklegen."

„Hannon le," bedankte sich Legolas bei ihm und half mir dann in das Nachbarzelt.

Dort stand eine sehr bequem aussehende Liege. Langsam lies ich mich darauf nieder. Legolas kniete sich neben mir hin und strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

Ich nickte.

„Ja, es geht schon. Ich hätte es eben nur etwas langsamer angehen lassen sollen. Das wird schon wieder."

Ich lächelte schief. Der Elb schien mir das zwar nicht so ganz abzunehmen, aber er widersprach mir nicht.

„Dann schlafe ein wenig. Ich bleibe solange hier und sorge dafür, dass dir nichts geschieht."

Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Danke."


	23. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**23. Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vorgehabt richtig einzuschlafen, doch sobald ich die Augen schloss, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, saß Legolas noch immer neben mir und starrte vor sich hin.

„Hey," murmelte ich verschlafen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er als er sich mir zuwand.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf.

„Soweit eigentlich ganz gut..."

Der Elb schwieg und schien sich dann zu etwas durchzuringen.

„Elena. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit zum Morannon mitziehst."

Ich starrte ihn erstaunt an.

„Was?"

„Ich will, dass du hier bleibst. Hier wärst du sicher."

„Aber..." Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er so etwas sagte. Gerade wollte ich ihn anfahren, da sah ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er sorgte sich um mich.

„Legolas..." sanft legte ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich weiß, dass du dir um mich Sorgen machst, aber das ist meine Entscheidung. Ich kann nicht hierbleiben und mich verstecken."

„Elena, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren. Bitte!" drängte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich werde nicht hierbleiben und darauf warten, dass man mir mitteilt wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist! Ich will nicht untätig herumsitzen, während du in Gefahr bist."

Legolas versuchte es noch einmal.

„Du bist verletzt, es ist zu gefährlich. Die Chancen dass wir diese Schlacht gewinnen sind gering."

„Und das soll mich dazu bewegen, mich zu verstecken?" fragte ich ungläubig. „Wenn die Chancen so schlecht stehen, dann würde ich auch so nicht lange überleben. Und ich will nicht darauf warten müssen, dass mich die Armeen Mordors finden."

Der Elb schwieg.

„Legolas... es gibt schlimmeres als den Tod."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, Elena." Flüsterte er.

„Ich auch nicht," antwortete ich leise und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Schweigend saßen wir einige Momente so da, dann stand er langsam auf und zog mich mit sich hoch.

„Komm, ich bringe dich zu den Häusern der Heilung."

Ich nickte nur und folgte ihn nach draußen, wo er mir zu sich aufs Pferd half. Während wir durch die Stadt ritten war ich tief in Gedanken versunken.

Ich wusste, dass er der Meinung war, ich hätte nachgegeben. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber etwas tief in mir hielt mich davon ab und das nicht nur weil es mir missfiel davonzurennen. Es war als ob ich eine Vorahnung hatte, ich _musste_ einfach mitgehen.

‚They may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom' hallte Mel Gibsons Stimme aus Braveheart in meinem Kopf wieder. Wie Recht er hatte… unsere Freiheit war das einzige das Sauron uns nicht nehmen würde können… nicht solange wir gegen ihn kämpften. Solange auch nur einer sich Mordor widersetzte, solange gab es noch Hoffnung.

In den Häusern der Heilung angekommen, half mir Legolas von Arod herunter und brachte mich nach drinnen. Ein Heiler kam auch sofort angelaufen.

„Da seid Ihr ja, Herrin! Ihr hättet das Bett nicht verlassen sollen!"

Legolas warf mir nur einen ‚ich-hab's-dir-ja-gesagt' Blick zu und führte mich langsam in das Gebäude hinein, zu dem Bett auf dem ich heute Morgen aufgewacht war.

„Wie geht es Euch, Herrin?" fragte der Heiler besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut, ich bin ja nicht aus Glas!" sagte ich etwas schärfer als beabsichtig. Ich war es leid, dass mich alle so behandelten, als ob ich jeden Augenblick zerbrechen würde. „Mein Arm und meine Hüfte tun weh, meine Rippen sind auch nicht gerade im besten Zustand und mein Kopf fängt wieder an wehzutun, aber ansonsten geht's mir prima."

Der Heiler eilte davon um mir irgendeinen Tee zu bringen.

„In so einen Zustand kannst du es doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, zu kämpfen?" fragte Legolas.

„Ich bin schließlich kein Weichei, außerdem hab' ich schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Ein bisschen Schmerzen werden mich nicht aufhalten. Und wozu gibt's denn Schmerzmittel."

Gerade als er zur Antwort ansetzte, kam der Heiler wieder herein.

„Hier, Herrin. Ihr müsst diesen Tee trinken." Er reichte mir einen dampfenden Krug und eine Tasse. Ein Junge kam mit einer Schale Eintopf und reichte sie mir ebenfalls.

Ich bedankte mich bei beiden und sie verließen den Raum wieder. Vorsichtig machte ich mich daran, den Tee zu trinken. Dann schlang ich den Eintopf hinunter, er war zwar nicht besonders gut, aber das war mir egal, ich hatte Hunger.

Legolas wartete bis ich fertig war, dann nahm er das Gespräch von vorhin wieder auf.

„Elena, sei doch vernünftig..."

„Vernünftig?" Mein Blick lies ihn schweigen.

„Vernünftig. Und was wäre ‚vernünftig' in dieser Situation?" fragte ich mir gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. „Mich wie ein Feigling zu verstecken und darauf warten dass ich gefunden und umgebracht werde, oder stolz in die Schlacht zu reiten in der Hoffnung dass wir vielleicht doch noch den Sieg erringen könnten? Es heißt nicht umsonst dass die Hoffnung zuletzt stirbt." Sarkasmus lässt grüßen.

Anscheinend konnte selbst bei Elben die Geduld reißen.

„Ich verbiete dir mitzukommen!"

Fehler. Großer Fehler.

Ich warf Legolas einen Blick zu der die Hölle einfrieren hätte können.

„Du verbietest es mir? Wer bist du, dass du glaubst, mir etwas verbieten zu können? Ich bin erwachsen und kann sehr gut selbst für mich entscheiden! Ich brache niemanden, weder Mensch noch Elb, der mir sagt, was ich zu tun habe!"

„Du weißt doch gar nicht was dich erwartet!"

„Ach nein? Dann habe ich es mir wohl nur eingebildet, gestern auf dem Pelennor gekämpft zu haben? Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich weiß sehr wohl was mich erwartet! Und du kannst mich nicht daran hindern zu tun was ich für richtig halte!"

Ich starrte ihn wütend an. Eine Zeitlang starrte er ebenso wütend zurück, dann stand er langsam auf und sagte kalt:

„Kann ich nicht? Du vergisst, dass du fremd hier bist, und eine Frau obendrein. Glaubst du wirklich dass du so einfach mitreiten kannst, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht?"

Entsetzt und stinksauer starrte ich ihn an.

„Raus."

Ich bemühte mich darum, meine Fassung zu bewaren und ihm nicht auf der Stelle ins Gesicht zu springen. Legolas machte jedoch keine Anstallten, zu gehen.

„Raus!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Elb um und verlies den Raum.

Ich starrte ihm hinterher und fühlte mich so seltsam leer...

„Herrin?" fragte ein kleiner Junge der gekommen war, um das leere Tablett zu holen.

„Wenn dieser... Elb... wiederkommen sollte… ich will ihn nicht sehen!"

„Ja natürlich, Herrin. Kann ich das hier mitnehmen?"

„Ja, sicher doch."

Nachdem der Junge wieder gegangen war, starrte ich an die Wand. Ich fühlte mich so... leer und müde. Wieso musste er nur so... unvernünftig reagieren? Wie konnte er es wagen, mir Befehle zu erteilen? Ich hatte gedacht, er würde mich lieben... ich hatte gedacht er würde mich verstehen...

Anscheinend hatte ich falsch gedacht. Irgendwie macht mich das traurig. Doch ich würde mich von so etwas nicht unterkriegen lassen! Hatte nicht Galadriel gesagt, ich solle meinem Herz folgen? Nun, mein ‚Herz' riet mir, zum Morannon zu ziehen. Doch war das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Ich war mir selbst nicht sicher, warum es mir so wichtig war, mitzukommen.

‚ _Habe keine Angst Elena, du wirst deinen Mut finden._

_Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, folge deiner Bestimmung, _

_Doch dunkel ist der Weg zur Entscheidung._

_Schwanke nicht in deiner Überzeugung.'_

Galadriels Rat – den mir Gandalf überbracht hatte – hallte mir durch den Kopf.

‚Mut finden, ja Ok, aber wo soll ich suchen?' dachte ich ironisch.

Und dann das mit dem ‚der Bestimmung folgen' – einfacher gesagt als getan. Wenn ich nur wüsste, ob meine Entscheidung richtig ist oder nicht...

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz nach dem Frühstück, öffnete sich die Tür und Éowyn kam herein. Sie trug ihren rechten Arm in einer Schlinge und humpelte ein bisschen, schien aber sonst Ok zu sein.

„Éowyn! Hi!"

Ich war so froh, die Schildmaid zu sehen, dass ich ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Elena. Es freut mich, dass Ihr wohlauf seid."

„Gleichfalls. Aber sagt doch ‚du' zu mir."

„In Ordnung, aber nur, wenn du das Gleiche machst. Wir Frauen müssen doch zusammenhalten." Fügte sie hinzu.

Ich nickte und bat sie sich doch zu mir zu setzen.

„Was wirst du nun tun? Wirst du mitreiten oder hier bleiben?" fragte sie mich.

„Mein Streit mit Legolas hat sich wohl schnell herum gesprochen..."

Éowyn lächelte.

„Nun, es war schwer euch zu überhören... du warst ziemlich laut und die Wände hier sind nicht sehr dick..."

„Ups."

Ich musste grinsen als ich daran dachte, was ich alles gesagt – oder wohl eher: geschrieen – hatte.

„Willst du noch immer mitziehen?" wiederholte die Schildmaid nun ihre Frage.

Ich nickte.

„Ja. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher warum... aber irgendwie hab' ich das Gefühl, dass das etwas ist das ich einfach tun _muss_."

„Ich verstehe dich. Genauso fühlte ich, als ich in Dunharrow heimlich mit dem Heer der Rohirrim aufbrach." Éowyn nickte und überlegte kurz. „Ich werde dir helfen."

Dankbar lächelte ich sie an. „Das wäre wunderbar."

„Du brauchst eine Verkleidung... denn so leid es mir tut, das zu sagen, aber der Elb hat Recht... du bist eine Frau und es könnte Probleme geben, wenn du einfach so mitreiten willst... vor allem, wenn deine bisherigen Gefährten nicht wollen, dass du mitkommst."

„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass Gimli etwas dagegen hätte, aber ich weiß was du meinst. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ich mich als Mann verkleide. Nur habe ich meine Ahnung wie ich das anstellen soll. Meine roten Haare fallen ja schon genug auf, aber der Elbenmantel und die Jeans..."

Éowyn überlegte kurz und stand dann auf.

„Komm! Ich habe eine Idee! Du kannst Teile meiner Rüstung anziehen, als Rohankrieger wirst du nicht weiter auffallen."

Zusammen gingen wir durch die Flure der Häuser der Heilung bis wir zu dem Zimmer kamen, in dem man Éowyn einquartiert hatte. Sie suchte alles zusammen, was von ihrer Rüstung noch brauchbar war und legte es auf das Bett.

„Ok... du brauchst auf jeden Fall den Helm, den Schild und den Mantel... Kettenhemd hast du ja bereits eins... fehlt noch ein Hemd und eine Hose... und ein Schwert, deins fällt zu sehr auf. Speer kannst du auch einen von mir haben."

Eine passende Hose und ein langärmliges Hemd sowie ein lederner Waffenrock waren schnell gefunden. Für das Schwert brauchten wir da schon länger. Éowyn ging alleine auf Schwertsuche während ich mich daran machte die anderen Sachen in mein Zimmer zu tragen. Möglichst ohne dabei viel aufzufallen, natürlich.

Gerade als ich meinen Rucksack durchging nach Sachen die ich mitnehmen wollte – der Rucksack selbst war viel zu auffällig – kam Éowyn mit einem Schwert zurück. Sie hatte sogar noch zwei Armschoner mitgebracht, sowie einen Reiterbogen und einen Rohan-Köcher.

„Hier. Ich dachte mir, dein Elbenbogen fällt zu sehr auf und du hättest vielleicht gerne einen Bogen dabei."

„Oh danke! Daran hab' ich ja gar nicht gedacht! Stimmt, der Bogen aus Lórien würde zu sehr auffallen."

Begeistert probierte ich den neuen Bogen aus. Er ähnelte den kleinerer Recurve-Bögen mit denen ich zu Hause schon das eine oder andere Mal geschossen hatte, daher lernte ich schnell mit ihm umzugehen.

Nun hatten wir alles beisammen, dass ich brauchen würde: Eine Lederhose, ein Hemd, darüber würde mein Kettenhems kommen, darüber der Waffenrock... Stiefel würde ich meine anlassen können... Éowyns Helm würde meine Haare verbergen (die ich mir vorsichtshalber zurückbinden würde), Éowyns dunkelgrüner Mantel, der würde mir helfen Gilmegil zu verbergen (den auf mein Schwert wollte ich auf keinen Fall verzichten. Ein paar Lederstreifen ums Heft gewickelt, eine andere Scheide, schon war die Täuschung perfekt.), als weitere Waffen hatte ich ein Messer (in den linken Stiefel damit) und den Speer von Éowyn und ihr Schild, sowie einen Rohan-Dolch den sie mir ebenfalls zur Verfügung gestellt hatte... ich würde auch die Armschoner mitnehmen und die Lederhandschuhe mit den abgeschnittenen Finger die ich in meinem Eastpack gefunden hatte. Nur das Rohan-Schwert würde ich nun doch nicht mitnehmen, da es mir gelungen war Gilmegil zu ‚verkleiden'.

„So, das dürfte alles sein," sagte Éowyn als sie den Haufen auf meinem Bett betrachtete. „Ein Pferd ist nicht nötig, viele von den Rohirrim haben ihre Pferde verloren und von den anderen hatten die meisten sowieso keine, also wird die Mehrheit zu Fuß sein."

Ich starrte nur auf den Haufen.

„Oh, Mann, und das soll ich alles schleppen? Na toll."

Éowyn lachte. „Und dabei ist das noch die leichte Version! Eine richtige Rüstung wäre noch viel schwerer!"

„Nein, danke!" ich grinste. „Ich muss mich mit dem ganzen Zeug ja auch noch bewegen können."

Die Vorbereitungen hatten fast den ganzen Tag gedauert. Immerhin mussten wir ja auch aufpassen, dass sonst keiner etwas mitbekam. Also verstecke ich die Sachen nun schnell unter meinem Bett – das eher eine Liege war, aber zum Glück konnte ich die Decken weit genug herunter ziehen – und sorgte dafür dass alles ganz harmlos aussah.

Kaum waren wir fertig, klopfte es an der Tür und Gimli kam herein.

„Hi." Grüßte ich den Zwerg.

„Hallo Elena. Ich wollte mich nur von dir verabschieden... wir reiten Morgen früh los..." Gimli schien sich eindeutig nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Hatte hier denn JEDER den Streit zwischen mir und Legolas mitbekommen? Anscheinend.

Ich nickte nur und umarmte den Zwerg.

„Ich wünsch' dir viel Glück in der Schlacht. Und grüß' Aragorn und Gandalf von mir."

Wenn er bemerkte, dass ich Legolas nicht erwähnte, so sagte er glücklicherweise nichts dazu.

Nachdem er sich auch noch von Éowyn verabschiedet hatte, ging er wieder und die Schildmaid und ich aßen erst einmal ausführlich zu Abend.

„Du wirst die Kraft brauchen können", meinte sie trocken.

Danach schaute noch einmal ein Heiler nach mir und riet mir, sobald wie möglich schlafen zu gehen, was ich ihm auch versprach. Aber sicher doch...

Éowyn half mir, mich fertig zu machen und arrangierte dann die Kissen und einige Kleidungsstücke so, dass es aussah als ob ich in meinem Bett liegen würde.

„Gute Idee." Ich grinste. „Da hätte ich gar nicht mehr drangedacht."

Nun war ich bereit – na ja, jedenfalls so bereit wie ich nur sein konnte – und verabschiedete mich von Éowyn.

„Danke für alles. Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft." Ich umarmte sie.

„Keine Ursache. Wenn ich schon nicht selbst mitreiten kann," Sie hob ihren gebrochenen Arm. „Dann musst du doch uns Frauen vertreten," scherzte sie und lächelte leicht. „Pass auf dich auf."

„Das werde ich."

Ich umarmte sie noch einmal und dann schlich ich mich aus den Häusern der Heilung nach draußen. Nun musste ich nur noch den Weg nach unten, aus der Stadt raus finden und zum Rohanlager außerhalb der Mauer kommen.

Das stellte sich als gar nicht so leicht heraus – ich hatte zwar gestern auf dem Rückweg extra aufgepasst, aber nachts sah alles so anders aus.

Doch nach einigem herumirren schaffte ich es endlich und erreichte einige Stunden später die zerstörten Tore.


	24. By The Pricking Of My Thumbs

**24. By The Pricking Of My Thumbs...**

Außerhalb der schützenden Stadtmauern Minas Tiriths machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Camp der Rohirrim. Ich konnte mich unbemerkt unter die Krieger mischen und schaffte es noch einige wenige Stunden Schlaf zu finden, bevor wir am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen würden.

Nun war es soweit: Die Armee brach in Richtung Morannon auf.

Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Entschlossen nahm ich meinen Schild und Speer und zog meinen grünen Rohanmantel enger um mich. Éowyn hatte Recht gehabt, viele der Rohirrim hatten ihre Pferde in der Schlacht verloren und zogen nun zu Fuß mit. So fiel ich wenigstens nicht auf.

Alles in allen waren es nur circa 1000 Reiter, während fast 6000 weitere zu Fuß gingen.

Aragorn ritt mit den Dúnedain und den Männern aus dem Süden an der Spitze des Heeres. Gandalf, Gimli und auch Legolas befanden sich ebenfalls dort. Dann kamen die restlichen Krieger Gondors und Dol Amroths unter der Führung von Fürst Imrahil. Éomer und die Reiter Rohans bildeten den Schluss, was mir ganz recht so war.

So war ich wenigstens nicht in Legolas' Nähe. Nur an ihn zu denken tat weh. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es ausgehalten hätte, die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ich verbannte jeden Gedanken an ihn und ging schweigend und mit nach unten gerichtetem Blick neben meinen Weggefährten her.

Wir überquerten den Pelennor in Richtung Nordosten. Überall lagen Leichen, von Menschen, Orks, Pferden, und seltsamen Kreaturen, sogar einige tote Mûmakil konnte ich sehen. Und über allem lag der unmissverständliche Gestank der Verwesung. Zum Glück hatte ich heute Morgen nicht viel gegessen...

Nach mehreren Stunden erreichten wir die großen Tore die einst den Orks den Zutritt auf den Pelennor verwehrten. Nun waren sie zerborsten und lagen in Trümmern. Vorsichtig bahnten wir uns unseren Weg über die Überreste und betraten die Schotterstraße die direkt nach Osgiliath führte.

Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und grau und es wehte ein eisiger Wind. Auch außerhalb des Pelennor-Walls lagen überall Leichen und andere Zeugnisse des Krieges.

Die Sonne war kaum zu sehen, aber ich schätzte, dass es kurz vor Mittag war, als wir die Ruinen Osgiliaths erreichten. Es musste eins eine prächtige Stadt gewesen sein, doch davon war jetzt kaum mehr was zu erkennen. Zerstörte Gebäude, Dreck, Schlamm, Überreste von Feuern und Sachen die die Orks zurückgelassen hatten. Auch hier fehlten die Leichen nicht. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich an den Gestank schon fast gewöhnt.

Die Orks hatten die zerstörte Brücke über den Anduin mit groben Holzplanken wieder in Stande gesetzt, eine Tatsache die wir nun ausnutzten als wir uns selbst daran machten, den Fluss zu überqueren.

Langsam und vorsichtig ging ich über die Planken. Der Fluss strömte unter meinen Füßen dahin und trug so einiges an Gerümpel mit sich.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen marschierten wir direkt nach Osten, hier war die Straße um einiges breiter als auf der anderen Flussseite. Die dunklen Berge Mordors ragten in der Ferne vor uns auf und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter als ich zu ihren abweisenden Gipfeln blickte.

Wie konnte ein einfaches Gebirge etwas so Böses austrahlen? Der Himmel dahinter war so dunkel dass er schon fast schwarze war und wurde nur hin und wieder durch seltsames rotes Licht erhellt.

‚We're on a Highway to Hell', dachte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Wir marschierten fast den ganzen Tag über ohne Pause, immer geradewegs nach Osten, auf Mordor zu.

‚Jetzt wäre ein Walkman nicht schlecht', dachte ich grinsend. Doch alles moderne Zeug hatte ich vorsichtshalber in Minas Tirith bei Éowyn gelassen. Na ja, dann musste ich mich halt anders beschäftigen.

Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker... nein, auf die Dauer wurde man davon verrückt, das war auch keine Option. Über die Zukunft wollte ich schon gleich nicht nachdenken.

Die Sonne stand schon sehr tief am Himmel als wir anhielten. Erst konnte ich nicht sehen, warum, und es schien auch von den anderen keiner zu wissen. Wir standen nur einige Zeit blöd in der Gegend herum, bis Éomer uns mitteilte, dass wir hier unser Lager aufschlagen würden.

Na wenigstens eine gute Nachricht! Ich hatte Hunger und meine Beine taten mir weh, ebenso wie mein rechter Oberarm und meine Rippen.

Es war wohl doch nicht das besten für meine Verletzungen gewesen, den ganzen Tag herumzulaufen und dabei auch noch mein Gepäck und meine Waffen mitschleppen zu müssen. Das wog schon so einiges, und dabei hatten einige der anderen noch viel mehr.

Mehrere kleine Feuer wurden angezündet um etwas zu essen zu bereiten. Ich tat es den anderen nach und holte mir eine Schüssel voll undefinierbarem ‚Eintopf'. Eine Art wässriger Brei mit verschiedenen Stückchen darin.

Ich wollte gar nicht genau wissen was da so alles drin sein mochte. So schnell wie möglich schlang ich es hinunter, um nicht allzu viel schmecken zu müssen. Wenn man an etwas anderes dachte, ging es sogar. Wenigstens war es warm und nahrhaft. Na ja, ich ging zumindest davon aus, dass es nahrhaft war.

Nach dem Essen wurden die Wachschichten verteilt. Ich hatte Glück und musste diese Nacht keine Wache schieben.

Ich suchte mir einen Platz in der Nähe eines Feuers, rollte mich in meinen Mantel und machte es mir so bequem wie möglich. Für den ersten Tag war es ja ganz gut gelaufen. Immerhin hatte ich ganz gut mithalten können und meine Verkleidung war auch nicht aufgefallen.

Aber ich hatte ja auch aufgepasst, dass mich Éomer nicht zu Gesicht bekam, denn von den Rohirrim hier war er der einzige, der mich vielleicht hätte erkennen können. Aragorn und die anderen befanden sich ja zum Glück so ziemlich am anderen Ende und so knapp 7000 Krieger geben einen ganz guten Puffer ab.

Auch dass ich kaum etwas sagte, fiel nicht auf. Viele hier waren noch sehr jung und de letzten Tage hatten auch den erfahrenen Kämpfern ganz schön zugesetzt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich davon wach, dass mich jemand unsanft an der Schulter schüttelte.

„Aufstehen! Wir müssen bald weiter."

Dann war er auch schon wieder weg.

„Was..."

Ich sah mich verschlafen um. Ach ja, genau. So schnell es ging aß ich etwas und machte mich fertig.

Nun ging es also wieder weiter. Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, mir tat von gestern noch alles weh.

‚Tja, das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt, jetzt heißt es Augen zu und durch', dachte ich und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als ich mein Pack aufhob und mir auf den Rücken schnallte.

Es war gerade erst so einigermaßen hell als wir uns nun wieder auf den Weg machten. Nun konnte ich auch sehen, was es mit der kleinen Gruppe von Bäumen vor uns auf sich hatte.

Es handelte sich um eine große Kreuzung, an der sich eine Statue befand, die anscheinend einen König darstellen sollte. Auf dem Boden daneben lag ein hässlicher Orkkopf, der anscheinend heruntergeschlagen worden war. Der ursprüngliche Kopf war nicht mehr zu sehen. Man hatte auch versucht die Statue etwas zu säubern.

Eine ziemlich große Gruppe Bogenschützen war zurückgelassen worden, um die Kreuzung zu bewachen.

Der Hauptteil des Heeres machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach Norden, die Nordstraße entlang, während Aragorn und Gandalf mit einer kleinen Truppe weiter nach Osten geritten waren.

„Dort befindet sich Minas Morgul", teilte mir der Krieger neben mir mit.

„Minas Morgul?", fragte ich nach. Ich hatte den Namen zwar noch nie gehört, aber irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Das war bestimmt kein Disneyland.

„Die tote Stadt. Einst war es eine prächtige Stadt Gondors, doch dann wurde sie von den Kreaturen des Schwarzen Landes überrannt. Jetzt weilt dort eine mächtig, böse Kraft. Keiner der sich dort hinbegibt, ist bisher wieder zurückgekehrt."

Na das hatten sie von den Wegen der Toten ja auch gesagt... Aragorn würde schon wissen was er tat.

Heute war der Himmel noch grauer als Gestern, es wehte kaum eine Brise und der Nebel hing zwischen den Hügeln. Die Straße war zwar immer wieder beschädigt, aber alles in allem war sie in einem relativ guten Zustand. Links von uns befanden sich einige kleinere Hügel und es waren hin und wieder auch einige Bäume zu sehen. Zu unserer rechten Seite jedoch fehlte jedes Zeichen von Leben. Dunkle und dornige Dickichte erstreckten sich über die flach ansteigenden Flanken der bedrohlichen Berge. Die Berge selbst waren schroff und nebelverhangen.

Nach einigen Stunden holten uns Aragorn und Co wieder ein. Ich zog meine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht als ich sah, dass sich auch Legolas bei ihm befand, doch er ritt an mir vorbei ohne mich zu sehen.

Als ich ihm hinterher blickte spürte ich einen Stich im Herzen. Verdammt! Wie konnte man jemanden gleichzeitig hassen und lieben? Entschlossen verdrängte ich jeden Gedanken an ihn.

Wir zogen den ganzen Tag über geradlinig nach Norden. Scouts ritten voraus, doch bis jetzt hatte sich uns noch keiner entgegen gestellt.

In regelmäßigen Abständen riefen die Herolde die Rückkehr des Königs aus und ihre Hörner hallten von den Bergen wieder.

Als die Sonne untergegangen war, hielten wir an und schlugen unser Lager auf. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich schon wieder so ziemlich daran gewöhnt, den ganzen Tag zu laufen. Auch meine Rippen und mein Arm taten kaum mehr weh.

Diesmal war ich gleich bei der ersten Schicht mit Wache halten dran. Alles war ganz ruhig und nach zwei Stunden weckte ich die nächste Schicht.

Nun konnte auch ich mich endlich schlafen legen. Beim Wachehalten war mir erst aufgefallen wie müde ich wirklich war. Gegen Ende wäre ich ein paar mal beinahe eingeschlafen, ich hatte mich gerade noch zusammenreißen können. Sobald mein Kopf mein Pack, das mir als Kissen diente, berührte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich wie zerschlagen.

„Oh... Frühaufstehen ist wirklich nicht das meine...", murmelte ich als ich mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. An Essen war nicht zu denken, ich würde später unterwegs ein Stück Brot essen. Nun trank ich erst mal etwas und versuchte meine Sachen zusammen zu kriegen.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es dann auch und war gerade noch rechtzeitig fertig, um mit den anderen zusammen loszulaufen. Mein Hirn schaltete auf Automatik und ich trottete einfach hinter meinem Vordermann her.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde war ich zumindestens so weit wach, dass ich Frühstücken konnte. Ich kaute etwas lustlos auf dem Brot herum und träumte dabei von einem großen Subway-Sandwich... mit Salat und Paprika und Oliven und Käse... Ich seufzte. Ja, das wäre jetzt echt nicht schlecht.

Wenigstens war das Wetter heute besser als die Tage zuvor. Man konnte doch tatsächlich etwas blauen Himmel erkennen und es war auch etwas wärmer. Zum Glück, schließlich war ich ziemlich verfroren. Es ging ein leichter Wind aus dem Westen, der frische Luft mit sich brachte.

Mittlerweile war auch mein Muskelkater von heute Morgen komplett verschwunden und ich fühlte mich sogar einigermaßen gut. Was allerdings auch hieß, dass ich mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

Und obwohl ich mein bestes versuchte um an etwas anderes zu denken, konnte ich doch nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Legolas wanderten.

Wie konnte er glauben, mir etwas befehlen zu können? Ich war noch immer wütend auf ihn, dass er mich wie ein Kind behandelt hatte. Obwohl ich ja im Vergleich zu ihm fast noch ein Kind war... aber nach all dem was wir zusammen durchgestanden hatten, konnte er mich doch nicht jetzt einfach zurücklassen! Als ob es vorher nicht gefährlich gewesen wäre!

Das schlimmst war, dass ich ihn trotz allem noch immer liebte. Ich konnte einfach nichts gegen meine Gefühle. Aber dass er einfach so über mich bestimmt hatte, konnte ich ihm nicht verzeihen.

Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich trotzdem mitgezogen war? Ich wollte es gar nicht wissen. Aber ich lies mir nun mal von niemandem sagen, was ich zu tun hatte, und wenn ich mir einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte ich verdammt stur sein.

Ich seufzte. All das Gegrübel brachte nichts! Ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Und wenn das jemandem nicht passte, dann Pech gehabt!

Entschlossen verdrängte ich jeden Gedanken an Legolas und machte mich stattdessen daran im Kopf Songtexte aufzusagen. So was funktioniert immer.

Ich beschloss mit dem Phantom der Oper anzufangen und ging einen Song nach dem anderen durch.

Als wir am frühen Nachmittag kurz anhielten und eine Pause machten, war ich bereits bei „Point Of No Return" angekommen.

Als es wieder weiterging, zog der Himmel wieder etwas zu und es wurde kühler.

Ich zog meinen Mantel wieder etwas enger um mich und versuchte den Wind zu ignorieren, was mir auch einigermaßen gelang. Als ich komplett mit dem Phantom durch war, ging es mit Tanz der Vampire weiter, danach kam die Rocky Horror Show und Monty Python's Spamalot.

Als wir für die Nacht anhielten war es schon fast komplett dunkel. Ich aß schnell etwas und schlief dann sofort ein. Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich zum Wache halten geweckt.

Müde saß ich am Feuer und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wenigstens war ich zu müde, als dass meine Phantasie allzu sehr verrückt spielen konnte. Doch das Gefühl des Bösen das mich schon den ganzen Tag über bedrückt hatte war nun in der Dunkelheit noch stärker. Ich hatte das Gefühl das es mit jedem Schritt den wir dem Morannon näher gekommen waren, größer wurde.

Auch die anderen Krieger schienen es zu spüren. Ein nameloses Böse das in Mordor lauerte... nein, nicht ganz namenlos. Denn es konnte sich um keinen anderen als Sauron, den Dunklen Herrscher handeln, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Und obwohl ich den Hexenkönig getötet – oder besser: zerstört – hatte, gab es ja schließlich noch acht weitere Nazgûl. Die mussten ja auch noch irgendwo sein... Mein Blick wanderte nach oben. Nein, ich würde es spüren, wenn sich ein Nazgûl in unserer Nähe befinden würde.

Zum Glück hatte ich die Wache bald überstanden und konnte den nächsten wecken. Nun hatte ich noch die Gelegenheit ein paar weiter Stunden zu Schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag ging es weiter. Langsam breitete sich eine Routine aus. Anhalten, Nachtlager aufschlagen, Schlafen, Aufstehen, Weitergehen. Immer die Straße entlang nach Norden, zu unserer Rechten das düstere Gebirge das Mordor umschloss.

Das relativ gute Wetter von Gestern hielt an, wofür ich dankbar war. Am Nachmittag wurde es sogar richtig warm und eine angenehm kühle Brise wehte vom Meer her.

Gegen Abend hielten wir abrupt an. Ein Hinterhalt! Die Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer die Kolonne entlang. Ich konnte sehen, dass einige Reiter ein Stück zurückgeschickte wurden, anscheinend um den Hinterhalt zu umgehen und von hinten anzugreifen. Und tatsächlich: kurze Zeit später hörte ich Kampfeslärm und der vordere Teil des Heeres wurde in ein kleines Scharmützel mit Orks und Ostlingen verwickelt. Es war jedoch nur ein halbherziger Angriff gewesen und so wurde die Truppe Mordors schnell besiegt.

Alles in allem hatten wir nicht viel Zeit verloren. Doc als wir wieder weiter marschierten, wurde mir auf einmal eiskalt und ein unbestimmbares Grauen erfasste mich.

„Nazgûl...", flüsterte ich, da hörte ich auch schon ihr charakteristischen Kreischen über unseren Köpfen.

Einige der Krieger um mich herum griffen nach ihren Waffen, doch sie sahen bald ein, dass es nutzlos war – die Ringgeister kamen nicht nahe genug heran, als dass unsere Waffen etwas ausrichten hätten können. Sie kreisten stetig über unserem Heer, immer außer Reichweite von selbst Legolas' Bogen und stießen hin und wieder einen Markerschütternden Schrei aus.

Ihre Anwesenheit und besonders ihre schrillen, unmenschlichen Schreie wirkten demoralisierend auf die Männer. Auch ich fand die Biester nicht gerade angenehm, doch ich tat mein Bestes, sie zu ignorieren.

Diese Nacht schlief niemand gut. Die Anwesenheit der Nazgûl wirkte bedrückend, man konnte das Grauen das sie verbreiteten beinahe sehen.

Ich wälzte mich unruhig hin und her und wachte immer wieder auf. Das bisschen Schlaf das ich bekam, war auch nicht gerade erholend, da ich dank der kreisenden Nazgûl einen Albtraum nach dem anderen hatte.

Am Morgen konnte ich mich an nichts genaues mehr erinnern, nur noch unzuhängende Fetzen und ein Gefühl des Grauens. Doch dieses Gefühl ging leider auch nach dem Aufwachen nicht weg.

„Verdammte fliegende Biester", murmelte ich als ich nach oben blickte.

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück brachen wir wieder auf und marschierten weiter. Die Ringgeister begleiteten uns wie die Geier einen halbverdursteten Mann in der Wüste begleiteten.

Es war totenstill, keiner sagte irgendetwas, die einzigen Geräusche waren das Stapfen unserer Füße, das Rascheln unserer Kleidung, das Klirren unserer Waffen und das Gelegentliche Schnauben von den Pferden.

Ich lief einfach nur den anderen nach und war in Gedanken versunken. Ich musste immer wieder an Legolas denken.

Ich hasste ich nicht mehr. Über diesen Zeitpunkt war ich längst hinaus... ich liebte ihn wirklich. Ein Leben ohne ihn könnte ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Aber er musste mich als das akzeptieren, was ich war. Und nicht als das, was er vielleicht in mir sah. Ich lies mir nicht von anderen sagen was ich zu tun hatte, und befehlen lies ich mir schon gar nichts.

Ich war nicht der Typ der brav zu Hause saß, während er in die Schlacht ritt und wahrscheinlich nie mehr zurückkehren würde.

Ich nicht die geringste Lust, in Minas Tirith darauf zu warten, dass man mir die Nachricht von seinem Tod überbrachte. Denn es war zwar vielleicht nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber zumindestens verdammt wahrscheinlich, dass wir alle den Tod finden würden. Und das war nicht nur die Anwesenheit der Nazgûl die meine Gedanken zu einem so düsteren Ergebnis kommen ließen. Die Chancen für einen Sieg standen denkbar schlecht. Das konnte sogar ein Kind erkennen. Da würde nicht einmal mehr der Unwahrscheinlichkeits-Drive der Heart of Gold etwas nützen.

Doch ich fürchtete mich nicht mehr davor zu sterben. Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Meine Heimat, Familie und gesamten Freunde verlor ich bereits in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, die ich in Maes Howe verbrachte. Und jetzt hatte ich auch noch Legolas, den ich mehr liebte als mein eigenes Leben, verloren. Ich konnte und wollte nicht ohne ihn leben. Also schritt ich ruhig und gelassen und völlig furchtlos neben den anderen her in den vermeintlich sicheren Tod.

Ein geisterhaftes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen und ich wusste jetzt, wie sich die Schotten vor der Schlacht von Culloden Muir gefühlt haben mussten.


	25. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, mit dem Updaten. Dafür is des nächste Kap auch schon fast fertig!

Und nochmal danke für die lieben Reviews!

**25. …Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_There'll be no tomorrow when the end has begun_

_The eyes of the world are bleeding today_

(Virgin Steele – Flames of the Black Star)

Am nächsten Morgen marschierten wir im Morgengrauen weiter. Die Landschaft wurde nun immer karger, immer weniger Bäume waren zu sehen und wir hatten das fruchtbare Ithilien, an dessen Rand wir entlanggezogen waren, schon fast hinter uns gelassen.

Die Nazgûl kreisten noch immer unaufhörlich über uns und als wir am Nachmittag das letzte bisschen ‚lebende' Land Ithiliens verließen und vor uns nur noch die tote Öde der Ausläufer Mordors war, hielten wir an.

Vor uns lag nur noch ein ödes, tristes und totes Land. Direkt vor uns und zu unserer Linken befand sich ein düsterer, nebeliger Sumpf. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Auch ohne die Ringgeister die über uns kreisten wäre es hier schon unheimlich genug gewesen, aber mit ihnen... Am liebsten wäre ich umgedreht und nach Hause gelaufen... oder zumindest weit weg von hier. Doch ich würde nicht davon laufen wie ein Feigling. Ich wusste, wenn ich nicht weiterreiten würde, wenn wir nicht weiterreiten würden um Sauron entgegen zu treten, dann würde bald ganz Mittelerde so aussehen... sollte Sauron den Ring bekommen, dann würde ihn nichts mehr aufhalten können. Also gab es eigentlich keine Wahl, wir mussten weiter.

Ich atmete tief durch und zwang mich dazu, weiter zu gehen. Ich war nicht die Einzige, die gezögert hatte. Langsam setzte das Heer seinen Weg fort. Einige jedoch brachten es nicht über sich. Aragorn ritt an mir vorbei, was mich dazu veranlasste, den Kopf wegzudrehen, und sprach mit den Zögernden.

Kurze Zeit später schloss sich ein Teil von ihnen wieder dem Rest des Heeres an und ein Teil marschierte zurück. Sie würden nach Cair Andros ziehen, um dort die restlichen Orks zu vernichten.

Wir zogen nun weiter, doch unsere Anzahl hatte sich um einiges verringert. Nun waren wir nur noch cirka 6000 Krieger. Das war nie und nimmer genug um es mit den Armeen Mordors aufzunehmen. Doch wir würden es versuchen müssen. Es war unsere einzige Chance.

Von dem Sumpf (der Totensumpf, wie mich einer der Rohirrim informierte, ein wirklich passender Name) ging ein ekliger, erstickender Gestank aus. Gelblich-grüne Nebelschwaden zogen in unsere Richtung. Als ich aus Versehen gerade dann tief einatmete, als ein dünner gelblicher Nebelstreif an meinem Gesicht vorbeizog, musste ich sofort husten und würgen. Das stank ja tausendmal schlimmer als Schwefelwasserstoff!

Der Mann neben mir klopfte mir hilfsbereit auf den Rücken, was ich ihm mit einem leichten Nicken dankte. Frische Luft... das wär's jetzt... ein schöner, kühler und frischer Wind...

Doch es blieb den ganzen Tag über fast windstill. Kein Lebewesen war zu sehen, nicht einmal Raben oder Geier die über uns kreisten. Selbst Aasfresser wären mir ein willkommener Anblick gewesen, aber das einzige dass sich außer uns bewegte, waren der unheimlich Nebel und die Nazgûl von denen ich hin und wieder einen schemenhaften Fleck am Himmel erkennen konnte.

Keiner sagte etwas, die Stille lastete auf uns wie Blei. Es schien kälter geworden zu sein und das Licht der fahlen Sonne erschien kalt und leblos. Jeder Horrorregisseur würde seine Seele hergeben, um eine solche Atmosphäre auf Film bannen zu können.

Am frühen Nachmittag hielten wir kurz an um etwas zu essen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand viel heruntergebracht hätte. Ich zwang mich dazu, wenigstens ein bisschen was zu mir zu nehmen, doch das Brot schien sich in meinem Mund in Asche zu verwandeln und das Wasser hatte einen seltsamen, ungesunden Beigeschmack.

Als es dunkel wurde, hielten wir wieder an und schlugen unser Lager auf. Keiner wollte hier weiter gehen, solange es dunkel war. Es war ja schon tagsüber unheimlich genug, aber in der Dunkelheit... nein, ich mochte nicht daran denken, was für Schrecken hier in den Schatten der Nacht lauern konnten.

Es wurden doppelt so viele Wachen aufgestellt wie sonst und überall am Rand des Lagers wurden große Feuer entzündet um die Dunkelheit aufzuhalten. Immer wieder erklangen die schrillen angsteinflößenden Schreie der Ringgeister über uns.

In dieser Nacht schlief keiner viel.

Am nächsten Morgen machten wir uns schon beim ersten grauen Tageslicht auf den Weg. Die dunklen Berge rechts von uns schienen uns mit ihren Schatten erdrücken zu wollen. Schweren Herzens machte ich mich mit den anderen zusammen wieder auf den Weg. Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten, das war der Trick.

Langsam zogen wir weiter nach Norden und kamen unserem Ziel Schritt für Schritt näher.

Die Stimmung stand der vom Vortag in Nichts nach, es wurde sogar noch unheimlicher und bedrückender, obwohl ich das gestern nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Bald schon bog die Bergkette die Mordor umschloss nach Osten ab. Wir folgten ihr und verloren nach kurzer Zeit den Sumpf aus den Augen. Was wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick war! Zu unserer linken Seite befanden sich nur kahle steinige Hügel, die ebenso leblos wie der Rest der Landschaft wirkten.

Es wurde den ganzen Tag über nicht richtig hell, der Himmel über Mordor war von dunklen Wolken bedeckt und wurde von feurigen Regenbögen durchzogen. Der schwache Schein der Sonne drang kaum durch den grauen Dunst der über allem lag.

Wir drängten uns immer enger zusammen, jeder suchte die Nähe der anderen, denn keiner wollte in dieser Albtraumlandschaft alleine sein.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als ich vor uns den ersten Blick auf ein riesiges schwarzes Tor erhaschen konnte, dass von zwei spitzen ebenso schwarzen Türmen gesäumt war. Die Architektur erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Isengard, so ganz schwarz und stachelig. Jedoch hatte das Ganze eindeutig etwas hässliches, orkartiges an sich.

Als wir immer näher kamen, wusste ich mit Bestimmtheit, dass ich nicht wollte, dass sich dieses Tor öffnete. Ich hatte so das Gefühl, das hier keine süßen kleine Kätzchen herauskommen würden. Eher etwas in der Art des Killerkaninchens aus ‚Ritter der Kokosnuss'... nur viel schlimmer und vor allem viel mehr.

Schnell wurde beschlossen, heute nichts mehr zu unternehmen, sondern am Fuße der Schotterhügel zu campieren. Die Hügel umschlossen die trostlose Ebene, die sich vor dem Schwarzen Tor erstreckte, fast vollkommen.

Wir rückten so eng es ging zusammen und entzündeten so viele Feuer wie es uns möglich war. Es wurde immer kälter und ich zog meinen Mantel fester um mich und rückte näher an das kleine Feuer vor mir ran. Ich war unendlich froh um die Wärme die von den beiden Männern neben mir ausging.

Niemand sagte etwas, wir starrten alle nur wortlos in die Flammen. Diese Nacht würde keiner ruhig schlafen.

Aragorn, Imrahil und Éomer gingen langsam zwischen den Männern umher und sprachen ihnen Mut zu. Der blonde Reiter aus Rohan kam auch an unser kleines Feuer und sprach ein paar Worte.

„Morgen werden wir kämpfen. Versucht die verbleibende Zeit zu nutzen. Wir werden all unsere Kraft brauchen können."

Ich zog meine Kapuze ein wenig weiter nach unten und nickte nur leicht während ich nach unten blickte.

‚Wenn die Sonne den Mond besiegt hat, schicken die Schoschonen Abahachi und seinen weißen Blutsbruder in die ewigen Jagdgründe...', schoss mir durch den Kopf und ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Wenigstens hatte ich meinen Humor noch nicht verloren... so was nennt man wohl Galgenhumor.

Als die Sonne im Westen verschwand wurde es immer kälter und ein klammer Nebel zog auf. Um das Lager herum konnte ich Wölfe heulen hören. Ich hatte noch nie Angst vor Wölfen gehabt, aber das waren keine normalen Wölfe, das waren irgendwelche bösartigen Kreaturen Mordors. Sie blieben immer außer Sichtweite, aber ich konnte sie die ganze Nacht über hören.

Ich versuchte halbherzig ein wenig zu schlafen, doch kaum war ich ein wenig eingenickt, wurde ich schon wieder aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Und die Schatten die sich außerhalb des Lichtscheins unserer Feuer bewegten, trugen auch nicht gerade zu einer entspannenden Atmosphäre bei.

Als es am nächsten Morgen heller wurde – die Sonne war am grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel nicht zu sehen – verstummte das Heulen der ‚Wölfe' und ein kalter Wind wehte aus Norden. Das Land um uns herum schien verlassen und leer. Die Hügel in unserem Rücken waren von zerbrochenen Felsen und verbrannter Erde bedeckt und vor uns erstreckte sich ein Feld aus Asche.

Direkt vor uns, im Süden, befand sich das Morannon, das Schwarze Tor Mordors. Der dunkle Himmel dahinter war von einem unnatürlichen rötlichen Glühen erleuchtet. Das schwarze Material des Tores und der beiden Türme schien alles Licht zu verschlucken und ich glaubte auf dem Tor Bewegungen ausmachen zu können.

Das Tor sah uneinnehmbar aus. Als ob keine Armee der Welt mit Gewalt hindurchkommen würde. Was hatte Aragorn vor, wollte er etwa anklopfen? Was sollten wir machen, wenn Sauron die Herausforderung nicht annahm? Hatten wir überhaupt irgendeinen Plan? Es musste ja nicht gerade Wellingtons Plan bei Waterloo sein, aber ein Plan wäre schön.

Ich würgte ein bisschen was hinunter und überprüfte dann den Sitz meiner Rüstung, sowie meine Waffen. Die Feuer wurden gelöscht und das Lager abgebaut. Wir bereiteten uns auf die letzte Schlacht vor. Denn egal wie sie ausgehen würde, wir alle wussten, dass dies heute die letzte Schlacht sein würde.

‚Na, wenn das nicht Kamikaze ist', dachte ich leicht ironisch und trank einen letzten Schluck aus meiner Feldflasche.

Die Anführer versammelten ihre Männer und wir marschierten die kurze Strecke auf das bedrohlich aufragende Tor zu. Ungefähr 200 Meter vom Morannon entfernt hielten wir an und ich blickte ein wenig unsicher auf die schwarze Wand vor mir. Was nun?

Es war totenstill und das graue Licht reichte nicht aus um die bedrohlichen Schatten zu vertreiben die unseren Sinnen Streiche spielten. Ein schrilles Kreischen erfüllte die Luft und ich sah auf und erblickte die Ringgeister die auf ihren fliegenden Ungeheuern um die Türme des Morannons kreisten. Wie die Aasvögel...

Auf Aragorns Befehl hin bezogen wir unsere Stellung auf zwei flacheren Hügeln die sich direkt vor dem Schwarzen Tor befanden. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung machten sich Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer, Imrahil, die Söhne Elronds, sowie Legolas, Gimli und Pippin mit einer kleinen Leibwache auf, zum Tor hinzureiten.

Nun würden wir ja sehen, ob und wie wir Sauron dazu bringen würden, das Tor zu öffnen und unser Spiel mitzuspielen. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie ein wenig an Braveheart. ‚I'm gonna pick a fight', hatte Mel Gibson gesagt.

‚Oh ja, durchaus passend,' dachte ich.

Darauf würde es wohl auch jetzt hinauslaufen.

Doch kurz bevor sie losritten, drehte sich Gandalf um und sah mich direkt an:

„Ich denke, Ihr solltet auch mitkommen, Elena."

Ich war wie erstarrt. Woher wusste er...? Wie zum Teufel hatte er mich erkannt?

Doch das war jetzt unwichtig. Zögernd ging ich nach vorne und nahm meinen Helm ab. Meine langen roten Haare, die ich unter ihm verborgen gehabt hatte, fielen herab und leuchteten im Licht der Sonne. Wenn Aragorn darüber erstaunt war, dass ich hier war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Ich vermied es, in Legolas' Richtung zu sehen, doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern den zuerst überraschten und dann gequälten Ausdruck seiner blauen Augen zu sehen.

‚Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht anders!', wollte ich rufen und mich in seine Arme stürzen. Doch dazu war es jetzt wohl zu spät. Ich schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und bemühte mich, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufzusetzen als ich Gandalfs Blick begegnete.

Der Zauberer schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln und nickte mir kurz zu. Elladan ritt auf mich zu und hielt mir mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck seine Hand entgegen. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff ich sie und lies mir von ihm auf sein Pferd helfen. Nun ritten wir wirklich los.

Annähernd 50 Meter vor dem Tor hielten wir an und Aragorn gab ein Zeichen, woraufhin sein Banner enthüllt wurde und die Herolde mehrmals die Trompeten bliesen. Laut und klar hallte Gandalfs Stimme durch die Stille:

„Kommt hervor! Der Herr des Schwarzen Landes möge hervorkommen! Ihm soll Gerechtigkeit wiederfahren. Denn er hat unrechtmäßig Krieg gegen Gondor geführt und dessen Ländereien verwüstet. Deshalb verlangt der König Gondors dass er für seine Teufeleien büßen soll, und dann diese Lande für immer verlassen soll. Kommt hervor!"

‚Ok…', dachte ich sarkastisch. ‚Wieso spazierst du nicht gleich als Uncle Sam verkleidet durch den Irak, da bringst du es schneller hinter dich…'

Doch deshalb waren wir ja schließlich hier, oder? Wir _wollten_ Sauron dazu bringen, uns anzugreifen.

Es war totenstill und ich dachte schon, dass er vielleicht nicht funktioniert hatte, da ertönten auf einmal dumpfe Trommeln. Orkhörner erschallten und das große Tor öffnete sich einen Spalt.

Durch diesen Spalt kam eine kleine Gruppe herausgeritten. Es handelte sich um einige schwerbewaffnete Orks, die einen zerfetzten schwarzen Banner trugen, auf dem ein rotes Auge prangte. An der Spitze der Orks ritt eine Gestalt die vielleicht einmal ein Mensch gewesen sein mochte.

Er war groß und trug eine hässliche schwarze Rüstung mit einem schwarzen Helm der fast sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckte. Sein Pferd war ebenfalls schwarze und hatte einen fast skelettartigen Kopf mit seltsam rotglühenden Augen und Nüstern.

„Das ist der Lieutenant von Barad-dûr, er wird auch Saurons Mund genannt", informierte mich Elladan leise.

Der Mund Saurons hielt mit seiner ‚Leibgarde' vor uns an, lies seinen Blick abschätzig über uns schweifen und lachte höhnisch.

„Gibt es in diesem Haufen jemanden, der die Autorität hat, mit mir zu verhandeln? Oder auch nur genug Verstand, um mich zu verstehen?"

Sein Blick fiel auf Aragorn.

„Es ist mehr von Nöten, einen König zu machen, als ein Stück elbisches Glas und ein zerbrochenes Schwert!"

Aragorn sagte nichts, er starrte dem Lieutenant nur wortlos in die Augen. Nach kurzer Zeit wandte dieser eingeschüchtert seinen Blick ab und gab einem der Orks ein Zeichen. Daraufhin ritt dieser heran und überreichte ihm ein dunkles Bündel. Der Mund Saurons öffnete dieses und holte Sams Schwert, einen grauen Elbenmantel samt Brosche, sowie Frodos Mithril-hemd hervor.

Scheiße.

„Nein!", schrie Pippin und wollte nach vorne eilen, doch Gandalf bedeutete ihn, sich ruhig zu verhalten.

Ich starrte nur das Mithril-hemd an. Das hatte Frodo getragen. Er musste gefangen genommen worden sein... das hieße, er hatte versagt, Sauron hatte den Ring zurück... oder würde ihn zumindest bald haben. So war das nicht geplant! Das sollte nicht passieren! Die Guten gewinnen doch immer irgendwie... Verzweiflung stieg in mir auf.

Die Guten gewannen immer – in den Geschichten. Aber dies hier war keine Geschichte, dies war die Realität. Und in der Realität konnten die Guten sehr wohl verlieren...

Das höhnische Lachen des Mundes riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich starrte ihn wütend an. Dieses Arschloch!

„Also sind Euch diese Gegenstände nicht unbekannt! Nun, vielleicht ist er, der diese Sachen bei sich trug, jemand um den ihr nicht trauern würdet, und vielleicht ist das Gegenteil der Fall. Beratet Euch schnell, denn Sauron mag keine Spione und sein Schicksal liegt nun in Euren Händen!"

Entsetzt starrten ihn alle an. Niemand sagte etwas, doch die Blicke sprachen Bände.

„Also war er euch lieb und teuer... oder seine Aufgaben war es zumindest", sprach Saurons Mund. „Er wird noch viele Jahren leben, in Saurons Folterkammern! Es sei denn, Ihr würdet die Forderungen meines Herren akzeptieren."

Forderungen? Oh-oh. Das konnte ja nichts Gutes sein!

„Nenne seine Forderungen", sagte Gandalf der auf einmal alt und grau erschien.

Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägungen ziehen, mit Sauron zu verhandeln! Wusste er denn gar nichts? So was war immer eine schlechte Idee, vor allem weil sich solche dunklen Herrscher nie an Eide hielten.

„Dies sind seine Forderungen: Ihr werdet sofort abziehen, nachdem Ihr Sauron die Treue geschworen habt. All das Land östlich des Anduin wird alleine Sauron gehören. Die Länder westlich des Anduins, bis zum Nebelgebirge und der Pforte Rohans, werden Mordor tributpflichtig sein, und den Menschen dort wird es verboten sein, Waffen zu tragen, aber sie dürfen sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten selbst kümmern. Doch sie müssen die Festung Isengard wiederaufbauen, die Sauron gehören wird und von einem loyalen Diener besetzt werden wird."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Der hatte sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle!

„Aber sonst geht's dir gut, oder?" fragte ich ihn ironisch. „Keinerlei Größenwahn, oder?"

Ich konnte einfach mal wieder meine Klappe nicht halten. Aragorn warf mir einen kurzen belustigten Blick zu und Gandalf schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Der Blick den mir der Mund Saurons zuwarf, hätte jedoch die Hölle einfrieren lassen können.

„Wer ist dieses Weib, das es wagt so unverschämt zu reden?"

Wie bitte?! Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas (nicht gerade sehr freundliches) zu erwidern, da hob Gandalf beschwichtigend seine Hand und gebot mir, ruhig zu sein. Widerwillig kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach. Hoffentlich wusste er, was er tat!

„Ihr verlangt viel im Austausch gegen einen einzigen Gefangen", sagte Gandalf kühl. „Jedoch bietet Ihr keine Sicherheit!"

Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete ihm der Diener Saurons.

„Sauron bietet keine Sicherheiten! Dies sind seine Forderungen. Akzeptiert sie oder lasst es bleiben!"

„Ha! Die kannst du dir sonst wo hinschieben!", murmelte ich leise, jedoch nicht so leise, als dass er es nicht hätte hören können.

Elladan unterdrückte ein Grinsen und auch Aragorn hatte Mühe ein erstes Gesicht zu wahren.

Gandalf jedoch warf seinen Mantel zurück und enthüllt somit seine strahlen weiße Kleidung.

„Diese Sachen werden wir nehmen, in Gedenken an unseren Freund!"

Er riss dem Mund Saurons Sams Schwert, den Elbenmantel und das Mithril-hemd aus der Hand und fügte hinzu. „Aber die Forderungen weisen wir allesamt zurück! Kehre zu deinem Herrn zurück! Wir sind nicht hergekommen um zu verhandeln! Hinfort!"

Na also! Auf Gandalf war eben doch Verlass!

Mit einem wütenden Schrei riss der Mund Saurons sein Pferd herum und galoppierte zurück durch das große Tor. Die Orks folgten ihm.

Ich sah ihnen nach. Lief das jetzt gut oder schlecht?

Das Trommeln begann wieder und Kriegshörner erschallten hinter dem Morannon. Langsam und knirschend öffnete sich das große Tor. Dahinter konnte ich eine riesige Armee erkennen. Ups. Nicht gut.

Auf Aragorns Zeichen hin, ritten wir zum Rest unseres kleinen Heeres zurück. Wir hatten gerade die anderen erreicht, als aus dem Osten eine Armee grimmiger Ostlinge auftauchte und zahlreiche Orks die Hügel hinter uns herunterkamen. Zählte man noch die Orks und anderen Kreaturen hinzu, die sich anschickten durch das Schwarze Tor zu kommen, dann waren wir vollkommen umzingelt. Na toll.

Nicht nur, dass wir ungefähr zehn zu eins in der Unterzahl waren, nein, wir waren auch noch von allen Seiten umzingelt. Es wurde immer besser.

Aragorn lies sein schwarzes Banner mit dem Baum und Sternen in Silber auf dem östlichen der beiden Hügel hissen, während der grüne Banner Rohans mit dem weißen Pferd und der blaue Banner Dol Amroths mit dem weißen Schwan auf dem westlichen Hügel wehten.

Am Fuße der beiden Hügel waren mehrere Reihen Krieger aufgestellt, Braveheart-mäßig, mit den Speeren nach außen und im Schutze ihrer Schilder. Ich befand mich mit den Dúnedain und den Söhnen Elronds, sowie den Männern aus Dol Amroth an der südlichen Front, die dem Morannon am nächsten war. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli und Pippin befanden sich ebenfalls hier, ebenso wie Legolas.

Ich war versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er weigerte sich, meinem Blick zu begegnen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Die Armeen Mordors standen uns gegenüber. Bald würde die Schlacht beginnen.

Mein Herz wurde schwer, bei dem Gedanken, Legolas zu verlieren. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Wir mussten uns Sauron stellen. Auch wenn Frodo vielleicht versagt haben mochte, dies war unsere einzige Chance. Denn wir kämpften nicht für Ruhm und Ehre oder gar Reichtum, sondern für unsere Freiheit – und solange sich auch nur einige wenige von uns noch Sauron wiedersetzten, war noch nicht alles verloren. Solange gab es noch Hoffnung. Denn falls die Hoffnung sterben sollte, ist wirklich alles verloren.


	26. Die Letzte Schlacht

**26. Die Letzte Schlacht**

_Hurling down with thunder from on high_

_An ancient Evil steals across the sky._

_Flaming power, death in his wake,_

_The Lord of Hell returns to rend and rape._

_You're stripped and burning_

_In his fiery stare._

(Virgin Steele – Angel of Light)

Orkhörner ertönten und Mordors Armeen schossen ihre Pfeile auf uns ab. Die Sonne verdunkelte sich.

‚Fight in the shade...', dachte ich mit einem leichten Grinsen als ich meinen Schild nach oben riss und in die Hocke ging, um die Pfeile abzuwehren.

Das Holz erzitterte unter der Wucht der Aufpralle der einzelnen Pfeile. Eine Spitze bohrte sich direkt neben meiner Hand durch den Schild. Ein weiterer flog an ihm vorbei und striff mich seitlich am rechten Arm. Ein dritter verpasste mir einen zum Glück recht flachen Schnitt am linken Oberschenkel. Nachdem der letzte Pfeil aufgekommen war, standen wir wieder auf.

Kalte, dunkle Schreie erklangen über uns und die furcherregenden Gestalten der Nazgûl erschienen am roten Himmel. Dies schien ein Zeichen für die Orks gewesen zu sein, denn sie ergriffen nun ihre Schwerter, Speere und Äxte und griffen unsere Reihen an.

‚Na, dann mal los', dachte ich. ‚Der Erste der stirbt, hat verloren.'

Ich packte meinen Speer fester und machte mich auf den Ansturm gefasst. Wenigstens stand ich in der dritten Reihe, da war ich immerhin nicht direkt an vorderster Front. Obwohl es im Endeffekt wahrscheinlich auch wieder egal war.

Die Orks trafen mit solcher Wucht auf die Krieger vor mir, dass wir einige Schritte zurück gedrängt wurden. Mit einem Schrei presste ich zusammen mit den anderen nach vorne und traf den ersten Ork mit meinem Speer. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und mein Speer wurde mir aus der Hand gerissen. Der Ork in dem er steckte war von seinen Kameraden niedergetrampelt worden und hatte ihn dabei mitgerissen. Na toll. Die Schlacht lief noch nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde und ich hatte bereits die erste Waffe verloren.

Dann erklang auf einmal ein furchtbares Kreischen und ein Nazgûl flog direkt über unsere Köpfe hinweg. Die Kreatur auf der er ritt, packte einen Man aus Dol Amroth der nur zwei Meter neben mir gestanden hatte, und zerriss ihn in der Luft. Scheiße.

Hastig zog ich meinen Bogen aus seiner Halterung und versuchte ihn zu spannen. Verdammt, warum hatte ich nur nicht meinen Elbenbogen dabei? Mit dem konnte ich wenigstens umgehen, aber dieser Rohanbogen...

„Lasst mich." Elrohir nahm mir den Bogen aus der Hand und hatte ihn ruckzuck gespannt.

„Danke." Ich nahm den fertiggespannten Bogen entgegen, legte einen Pfeil auf und schoss auf einen der Nazgûl, das heißt auf sein Reittier.

Das fliegende Tier wich im letzten Moment aus und der Pfeil verlor sich am Himmel. Mist!

Dann musst ich den Bogen auch schon fallen lassen, da ein Ork auf mich zustürmte. Schnell drehte ich mich zur Seite und zog Gilmegil. Der Bogen lag jetzt natürlich irgendwo. Ich wusste genau, dass es aussichtslos war, zu versuchen ihn wieder zu finden. Dann musste ich eben mit dem Schwert weiterkämpfen.

Auf einmal begann der Boden zu vibrieren und unter den Männern des Westens erklangen einige erschrockene Rufe.

„Trolle! Trolle!"

"Trolle kommen aus Mordor!"

Und tatsächlich: Ein Haufen großer Trolle, die plumpe Rüstungen trugen und große Hämmer schwangen, marschierte durch das Morannon und schloss sich dem Kampf an.

Oh-oh... wenn der eine Troll in Moria schon so schwer zu töten war, wie würde es dann mit all den hier aussehen? Ich verstärkte den Griff um mein Schwert.

‚Was hab' ich denn noch zu verlieren? Nichts.', schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf.

Seit dem Streit mit Legolas erschien mir das Leben nicht mehr lebenswert. Wovor sollte ich also noch Angst haben? Schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden. Also stieß ich einen Kriegsschrei aus „Freedom!" und stürzte mich, ohne weiter zu überlegen, erneut ins Kampfgetümmel.

Ich bekam einen Speerschaft schmerzlich gegen meine Schulter geschlagen, doch ich spürte es kaum. Der Schmerz in meinem Inneren war stärker, er fraß jedes andere Gefühl auf, allen voran die Vernunft. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an diesen Schmerz und an meine Wut, die ich an den Orks ausließ.

Eine Art ‚Kampflust' ergriff von mir Besitz, ich sah nur noch rot und stürzte mich mit erhobenem Schwert immer weiter den Feinden entgegen. Die Schlacht wurde immer erbarmungsloser und härter.

Hier und da brachen einzelne Trolle durch unsere Verteidigungslinie. Einer schlug sich den Weg zu Aragorn frei. Der König wich dem Trollhammer aus und schlug mit Andúril nach ihm. Ich schlug wütend auf die Orks in meiner Nähe ein und kam dabei unabsichtlich Aragorn immer näher.

Es war seltsam, ich begab mich nicht absichtlich näher zu ihm hin, aber irgendetwas schien mich dorthin zu ziehen, eine Art Vorahnung. Da es ja sowieso egal war, wo ich gegen die zahlreichen Orks kämpfte, wehrte ich mich nicht dagegen.

Plötzlich hörte ich Gandalfs Stimme.

„Die Adler! Die Adler kommen!"

Ich sah kurz auf, und tatsächlich: Über uns, erschienen riesige Adler die sich sofort in den Kampf stürzten und die Nazgûl attackierten. Diese Adler waren aber verdammt groß! Und verdammt nützlich...

‚Houston, the Eagle has landed...' schoss mir durch den Kopf und ich grinste als ich den nächsten Ork angriff.

Plötzlich fuhr mir ein stechender Schmerz durch die Brust, so als ob eine unsichtbare Hand mein Herz zusammendrücken würde, und ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Ein Schauer überlief mich, als ob jemand über mein Grab laufen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Aragorn unter der Wucht des Trollhammers zu Boden ging. Nein!

So schnell der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch wider verschwunden. Ich beeilte mich, um den König Gondors zu erreichen. Alles erschien mir jetzt so klar: Ich musste ihn retten, er durfte nicht sterben. Alles andere war auf einmal unwichtig, nur das zählte noch.

Aragorn lag bereits am Boden und konnte sich in allerletzter Sekunde noch wegrollen als der schwere Hammer auf ihn herunterkam. Mit einem Schrei stieß ich den letzten hinderlich Ork zur Seite und stürzte mich auf den Troll.

Mein Schwert drang durch die Rüstung und verpasste ihm einen schmerzhaften Schnitt am Unterarm. Doch das schien ihn nicht zu behindern, im Gegenteil, es machte ihn nur noch wütender. Immerhin war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf mich gerichtet... was auch nicht gerade der intelligenteste Plan gewesen war.

Ich duckte mich unter dem Hammer und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Gimli Aragorn in Sicherheit brachte, bevor ich erneut dem Troll ausweichen musste. Wenigstens hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht, das war doch immerhin schon etwas.

Ich holte erneut mit Gilmegil aus und traf den Troll diesmal am Fuß. Dann konnte ich nicht schnell genug ausweichen und musste einen seiner Schläge mit meinem Schild abfangen. Die Wucht lies das Holz splittern und warf mich zu Boden.

Irgendwoher kannte ich das doch. Etwas schwerfällig rollte ich mich zur Seite und kam wieder auf die Füße. Mein nächster Schlag verwundete den Troll schwer, aber er war noch immer auf den Beinen. Verzweifelt wich ich ein weiteres Mal aus, doch dann behinderte mich ein toter Orks und der Hammer krachte gegen mein rechtes Bein. Ein hässliches Knirschen ertönte als Kochen zerschmettert wurden.

Ich stieß einen Schmerzenschrei aus und fiel zu Boden. Scheiße! Mein Schwert war mir durch den Schock aus der Hand gefallen. Panisch griff ich danach und versuchte, dem erneut herunterkommenden Hammer auszuweichen. Glühender Schmerz schoss durch mein Bein als ich mich zur Seite rollte. Trotzdem schaffte ich es nicht ganz den Schlag auszuweichen und die Trollwaffe striff meinen Helm.

Hätte mich der Schlag mit voller Wucht und direkt getroffen, dann wäre ich jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich tot. So sah ich Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen und hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf platzte.

Verzweifelt stieß ich mit Gilmegil nach der bereits wieder angreifenden Kreatur und traf es durch einen glücklichen Zufall direkt ins Herz. Der Troll gefror mitten in der Bewegung, lies dann seinen Hammer fallen und fiel dann mit einem Krachen zu Boden.

In letzter Minute konnte ich meinen Oberkörper wegdrehen, so dass er nicht auf mich, sondern nur neben mich fiel. Die abrupte Bewegung war nicht gerade das Beste für meinen Kopf und mein Bein.

Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, die Welt schien sich zu drehen und mir wurde fürchterlich schlecht. Scheiße... ich musste eine Gehirnerschütterung haben, von meinem Bein ganz zu schweigen...

Mein Schwert lag halb unter dem Troll begraben und ich versuchte es wieder hervor zu ziehen, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte.

In diesem Moment schien ein Zögern durch Mordors Armeen zu gehen. Die Nazgûl hielten mitten im Flug an und eilten dann mit einem schrillen Kreischen nach Süden. Was war passiert?

Die Armee des Westens schöpfte neue Hoffnung und die Hörner Rohans und Gondors erklangen erneut über dem Schlachtfeld.

Ein einzelner Orks hatte mich erspäht und stürzte sich nun auf mich. Da ich Gilmegil noch immer nicht ganz frei bekommen hatte, zog ich meinen Dolch und warf ihn dem Ork entgegen. Ich traf ihn sogar und er fiel im Laufen tot zu Boden. Nicht schlecht.

Doch die plötzliche Bewegung lies den dumpfen Schmerz in meinem Bein wieder aufflammen. Verdammt! Ich hielt mich an dem toten Troll neben mir fest, um gegen die Übelkeit anzukämpfen. Langsam verschwanden die Sterne vor meinen Augen wieder und ich bekam wieder Luft.

Nun machte ich mich wieder daran, mein Schwert zu befreien, was mir auch bald gelang.

Jetzt fühlte ich mich schon besser. Ich lag zwar noch immer halb am Boden, da ich mit meinem Bein nicht aufstehe konnte, aber wenigstens konnte ich mich jetzt mit meinem linken Arm abstützen und mein Schwert in der rechten Hand führen. Theoretische jedenfalls.

Mein Sichtfeld wurde an den Rändern grau und verschwommen. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen und in eine sitzende Position zu kommen, doch das gab ich ganz schnell wieder auf, als mein Frühstück drohte, wieder hochzukommen.

Dann hörte ich Gandalf rufen:

„Haltet ein, Männer des Westens! Haltet ein und wartet! Dies ist die Stunde des Schicksals."

Stunde des Schicksals? Was meinte er damit?

Plötzlich begann der Boden unter mir zu wackeln. Was sollte das werden, ein Erdbeben? Doch dann schien ein gewaltiger Ruck durch den Boden zu gehen und weit im Süden, in der Ferne, konnte ich eine Art rötliche Explosion erkennen, die wie ein Feuerball nach oben schoss. Was, zum Teufel, war das?

Die Armee Saurons blickten sich panisch um und flohen dann ziellos in alle Richtungen davon. Die zwei Türme zu beiden Seiten des Schwarzen Tors, erbebten und brachen dann in sich zusammen. Auch das Morannon selbst fiel in sich zusammen. Jede Menge Staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Ich hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen. Es war wie eine umgekehrte Explosion.

Es fiel mir immer schwerer, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und der Schmerz in meinem rechten Bein und das dumpfe Pochen in meinem Kopf wurde immer stärker.

Blitze zuckten am Himmel über Mordor und Donner hallte durch die Luft. Mit einem gewaltigen Beben schien weit im Inneren des Schwarzen Landes ein Vulkan auszubrechen.

Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer und das Letzte das ich hörte, bevor alles schwarz wurde, war Gandalfs Stimme die laut und klar über das Schlachtfeld schallte:

„Sauron ist vernichtet!"


	27. Antworten

Wow... geschafft! Ich hab das Kap fertig! g Ich muss zugeben es war eindeutig eins der schwersten... es sollte ja auch logisch werden... ich hoff mal, dass es mir soweit gelungen ist, alles so zu erklären, dass alle zufrieden sind Und nochmal entschuldingung fürs lange Warten!

**27. Antworten**

„Sauron ist vernichtet!", hallte Gandalfs Stimme über das Schlachtfeld. „Der Ringträger hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt!"

Die Armee des Westens stand auf einer Insel inmitten eines Meeres an Zerstörung. Das Morannon und die zwei Türme die es gesäumt hatten, waren eingestürzt und nur noch ein Haufen Schutt. Die Armeen Mordors waren nun ohne Anführer und die meisten flohen ziellos.

Die freien Völker Mittelerdes hatten gesiegt.

Aragorn und Gandalf beratschlagten sich kurz, dann bat der Zauberer die Adler, ihn zum Schicksalsberg zu tragen. Dort fand er Frodo und Sam bewusstlos vor. Die Hobbits wurden gerettet und auf Bahren gelegt.

Währendessen machten sich die anderen daran, das Schlachtfeld nach Verwundeten abzusuchen und die Gefallenen auf der Seite des Schlachtfeldes abzulegen.

--

Völlige Dunkelheit hüllte mich ein. Hier gab es keinen Schmerz, nur samtene Dunkelheit. Aber ich wusste, dass dieser Zustand nicht ewig anhalten würde können.

Langsam tauchte ich wieder aus der allumfassenden Dunkelheit auf. Der Schmerz kehrte zurück, wie eine bleierne Faust, die meine Glieder traf.

Ich stöhnte leise.

„Elena?"

Jemand rief meinen Namen. Ich konnte die Stimme im ersten Moment keinem zuordnen, doch als sich die Schleier der Bewusstlosigkeit langsam lichteten, kam sie mir bekannt vor. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen.

Eine kleine Gestalt mit relativ langen, brauen Haaren stand neben meinem Bett.

„Gimli?", krächzte ich heiser.

„Elena! Du bist endlich wach!"

Der Zwerg erdrückte mich fast mit seiner Umarmung. Ich ächzte leicht worauf er mich sofort wieder losließ und sich entschuldigte.

„Is' schon Ok, ich bin ja noch ganz", beruhigte ich ihn.

Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass ich in einem kleinen Zelt landete.

„Wo bin ich? Was... was ist passiert?"

„Wir sind im Lager des Königs auf den Feldern von Cormallen... Wir haben gesiegt, Frodo hat den Ring vernichtet", teilte mir der Zwerg erfreut mit.

Ich lächelte leise. Es war also tatsächlich geschafft... die Guten hatten tatsächlich gewonnen! Auf einmal fiel mir etwas ein.

„Legolas? Ist er...", ich konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist die ganze Zeit nicht von deiner Seite gewichen. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt, Mädchen!", rief er. „Als du so reglos neben dem toten Troll lagst... überall war Blut..."

Gimli schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat dich gefunden, weißt du. Zuerst dachte er, du seiest tot... ich werde nie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vergessen, als er dich fand..."

Gequält schloss ich die Augen und flüsterte. „Es tut mir leid."

Der Zwerg tätschelte ein wenig ungelenk meine Schulter.

„Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Die Heiler sagten, dein Bein würde wieder heilen. Was ihnen allerdings mehr Sorgen gemacht hatte, war der Schlag gegen deinen Kopf und die Tatsache dass du so lange nicht aufgewacht bist."

„So lange?", fragte ich. „Was heißt lange? Du hast vorhin von Tagen gesprochen."

„Zwei Wochen.", antwortete Gimli. „Du warst zwei Wochen bewusstlos."

Zwei Wochen? Ach du Scheiße...

Die Zeltklappe öffnete sich und Legolas kam herein. Er hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach war. Bei seinem Anblick zog sich etwas in mir zusammen. Legolas!

Er drehte sich in meine Richtung und ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die unsägliche Qual in seinen Augen, bevor sie sich vor Überraschen weiteten.

„Elena... du bist wach..."

Ich brachte kein Wort heraus, ich sah ihn nur verzweifelt an. Gimli war derweilen ohne ein Wort aus dem Zelt geschlüpft und hatte uns so alleine gelassen.

Eine ganze Weile lang sahen wir uns nur an ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich konnte die Liebe und die Schmerzen die er meinetwegen gelitten hatte deutlich in seinen Augen sehen, ebenso wie die Erleichterung darüber dass ich aufgewacht war. Es zerriss mir das Herz.

Langsam hob ich meine Hand und flüsterte seinen Namen.

Dies schien ihn aus seiner Starre reißen und er kam langsam näher. Vorsichtig nahm er meine Hand in die seine, als ob er Angst hatte, dass sie zerbrechen würde.

„Elena..."

Er hob meine Hand an seine Wange und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren..."

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich ein wenig auf und legte meine andere Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich bin nicht so leicht kleinzukriegen... Unkraut vergeht nicht", sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Diese Worte entlockten dem Elben einen Laut zwischen Lachen und Weinen und er setzte sich sachte an den Rand meiner Liege. Sanft strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das Schlimmst war, dass wir im Streit auseinander gegangen waren... Der Gedanke, dass die letzten Worte die ich je zu dir gesagt hätte, im Streit gefallen waren... das hätte ich nicht ertragen."

Wortlos rutschte ich ein wenig zu ihm hinüber und schmiegte mich vorsichtig an ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und hielt mich fest.

Keiner von uns sagte etwas, wir hielten uns nur gegenseitig fest und suchten Trost beieinander.

Irgendwann musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wieder wach wurde, lag ich alleine auf meinem Lager und war alleine im Zelt.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen versuchte ich mich aufzusetzen.

„Herrin!"

Eine Frau mittleren Alters kam sofort herein geeilt, anscheinend hatte sie vor dem Zelt gewacht.

„Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"

Sie legte eine Hand an meine Stirn und sah mich besorgt an.

„Wie von einer Dampfwalze überfahren", antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken.

„Mir tut alles weh und ich habe Kopfschmerzen aber es ist nicht so schlimm", fügte ich noch hinzu.

Dies schien sie nun schon eher zu beruhigen und sie reichte mir eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Ich versuchte den nicht gerade angenehmen Geruch zu ignorieren und trank brav meine Medizin.

Ugh! Was zum Teufel war das? Ich verzog mein Gesicht und musste mich zusammen reißen, um die ‚Medizin' nicht gleich wieder auszuspucken.

Aber es wirkte. Meine Kopfschmerzen ließen etwas nach und auch sonst begann ich mich etwas besser zu fühlen – was jedoch nicht unbedingt viel hieß.

„Ich grüße Euch, Elena", ertönte auf einmal Gandalfs Stimme vom Zelteingang.

Ich lächelte leicht.

„Hallo Gandalf!"

Der Zauberer lächelte und fragte dann:

„Darf ich eintreten?"  
"Oh! Ja, natürlich, immer nur rein in die gute Stube."

Amüsiert betrat er das Zelt und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

„Ich glaube wir haben einiges zu bereden", stellte er dann fest.

Ich hob leicht sarkastisch eine Augenbraue, wie um zu sagen ‚ach nein, wirklich?', doch laut sagte ich nur:

„Ja, das haben wir."

Die Heilerin – zumindest nahm ich an, dass sie das war – hatte sich wieder zurück gezogen und lies uns allein.

„Woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich dort war, am Morannon?", fragte ich Gandalf schließlich.

„Ah", er nickte. „Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr das fragen würdet... ich wusste dass Ihr dort sein würdet, weil es Eure Bestimmung war."

Ich sah ihn nur perplex an. Was?

Dann dämmerte es mir, was er meinte – die Prophezeiung.

„Genau.", Gandalf nickte. „Euer Kommen wurde vor langer Zeit geweissagt:

_E phalan-dor, e phalan-lû_

_Ne lui e-baur telitha i vagor._

_Findel e naur, gur e chôl,_

_Eglan ned i ú-var, ma ú-eriol._

_Min-o-tad, Elena telitha._"

Der Zauberer lächelte mir kurz aufmunternd zu, bevor er fortfuhr.

„In dem Moment als ich Gilmegil an Eurer Seite sah, wusste ich dass die Zeit gekommen war. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass Galadriel die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat. Ihr erinnert Euch vielleicht noch an ihre Worte die ich Euch in Rohan überbrachte?"

Ich nickte.

„Habe keine Angst Elena, du wirst deinen Mut finden. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, folge deiner Bestimmung, doch dunkel ist der Weg zur Entscheidung. Schwanke nicht in deiner Überzeugung."

Gandalf nickte lächelnd.

„Und wenn Ihr – woran ich nie gezweifelt habe – Eurer Bestimmung folgen würdet, konntet Ihr nirgends anders sein, als mit uns vor dem Schwarzen Tor. Denn an diesem Ort würde sich unser aller Schicksal entscheiden."

Er hielt kurz inne und fügte dann erleichtert hinzu:

„Und glücklicherweise hat das Gute diesmal triumphiert – was wir einem sehr tapferen Hobbit zu verdanken haben – und dir."

Was? Ich starrte ihn an. Wieso hatten sie das mit zu verdanken? Ich hatte doch auch nichts anderes gemacht als alle anderen... doch da stieg plötzlich eine Erinnerung in mir auf:

Plötzlich fuhr mir ein stechender Schmerz durch die Brust, so als ob eine unsichtbare Hand mein Herz zusammendrücken würde, und ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Ein Schauer überlief mich, als ob jemand über mein Grab laufen würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Aragorn unter der Wucht des Trollhammers zu Boden ging. Nein!

„Ich habe gesehen, was Ihr in dieser Schlacht vollbracht habt. Ohne Euch hätte Gondor jetzt keinen König und all unsere Mühen wären vielleicht umsonst gewesen."

Ich sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts. Das war mir ja noch gar nicht richtig bewusst geworden... ich hatte tatsächlich Aragorn das Leben gerettet. Damit hätte ich auch die Prophezeiung so ziemlich erfüllt – ich hatte eine wichtige Rolle in dem Kampf gegen Mordor gespielt, auch wenn sie nur darin bestand, dafür zu sorgen, dass es hinterher noch jemanden gab, der die Scherben auflesen konnte. Denn das war ja, worauf es hinauslaufen würde: Gondor und auch Rohan hatten sehr unter Sauron und auch Saruman gelitten – die Menschen würden einen Helden brauchen, zu dem sie aufsehen konnten, der ihnen half aus den Trümmern des Krieges wieder ein normales Leben aufzubauen. Und wer wäre dazu besser geeignet, als der wiedergekehrte König?

Doch das erklärte nicht die seltsamen Ereignisse auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Zögernd wandte ich mich an Gandalf.

„Irgendetwas zog mich während der Schlacht an Aragorns Seite, ich kam ihm unbewusst immer näher... und als er dann zu Boden ging... da... fühlte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust, als ob mir jemand mit einer unsichtbaren Hand mein Herz zusammendrücken würde... und ich konnte einen Moment lang nicht mehr atmen... es war... es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand über mein Grab laufen würde..."

„Ah...", Gandalf strich sich über den Bart. „Dann hatte Galadriel also recht mit ihrer Vermutung."

„Vermutung? Welche Vermutung?", fragte ich ungeduldig.

Der Zauberer hielt eine Hand hoch, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Schon als sie Euch das erste mal sah, erkannte sie, dass in Euren Adern altes elbisches Blut und das Blut der Könige Númenors fließt. Diese Tatsache und der Fakt dass Ihr eindeutig nicht von dieser Welt seid, lies sie vermuten, dass Ihr aus der Zukunft gesandt wurdet. Schließlich heißt es in der Prophezeiung auch ganz eindeutig ‚aus ferner Zeit'."

Ich versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er mir da erzählte. Also war ich in die Vergangenheit gereist? Wow... dann gab es in der Welt die ich kannte ja tatsächlich einmal Elben und Zwerge und so... nur eben vor sehr langer Zeit...

„Aber... was hat die Tatsache, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme, damit zu tun, was auf dem Schlachtfeld passiert ist?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

„Ihr stammt sowohl von Elben als auch vom Hause Númenors ab."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Númenor? Das wurde doch schon vor langer Zeit vernichtet..."

Gandalf nickte.

„Ja. Aber Elendil und seine Leute konnten fliehen und von ihnen stammen die Könige Gondors ab."

Langsam dämmerte es mir.

„Also hat Aragorn auch Númenor Blut?"

„Ja, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Aragorn ist mit Arwen Undómiel verlobt – Tochter von Elrond und Galadriels Enkelin."

„Aragorn wird eine Elbin heiraten?"

„Jetzt schon. Denn diese Bedingung hat der Herr von Imladris gestellt: Das nur der König der wiedervereinten Königreiche von Arnor und Gondor seine Tochter heiraten darf."

Oh...

„Aber Aragorn ist ja jetzt König..."

Ich verstummte. Meinte er was ich dachte, dass er meinte? Aber nein, er konnte doch unmöglich...

Doch Gandalf nickte.

„Ja, dank deiner Hilfe ist Aragorn nun König von Gondor und auch Arnor – oder er wird es zumindest bald sein – und kann somit Arwen ehelichen. Das Blut Númenors und das Blut der Elben wird vereint."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ach du Scheiße...

„Dann... dann ist Aragorn also mein... Ur-ur-ur- und so weiter- Ur-Großvater?"

Der Zauberer lächelte amüsiert.

„So könnte man es sagen. Er ist einer deiner Vorfahren. Deshalb hast du diese Reaktion gefühlt auf dem Schlachtfeld – du hast dir sozusagen selbst das Leben gerettet. Denn wenn Aragorn vor dem Morannon gestorben wäre, wärst du nie geboren worden."

Oh... wow. Also, ich hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Wer rechnet denn schon damit einem seiner Vorfahren zu begegnen und ihm auch noch das Leben zu retten? Als ob die ganze Situation nicht schon verwirrend genug wäre... wie verhält man sich denn so seinem Ur – hoch x – Großvater gegenüber?

Gandalf stand langsam wieder auf.

„Ich glaube ich lasse Euch jetzt besser allein. Ihr habt sicher einiges zu bedenken. Wenn Ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen habt, zögert nicht, Euch an mich zu wenden."

Ich nickte nur geistesabwesend als er hinausging. In meinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber als ich über alles nachdachte, dass ich in meinem Gespräch mit Gandalf erfahren hatte.

Aus fernem Land, aus ferner Zeit / Wird in Zeiten der Not der Schwertkämpfer kommen. / Haare aus Feuer, Herz aus Gold/ Verlassen in der Fremde aber nicht allein. / Einer-von-zweien, wird von den Sternen kommen


	28. The Boys Are Back In Town

Danke für all die lieben Reviews! hug

**28. The Boys Are Back In Town**

Einige Stunden später riss mich Gimli aus meinen Gedanken.

„Elena? Draußen wird jetzt ein großes Festbankett gehalten, zu Ehren des Ringträgers. Fühlst du dich gut genug, um daran teilzunehmen?"  
Ich überlegte kurz. Körperlich würde es mir schon gut genug gehen... aber ich hatte all das was mir Gandalf erzählt hatte, noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet. Also schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf.

„Lieber nicht. Ich glaube ich lege mich wieder ein bisschen hin. Aber heb mir was von den leckeren Sachen auf, ja?"  
"Aber sicher doch!", rief der Zwerg grinsend. „Ich werde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass du von allem etwas bekommst!"

„Danke."

Ich lächelte leicht und Gimli schien zu spüren, dass ich nun lieber alleine sein wollte.

Ich lehnte mich etwas zurück und war bald wieder in Gedanken versunken.

„Elena?"

Ich spürte wie mir jemand sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sah auf.

„Legolas..."

„Wie geht es dir? Gimli sagte, du fühlst dich nicht so gut?"

Vorsichtig rutschte ich etwas zur Seite, so dass er sich neben mich setzten konnte und lehnte mich leicht an ihn an.

„Es geht schon... es ist nur... ich habe vorhin mit Gandalf gesprochen... ich muss das alles erst einmal verarbeiten."

Der Elb legte einen Arm um mich und strich mir sachte einige Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Wollte ich das? Ich dachte kurz darüber nach. Ich wollte keine Geheimnisse mehr vor Legolas haben... doch ich sollte wohl ganz am Anfang beginnen.

„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Das mit dem Streit meine ich..."

Der Elb wollte etwas sagen, doch ich bat ihn mich zu Ende reden zu lassen.

„Ich weiß, dass du nur um mich besorgt warst, und ich bin dir auch nicht böse dass du so reagiert hast... ich hätte einfach schon früher mit dir über alles reden sollen..."

Und so erzählte ich ihm alles. Wirklich alles. Angefangen mit der Tatsache, wie ich in Mittelerde gelandet war, er wusste zwar schon einiges darüber, aber noch nicht alles, vor allem nicht, dass ich eigentlich aus der Zukunft war. Dann was mir Galadriel in Lórien alles gesagt hatte, die Prophezeiung, Gilmegil, und warum ich mich entschieden hatte, zum Morannon mit zu gehen.

„Ich kann es mir nicht genau erklären... aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich einfach dorthin MUSSTE... als ob ich keine Wahl hatte. Und Galadriel hatte mir gesagt, dass ich meiner Bestimmung folgen sollte und dass ich schon wissen würde, was ich tun müsste... und ich wusste einfach, dass ich zum Morannon musste."

Ich seufzte kurz.

„Ich hätte schon viel früher mit dir darüber reden sollen... aber ich war mir einfach selbst nicht sicher... es klang alles so... ich weiß auch nicht, einfach seltsam. Und dann während der Schlacht... als der Troll Aragorn beinahe getötet hätte. Ich konnte auf einmal nicht mehr atmen... es war, als ob jemand über mein Grab lief..."

Ich erzählte ihm alles was sich vor dem Morannon zugetragen hatte, und alles was mir Gandalf erzählt hatte.

„Also ist Aragorn mein Ur-ur-ur- und so weiter-ur-großvater... oder so...", schloss ich etwas lahm.

Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner etwas.

Dann drehte sich Legolas so herum, dass er mich direkt ansehen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, _melethril_... [Geliebte ich hätte nicht so überstürzt reagieren sollen, ich hätte mit dir darüber reden sollen, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nicht einfach nur leichtsinnig bist... aber ich hatte solche Angst, dich zu verlieren..."

Ich lächelte leicht und legte meine Hand an seine Wange.

„Es ist in Ordnung, mir geht es ja gut... wir haben eben beide Fehler gemacht... meinst du, wir können noch einmal von vorne anfangen?"

Ich versuchte die Angst in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, falls er nein sagen würde.

Sachte küsste er mich auf die Stirn.

„_Milin cen_. [Ich liebe dich Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich gar nicht mehr vorstellen... versprich mir nur, dass du in Zukunft mit mir darüber redest, bevor du solche Entscheidungen triffst."

Ich lachte leise.

„Natürlich... ich will mich nie wieder mit dir streiten. Es war so furchtbar... und dann dein Gesichtsausdruck als du mich am Morannon gesehen hast... es hat mir das Herz gebrochen... ich liebe dich so sehr!"

Vorsichtig legte Legolas seine Arme um mich und ich schmiegte mich so gut es ging an ihm ran.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut."

---

Gimli hatte mir später tatsächlich eine große Platte voll Köstlichkeiten vorbeigebracht. Er war jedoch schnell wieder verschwunden, da er uns wie er es formulierte ‚nicht stören' wollte.

Legolas blieb den ganzen Abend bei mir und wir unterhielten und über die verschiedensten Dinge, bis ich schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief.

Am nächsten Tag stattete mir Aragorn einen Besuch ab.

„Elena. Wie geht es Euch?"

„Ganz Ok... was immer sie mir als Schmerzmittel gegeben haben, funktioniert anscheinend", meinte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Der zukünftige König Gondors setzte sich auf einem Hocker neben meiner Liege.

„Ich möchte Euch dafür danken, dass Ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt.", sagte er leise.

„Schon in Ordnung..."

Ich wurde etwas rot, da ich nicht genau wusste, was ich sagen sollte.

Aragorn ergriff meine Hand.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Nach einiger Zeit fügte er hinzu.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euch mit Legolas ausgesprochen?"

Hat das denn jeder mitgekriegt? Ich nickte.

„Ja."

Nun lächelte Aragorn und drückte leicht meine Hand.

„Das freut mich für Euch. Wir werden noch einige Zeit hier bleiben, bevor wir nach Minas Tirith zurück kehren. Erholt Euch gut, und falls Ihr irgendetwas brauchen solltet, zögert nicht, es zu sagen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er langsam auf. Ich nickte nur und verabschiedete mich von ihm.

Die Tage in Cormallen vergingen wie im Flug. Ich verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Legolas und wir sprachen über sehr viel in dieser Zeit. Noch nie hatte ich jemandem so viel über mich erzählt wie nun ihm. Aber auch er erzählte mir viel von sich.

Gimli besuchte mich auch oft und sogar die Hobbits kamen vorbei. An diesem Tag saßen wir lange beieinander, während sie uns erzählten was sie alles erlebt hatten. Vor allem Frodo und Sam hatten viel zu berichten – Riesenspinnen, wow!

Aragorn und Gandalf schauten auch regelmäßig vorbei und nach einigen Tagen, konnte ich sogar einen Ausflug nach draußen wagen.

Mein gebrochenes Bein war geschient worden und mit einer Art ‚Gips-verband' aus Leder oder so versehen worden. Ich hatte sogar Krücken. Oder zumindest so etwas ähnliches.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf, Legolas und Gimli an meiner Seite, stets bereit, mich aufzufangen.

„Hey, ich kann das schon, es ist ja nur ein Bein!", meinte ich grinsend.

Ich war so begeistert darüber, dass ich nun endlich wieder nach draußen konnte, dass ich Luftsprünge vollführen hätte können – na ja, fast.

Ich schaffte es dann auch ein paar Schritte zu machen, ohne dabei hinzufallen. Legolas hielt mir die Zeltplane auf und ich trat in den hellen Sonnenschein hinaus.

Anfangs musste ich noch die Augen abwenden, doch bald hatten sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt.

Das Lager war auf einer großen Wiese aufgeschlagen worden, die von kleinen Wäldchen gesäumt war. Alles war grün... besonders nach der grauen Einöde vor den Toren Mordors war diese Tatsache wunderbar.

Ich lächelte glücklich. Herrlich!

Langsam ging ich zu einer kleinen Baumgruppe in der Nähe des Zeltes. Ich musste ja nicht gleich einen Marathon laufen, ein paar Meter reichten auch.

Dort machten wir es uns bequem. Ich wollte mich ja eigentlich am Fuße eines Baumes hinsetzen, doch Legolas bestand darauf, dass ich mich auf seinen Schoß setzte, da ich es so bequemer hätte – nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hatte.

Ich lehnte mich gegen seine Brust und genoss es einfach nur draußen zu sein.

Später schlossen sich uns auch noch die Hobbits, sowie Aragorn und sogar Gandalf an.

„Ich freue mich, zu sehen, dass es Euch wieder gut geht, Elena", meinte Gandalf mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wenn nur mein Bein ein wenig schneller heilen würde...", meinte ich leicht schmollend.

Aragorn lachte leise.

„Ihr müsst Euch schon noch ein wenig gedulden. Knochen brauchen nun mal ihre Zeit um vollständig zu heilen."

„Weiß ich doch... aber es nervt trotzdem", meinte ich grinsend, was mir weiteres Gelächter einbrachte.

Von nun an unternahm ich jeden Tag einen kleinen Ausflug nach draußen und lernte immer besser mit den Krücken umzugehen. Nicht, dass es mich störte, wenn Legolas gelegentlich darauf bestand, mich zu tragen.

Schließlich war es soweit: das Lager in Cormallen wurde abgebrochen und wir würden auf Schiffen den Anduin hinunter nach Osgiliath segeln. (A/N: ich weiß, dass Cormallen eigentlich nicht direkt am Anduin liegt, aber in meiner Fic schon, weil es so einfacher ist)

Ich war nur froh, dass wir nicht reiten würden, das wäre nicht so einfach gewesen mit meinem Bein... und ich wollte nicht auf einer Trage reisen.

Gimli half mir, meine Sachen auf das Schiff zu tragen, während Legolas darauf bestand, mich die Planken hoch zu tragen. Ich willigte ein, unter anderem aus dem Grund, dass sie sehr steil und wackelig aussahen und nicht im geringsten Lust hatte, im Wasser zu landen.

Wir waren auf dem selben Schiff untergebracht wie auch Gandalf, Aragorn und die Hobbits, sowie Éomer und Imrahil.

Mit Legolas Hilfe machte ich es mir auf dem Deck bequem, da ich nicht vorhatte, die Reise unter Deck zu verbringen!

Zwei volle Tage verbrachten wir auf dem Fluss, eine Zeit die ich sehr genoss. Ich verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich auf Deck und genoss den frischen Wind, das Angenehme Schaukeln des Schiffes und die tolle Aussicht. Legolas wich die ganze Zeit kaum von meiner Seite und auch Gimli und die Hobbits leisteten mir viel Gesellschaft. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr eine solche schöne Zeit gehabt, wie diese beiden Tag auf dem Anduin.

Es war, als ob nun nach Saurons Vernichtung, jeder sein Leben dreifach genießen wollte. Auch wenn nicht gleich alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen sein würde, so war doch die dunkle Bedrohung Mordors nun nicht mehr vorhanden, und man konnte wieder nach vorne sehen.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages erreichten wir Osgiliath, wo wir die Schiffe wieder verließen. Hier schlugen wir unser Lager zwischen den Ruinen der einst prächtigen Stadt auf und verweilten auch am nächsten Tag noch einige Zeit.

Dann brachen wir nach Minas Tirith auf. Zum Glück hatte man für die Verwundeten Wagen geschickt, also musste ich wenigstens nicht auf einer Bahre oder so reisen. Der Wagen rüttelte mich war ganz schön durch, was meinem Kopf nicht besonders gefiel, aber es war ja glücklicherweise nicht allzu weit.

Noch bevor die Sonne unterging, erreichten wir die Stadtmauer der Weißen Stadt. Es war beeindruckend, wie gut in unserer Abwesenheit aufgeräumt worden war. Fast alle Spuren der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor waren beseitigt worden.

Allerdings ging es mir nicht allzu gut, so dass ich kaum darauf achtete was um mich herum geschah. Mein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und auch meine Rippen hatten begonnen gegen die unsanfte Fahrt zu protestieren, genauso wie mein Bein.

Als wir endlich anhielten, war ich so erleichtert, dass ich gar nicht darauf achtete, wo mich Legolas hinbrachte. Ich hielt mich nur an seinen Schultern fest und lies mich wortlos in ein Zelt tragen.

„Trinkt dass, Herrin.", riet mir jemand und hielt mir einen Becher hin, den ihn ohne zu Zögern lehrte.

Wie erwartet schmeckte es furchtbar, doch es schien gut zu helfen, da ich bald in einen traumlosen Schlaf sank.


	29. Die Rückkehr Des Königs

SORRY!!  
Es tut mir leid dass es so wahnsinnig lange gedauert hat mit den Updaten... aber ich war im Ausland studieren und irgendwie bin ich mit dem ganzen Chaos und Stress gar nicht mehr zum Schreiben gekommen... ich versprech, das nächste Kap wird nicht wieder so lang dauern  
Ich versuch wirklich etz wieder häufiger upzudaten... is halt oft schwierig mit der Uni nebenbei... aber zur Zeit hab ich endlich wieder ein bisschen Zeit... (hab sogar schon angefangen mit dem nächsten Kap, zwar noch net viel, aber immerhin)

Und es muss auch keine fürchten, dass ich irgendwann abbrechen sollte... ich hab bereits die ganze Story ausgearbeitet (als Notizen), es kommen noch ungefähr 10 Kapitel oder so...

Und ich weiß, diese Kap is ein bisschen kurz geworden, aber der Schluss passt so gut...

**29. Die Rückkehr des Königs**

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte ich mich wider erwarten wunderbar ausgeruht. Ich streckte mich und stand langsam auf.

Gerade als ich das Zelt verlassen wollte, kam Legolas um mich zu holen.

Vorsichtig half er mir nach draußen und ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus bei dem Anblick der mich dort erwartete.

Es schien, als ob alle Bewohner von Minas Tirith sich auf en Mauern und vor der Stadt eingefunden hatten und überall wehten bunte Fahnen im Wind. Hoch oben, von Weißen Turm konnte ich das Banner des Truchsess erkennen.

„Dieses Banner wird heute zum letzten Mal dort wehen,", informierte mich Legolas leise. „Bald wird sich dort das Banner des Königs befinden."

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und tauchte die ganze Stadt in weiches, glitzerndes Licht. Vor den Toren der Stadt hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt. Aragorn, Éomer und Imrahil hatten ihre gesamte Armee auf dem Pelennor aufreihen lassen, so dass sie den Toren Minas Tiriths gegenüber standen.

Das Heer sah schon sehr beeindruckend aus, alle in glänzender Rüstung und die bunten Fahnen.

Bevor ich noch fragen konnte, was nun geschehen würde, führte mich Legolas nach vorne, direkt neben Aragorn und die anderen Anführer. Nun konnte ich auch erkennen, dass sich gegenüber von uns, bei den Toren, nicht nur die einfachen Bürger der Stadt befanden, nein, ganz vorne konnte ich Faramir und Éowyn erkennen, ebenso wie einige andere die bestimmt wichtig waren.

„Neben Faramir steht Húrin, Bewahrer der Schlüssel, und neben Éowyn befindet sich Elfhelm der Marshall der Mark", teilte mir Legolas leise mit.

Nicht dass mir das jetzt allzu sehr geholfen hätte, aber ich nickte brav. Lauer wichtige Leute, das war mir schon klar. Ich war gespannt was nun kommen würde.

Eine laute Fanfare ertönte und alles wurde still. Nach einem kurzen Moment begann Aragorn auf die Stadt zu zu gehen. Er trug ein schwarzes Kettenhemd mit einem silbernen Gürtel und einen langen, weißen Mantel. Éomer, Imrahil und Gandalf folgten ihm und trugen ebenfalls einen weißen Mantel. Die vier Hobbits hatten sich ihnen ebenfalls angeschlossen.

Von der anderen Seite, kamen nun Faramir und Húrin nach vorne um Aragorn und die anderen in der Mitte zu treffen. Sie wurden von vier Wächtern der Zitadelle begleitet die eine schwarze Truhe mit silbernen Verzierungen trugen.

In der Mitte des freien Platzes trafen die zwei Gruppen aufeinander und Faramir kniete vor Aragorn.

„Der letzte Truchsess Gondors bittet um die Erlaubnis sein Amt niederlegen zu dürfen", sagte er und hielt Aragorn einen weißen Stab hin, den dieser zwar entgegen nahm, aber gleich darauf wieder zurück gab.

„Dieses Amt wird weiterhin existieren und es gehört Euch und Euren Erben, solange meine Linie in Gondor herrschen wird. Vollstreckt nun Euer Amt!"

Daraufhin stand Faramir auf.

„Männer Gondors! Hört nun den Truchsess dieses Reiches! Seht! Endlich ist jemand gekommen der den Thron beansprucht. Hier steht Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Häuptling der Dúnedain von Arnor, Captain der Armee des Westens, Träger des Stern des Nordens, Führer des Neugeschmiedeten Schwertes, siegreich in der Schlacht, dessen Hände Heilung bringen, der Elbenstein, Elessar von der Linie Valandils, Isildurs Sohn, Elendils Sohn von Númenor. Soll er König sein und die Stadt betreten und dort herrschen?"

Ein ohrenbetäubendes ‚JA!' war die Antwort.

Ich grinste. Na, wenn das nicht mal eindeutig war.

Faramir holte nun die Krone Eärnurs, des letzten Königs von Gondor hervor. Eigentlich hätte Aragorn sie ja aus den Händen des Königs vor ihm erhalten sollen, aber da dieser ja schon mehrere Jahrhunderte tot war, ging das etwas schlecht.

Nun hielt der Truchsess die Krone in die Höhe. Ich hielt erstaunt meinen Atem an. Wow. Sie war weiß, mit perlmut- und silberfarbenen Flügeln auf beiden Seiten, sieben glänzende Adamanten befanden sich auf dem runden Band dann die ganze Krone umschloss und auf der Spitze war ein einzelnes, rötliches Juwel.

Diese Krone nahm Aragorn nun in die Hände und hielt sie hoch.

„_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!_" Aus dem großen Meer kam ich nach Mittelerde. Hier will ich bleiben, und meine Erben, bis zum Ende der Welt."; Die Worte Elendils als er zum ersten Mal Eriador erreichte

Dann jedoch gab Aragorn die Krone wieder an Faramir zurück und bat darum sie von dem Ringträger überbracht zu bekommen, und von Gandalf gekrönt zu werden, was auch geschah.

Alles in allem eine sehr beeindruckende Zeremonie.

Nun erhallten wieder Fanfaren und Aragorn schritt auf Minas Tirith zu, wo er unter Jubel und Musik durch das provisorische Tor geleitet wurde und durch die Straßen der Stadt.

Eine riesige Prozession folgte ihm, doch ich blieb lieber mit Legolas in dem Lager vor den Toren. Es ging mir zwar schon besser, aber ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf meinen Krücken durch die ganze Stadt zu hopsen.

Langsam gingen Legolas und ich wieder zu den Zelten zurück, wo wir auf Elladan und Elrohir trafen.

„Hi", grüßte ich die beiden mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Eine beeindruckende Zeremonie war das..."

Die Elben lächelten.

„In der Tat", sagte Elladan mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. „Aragorn hat nun endlich sein Erbe angetreten."

Er warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu den ich nicht ganz deuten konnte. Es steckte mehr hinter diesen Worten als es auf den ersten Blick schien. Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der König der kryptischen Andeutungen hat wieder zu geschlagen."

Elladan lachte.

„Keine Sorge, Elena, Ihr werdet es schon noch früh genug erfahren."  
"Es ist nicht an uns, Euch davon zu erzählen", fügte sein Bruder hinzu.

„Ja, ja, schon gut, hättet Ihr dann nicht ganz die Klappe halten können?", fragte ich grinsend. „Jetzt bin ich neugierig, das ist unfair..."

Legolas lachte und legte mir einen Arm um die Hüfte.

„Ein paar Tage wirst du es schon noch aushalten können, hoffe ich?"

„Hm... na gut... aber nur wenn ich eine Massage bekomme?"

Legolas grinste und schüttelte gespielt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie meine Lady es wünscht."

Und so ging es noch einige Zeit weiter. Ich fühlte mich so frei, so glücklich und anscheinend schien es den anderen auch so zu gehen. Und warum auch nicht? Der Ring war vernichtet, der Krieg gewonnen und Aragorn war König. Recht viel besser konnte es ja kaum kommen.

Und so weit ich sehen konnte, hatte diese übermütige Stimmung die ganze Stadt ergriffen. Überall wurde gefeiert, Musik erklang und man konnte sogar Leute auf offener Straße tanzen sehen.

Später im Laufe des Nachmittags, lies Aragorn nach uns schicken. Gandalf teilte uns mit, dass man für uns alle Gemächer in der Zitadelle von Minas Tirith hergerichtet hatte und das Aragorn uns bat seine Gastfreundschaft anzunehmen.

„Richtige Zimmer? In einem richtigen Haus? So mit Bad und allem?", fragte ich den Zauberer, der daraufhin lächelnd nickte. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"  
In den Häusern der Heilung hatte ich mich zwar waschen können, aber nur mit Hilfe einer Waschschüssel, ich sehnte mich nach einem richtigen Bad, in einer richtigen Wanne.

Grinsend hob mich Legolas hoch und folgte Gandalf nach draußen.

„Weißt du, ich kann auch alleine laufen...", teilte ich ihm lachend mit.

„Aber so geht es viel schneller", meinte er und setzte mich aufs Pferd um kurz darauf hinter mir aufzusitzen.

Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück und kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Auch wieder wahr... und ich will mich ja auch gar nicht beschweren."

Langsam ritten wir durch die überfüllten Straßen der Stadt. Überall feierte man das Ende des Krieges und die Rückkehr des Königs.


End file.
